To Have and To Hold
by EricsGirl72
Summary: At 21, Sookie's world comes crashing down around her. Now at 26, she's forced into a world that she once thought of as only a dream. What happens as she's played as a pawn between a powerful Vampire King and her Fairy Prince Grandfather? M-Language&Sex
1. The Great Unknown

**CH owns it all … I just like to play with her toys! **

**Chapter 1**

**(EPOV)**

_What the hell am I doing here again?_ I questioned myself for almost the hundredth time.

I am vampire, and have not lived this long by being stupid. These summits have cost my people enough, in not only time and money, but in their undead existence as well. Did we not learn four years ago what could and would happen at these mass gatherings?

I learned quickly that day, and now my people and I are staying in a hotel adjacent to this one. No one would come after us there. My guards would make sure of that. I have both daytime and nighttime guards with us, and I could go to rest each morning without worry. These other kings and queens are ridiculous to put such trust in the same type of people that almost brought our governing system to its knees not too long ago.

Though many of my kind will remember that day as the worst in our existence, I will not. No, that was the day that sweet wife came back to me, and rescued my companions and me.

Four years is not a long time to me, but every day since I hoped to see my beloved again. Who other than my angel wife would save a lowly sheriff and his crew from our final deaths? When others were perishing, burning, and left out in the sun to die we were saved by my Aude. Now, here we are again, but this time I am well aware of the dangers that surround us.

This is one summit that I will enjoy no matter what has happened in the past. This is the night that I, Eric Northman, King of Louisiana and Arkansas will bring the Fae Prince to his knees. I may not have forged this contract with him, but I will have all of the gain. Yes, tonight will be a good night, indeed.

My crew and I awoke early. We fed and dressed quickly. I noticed many of my kind staring at us as we made our way into the shithole of a hotel, and into the main conference room. We were led to one of the front tables that sat just in front of the dance floor.

Both of my seconds in command were with me. Pamela Ravenscroft, my second, child, and business partner was seated on my left. Godric, my maker, brother, and more, pulls my child's chair out for her. My two seconds were my most trusted confidants. I would trust them each with my life, and have no fear that everything will be alright as long as they are by my side. I will not allow fear to hasten what I have been given by my former Queen.

Sophie-Anne Leclerq had been my queen for close to one hundred years before she meet the true death. She had met her demise almost four years ago, not long after that hideous bombing in Rhodes. She had lost her child and most trusted advisor there, and with her physical injuries it was too much for her to fight for the state or for her own life.

The Fellowship of the Sun, FotS, had claimed that they had orchestrated that attack. They were proud to take out so many of my kind with their hidden and unknown bombs. Unknown to the vampires in attendance at that summit, some humans and Weres alike had become part of the hate filled group. Their main mission was to spread the word to all mankind that vampires were ruthless, uncaring creatures that would rather kill your children for dinner than to drink the new synthetic blood. It was true in some sense that we vampires would rather taste our blood straight from the vessel, and if one were to offer their self to us willingly, who were we to turn them away.

Yes, tonight will be a good night. This is the first Summit that I have attended as King; I was but a laughingstock after the summit four years ago though that now seems to be a thing of the past. I watched as Quinn, the Were-tiger, walked to the middle of the stage. He was wearing his usual Aladdin's outfit that no one in their right mind would be seen in, with maybe the exception of on All Hollow's Eve.

The talking around us stopped instantly as the tiger opened his mouth, "Vampires, Fae, Weres, Ladies, and Gentleman it is my honor to introduce your hostess for the night, the Ancient Pythoness," I watched as he bowed deeply to the side of the stage.

Two of the AP's handmaidens made their way to the middle of the stage. The AP, wearing a rather humdrum gown, walked in behind them, followed by two more of her handmaidens. They carefully helped the old vampire into her throne-like chair that sat center stage, then they melted into the background.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. It is a night that I have foreseen many times, and each time the vision's ending is better than the last," she said quietly. Her voice but a whisper to most humans, but with the enhanced senses of the assembly it was louder than if she were talking into a microphone. "I would like Eric the Norseman to step forward."

I looked at my seconds, nodded my head in their direction, and quickly made my way to the stage. I knew better than to piss the AP off as she has her own power over my kind. After approaching her, I knelt on one knee in front of her, bowing my head low, as a show of respect.

"Did you do as I requested, Norseman?"

"Yes, your Highness. I brought the drawing that you asked for." Why the AP wanted a drawing of my late wife I will never know, she only grunted in response to my statement.

"You may rise, Child," I did as she requested and stood before her. I was humbled when her clouded eyes meet my own. I watched as she seemed to slip into one of her trances, and I knew that she was seeing a future.

A slow smile spread across her face, and I hoped that whatever she'd just witnessed would lead to my every hope coming true. There are simple few things that a vampire as old as I have come to wish for. Freedom, trust, to live to see another moon rising high in the sky.

"I know that you do not understand my request regarding the picture of your late wife, King Northman, but it is my hope that by the end of this summit some of your questions will be answered." All I can do is bow to the AP's wishes. She is the most honored vampire in our world, and her will most be obeyed. I would stand in the Louisiana sunshine at noon if that is what she needed of me. Her wish is but my command.

I know that this is my cue and I have been dismissed. As I stood, I bow low in her direction before retaking my seat at my table. I noticed that not one of my party moved as much as an eyelash as I turned towards the stage to see what the AP's next move would be.

Yes, she'd contacted me months ago to have a rendition on my late wife's portrait commissioned. I knew that it was somehow important though I could not discern even after all of this time what the circumstances might entail. I was hoping that tonight I might get a glimpse into her thinking. One could never be certain exactly what the AP's words really meant. She has always talked in riddles, some of which will never fully understood by most until it was too late.

That was one of Sophie-Anne's biggest mistakes, and I will not be ended in the way that she was. I needed to take every advantage that I can. If the AP saw fit to have me do something, especially something I've had done many times before, then who was I to balk at the idea of having a simple artist's drawing done.

"You will all rise," she suddenly bellowed from the stage. Now, this is something that vampires do not do. Especially royal vampires. Others stand for us and it is never the other way around.

I knew that my eyebrows were retreating into my hairline as the back doors of the conventional hall opened quickly, and everyone watched, transfixed by the three fairies making their way down the center aisle towards the stage. The AP bowed deeply, and each vampire in attendance did the same. She is the leader of this show and we would not mock her, not without meeting the sun soon after.

I smelt them before they even passed my table. I was standing towards the end of the table, and I would remember that scent for as long as I was able to awaken each night. Niall Brigant, ahh yes, it is good to be me. His and his comrade's scents were not as potent as I had thought that they would be. He must be masking not only his scent those that are with him as well.

"Your Majesty," Niall addressed the Ancient Pythoness, bowing as he spoke. The AP quickly stood straight before addressing him.

"Prince Brigant, I hope all is well?" I could only see the back of the fucker's head, but I watched as he bobbed his head in her direction. She moved her hands to let the audience know that we could be seated, and Niall quickly made his way to the side of throne, much in the same way that I just had.

"Everything is well, your Majesty, but I do not believe that the wellbeing of my people is what you have had me come here to ask this night," he all but sneered, causing more than one vampire to growl at his disrespect. The AP shoots those among the vampires a quick glare before continuing her conversation with the fairy.

"No, I believe it is time that you tend to your agreement with the Late Sophie-Anne Leclerq. Don't you agree, Prince Brigant?" I watched as his eyes, which had been twinkling, suddenly became dark as night.

"I believe you are correct. May I introductions to your Majesty, my grandson, Claude Crane," he said regally with a nod towards the male fairy standing at his side.

The male fairy gave a rather smug look towards Niall, but then bowed from his waist towards the AP_. A male fairy? He must be joking. _I thought to myself. The Ancient Pythoness glanced towards the younger Fae, and looked back at Niall quite pointedly.

The Fairy was tall, maybe, six feet one inch. His hair was coal black, and half way down his shoulders. His eyes were a bright green, and his attitude was written all over his face. He had an air of mirth about him that one could see even without our vampire enhanced vision. He was definitely batting for the other team, as the humans now say.

I watched as the AP scrunched her pointed nose at the male fairy, and then gave Niall a rather questioning look. She may not be able to see with her eyes, but I was completely confident that with her gift of visions she could see the fairy that Niall was trying to associate with the vampires, and I already knew that this was not going to happen.

Sure, I have had my share of male lovers over the span of 1,000 years. Some were chosen by me to fill a certain void in my life. My oldest companion was seated on my right. Godric was just one of many of my male lovers, but he was the first for me, and my feelings towards him have grown beyond bounds in our time together.

I was brought out of my musing when the AP herself bent over, now reseated in her chair, and started laughing like a loon. I know that once again my eyebrows were up into my hairline, but seeing someone so venerated become lost in laughter was something that neither I nor anyone else in the room was expecting. I was sure toward the end of her little fit of laughter that she snorted, but that is something that no one will ever bring to her attention.

"Oh, Niall, how you amuse me! You are truly one of the most comical creatures alive," she wheezed out in between laughs. "I know that this is not the one intended for the Norseman, as do you. Maybe it's time to give up hoping that you can get around the contract as it was written." The AP seemed to be staring a hole through the fairy's head.

I was grateful that at least she knew how this night was going to play out. I am not saying that I have never been the lover of a man, I have been many times. But I am not willing to associate myself or my retinue with this smug Fae presenting himself to the audience.

"Excuse me? Ancient Pythoness, you must be mistaken. When the contract was written it was written so that the Late Sophie-Anne Leclerq would be receiving 'a' fairy. The contract never stated that the fairy involved would have to be the opposite sex, now did it?" Niall asked, now looking just as smug as his grandson. Fucking fairies!

"Where is our girl, Old One?" I could hear the annoyance in the AP's voice, and I for one was happy that is was directed at someone other than myself. Then the meaning behind her words caught up to my vampire hearing; she'd clearly said 'our' girl, not 'his' girl.

I watched as Niall turned and raised his head from the Ancient One. He was clearly trying to hold off on granting her request though everyone present knew that denying her was fruitless. He was acting like a 5 year old when his mother asked him to do something. I could almost imagine him with his fingers in his ears pretending not to hear while singing La-La-La-La-La. My imagining almost made me laugh out loud before my thoughts sidetracked me once again.

I wonder if the oracle personally knew of the one Niall has for me or if the she is just speaking of her visions. Either way I knew that this night would lead me to great things, and that Niall would lose something much closer to his heart. I on the other hand have nothing to lose, only many, many things to gain. Keeping the smug grin off of my face was proving harder and harder as the moments passed.

While lost in my amused thoughts I noticed that the AP's eyes never left Niall's. She must know more than she is letting on or she would not be acting as such.

"Very well, I will send for her now. Please, allow me a few moments, my dear," Niall all but snarled out, bowing deeply for his waist towards the Ancient One. He was trying to be gracious but his words and posture were vibrating in anxiety and hatred. It was rolling off of him like the rain into a raging river.

I noticed that his Claude was not looking as smug or arrogant himself now. If Niall were truly calling for another, this Claude would have been brought here for naught. Again, I find myself reveling in the Prince's disgrace.

"Norseman, all will be set to rights quickly," she proclaimed with her milky eyes fixed onto mine. I nodded to her, and watched as her head tilted to the side as if she were fixated on more than just a simple phone call that the Prince was placing.

I could not take my eyes from hers, and I found myself once again wondering if there were more going on at this moment that even she knew of. There are times like this when I find myself wondering why took it upon myself to stop the attack that should have given the state of Louisiana to the Nevada King. Though I know that fighting fate was impossible, and it was unwise to second-guess past actions, I cannot seem to help myself. I am fully aware my time would be better spent in the here and now, but regret is something one as old as I have in plenty.

I was half listening to the Prince's phone call, and could only decipher he was communicating in a language I knew not. His call was ending when the AP's face light up, her entire being radiating what I could only interpret as optimism. Yee gads, I hope I have not bitten off more than I can chew. (Pun intended)

"It is done," Prince Niall stated while hanging and shaking his head in the AP's direction. Her eyes did not leave mine until his voice broke her concentration off of me. She knew more than I did, as did the Prince, and I am never one to be left out of the loop. Finding myself in this state is more unnerving than I am letting show, but unnerving nonetheless.

"We should break for a while. Our guest will take some time in joining our gathering," was the AP's reply. I turned in my seat to look at both Pam and Godric. If I knew no better, I would have to stay that they were both impressed with not only myself but the AP's standoffish contempt towards the Fae Prince as well.

I was still reeling from the concept of marrying a male heir of the Fae. I do prefer a female companion. Both of my seconds knew of this of me as well as everything else in my long life. As I thought one of the vampire waiters set a new bottle of True Blood in front of me, and it held nothing of what I was wanting at this moment. I enjoyed the thrill of the hunt, not this bottled monstrosity that was set before me. I found myself hoping that my new companion would see fit to feed me this night. I mean, I am old enough to keep from draining the Fae female.

"Master, why do you believe the Prince wanted you to be married to a male? He knows that even _I_ go after women, just like my Master," Pam snickered as she downed her bottle of blood. Godric chuckled at her ill-fated joke, but I was still on edge, thinking on the predicament that I have found myself in this night.

This is not how I envisioned my evening going. I had planned to meet, bond, pledge, fuck, and NOT drain my bride tonight. Not sitting here waiting while I had to endure the lackluster humor of one Fairy Prince and my child. I was huffing at Godric and Pam's lack of humor as I overheard the Prince and his grandson talking to each other. I wish I knew the language in which they were talking! After for living so long, one would think that I had at least caught a bit of it before.

Trying to stay calm was presenting me with enough of a challenge that I am unable to fully come to terms with every twist and turn that will be happening within a few short hours. I am finding myself happy that this evening started too early. Most of these meetings would not start until 9pm at the earliest. The AP once again, has proven herself as one that I hold my trust within. Looking at my watch, I am pleased to see that is not quite 7:45pm yet, and things are going as smooth as one could hope with the Fairy Prince.

Quiet conversations were going on around us, and I was trying to keep my thoughts and emotions as calm as I could. I must have been failing miserably when my maker and Pam, both tensed at the same moment. My eye caught Godric's, who was slowly shaking his head back and forth, while a sly smile spread across his face.

"Eric, you need to calm yourself. Everything will work out as the Ancient One has predicted. You need to have a little faith in our most trusted and knowing leader." His face contorted in a knowing look. Yes, Godric is over 1,000 years older than I, and he has seen and done things which I could never begin to realize.

I let out an unneeded breath, and nodded my head in his direction. Godric has both read the contracts and heard stories of this night with not only my perspective but also that of my former Queen about tonight's dealings. That thought allows a sliver of hope to rise within my chest. If my maker can be so at ease with this situation, why can't I?

I close my eyes, to regain some calm to form within, and try to picture what my fairy will be like. Will she be full fairy? If so, what will her powers include? Who has known her before I? What will she look like? How will I keep her from leaving me once this night is over, only to return to me once a year? I must have been more distracted by my many questions than I thought.

I was checking my watch for what seemed like the millionth time when Pam grabbed my wrist, and looked into my eyes. "Master, soon she will be here, and you will have that which every vampire in this room with covets most." Her smile reached her eyes, and I knew that she was hoping that I would be willing to share my newest toy, once it was finally mine. I was getting ready to respond to my child when the AP spoke.

"Attention, please! I would like the drawing of King Northman's late wife to be place on the wide screen behind me please," she stated, waving her hand towards the movie sized screen behind her.

There for the whole room to see, my beautiful Aude was pictured as I remembered her from the day of our wedding. Her long blonde braided hair was past her waist. Those wide blue eyes were looking at the artist. Her slight frame was covered in the traditional wedding attire of our day. She looked more like an angel than one man could ever hope for.

Aude had been married to my older brother before me, and most people in my village thought this would be just another arranged marriage to keep our two families interlocked for countless years to come. Little did those fools know how I had loved her, ever since the time I was a small boy. She was the only woman who has ever held my heart, and to her I would always be thankful.

Aude and my brother had tried to have children together, but each time she was blessed with child the pregnancy would fail. In my heart of hearts, I had hoped that her body knew that any child that was to come from her loins would and could only be mine.

As time passed my brother would leave Aude while out scouting for new territory for our father to take over. When he would return home, Aude would welcome him back into their home and her bed, hoping that this time the powers that be would see fit to give her what she wanted the most. It was hard for a young man such as me to watch your one true love hope for something that you wished away.

As a young Viking I found myself leaving home upon my brother's returns. I told those around me that I would start where my brother had left off, in hopes of winning both my village's and my father's favor. Though really, I was mostly trying to keep the pain within my heart from being shown to those around me.

Little did I know then that my dreams would one day come true, and my love would be mine. My brother caught ill on one of this trips abroad, and never made it home. I hope the Valkyries saw fit to take him to Valhalla, but it left me to marry Aude and Carry on our Alliance. She was unable to produce a child with my brother, but for me my wife bore six children. She bore me three healthy happy children and three that died within hours of their birth, two boys and a girl.

With the last birth, not only did the child die but also my Aude, leaving me grief stricken, and both father and mother to our fair-haired brood. That is how Godric found me, and brought me over to vampire. I was unable to live without my love. Her loss made me not only a fierce warrior but a on a mission towards death. The pains of her loss lead me to become the vampire that I am today.

"Remember this face, and do not attempt to know all that is coming within this night," the AP announced to all in the room bring me back from my human memories. "Please, bring the picture down." As I watched the picture of my love go away my sharp eye caught the looks of disbelief and fear from Naill, making me wonder once again what was truly going on. I watched as Niall's male heir left the stage and headed out the back doors of the conference room. Only minutes later did I notice the Ancient One looking at me.

The AP looked both smug and satisfied at the scene around her. I looked at my watch once again, and noticed the time. It was 9:27pm. "Vampires, Weres, Fairies, all rise!" her majesty bellowed as the back doors to the conference room opened once again. Three hooded figures came dancing down the main aisle to stand in front of the stage. As they passed I swear for only a brief moment could almost smell the scent of my Aude surrounding me once more.

The look of pure defeat crossed over the Prince's face, just seeing him in such pain made me sit taller in my seat. Yes, tonight I am the luckiest vampire alive…

**Thanks to Balti K, for being a wonderful Beta! Thanks for all of you hard work!**

**~EricsGirl72~**


	2. Life is NOT a Fairy Tale

**CH owns it all… I just like to play with her toys!**

_**The Last time… We ended with…**_

"_Vampires, Weres, Fairies, all rise!" her majesty bellowed as the back doors to the conference room opened once again. Three hooded figures came dancing down the main aisle to stand in front of the stage. As they passed I swear for only a brief moment could almost smell the scent of my Aude surrounding me once more._

_The look of pure defeat crossed over the Prince's face, just seeing him in such pain made me sit taller in my seat. Yes, tonight I am the luckiest vampire alive…_

**Chapter 2**

**Life is NOT a Fairy Tale…**

**Sookie's POV**

****Flashback****

_What the hell am I doing here?_ I asked myself again, standing with arms crossed over my chest in the foyer of the farmhouse that I've been raised in since my parents died when I was seven. That's when I caught my first hint that all was not quite right in my small world.

_How are we going to keep her from finding out what he's about to put her through?_ My Gran was pondering. I try not to listen into her thoughts, but sometimes she's a loud broadcaster.

Yes, being a telepath is a pain the ass but life is what it is, I guess. I've never known what life would be like without having to hear everyone's thoughts, though I've always wanted to be normal. By now though, I don't really know how I'd function with my special 'hearing.' I can hear Gran in my thoughts from many years ago, 'Normal is just a setting on a washing machine, Child.' _Right_, add sarcasm here.

"Gran, what is going on? You called me to come home from work, and now I'm here and you're acting more nervous than a whore in church on a Sunday morning. What's going on?" I'd been working the dinner shift at Merlotte's on a Friday night, which was one of the best nights for tips. My Gran knew this.

I've worked at Merlotte's Bar and Grill since I was eighteen, and I'm still working there at twenty-one. With my little 'gift,' going off to college like some of the other people I graduated with was never part of the plan. School was too hard, trying to block out everyone else. Being a barmaid wasn't too bad though. Sam Merlotte, my boss and good friend let me work the night shifts on the weekends because he knew that I was helping my Gran out with the bills.

When I got the call at work to come home, I panicked. Gran has only called me at work twice before tonight, and each time the phone calls were of the bad news persuasion. The first was about my no good, tomcat of bother being hauled off to jail. And the second was to tell me the old water heater had broken.

My Gran is getting older and her health is one of my biggest worries, so when I got a call to come home as quick as possible, I could only think the worst. Half way home I wished, not for the first time, that I owed a cell phone so I could get her back on the phone and keep her talking until I could get there.

Adele Stackhouse is my oldest living relative. Since my momma and daddy died she's been my rock, my best friend, and my only safe harbor. The thought that I might be losing her while driving home was torture to me. So to now see that she's sitting on the well worn lazyboy, in her nicest Sunday 'going to meeting' dress, I was lost to think of what she might need to me so urgently for.

"Sookie, I don't know where to start," she said, as her eyes finally lifted to meet mine. Her green eyes, which have always shown so much strength even after losing both of her children, now looked as defeated as could be.

I couldn't stop myself from rushing across the foyer and into the family room to kneel before her, in hope of easing some of the burden that was clearly too much for her soul to take. I never took my eyes from hers, because I was afraid to.

"Gran, come on, it can't be that bad. We can work whatever it is out together." She's always been such a strong woman and to see her in this condition was breaking my heart. I reached my arms around her shoulders and started rocking her back and forth, just like she's done for me countless times.

Whatever is going on it must be really bad, and I just hope that we could get through this together, like we have everything else. Maybe it's Jason?

"Gran, is it Jason?" I finally got the nerve to ask after holding her for what seemed like hours.

"No, it's not Jason, girl. It's you," she said pulling away from me. With a shaking finger she reached up and tucked one of my stray hairs behind my ear.

"What about me Gran?"

"Sook, I need to tell you something that I've never told another living soul. I just hate knowing that what about to tell ya is going to hurt you so badly. Please, try to keep an open mind, and overlook this older woman's sins," she whispered as her tears started rolling down her face.

****End of Flashback****

That night was five years ago. Yep, that was the night that life as I'd known it ended. Gran told me that night about how she'd had an affair and cheated on Granddaddy Stackhouse, and conceived both my daddy and Aunt Linda with a man that she'd met in the backyard while hanging out the laundry one day. She told me how that man, Fintan Brigant, was my real grandfather and a Prince to the Fae.

She then told me that Fairies were real. Now, that was a conversation that I could have lived my entire human life and never needed to have. And if I were 'normal,' I could have. Fairies are very secretive creatures, as a rule. Unfortunately for me, my grandfather and, get this, great-grandfather both decided that it was time for their 'special' granddaughter to know who they are.

True, over the last five years I've grown to love too not only Fintan, but Niall as well, in a way. They have both taught me many many things, and for that I will forever be grateful. But the life that I once thought that I was going to have, the future I wanted, has been forever taken out of my reach. I now have different things to look forward to.

"Sookie, are you still with us?" my cousin, Claude, asked as he came out to meet us in the back hallway of a huge hotel.

Claude is a very handsome looking man but he's batting for the other team, and is a complete asshole most of the time. He's tall just like most Fae men, drop dead gorgeous, and full of himself. At times like this, that's when I wish that my Gran could be here to help me through the twists and turns that my life is now taking.

Claude's sister, Claudine, my fairy god mother, protector, and Fae teacher, was standing behind Claude and proceeded to slap the back of his head with her well groomed hand.

"Claude, quit thinking about yourself for a change would you? Our dear cousin here is about to walk into a room full-o-vampire to see her mate again, for the first time in almost four years. Cut my girl some slack would you, please?" she asked while rolling her eyes are her beautiful but self absorbed brother.

Claudine was the female version of Claude, in looks if not in temperament. Tall, pin straight long black hair, and vibrant green eyes. She was dressed exceedingly well under her pale pink Fae robe, in a black Channel evening gown right out of the fifties. She even had on black four inch spiked Jimmy Choo shoes.

"Now, Grandfather has called us here, so we all know that _you_ were not acceptable to the Norseman, were you, Claude?" Claudine asked with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"No, I wasn't," the smug expression on Claude's face was wiped away for now, but I knew after all of these years that it wouldn't be gone for long. Claudine and I were both snickering to ourselves when we heard the booming voice behind the closed doors in front of us.

"I believe that's our cue, Sweetie," Claudine states. I was trying to memorize the pattern of the hotel carpet, when her soft hand went under my chin to make sure that I stared into her eyes. "It's going to be fine. Niall knows what he's doing, never forget that," she reassured me. Claudine went to stand behind me to my right, and Claude took his position behind me and to my left as we waited for the doors in front of us to be opened from the other side. I couldn't help but think that I must look like a prisoner being lead to the gallows.

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this_ was the mantra repeating inside of my brain. God, I sound like the engine that could. That thought gave me a case of giggles that I couldn't stop. Both Claude and Claudine were looking at me like I'd just lost my mind, but I was not caring at that moment. Nope, it was going to be the little things like that one stray thought was going to keep sane over the course of my lifetime. No matter how short that lifetime was fated to be.

A Royal Fae Princess marrying a Vampire King? Only a desperate man would have come up with that idea. And evidently desperate is what my great grandfather was when he struck this deal with the late Queen of Louisiana all of those years ago. Now, here I am paying the price for his mistakes. I can only _hope_ that I will be able to visit my Gran one more time before the vampire that I am now sworn to marry drains me dry.

_Hope_ is not something that someone like me has had much of in the last few years. Hope is just a fairy tale our parents told us when we were young to keep us from killing ourselves when we were teenagers. Yep, hope is the most screwed up word in the English language. Right under that one is Telepathy, as far as I am concerned.

I watched as the doors before me swung wide open swiftly and fluidly. I knew that vampires from the other side of the doors had opened them for us, but what was behind those doors I would have never thought that my eyes would see again.

Vampires must be crazy, stupid, or forgetful. That is all I can think, as my party and I walk down the center aisle of the convention center towards the stage. Didn't they learn a god damn thing from meeting like this just a few years ago? Didn't they not care that there were then and still are people out there in the world that would love to see each and every one of them fry? They're a bunch of idiots! Again I had to hold back a giggle as I came to a stop in front of the steps to the stage.

I bowed low to my great-grandfather, Niall, and my grandfather, Fintan. It was the Old Gal sitting in her throne in the middle of the stage that caught my eye as I stood straight again. I quickly bowed to the Ancient Pythoness while I got my bearings about myself again.

"You of all people should NEVER bow to me, Child," she bellowed as I straighten once again. Her smile was wide, and as endearing as I have ever seen it to be. Though the gasps surrounding us were louder than I would have thought they should have been. "Come," she commanded waving her hands in front of her, as I stood there wondering what I should do next.

After getting a quick nod from Fintan I quickly climbed the steep stage steps and flung myself into her arms. In the last five years she's become almost like a second grandmother to me. The AP has been my go between when I wanted to see or talk to my Gran back in the real world. She's been helping me understand vampires in a way that both of my grandfathers can not and do not appreciate, and her 'I couldn't give a shit what you think, Fairy' attitude has given me quite a backbone towards my older grandfather to say the least. She's become my rock just as much as Claudine has, and I would give her whatever she asked for, no matter what it was.

"Calm yourself, Child. There are many things we need to hammer out before the sun rises in the morn," she whispered in my ear calming even further. Her hands were rubbing my back and the last few inches of my hair through my cloaked body.

I pulled back and looked into her cloud covered eyes, and couldn't fathom what she was now seeing behind them. From the murmuring behind me I could tell the vampires in the room were not happy about me touching their highest ranked vampire like I was, but screw them all. The woman before me has treated me better than most in either world that I've lived ever could. If the vampires had taken the time to see that both of her handmaidens weren't upset in the least at my actions, then they shouldn't be upset with me either.

The Ancient One did something that I doubt anyone but me and her helpers have ever heard before as she giggled out loud, making me lose what little self control I had right along with her. As I stood tall, I threw my head back and started laughing so hard that I had tears rolling down my face. Oh, it felt wonderful to laugh. It was either that or I was going to start bawling my eyes out, and laughing was so much better.

Crying just made people look weak and weak is something that neither she nor I are. We are both strong, independent women who know what we want. The difference being that she had a hell of a lot of power to get what she wanted, while I didn't have the juice to get justice done. After regaining my composure I went and stood in front of and between Niall and Fintan.

My head was bowed, and I stared at the fine polished hard wood floor in front of my feet, as the Old Gal started talking to the crowd of vamps before us.

"Vampires, you may be seated once again, all but the Norseman. You, come forward," were her words.

The hood to my cloak covered my head, and all of my face but my chin. And I had to tilt my head upwards to watch as my cousins separated enough to let the tall blonde vampire pass between them. Where Niall, Fintan, and I were standing to the right of the throne, the Norseman came to kneel at her left side.

I watched, concealed behind my hood, and his head lowered in submission to her authority. After she nodded in his direction he stood next to her, but facing the crowd, and not paying any more attention to me then the dirt on the bottom of his shoes. He looked just as I remembered him; well, almost like I remembered him.

"Vampires, Weres, Fairies, and other honored guests, I would like to introduce you all to Lady Sookie Stackhouse-Brigant," the AP announced as she waved her right hand in my direction. I kind of bobbed my head in their general direction and then turned my head to watch was she was going to do or say next.

"Since nearly four years ago, some in the vampire community have been searching and hoping that they may find the one that helped us the most in our greatest time of need. The Listener that helped so many of us survive to see another night, while others watched, wanting nothing more than our final deaths and would do nothing but yell for others to let us burn. The Listener stood by to search the cavern to see if she could find just one more of our kind. She put not only her gift, but her entire life on the line to find those among the rubble of the Pyramid. Those that were there on that terrible day-rise, and be counted among the survivors."

I watched as nearly every vampire in attendance stood to be counted. They each held their heads high and tall, some squaring their shoulders to show how proud they were to be standing still. If my eyes and gift weren't deceiving me, there must have been at least seventy-five vampires, thirty or so Weres and Shifters, and about 12 humans standing in front of me. I noticed the AP and all of her attendants were the last to stand, and I couldn't help but look in the Norseman's direction. Thinking back on that day, him and his party were the only rescues that I wanted to remember. Everyone else standing, their rescue was just a side effect of my burgeoning Fae powers.

I noticed something else, a slow smile spread across the Old Gal's face as she turned her head in my direction. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing this time, but composure didn't come easily to me at the moment. I almost wanted the floor of the stage to come and swallow me up whole. All of this was getting a little too real for me, and I was feeling more and more uncomfortable standing here wondering what was going to come out of her mouth next.

"Stay standing," she said as she nodded her head in their direction and in mine. The pride showing in her cloudy eyes almost brought me back to tears. Fintan, who was standing behind me, gave my back a little nudge letting me know that he was proud of the acts that I performed back then. I knew that Niall thought that I should have just gone to the Northman's party only, but I just couldn't let the others die a final death like that, not knowing that I could help them.

"Standing in front of you is the one that has allowed you to see another night," her hand gesturing in my direction as she finished, "The Listener."

That's when the AP threw every vampire in the room for a loop; she bent down and knelt in front of me. Her handmaidens followed her lead, right along with every vampire, were, and finally the humans in the room that had been standing to be counted.

I swear you could have heard a pin drop, for all of ten seconds. That is until I heard either Claude or Claudine giggle while they were both looking at me with crossed eyes. Now after living in Faerun for the last five years, I knew a thing or two about protocol, but this was something that no one had seen fit to teach me. Should I bow back to them? Should I just stand here until they get up? Shit, shit, shit…

"Please, rise!" I said and that seemed to work, because I watched as everyone stood, with their heads still bowed. I looked back the AP, and then past her and noticed the shocked and stunned expression on the Norseman's face, and had to bite my tongue again to fight back my laughter.

"You may be seated," one of the handmaidens announced to the crowd at large.

I helped the AP back into her chair, and the murmuring in the room was becoming fever pitched as everyone seemed to come to terms with what they had just been told and what they had done. "You look hungry," I said as I looked into my vampire friend's face, my back to the crowd my face and body still hidden behind my deep blue cloak.

"Yes, but I will have to wait, I'm afraid," she whispered.

"Nonsense," I said. I willed a bottle of True Blood to myself from the bar set next to the stage, and after setting into her cold left hand, I asked with a grin, "The usual?"

"Umm, yes please," she answered, delighted in knowing that she wouldn't have to drink something that tasted like yesterday's road kill.

With my right hand, I flicked the rim of the cold bottle blood with my pointer and middle fingers, adding my own touch of Fairy magic to it. I knew from our many visits that her favorite blood is AB negative, 103.4 degrees, with a twist. (The twist just happens to be a touch of Fae blood) To anyone else that tried to drink that bottle it would taste like a cold bottle of True Blood O positive, but that wasn't what my friend was having for her dinner. Fae magic is a wonderful thing sometimes, I thought to myself shaking my head, and going to retake my spot in between my grandfathers.

"That was nice of you," Fintan said in my ear as the AP tried to quiet the crowd back down.

I knew from hearing all about vampires from both my Fae family and the AP that vampires don't need to make noise and to hear them at all while in a group like this was something that didn't happen often. Though I think that shock and awe might be what the Old Gal was wanting with all of her theatrics just now. She has a very keen sense of humor if you can ever get past her tough as nails exterior, just like my Gran.

"Norseman, did you bring your attorney with you?"

"Yes."

"Good, Good. Lady Brigant, did you bring your attorney along with you?" I looked over my shoulder at Fintan and the nod of his head let me know my answer.

"Yes, ma'am, Mr. Cataliades is here somewhere."

After she smiled at me again, she said, "Will the attorneys for each party please come forth."

I watched as Mr. C stepped out from the side of stage to stand before the Ancient One with a thick document in one hand, and a couple of fancy pens in his other hand. Mr. Cataliades is a demon lawyer, and only works for supes as far as I know. He's a very round man; round face, round belly, round glasses hanging off his nose. Why he needs glasses I don't know, but he's worn them every time I've ever laid eyes on him.

Another man that looked kind of like Mr. C came out of the other side stage to stand next to my attorney, but where Mr. C is round, the other guy looked squarer. His face had a lot of straight lines, could they be related? Once they were both settled, the AP asked.

"Norseman, do you agree to the terms and conditions of this binding contract?"

"I do."

"Lady Brigant, do you agree to the terms and conditions of this binding contract?"

"I do," I said, my voice shaking like a leaf in the breeze.

"It is done. Please sign," the AP gestured for us to go stand by each of lawyers, the Norseman on one side, and me on the other. I watched as the vampire signed where his attorney told him to, and I took a moment to look up at my grandfather.

Fintan was visibly shaking, though I can't read fairies or vampire minds, the emotions written all over his face were very clear and too much for me to handle. Niall on the other hand looked both nervous and anxious. This was his mess that was being cleaned up.

And who do you think was cleaning up his mistakes? Me, that's who! He's sworn since he first came into my life that this night would not have to come to pass, but it looks to me like Niall Brigant, Fae Prince, was breaking yet another promise that he's made to someone over the years. Too bad it was me taking the hit this time, and not him. I couldn't help but shoot my Grandfather Fintan a small sad smile, and Niall received a look that I hope he understood to mean to stay the hell away from me from now on.

I'm only doing this so that someone else with more Fae blood won't have to. I am sentencing myself to marriage filled with no love, no hope, and nothing but heartache and death so someone else won't have to. I mean, hell, with my little gift it's not like I'd ever be able to have the dream. 2.4 kids and white picket fence, but back before I knew about all of this I at least had some hope. But not anymore, hope is a pipe dream. If Niall had taught me only one thing, he'd taught me that much.

The Northman stood from the document walked to stand where he was before, and it was now my turn to sign the blasted thing. So I signed where Mr. C told me to, and made sure to dot my 'I's' and cross my 'T's.' Knowing damn full and well that the ceremony wasn't over by a long shot. Nope, after I finished signing and the attorneys checked it over one last time, that's when things would get gross.

I stood straight up after I finished, and went back to stand next to Fintan. I took a small step closer to him than to Niall and I'm sure that everyone who was watching from the audience noticed my little dig. Good, I hope he gets some backlash for another one of his famous screw-ups. I know that Claudine noticed because I heard her giggle in my direction again. All I could do was wink in her general direction.

"All is well," Mr. Cataliades and the square man said at the same time before bowing to the AP, and then they scooped up the document and pens before leaving the stage.

Fintan stepped forward next, pushing my hood back slightly, before kissing my check. He then replaced the hood where it had been, and bowed to both Niall and the AP, and gave a slight bow to the Northman before walking down the stairs to stand in front with Claude and Claudine.

Niall, stepped in front of me bowed, kissed the back of my hand, and then he too bowed to the AP before going down the stairs to stand with the rest of my family. He didn't even look in my new husband's direction.

I then watched as a man dressed in a genie costume came onto the stage, and knelt before the AP holding a gold cup in his hands. The AP drew a long gold knife from the side of her throne, and spoke.

"Will each of the parties please step forth."

I did as I was told, and stood beside her with my head hung low, and with a heavy heart. She grabbed the Norseman's left wrist and made a cut into the veins on his wrist, his blood began to pool in the cup that the genie was holding. After a few second the wound began to close on its own.

I then watched as she quickly grabbed my right hand, and made a quick clean cut to my wrist. I couldn't stop the gasp that left my mouth as my red blood now started to pool inside of the gold chalice, my blood mixing with the vampires. After bleeding for what felt like forever, the AP grabbed the Northman's cut wrist again, reopening the wound, and brought our bleeding wrists together.

"Blood of my blood," were her spoken words as she tied our wrists together. After a sometime, she untied our wrists. I watched as the Norseman bent forward to my wrist, and licked my wound closed. He never looked onto my hidden face, and I wondered, not for the first time, why he was agreeing to tie himself forever to a Fairy.

I then watched as the genie gave to full glass of blood to the AP. She stood up from her throne, and said, "Watch as Blood of Two, now becomes One." And she handed the glass of blood to the vampire; he very carefully lifted the full glass to his lips and began to drink.

After a short while, he pulled away from the cup and reached past the Old Gal, and handed the cup to me. I carefully held it in my hands. I bowed my head in his direction and put the rim to my lips.

Now, drinking blood was part of the vampire world, not mine. But the AP, my grandfathers, and everyone else that I'd talked to about this said that drinking the blood was what made the contract binding, not our signatures but the blood we shared after the agreement was settled. So I knew that I had to do this, but you have no idea how I really wanted to pinch my nose to get the blood down, just like my Gran used to do to me with Nyquil. I didn't think that anyone present would appreciate my thoughts, so as dignified as I could I quickly held my breath, drank, and swallowed its contents. When the glass was empty I gave it back to the back to Ancient Pythoness.

Now, here is the craziest part in all of this, I didn't think it get any crazier than it already is, but well, it did. The moment that the AP held the Northman's cut wrist to mine, it felt like our souls where being connected in the strangest way. I mean, I've been told that he and I were to be married. The Ancient One even told me that she believed we were meant to be mates, but she never once said that our combined bloods would make me feel his emotions on the first exchange. Nope, this wasn't supposed to happen until the third exchange, or so I thought. Maybe I'm just remembering my lessons wrong?

But with the second exchange, with me drinking the combined blood I knew in my souls of souls what the vampire in front of me was feeling. I wonder if he was feeling the same connection to me that I am feeling for him? This is so not the time to be thinking about this, Sookie, get your head back in the game girl! I thought to myself.

The AP was still standing from her chair, with her now empty bottle of True Blood now sitting on the floor next to her throne. She brought the Norseman's and my hands together, with mirth in her eyes she turned to the crowd in front of us and announced us.

"I have the great honor to present, Mr. and Mrs. Eric Northman. All in this room remember."

It was done. I was now married to a vampire that would probably drain me dry in less than 12 hours, but my great-grandfather was now free to do business with the their kind once again. I'd saved my cousins from a fate that neither one of them had wanted to fulfill, and I could go to my death knowing that I'd done the right thing.

I bowed to the AP, the crowd, and then to my husband. As I stood up the hood from my cloak fell to my shoulders, and the Norseman and I looked into each other's faces for the first time. His eyes seemed bluer than I had remembered them, and his face suddenly turned paler as his screamed word finally hit my ears.

"AUDE!"

**Thanks to Balti K, for beta'ing this story for me! You are wonderful at your job, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for helping out a poor speller and comma over user! ;)**

**I cannot believe the response I received over Chapter 1! Thank you to everyone that Reviewed and added this story to you favorites and alerts! I am grateful to each of you. ;)**

**~EricsGirl72~**


	3. Questions

**CH owns it all … I just like to play with her toys!**

_**The Last time … We ended with…**_

_I bowed to the AP, the crowd, and then to my husband. As I stood up the hood from my cloak, fell to my shoulders, and the Norseman and I looked into each other's faces for the first time. His eyes seemed bluer than I had remembered them, and his face suddenly turned paler as his screamed the word finally hit my ears._

"_AUDE!"_

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

She is The Listener! My bride! All of those who owe fealty to me will bow before her, and those whom she saved owe her their lives, which means in a roundabout way, they now owe me their lives as well. Oh yes, being Eric the Norseman is becoming better by the minute. Many things needed to be discussed since I know whom I am marrying.

After signing the contract it was time for the blood exchange. This is the moment I have been waiting for. Yes, to taste Fairy blood was something that every vampire within these walls, no, everywhere in the world wanted to do. To my kind Fae blood is both highly addictive and an aphrodisiac. Something akin, to how addictive vampire blood is to a human. So this was my moment of truth.

For some reason it seemed to me that the three of us were the only people in the room at the moment, the Ancient Pythoness, my bride, and me. When the AP grabbed my wrist and cut, spilling my 1,000 year sacred old blood into the gold chalice, I couldn't help but look up towards my now intended bride. Hoping she could understand the extent of the reaction my body has, to the giving of my blood.

I had yet to see her face or to see the more than her chin. But being in her presences seemed to be easy, as natural as breathing had once been for me. Niall did not seem to be as affected by the loss of one of his granddaughters as his son Fintan appeared to be. That was one the many interesting quirks of the situation that I would need to think about at a later time. My wound was healing quickly.

The moment the Ancient cut the delicate skin of my betrothed's wrist, she was the center of my attention. I couldn't help but flinch when my bride gasped in pain at being cut, and the scent of her Fae enhanced blood did not seem to be overpowering my need to protect her. I knew when she stepped into the hall, that she was not protected like Niall, his son, grandson, or other the Fae female with an enchantment to cover her scent. It seems that I am not marrying a full fae but a part fairy if the smell of her blood is any indication.

When the AP re-cut my wrist and tied our hands together, and our bloods combined, I felt a jolt run through my bones telling me that there was something more going on here that I didn't know about. The humor in the Old One's clouded eyes hinted to she was aware of my hunch, and that she wasn't planning on telling me more than I'd learnt from the feeble piece of paper that now bears my signature.

"Blood of my blood," the AP continued.

The tying of hands was for my benefit. In my day, when a couple married the tying of the two hands together was the visible symbol that bound our families together forever. She untied our wrists and I then bent down to lick my wife's wound so that it would heal.

The taste, Oh Gods, the taste! Her blood was unlike any other blood that I have ever found over the course of my existence.

"Watch as Blood of Two, now becomes One."

I greedily took the cup, and barely stopped myself drinking almost all of its contents before handing it over for my betrothed to partake. My bride was hesitant over drinking the combined blood. She hesitated a split second longer than she should have, but once she lifted the cup to her lips, I couldn't help but feel envious that she would be finishing that which I held so dear.

Her feelings, which I had been privy to since the moment our wrists met, grew tenfold, and I knew instantly that the sharing of blood was one thing in which my new bride would have to become accustomed to. She may not have known this, but within the length of this ceremony alone we have shared two blood exchanges, and on the third we would create a bond that no one could ever break.

After the AP placed Lady Brigant's hand within mine she said.

"I have the great honor to present, Mr. and Mrs. Eric Northman. All in this room remember."

What? I knew that announcing us as husband and wife was part of the ceremony, but what is the meaning of 'All in this room remember?'

I bowed to the AP, the crowd, and then to my new bride, as she was doing the same. That is when the hood of her cloak, which had been hiding her face from my view through our entire ceremony, fell away revealing her face to me for the first time.

The audible gasps from around the room told me that the others could now see the beauty of my bride before us. But my eyes widened in almost horror, as I took in every nuance of her facial structure. Long braided blonde hair, delicate chin, roundish face, plump kissable pink lips, her cheeks were slowly rising in color, a straight small nose, but it was her eyes. Oh Gods, _her_ eyes! Wide, deep blue, doe eyes staring straight into mine, they were my undoing.

"AUDE!" I screamed, wanting nothing more than to throw my cold arms around my bride. She quickly withdrew her hand from mine. I had clearly frightened the women before me, unintentionally, of course. That is when I turned my head in the AP's direction, and saw the huge smile that was spread across her face.

This is why she'd wanted the picture of my bride to be commissioned. This women standing before me was the answer so many of the AP's riddled words. How had I not known all along that the vision of my once loved bride that saved me that day in Rhodes, was once again standing in front of me now? Yee Gads! It was the women before me that had saved my crew and me from the fate of final death that horrible day, not my long dead wife. Now, all that heard, and had now seen my new bride, knew that I was not hallucinating that night not so long ago.

Lady Sookie Stackhouse-Brigant had saved us all.

My mind was reeling with many, many questions now. How had this young fae woman known that I was in danger? Why does she look like Aude? Why had she come to save me, before saving the others that had knelt her before her earlier? Why did the Gods see fit to show such mercy on this vampire king who was now humbled before his people?

I was brought out of my wonderings when the noise from the room full of vampire, weres, and human exclamations finally overpowered the noise inside my head. Everyone knew from the picture they had seen, before my most recent bride even walked into the room, that the woman in front of us looked exactly like the woman that the Ancient One had asked us to remember.

"All in this room remember." Now I understand the hidden meaning of her words, and remember is what I was doing.

Lady Brigant-Northman was standing there looking between her family, the AP, myself, and the crowd. The crowd's growing words surrounding us were filling both of our ears. Of course, she would not have had a clue that a picture of my late wife, practically a twin of herself, had been shown to everyone within these walls moments before her entry into the great hall.

Lady Brigant-Nothman's hands were now fisted tightly to her sides, her body language stating more than any words could at the moment. Her emotions were even more dramatic than I had expected them to be. Her hands fisted, her eyes darting to and fro, her heart rate accelerating faster than I thought humanly possible, and a slight glistening around the rims of her eyes. No, my innocent bride had not a clue about why everyone seemed to be so entranced by her. I watched transfixed as the AP's hand reached out gently to hold my bride's.

"Child, do not fret. All is well. You have done yourself and your people very proud this night," the old vampire all but cooed at my bride, tucking a stray lock of her hair behind her ears. How the blind vampire could see or even know about that one stray hair was beyond my comprehension, but she'd had known about it all the same.

My bride leaned into the AP's gentle touch, as one lone tear marred her beautiful cheek. The hopelessness that I felt within the bond through her emotions almost brought me down to my knees. I had not a clue as to why she was feeling so hopeless, but I will make it a point to find out before this night is over.

The shock of those around us was quickly fading, and I could see both Godric and Pam coming to stand next to the four fairies in front of the stage. Both of my seconds were beside themselves with worry for not only me, but for my now crying bride standing in front of us all.

Somehow without even meeting them, this Sookie, no, _my_ Sookie had ensnared Godric and Pamela and bound them to herself. She did not have to work to get their approval. She did not have to forge the bonds that I had had to work so hard or so long to build.

Maybe, it was a Fae gift? Maybe, it was the fact that she'd saved their undead lives? Maybe, it was the way I was reacting to her presence. Whatever it was, I was truly grateful that both she and I could start our marriage off with no worries about those that would be surrounding us.

"Off you go, little one," the highest ranked vampire anywhere proclaimed to my bride. She then turned her head in my direction, and said, "Be good, kind, and gentle with my girl, Norseman. Or you will have not only the Fae breathing down your neck, but me as well." The authority and malice in her voice left no room to question her words, and with a nod of my head I agreed whole-heartedly to her words.

After retaking my bride's hand, I helped her walked down the stage steps to stand before her Fae family and my two seconds. The Fae female of the group grabbed Sookie, and hugged her so tightly I wondered if the AP shouldn't have given her a warning as well.

Godric came to my side, and patted me on my shoulder. His pride for me was almost too much to handle, and I could have sworn that Pam's eyes were red rimmed with tears. This is not the reaction that I'd anticipated this eve, but that doesn't seem to be stopping the goings-on around us. I guess, finding out that I was now married to the woman that had saved us was appealing to both of my seconds.

Without letting go of my bride's hand, Pam came before me, and leaned into my chest. I wrapped my free arm around her, and tried to hold back the emotions that I felt would soon overtake me. Sookie was being passed from one of her family members to another, and I could only hope that soon we would be alone. There are so many questions that I need answers to, answers only she can provide me.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Niall Brigant loosely hugged his great-granddaughter, and then turned and walked away from her to go and sit himself at the table where my party had been seated earlier. He did not say one word to me, and I would not forget the disrespect he'd shown me before the ceremonial blood exchange. His actions could be considered rude in the least, and a declaration of war at the most.

After my wife was held by each of her family members, I watched as the AP stood from her throne, walked down the stairs (with the help of her attendants), and stood behind my bride. She was patiently awaiting her turn to hug her, and I wondered again how they knew each other. They seemed extremely comfortable in each other's presences, and I wanted to find out why.

"Norseman, we have many things to discuss this night. If you and your bride would please follow me into a conference room in the wings," her highness said, and she waved her hand to the right. Before any of us moved, Sookie turned to face her, and with tears still rolling down her face she tightly hugged the most revered vampire on the planet like the AP was her own personal safety blanket.

As they pulled away from each other the AP said to me, "Do not worry, Norseman, all will revealed to you when the time is right, and when I wish it be so."

Fintan stepped aside from our small group to fetch his father, so he too could go with us to the conference room. I wanted to hammer out the details to all of my questions before the sun arose, and from the length of the list that I was formulating, the chances of getting all of my questions answered before my bride and I go to rest were growing slimmer and slimmer.

Once we were all gathered we started making our way towards the private area. My hand was still clutching tightly to my wife's, and I realized with quite a bit of shock that I didn't want to let it go. The AP and her handmaidens showed the rest of us the way to our seating area, and I was surprised to find the room was both large enough for our group, and private enough to allow myself a chance to do something I haven't done in a millennia, breathe.

The AP sat at the head of the table, I watched as Niall went to the far end of the room to take the seat at the other end of the table. Godric, Pam, my bride, and I took the four chairs to the AP's right and the three fairies took the remaining chairs to her left.

Mr. Cataliades was already in the room seated on the side with the fairies. I watched as his brother-in-law, Mr. Maimonides, my attorney, came into the room and stood behind me, with his back leaning up against the wall. Only after he was positioned did he carefully set his briefcase on the floor next to his crossed feet.

While everyone was getting situated, I watched as a bottle of True Blood materialized out of the thin air, it came to rest in Sookie's hands. My new wife carefully flicked the corner of the glass rim and handed it off to the AP without even being asked to do so. Godric, Pam, and I watched as a glass of another substance appeared within her hands only seconds later.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I guess that's kind of rude of me. Would y'all like something to drink?" my bride asked, as if it was everyday occurrences to have things transport themselves to you. Of course, my child was the first to answer.

"Only if I can have what you gave her," she said, pointing her well manicured finger towards to Ancient One. The awe of the moment must be getting to Pam. She has never been one to show any type of emotion or disregard of her manners. I knew that pointing was on one of 'Dear Abby's' no-no lists somewhere. This night is only getting crazier by the second.

Within seconds another bottle was sitting in Sookie's hands.

"I believe your name is Pam?" Pam nodded her head, "What's your favorite blood type and temperature of that blood, Pam?"

"I like A negative, at around 99.8," I watched again as Sookie tapped the bottle and then passed it down to me, to be passed down to Pam I was presuming. I couldn't stop myself, and brought the cold bottle of blood to my lips. It was awful! Cold, O positive. Yuck! Sookie, laughed. I mean really laughed as she had just before the ceremony, and I wanted nothing more to hear do so again.

"It will taste like 99.8 degrees, A negative to Pam. It was made just for her alone!" she said laughing at my scrunched up face once again. "Would you or your friend like one of your own?"

When Godric and I both nodded in her direction, she asked again, which type of blood and what temperature we preferred our blood.

"What type are you?" I asked leering at her.

"Oh, umm … me? I think I'm 'O' positive?"

"Then that is what I shall have," she pulled two bottles out of thin air. I couldn't help but notice that she rolled her eyes in my direction, and I wondered where someone like her would pick up such an unattractive habit? Godric, asked for what the AP was having, and his eyes lit up when he drew the first swallow of blood into his awaiting mouth. Again, leaving me wondering. To the touch the bottle of blood was cold, but once it hit your tongue the blood was perfect. Now, this is something that the bartenders in my club need to learn how to do.

"Now that we are settled, let's get things settled as fast as possible," the AP said, as she consumed her tricked out bottle of blood.

"Fine, let's start with something simple, shall we?" I asked. When Sookie nodded her head, I continued. "How did you turn cold True Bloods into our warmed personal requests?" I watched as her brows drew into one another, as she considered how to answer me.

"It's a parlor trick," she answered looking both confused and perplexed.

"Explain."

"Umm, a few years ago, I was visiting at my home with my friend," she stopped talking and waved her tiny hand towards the AP. "I wanted to offer her refreshments, but I didn't have any True Blood in the house so I summoned one to me, and then asked her how she liked her blood. I found out quite by accident that I could spell her blood into tasting anyway she wanted it to. In fact, I can now make even my human food taste like I want it to. So it's nothing but a parlor trick," she finished with a shrug of her shoulders. "But now that you've asked your question, I'd like to ask one to you in return."

Oh, a tit for tat? I can play along … for now. Though, when it comes to the harder questions I may not be as appeasing. So I gave a nod to allow this game of hers to continue.

"How bad were y'alls injuries after Rhodes?"

"That was you that saved us that day, was it not?" I yelled. She jumped in the seat next to me, not expecting me to yell at her as I'd just done. She must have seen what had happened to us when we'd faced the sun for the first time, as vampires.

"Yes, but it's rude to answer a question with a question. So please answer the question, now," she retorted, showing that she had a backbone that I could definitely find appealing in a woman.

"My face and arms were badly burnt. I slept for two days, and awoke only remembering a certain person saving me and my comrades," I responded tersely. She didn't need to know that I had all but screamed for my Aude to return to me in a room full of other vampires, including my seriously injured Queen.

She looked down the line sitting beside me. I guess, she was inquiring about Pam and Godric's well-beings as well.

"We were both badly burnt as well. The casket we were riding in, as you know, opened when it hit the ground. Though we were able to heal faster than Eric, on that most terrible of days," my maker answered for both himself and Pam. I watched as she nodded her head in no one's general direction, she was just trying to understand the information that she was hearing.

"How is it that you came to be within our safe rooms during that day?" I questioned.

She hung her head, and looked rather timid about answering my query. But I needed to know the answer more than she needed to keep her thoughts to herself. Time means something on nights such as this, and it felt like I was running out of time with her. Like at any moment she might 'pop' as far away from me as she could. I needed to remain calm and collected, not lose what little hold on sanity I had remaining.

"A little over five years ago, my Gran told me about my heritage. Before that time, I was just known as 'Crazy Sookie' to those in the small town that I'd grown up. Evidently, the Old Gal here," she thumbed her hand towards the AP like she was just your everyday vampire. The woman that I am now attached to is astonishing to me. "Had had a vision of when and where we were to meet. It just so happens to be tonight. Anyway, my Gran had to tell me how her and Granddad Fintan got together, make a long story short. I came to meet Fintan, Niall, Claudine, Claude, and the Ancient Pythoness soon after I found out the truth about myself. They have been teaching all about the different supes, and the powers that I hold within myself. It's been an eye opening experience to say the least," she ended laughing lightly to herself.

"This still does not explain how you were in my room, before the bombs went off, or how you were able to not only get in but awake a 1,000 year vampire. Save not only him, but his crew as well."

"Oh, I was new to all of the magic that I was learning, and when I put together what was going on in Rhodes I kind of 'popped' to where you were at on accident. That morning just before sunrise a friend of the AP's, a witch I believe?" she asked, the AP looking at her to back up her story.

"Yes, child. A witch."

"Anyway, I guess some women came here from a different dimension for the summit? And a witch is needed to not only bring them here, but send them back as well. One of the Britlingans was telling the witch that brought her over that she thought something bad was going to happen, and needed to be at her best. Grandfather had heard that the FotS where planning something huge, but it wasn't until the last minute that we were able to combine all the pieces of the puzzle. I'm sorry that I didn't get there sooner."

"So you should not have saved us that day? It was just an accident?"

"She did not say that, King Northman," the AP said very sternly to me. "Yes, it was an accident that she 'popped' to where you were resting, but she is the reason so many of our kind are still here this night." All I could do was agree to disagree with her highness. I would have to come back to the question at a later time when the AP was not there to interrupt me.

"You are a telepath?"

"Yes."

"Can you read my mind?"

"No!" she yelled. "Vampires and fairies are the only beings that I can't read. Humans are easiest, but I can get emotions and pictures from were and shifter brains." I nodded my head once again.

"Who is Aude?" she asked.

I turned my head to face her, and wondered if she could be serious. This Fae woman in front of me has caused me to believe, for four long years, that my long dead wife had rescued me from the burning rubble in Rhodes. But how could she know that?

"You, your face, your body structure, your voice is a twin of my late wife's. Her name was Aude."

I watched as her brows scrunched up to meet each other, making her face appear younger. I could almost see the question that she was about to ask, written as plain as day upon her face.

"You were married?"

I smiled to myself knowing that I had read her facial expression correctly. "Yes, when I was human."

"1,000 years ago? I look like your wife who's been dead for over 1,000 years?"

"Yes," her emotions were now all over the place, so I added. "Seeing who I thought was my late wife that day has caused me some rather unattractive consequences."

"Sorry." I huffed at her one word response to my indignity.

"Enough of this fiasco!" yelled Niall who had been sitting at the end of the table. "What is your price, Viking? Name it and I will pay to have my granddaughter released from this falsehood you are calling a marriage."

Ahh, yes! This is how I wanted the Prince of the Fairies. I had the old goat right where I wanted him most. Not that my bride was up for sale, but I wanted her to now see what her great-grandfather thought that she was worth. I was walking a very thin blade, and needed to handle this perfectly. At least I could tell through our bond just how Sookie was feeling at the moment. It was not charitable to Niall. Yes, the Prince was going down.

"Your granddaughter is not for sale, Niall. You should remember that she is not a commodity to be bought."

"You bought her! Why can I not just buy her back?"

"You seem to be under the delusion that I was the one that forged this alliance, Niall. You should have taken this matter up with the previous Queen. I am only following through with what is sure to benefit my state, by fulfilling the contract that you forged yourself so long ago."

"You will use, drain, and discard a royal blooded heir to the throne of Fae like last week's garbage, Viking. We both know that she is nothing but a blood bag to you. I am willing to renegotiate the contract." I watched stunned as Mr. Cataliades withdrew several documents from his briefcase.

"The contract is not open for renegotiations, Niall. It is time to come to terms with the consequences of your actions and cut your losses," the AP said with as much authority as I have ever heard her use before. Then I watched as her right hand came out from under that table as she gently patted the top of my wife's hand with her much older one.

"Never! She belongs with the Fae, not the vampires of the world. She is meant for great things, not a pine box!"

"You were willing to give your grandson to a future of a pine box, but not your granddaughter? Why is that, Niall?" she questioned him right back.

The old fairy looked anywhere but at his grandson, Sookie, or the Ancient Pythoness. Hmm, more for me to think on. One more thing to add to my ever-growing list.

"This conversation is over! Come, my Sookie, it is time for us to depart," Niall gestured towards the woman sitting next to me. The shock running through the bond was coming from both me and my wife. Though I couldn't tell who was most surprised at the moment.

"Niall, Sookie is not going anywhere! And if you had half a brain, neither would you!" the AP bellowed.

Without further ado, the old, very mad, fairy popped out of the room leaving the rest of us gaping at the seat that he'd so quickly vacated. Now, not only shock was coming from Sookie but fear as well. This was not good. I needed to salvage this situation as quickly as possible. The AP herself saved the moment.

"Child, your great-grandfather is in need of some time to come to terms with his actions, that is all. We can continue on without him. His attorney will be able to speak for him if need be, correct, Mr. Cataliades?" a very flustered lawyer nodded his head in agreement.

"You mentioned your grandmother, Sookie. Is she still living?" Godric asked, while I tried to get emotions and questions back on track. This is not how I thought this night would go.

"Yes, sir. She's now living on her own mostly. The Old Gal here has made sure that I can talk to her frequently, and I've even been allowed to see her several times a year. I constantly worry about her, but seeing as I needed to be trained in my fae powers, and learn the things that I have over the last several years, I guess, it's the best that can be done for her," she said, and the hopelessness was back once again.

"Allowed?" I questioned.

"Yes, Great-Grandfather has many enemies, and he was afraid that if they found out about me then it would lead them to her. So he has kept me away from her as much as possible," she said, looking down at the table once again.

"Where does she live?" I asked.

"BonTemps, Louisiana. It's where I grew up. I lost my momma and daddy when I was young, and Gran, she took both my brother and I in. I didn't leave there until I was twenty-one, so she's all I had for a long time. I miss her horribly." My bride's hopelessness was back, and I was just now starting to understand why.

"Then we will have to make sure that when we get back to Louisiana you get spend as much time with her as you can," I said, finally getting my thoughts back together.

"You mean you're not going to drain me dry, like Great-grandfather has told me you would all along?"

I had to chuckle at how naive my new bride truly is. "No, you are not going to be drained. I give you my word on that." I told her looking her straight in the eye. She was born, raised, and lived my area for most of her entire life. Giving her back a small part of her life was a small price to pay, if it meant that I could keep her attached to me.

With just these last few remarks, Sookie's hopelessness seems to be fading away quickly, though fear was still one of her most prominent emotions. Time, I would have to give her time to come to terms with the cards that she has been dealt. Yes, time! Time is something a vampire like me has in spades.

Everyone was starting to relax. After a couple more getting to know you questions, our easy conversation turned back onto worrisome topics.

"There is one point in the contract that I'd like to make clear, Ancient One," Mr. Cataliades stated.

"Go on."

"King Northman, I hope you do not take offense to what I am about to say. As the attorney for the Fae involved I feel I have to acknowledge a few stipulations within this binding contract," he waited until I nodded my head towards him before he continued. "The contract that you and Lady Northman signed this night states that the marriage is not to be fully consummated until both the blood bond is complete, and the pledging ceremony is conducted. Until such a time that those procedures are completed, you must adhere to written contract. The contract can, and probably will, be contested by Niall Brigant. Do you understand what I am saying, King Northman?"

"Who would Prince Brigant contest the contract to?" asked Mr. Maimonides from behind me.

"The Great Council, the Authority, or any such group of power that might see fit to hear his case," was Cataliades' reply.

"It would appear that it is a great thing that I preside over both of those boards then, wouldn't it, Mr. Cataliades?" the AP with a smirk on her weathered face. "I do not believe that Mr. Brigant will be a problem, but with one as old and calculating as he, we must stay vigilant. I am sure that King Northman will abide by the contract as is it written. I also do not see why Mr. & Mrs. Northman should not complete their bond, and have the presentation done with the time of our next gathering," she finished, giving me a rather pointed glare. Oh yes, she is definitely on my side at the moment.

I noticed that Mr. Cataliades bowed his head in her direction. We must all be of the same mind then. I still have too many questions, and I want them answered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I believe that time is running short. As I am sure that Lady Northman and you others need your rest, why don't we continue with this meeting say, tomorrow night, at around 10pm? That should give our King and his new wife some time to get to know each other. Should it not? Lady Northman, I took it upon myself to have a few things brought to King Northman's room for you. I hope that you will rest well this day, and I will see you all tomorrow night," the AP finished, pushing back from the table and standing with the help of her handmaidens.

I checked my watch, and noticed that I had only a few hours before dawn. I needed to talk to my new wife, and finish the bond. Whether we would finish the bond before dawn or after I arose this night, was still unclear to me. That is another question that will have to be answered quickly…

**Balti K, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you for helping me out! **

**The response to this story is overwhelming! I am so happy that so many of you seem to be enjoying THaTH. Thanks for your Reviews, and Favorites and Alerts adds! **

**~EricsGirl72~**


	4. Mine

**CH owns it all … I just like to play with her toys!**

_**The last time … We ended with …**_

_I checked my watch, and saw that I had only a few hours before dawn. I needed to talk to my new wife, and finish the bond. Whether we finish the bond before dawn or after I arose this night was still unclear to me. That is another question that will have to be answered quickly_…

**Chapter 4**

**(SPOV)**

I'd known all along that my great-grandfather was using me for something. I just couldn't figure out what that use might be. I mean, I get that most men like the word 'mine'. Hell, growing up with Jason as my older brother, I learnt that 'mine' was one of his favorite words.

"…That football is _mine_…"

"…Sookie, don't even think about eating the last cookie, it's _mine_! ..."

"… Gran, Sook, come out and check out the new truck I just bought, it's _mine_! ..." You get my point.

I don't know why it didn't bother me when Jason said the word 'mine.' But when my oldest living relative, also known as Great–Granddaddy Niall, called 'mine' on me, it just pissed me off and kind of scared me too.

Sure, I've learned over the years that Niall thought of his family members as his own personal property. He even told me once that I was his last living relative but since I'd met Fintan, Claudine, and Claude I knew that to be an out and out lie.

So sitting here in this room after taking the first steps to bind myself to a vampire, who Niall had always said I'd have to bond with, then him calling 'mine' from out of nowhere is freaking me out. He was treating me like, how had Eric had said it? 'A commodity' to be bought and sold as he saw fit. Well, screw that!

To see Niall just pop himself away from the meeting was totally unexpected. The man was running from a fight, but why? I don't get it! I seemed to be completely missing something here. Then to have the AP and my new husband standing up for me threw me for another complete loop that I wasn't expecting. I mean, the Old Gal and I have become friends over the years, but for her to stand up for me was both overwhelming and exciting all at the same time.

Then when Mr. C. brought up that clause in the contract, not only was I worrying about the implications of the word 'consummate,' but my mind kept going back over what had been said, searching for some other meaning that was implied by his words. There was something there that he just wasn't saying.

Just when I thought I'd figure it out, someone else would talk, and I'd lose it my thread of thought again. You know what I mean? It was like a word you couldn't quite get out but it sat there right on the tip of your tongue! Talk about frustrating!

Then Eric, the Ancient Pythoness, and Mr. C. were discussing the likelihood that my dear old great-granddaddy was going to give me up without a fight. In one way, I was thrilled that Niall thought so much of me that he would fight, but after the way he just popped out of here it makes me wonder if he really will or not. And in another way it scared the crap out of me.

See, when I first found out about faeries, and the rest of my heritage, to say that I was shocked and even a little traumatized would be putting it lightly. It wasn't until Niall came to me alone, without grandfather Fintan or even Claudine with him, that I started to not fully trust him. I remember that day clearly.

I'd worked the afternoon shift at Merlotte's that day, and I was in my car driving back to the old farmhouse off Hummingbird Road. I knew that Gran would want to hear all the gossip and goings on that I'd heard about while I worked. I learned some of the gossip from the words people had been saying out loud, and some from their heads. I was excited because a new vampire, a Mr. William Compton, had moved into our small little town and right across the old cemetery from Gran and me.

That's when Great-Granddaddy popped right in the passenger seat of my car, while it was still moving! The fright of someone just popping up unannounced about gave me a heart attack and nearly caused me to run off the road!

"Great-Granddaughter, how was your day at work?" the cool, calm, and collected man sitting next to me asked. Meanwhile, I tried to keep my little old car from swerving off the side of the road.

"Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea! Hasn't anyone every told you that it isn't nice to just pop into someone's car while they're driving? You could have gotten us both killed!" I all but screeched.

"Yes, well, you seem to be recovering from your fright quite well, my dear," he kindly said in between chuckles. "I needed to talk to about something, and I thought this would be a good time to do so. Now, we both know that you are special, and I can tell that not many others know about your little gift," he waited, while I nodded my head in his direction. "Well, it would seem as if someone important in the world has figured it out. Now, I know that you want to keep control of your specialty to yourself. Am I correct?"

"Of course, I don't want everyone knowing about me."

"Well, I could help you out with certain things, if you would be willing to allow such an intervention."

"What are you talking about? I guess I don't understand what you are saying."

"Do you believe that Mr. Compton is here by mistake? No, he is here because of you, and if you want to stay here safely and with your grandmother …" he trailed off and raised his eyebrows at me.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Is he threatening my Gran now? I'd understand if he were threatening that vampire, but why my Gran?

"I'd suggest that you just follow along with what I have in mind, my dear. Accidents don't just happen to humans, you know? Vampires have accidents with stakes all the time. A tree branch through a windshield … it's nothing new really," he said right before he popped right back out of my car.

For the next few days everyone, including myself, was waiting to see their first real vampire. Despite our curiosity, Mr. Compton never did show up at Merlotte's or anywhere else, I believe. If I understood what Niall had told me that day in the car, it would seem that Mr. William Compton had become very well acquainted with Mr. Stake.

That was when I learnt to have a healthy respect for my great-grandfather. I feared that he would hurt not only any vampire that would stand in the way of his dreams for me, but I also feared that if I didn't play by his rules he might see fit to hurt my Gran as well.

My vampire friend, the Ancient Pythoness, must have seen the fear written all over my face, and she started patting my hand to calm me down. It was so nice to know that someone other than Fintan or Claudine was on my side in the company that I was now keeping. She reminded me so much of my Gran sometimes, and to feel that kind of comfort at this moment is what I needed the most.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I believe that time is running short. As I am sure that Lady Northman and you others need your rest, why don't we continue with this meeting later, say tomorrow night, at around 10pm? That should give our King and his new wife some time to get to know each other. Should it not?" She'd stopped talking for a second longer than normal so I looked up at her. "Lady Northman, I took it upon myself to have a few things brought to King Northman's room for you. I hope that you will rest this day, and I will see you all tomorrow night," she said as she got up from the table. I wanted to thank her for her kindness, but my fear was creeping higher with every second. It seemed to be blocking my throat, stopping any speech from coming out.

I'd be staying in the King's suite tonight! Yikes! I'd been so worried about the ceremony and the blood exchange, I never really thought about what would happen afterwards. I am an idiot! Now, what am I supposed to do? Panic? Cry? Play the dumb blonde? The last thought almost made me laugh out loud.

"Sookie?" a male voice called out to me as I was standing up from the table. I turned to see my grandfather looking rather worried, and I knew that this wasn't going to be good.

He walked over to me, and wrapped his big strong arms around my shoulders. Hugging me into his chest, I breathed him in and found what I've always found at moments like this; the scent of peppermints, smoking tobacco, and the sweet scent of fairy. He smelt like home to me.

"It will be alright, little one. You have made me very proud this night. You stood before a room full of vampires that you yourself saved, held your head high while doing what has been required of you, and I know that if Adele could have been here she would have been just as proud of you as I am right now." All too soon he pulled back from his hug, and passed me off to the waiting arms of Claudine.

As she hugged me she said, "I can't help but feel it should be me that is married to a vampire right now. I know that if you hadn't accepted your role here, I would be in your shoes right now. Despite the fact that I've been promised to Coleman since before I was even born," her words were giving me that feeling again, and she too pulled away from me.

Damn it! Why can't I figure this out? What's going wrong in my fairy relations is right there on the tip of my tongue, but I can't seem to get a solid grasp on it. Everyone seems to be in on the secret, but no one wants to tell me.

I noticed Claude hadn't even moved from his chair and I seriously doubted if he'd care either way if I became the vampire's dinner. Claude was all about one thing … Claude, and that was never going to change. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was pouting because Mr. Tall, Blonde, and Dead wanted nothing to do with him. With him being a full blooded fairy, and me being only an eighth, I'm sure Claude thought he'd be a shoe in for this marriage BS. God, if he wanted this job so badly he can have it.

Sure, King Northman was gorgeous, and he seemed to take an interest in what was talked about tonight. But what could we have in common? Well, other than I apparently looked like his 1,000-year dead wife. Of course, also that I'd saved his undead ass from a fate so much worse than so many others had suffered that day in Rhodes.

From everything I've been told about vampires, they are selfish, conceited, egotistical, self-centered creatures that only think about themselves and what was important to them. They are only awake for less than 12 hours a day and they don't make time to do things that they don't want to do.

On the other hand, the Ancient Pythoness has taken a shine to me. Maybe, my husband can do the same? God, the thought of being married, bonded, and pledged to someone that wants nothing to do with me make me feel hollow inside. Who wants to feel worthless and meaningless to their husband their whole life? Who wants to be forced into a marriage for politics? Not me!

"Come," was the command from behind me. It would seem that my new husband has about as many manners as Claude does. Maybe they really should have been married to each other, and not me and Mr. Edict. They would have been perfect for each other.

I gave my Fae family one last long look, before I turned to follow my new husband out of the conference room and down a long lonely hallway.

"Wait!" my grandfather called from behind me. He ran up to me and gave me another hug, squeezing me way too tightly, but I felt comforted by his strength. "Whatever happens tonight, little one, know that I will always be proud of the woman that you have become," he said. He gave my forehead one last kiss, and released me so I could hurry after the vampire group that hadn't paused to wait for me when my grandfather had called out for me.

As I caught up with the three vampires, I turned to left towards where I knew that the elevators where located. Instead, the vampire group ahead of me headed to the front doors of the hotel. It looked to me as if they were leaving. What the hell?

"Ma'am, if you please follow us," a vampire said to me. He was pointing to the front exit, and I was wondering where the vampires I was supposed to be staying with, were now going?

I didn't know if this vampire I was looking at was with King Northman, or not, but when I looked the King's direction, he nodded his head to me, letting me know that I could follow the vampire without problems. Or at least, that's what I took his nod to mean. Gracious! Dealing with vampires equals no manners, if you ask me.

So I shrugged my shoulders, squared them, and headed off in the direction of the front doors in the main lobby. When I stepped outside I noticed that it was quite colder outside than it had been when Claudine and I had arrived. I hoped that whatever the Old Gal had for packed me had a sweater to go with.

The King had waited until the other vampires and I reached sleek a black limo, and he was holding the passenger side back door open for me. As I turned to take my seat, he reached his left hand out to assist me while I got in. It was nice to see that he'd had at taken at least one lesson in manners over his long life.

The next thing I knew he was sitting on the other side of me, and the limo was speeding off to wherever it is we were going. I couldn't keep from looking out the window of the limo as the world sped past me. I watched people walking down the sidewalks, and I wondered what their lives were like. Did they work the night shift and were just getting off work to go home? Or did they have to get up early to get to work? I mean it's almost 3am, I'd thought that most people would still be in bed fast asleep and dreaming, but not here. The streets weren't packed, but there were still quite a few people milling around even at this late hour.

"Have you eaten?" Godric asked me pulling me, out of my thoughts. Or at least I thought his name was Godric. I'd remembered him from the day in Rhodes. Even with being as old as he is thought to be, I couldn't wake him or Pam up. The King woke up only when I screamed out in fright, as the bombs were going off under and above us.

"Umm… I ate around 7 last night," I replied.

"Well, when we get into the room you'll need to order something from room service, something light at least," he said looking at me with an expression that I couldn't describe. That's when I felt a tickle on the inside of my head, and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

"It won't work. Never has, never will. At least not on me," I smiled towards Godric. Glamour! Vampires have been getting their way with humans for millennia using it. Thank God it doesn't work on me.

He looked rather taken aback, and I knew that my face was showing how smug I was feeling at the moment. And since I didn't think I would live to see the next sunrise, I really didn't care. Then the King's words from earlier hit me.

"_Then we will have to make sure that when _we_ get back to Louisiana _you_ get spend as much time with her as you can." _And then he had said, "_No, you are not going to be drained. I give you my word on that_." So maybe, I shouldn't get too high up on my horse just yet.

I looked down at my blue Fae robe, and wondered again just where in the sam-hell we were going. Just as I was about to ask the vampires around me, the limo stopped in front of a hotel less than a block away from the one we'd just left. The sign on the front of the hotel read "Providence" in bold blue letters, and I watched as a young looking man came to open the limo door for me.

As he reached out his hand to me, suddenly he was pushed back and the King's hand appeared to balance me as I stepped out of the car. Again, rude! I almost couldn't help rolling my eyes at the tall vampire. Then I thought better of it and tried to keep my expression to myself, and keep from showing just how much he was irritating me.

I had grabbed hold of the King's hand and rather than release it, he wrapped my wrist around his forearm to lead me into the hotel lobby. It was the standard run of the mill five-star hotel. Yep. It was absolutely beautiful. Gold etched ceilings, marble floors, lots of mirrors, and the smell of fresh flowers, that kind of reminded me of the funeral home back in Bon Temps. Again, I had to hold off a fit of the giggles. I mean, how ironic is it for this place, where I might just end up dying, to smell like a funeral parlor?

My new husband's long legs had me almost running next to him to keep up, but we made great time from the limo to the elevator doors. I'll give him that. Once we were safely inside the elevator with both Pam and Godric following behind us, Mr. Northman, hit the button for the 28th floor. Which just so happened to be the top floor in this hotel.

The doors opened, and I followed the King to a room that had 2 guards standing in front of it. I watched as the vampires stepped aside to let their King enter his room. They nodded over my shoulder, I guess, to Pam and Godric but they looked me up and down like I was some type of dessert that they were craving. I only noticed because both sets of fangs had run out. YUCK! I worried about these two being part of the King's security. Sure, they'd protect him, but they would probably eat me for dinner!

I heard both Pam and Godric give a low warning growl in their general direction, and what should have scared me kind of made me feel good. It looked like these two vamps might actually try to protect me. I wondered if they could keep the King from draining me dry, but then I considered that since they owed him their fealty, I highly doubted it.

The Norseman turned around, in a movement so fast that my eyes could barley register it, and had both guards by their throats with their feet dangling off of the floor.

"That is your new Queen you are showing fang to. If you want to keep your fangs I would highly suggest that you put them away, and keep them that way within her or my presences. Am I making myself clear, gentleman?"

"Crystal," both guards said at the same time, but it came out rather garbled since their throats were being crushed at that moment. Eric dropped them like last week's garbage and after placing his hand on the small of my back he ushered me into the suite that his party was using.

The suite was, well, sweet! It had a huge sunken living room, with a sitting area, a huge flat screen TV, a small kitchenette, a wall completely made of windows. The windows were right across the room from the main entry door, and it looked like there was a small lanai just on the other side of them. There was even a baby grand piano, in the corner of the great room. I could clearly see three doors on the two interior walls. When you walked into the room, there was one door on the left and two doors on the right. They must be the bedrooms.

The King hadn't said a word to me since we'd left the conference room. I was kind of worried that I'd said something to get him mad. Everything that I'd said this evening had been the truth, it's not like I had anything to gain by lying to him about something. And there was certainly plenty to lose, like my life. So I know instinctively that I should have nothing to worry about, but his lack of conversation must've meant something.

He walked over the little kitchenette, opened the small fridge that was under the counter, pulled out a True Blood, and started to put it in the microwave.

"Would you like me to doctor your blood up for you?" I asked, hoping that I could get him to talk. At least when he was talking I didn't think he was going to kill me. He shook his head, and placed the blood the machine. While it was heating up he walked over to me and threw a room service menu at me, he then went back to the microwave, and pulled out the blood and started chugging it. It was gross to watch, as the blood dripping and clung to the sides of the bottle. Gross!

Godric and Pam walked over to the fridge and pulled out bottles of blood, as I walked to the couch, and pulled my feet out of the high heeled shoes I'd been wearing all night. I sat down on the couch, and started looking over the menu when Pam pushed her True Blood in front of my face.

"Can I have what Godric and the Ancient Pythoness had at the meeting?"

I sat the menu on my robe covered lap, and touched her blood. I remembered that she liked her blood cooler than the AP, so 99.8 is what I set it too. She sat down on the couch across from me, I watched her eyes brighten as she started and quickly finished her dinner. It was rather funny to watch.

"I'll have the same, please," Godric said, as he sat down on the couch taking the seat next to me. After I fixed his drink, I looked again at the menu, and decided on a nice salad for a snack. I turned on the couch, picked up the phone, hit nine, and had to wait for my meal to arrive.

Mr. Moody & Broody had taken up his stance in the front of the windows, drinking his nuked blood, and he was looking out when he finally decided that I was good enough to talk to.

"We will finish bonding tonight, and can have the Pledging ceremony tomorrow evening," he said with his back to those of us on the couches. The two other vampires in the room nodded their heads in agreement, while I sat there thinking about what finishing the bond and the pledging ceremony would mean for me.

I'd be tied to this vampire for as long as I lived. No Fae male would ever even look at a female who'd have the kind of connection that I would have to a vampire. A Were would know that I had a bonded with a vampire by my smell alone and go running off into the hills. Then there are the human men, they'd just think that I was a fangbanger, and they wouldn't touch me with a ten-foot pole. Not that I could be with them anyway. In other words, I was totally and royally screwed!

For a split second I thought about popping myself to Alaska. I could wait tables again. No, I could pop right into a bank vault, take all the money I needed, and pop back out without anyone knowing I'd been in there. I could meet someone special, get married (for real), and I could even have a baby. Yep, I could make a life for myself, and I might even be happy. But I know that I'd miss Gran, Granddaddy Fintan, and Claudine. Plus, someone would come and get me, and drag me back here. But by that time around I'm sure that I'd be dealing with a very pissed off vampire instead of this broody one that I've got now.

_Suck it up, Sook. Life ain't no county fair!_ I thought to myself. _You need to talk to these people and get to know them_. Okay, okay here I go.

"So, Godric, how do you know Mr. Northman?"

"I am his maker," the small, tattooed vampire sitting next me said, but I had to do a double take.

Eric's maker?

"Umm … but if he's your king, don't you owe him your fealty?"

"Yes, I do. I give it freely."

"I bet that's a story you have to tell time and time again when people find out you're his maker."

Godric laughed, I mean a real belly laugh and said, "Yes it is, would you like to hear it?" I nodded my head to let him know that I was all ears and was waiting on his every word. Maybe he would have some pull with the King that could help me out.

"You see, several years ago I'd been in a bad way. I am twice the age of my child, Eric, and I wanted nothing more than to meet the sun," I gasped. I'd never heard of a vampire that would willingly meet the sun, and still be here to tell me the tale. "It's a long story, but I was no longer enjoying the things that once I did. Feeding is not something that I need to do a lot of anymore, since I am so old. And having relations, well, after you've done everything you can imagine several thousand times it tends to get very boring."

I nodded my head in his direction. But I was thinking about all of the things that this man has seen and done, and I couldn't wrap my head around it. To live long enough that_ everything_ becomes boring must be a very long life indeed.

Right as I was thinking this, the guards at the door let a small woman with a cart into the room. It was my salad, and she set it on the coffee table in front of me, and quickly left the suite without even waiting for her tip. I started eating while Godric continued his story.

"I was the sheriff of area 4 in Texas at the time, and I was not putting my best into the job. Thoughts of meeting the sun filled my head, and everything else seemed to fall by the wayside, as you humans say now." He laughed at his turn of phrase, and for a vampire as old as Godric is, I was pretty impressed myself. "So the King of Texas was going to the summit in Rhodes, before he left he asked if I would go as a consultant for him."

Then he whispered, "No one ever refuses a king," he finished raising his eyebrows at me, and thumbing his hand in the King's direction.

"You know what happened in Rhodes. You were there. The night before the bombing, Eric had offered to let me stay in his room at the hotel. It seems that the humans had overbooked each room, and many of us had to share one. The King of Texas had me sharing a room with a vampire that I could not stand or trust, a Mr. Victor Madden, though he was from Nevada, not Texas," Godric said while shaking his head a little. "So when my child invited me to stay in his room with him and Pamela, I of course accepted. How was I to know that one decision would change my undead world for forever?"

I watched, as he seemed to be lost in the memory of that day, and wondered just what he was thinking. It was times like this that I wished my Telepathy worked on vampires.

"We were saved the next morning, for the most part. After we had been sorted out in a building a few blocks away from the Pyramid, Mr. Cataliades, your lawyer?" he said, as if asking me if I had Mr. C. on retainer or something. I guess he was right; my great-grandfather did have Mr. C. on his books, so I nodded my head in his direction, hoping that he would continue his story.

"He got us all on a plane to take us back to our homes. By us, I mean the Louisiana vampires and the Texas vamps, as well. I awoke while we were still on the airplane. Mr. Cataliades gave me a rundown of how badly each vampire in our group was hurt, and who we had lost. I knew that like me, my child, was able to rise earlier than sundown. So when Eric did not open his coffin or awaken, I told the acting King of Texas that I was going to Louisiana to help take of my child. You must understand vampires and their children have a very sacred and lasting bond. So knowing how badly my child was injured, I simply could not leave him."

I could only think that the vampire maker and child connection was similar to a parent-child connection. I mean, that's all I've ever known, so in my head that's what I was equating it to.

"So you've stayed with him and Pam since then?"

"Yes."

"What about your job back in Texas? I mean, being a sheriff must come with some pretty long hours and a bucket load of duties, right?"

"Oh, the king that I was working under was so injured that he was unable to perform his duties for some time. The vampire regent in charge during that time saw to it that a friend of his was able to take over my position, since I wasn't going to fight for it. Then when Eric took over the state of Louisiana, I stayed on as his second, swearing my fealty to only him."

"You don't want to be a sheriff again? I mean, that sounds like a position of great power in your governing body." From what I'd learnt about vampires, power was important and they were unlikely to give any up. The AP is my main teacher in this department. I couldn't imagine her giving up her reign as Queen of all Vamps, or either of her seats on the boards. Hell, Great-Grandfather has been fighting for centuries to get on the Head Council's board.

"Position and power mean little to me. My greatest accomplishment is standing in this room," he said nodding his head in the King's direction, as I sat my now empty salad bowl back on the coffee table in front of me.

Huh, a little hero worship was going on between the two of them. I wonder what else is going on between them?

"The sun will be rising in less than an hour and a half, and I believe that Mrs. Northman and I have a couple of matters to attend to. If you both will please excuse us," Mr. All About Me addressed the room at large. He walked over to me, and held his hand out for me to take.

After I stood up, I looked at both Godric and Pam hoping that they could stop the King and I from finishing what we'd started earlier in the evening, to no avail.

"Good day to you, Eric, Mrs. Northman," Godric said bowing slightly in my direction.

"Good day, Master, Mistress," Pam said, as she took both Godric's and her empty True Blood bottles to the sink in the kitchenette, leaving my salad plate for the maids to probably get later.

I walk-ran beside my husband as he ushered me through the door to what I'm assuming is the master bedroom.

_Dear Little Baby Jesus, what do I do now?_ I prayed as the door was shut and locked behind me. Turning around quickly, I came face to face with the black eyes of the King staring right back into mine…

**Balti K, you are my hero! That's for being my Beta, and helping To Have an To Hold make sense! **

**I am blown away by the response to this story! I just want to thank everyone that Reviewed, added to Favorites or Alerts! Every time I open my mail box and see them, it makes me happy, and keeps me writing… So again, Thanks! **

**~EricsGirl72~**


	5. Bond

**CH owns it all … I just like to play with her toys …**

**The last time … We ended with …**

_I walk-ran beside my husband as he ushered me through the door to what I'm assuming is the master bedroom. _

_Dear Little Baby Jesus, what do I do now? I prayed as the door was shut and locked behind me. Turning around quickly I came face to face with the black eyes of the King staring right back into mine…_

**** Caution, a touch of Lemon is in this chapter! If you don't like these scenes, then please skip this chapter!****

**Chapter 5**

**Eric POV**

My reaction to the Fae woman in front of me had taken me by surprise. When I held her hand to help her into the limo … It was everything I could do not to throw her down in the backseat of the car and have my way with her. If it was not for the damn clause in the contract, I just might have.

Sookie's fae scent had been fully released when Niall had popped himself out of the meeting. It was not until my bride was hugged by her fae kin as we were leaving that I had a bloodlust reaction to their scent, since it was no longer masked. If I wasn't as old and controlled as I am there is no telling what might have happened.

Oh, yes, there is nothing like the scent of Fae in the air.

Without the fairies knowing Pam's leg was being held down, pinning her to her chair by Godric, to keep her restrained. If she were to kill any of the Fae in that room, not only would her life have been forfeit, but the lives of Godric and myself as well. So letting my child go was not an option on the table at that point. Just when I thought that Godric would have to hold onto more than Pam's leg, the AP set us free for the rest of the evening.

The ride to the hotel that my crew and I were staying in went by in a blur, as did everything else until we were at the front door of the suite. When two of my newest guards showed their fangs to my new fae bride, their new Queen, I barley refrained from tearing them to shreds right where they stood.

My bloodlust had been spiked and if I couldn't fuck my bride, I could extract some form of relief by killing the two fuck-ups guarding the door. It was only the fear in my bride's reaction that kept me from doing just that. If not for her, those two idiots would be a pile of goo lying in the hallway of the hotel.

After leading her into the suite, I watched as she ordered her dinner, and she did her magic to both of my seconds' drinks. I was chugging my plain True Blood to keep from walking over to her and doing something that would make my existence from here on out a hell of a lot harder.

My thoughts kept returning to what the Ancient had said and my decision was made. "We will finish bonding tonight, and can have the Pledging ceremony tomorrow evening." Then I would not be asking, no, I would take what is mine. I could sense the approval of both of my seconds, and fear and hopelessness coming through my newest bond. I wondered what my bride must be thinking.

From my spot near the windows I listened as Godric retold the story of how he came to owe his own child his fealty. To hear my marker talk about his desire to meet the sun was still upsetting. I could tell through the bond that my bride was shocked as well by his simple words. She saved more than just our undead lives that day in Rhodes, she gave me back my maker, even when his purpose on this earth was to now serve under me. Something else that I will need to thank my new bride for.

My Pam was always reading that 'Dear Abby' in the human newspapers each day and she would explain to me the meaning of each column's viewpoint. So I knew that it was traditional for someone to send a thank-you card out when a good deed had been done for or to oneself by someone else. So I stood there by the window counting just how many cards I would need to send to my new bride.

A small woman walked into the suite pushing a cart that I understood to be room service. Human food does not bother me, though, to someone as young as Pam it can be quite revolting. My child didn't even flinch when her new Mistress pulled the lid off of her meal and started to eat. This is something that I will need to think on.

Pam is not acting as she usually does with humans, and my bride was far more human than Fae. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. She seemed to be treating my new bride with as much, if not more, respect as she shows me. I wonder if it is because this small woman had saved us in Rhodes? Or was it to do with Sookie looking so much like my long dead wife? Whatever the reason is, the two most important women in my life seem to be getting along I was not going to fight it.

With my bloodlust was now somewhat under control again, I decided that it was now the time to finish that which had been started earlier in the night. Yes, it was now time to complete the bond with my new mate, and afterwards to finish my last minute business before the sun would pull me under.

"The sun will be rising in less than an hour and a half, and I believe that Mrs. Northman and I have some matters to attend to. If you both will please excuse us," I said as I took my wife's hand in mine to lead her into our bedroom for the day.

"Good day to you, Eric, Mrs. Northman."

"Good day, Master, Mistress."

My bride's heart rate was going higher by the second, and her breathing was now coming out more like pants. As I led her through the master suite doors, I let go of her arm, to turn and shut and lock the door behind me. At hearing the lock engage, Sookie turned to face me. The fear in her wide eyes was not what I had hoped to see this night, but after all the surprises thrown at me this evening, I was not in the mood for taking my time.

"Eric…" She sort of whispered in my direction, as I quickly closed the distance between us and inhaled her scent again.

"When you smell like this, I just want to fuck you, bite you, and rub myself all over you." My bloodlust was rising again, and I knew that I needed her to leave before I broke the contract with the Fae. "The bathroom for this suite is through that door. Your packed bag from the Ancient Pythoness is inside. Please go and make yourself more comfortable," I gritted out between clinched teeth.

Without further argument she quickly turned her back on me, threw off her blue fae robe, and almost ran into the bathroom. I watched as her beautiful body was revealed to me for the first time. She was wearing a light blue dress; it tied around her neck, reached the floor, exposing the area from her shoulders to her bottom, and giving me a great view of her naked back. I heard the lock click on the bathroom door as she closed it behind her. Giving us both more room to breathe. Yes, some personal space was needed, and maybe, another True Blood.

I quickly left the bedroom, ran into the kitchenette, and heated myself another blood. Of course, it would have tasted more palatable if my fae bride had used her gift on it, but calming my bloodlust was what I was in need of most at the moment.

_You must not drain her. You must not fuck her. You must not drain her_. _You must not fuck her. _The words were a mantra going through my mind. I slowly walked back into the bedroom, drinking the blood in hand, to find that my mate was still not out of the bath.

I could smell that she was still innocent, and I knew that was one of the many reasons the 'one cannot consummate the relationship until the bond is complete, and a Pledging ceremony is completed,' clause was written within the contract. Her fae blood was enhanced by her virgin blood, and the combination was something that I have to endure until tomorrow night at the earliest. This might not be as easy to do as I once thought.

I quickly undressed, pull back both sides of the bed covers, and pulled out my phone. I had planned on doing business after my bride was asleep, but I had the time to finish it now. First things first: email my day man.

_Bobby,_

_Get online and buy one first class ticket on the first flight out of Louisiana to Indianapolis. The passenger will need to be here at my hotel by no later than 9pm tomorrow evening. Make the appropriate arrangements to get this done. Register the ticket to one Adele Hale-Stackhouse. Call her only after you have purchased said ticket, tell her it is time to see her granddaughter once again, then go out to BonTemps to retrieve her, and bring her to the airport. _

_Be nice, Bobby. If she asks you in for tea, and you have time before the flight leaves, do so. If she asks you to take the garbage out to the curb, do so with a smile on your face. Treat her as you would treat me. If I find out that you were rude or upset Mrs. Stackhouse in any way, you will have hell to pay._

_Next, add two tickets to our returning flight, two nights from now. Make sure that they are first class seats just as mine, Pam's, and Godric's are. _

_Go grocery shopping; make sure there is fresh human food stocked in all of my houses._

_Have the maids clean the Shreveport house from top to bottom. Fresh sheets on each bed, fresh flowers in each room, and a huge bouquet set on the foyer table. _

_I expect everything to be done and perfect before my return. Do not let me down._

_E_

Next, I punch in the number I never thought I would be calling.

"Yes," her bored voice rang through the line.

"This is King Northman. I would like to have the Pledging ceremony for myself and my bride tomorrow night," I said, hoping it didn't come out as forceful as it sounded in my head. My bloodlust was rearing its ugly head, and I needed to remain calm while I was both on the phone and awaiting my bride.

"Does your bride yet know about this ceremony?" the Ancient One asked.

"Yes, I told her just a little while ago."

"You told her? But did she accept your offer, Norseman?" the AP kind of snickered out.

Sookie never said a word to me, after I announced it the room at large.

"She has not put up a fight about it. So yes, I would say that she is accepting of my offer."

"I see that you have made plans to bring her grandmother here to witness the ceremony tomorrow night. Is this true?" Shit, I keep forgetting that she knows everything.

"Yes," one word answers seemed to working at this point.

"Tell your bride of your plans, Norseman. I am sure that she would agree to just about anything to see Adele again. Good day to you," she said before hanging up on me without further ado.

Huh? Did the Ancient Pythoness, who claims to have befriended my new bride, just tell to bribe said bride into finishing the blood bond? Could this Adele Stackhouse mean that much to Sookie? Would I want to blackmail Sookie into a non-breakable bond?

Before I had time to ponder those thoughts too closely, the bathroom door opened, revealing my beautiful fae mate standing in its doorway looking extremely nervous. She was wearing a long yellow eyelet nightdress, with very thin straps. Her light blonde hair was flowing around her delicate shoulders, slightly curling at the ends. Her body language was screaming of fear and dread.

Without taking my eyes away from hers I said, "Come," and I held out my hand to her. She slowly walked across the bedroom to stand beside the bed next to me. I quickly move to my left to make room for her to slide in next to me. The scent of fear rolling off of her in waves was about to drive my bloodlust higher once again, but only if I did not keep it tightly under wraps. She was not looking at me, and I knew from the weak bond that we already had she was embarrassed to be standing in a room with me. This will not do. She carefully slid into the bed, and sat ramrod straight next to me. I needed her to relax, so I played the cards the Ancient One said to play.

"Under the circumstances, I thought you might enjoy having your grandmother here for the ceremony tomorrow night. I hope you don't mind that I am having my day man arrange for her to be here by tomorrow night?"

Joy was now ringing in the bond. Yes, maybe, I was getting someplace here.

"You want my Gran to be here?" she asked relaxing a fraction as she spoke.

"Yes … and no. Yes, I know that you want her here and that it will make you happier with the current situation. No, because she will be yet another distraction that we will have to deal with. I want you to be happy; will having your grandmother near to you do that?"

"Yes," she all but squeaked.

"Well, it shall be done then. Unless you want to hold off on finishing the bond with me? If you do I can always have her arrival postponed." I watched as her brows furrowed, and she looked to be deep in thought.

"You're blackmailing me?" she asked shocked by the idea of a vampire doing something so underhanded.

"No, I am not blackmailing you. I am rewarding your acquiescence. It is called leverage, there is a difference," I said with a smug look on my face. She turned and looked me in the eye for the first time since she had left the bathroom.

Her eyes were so much like my Aude's that it almost hurt to fully look into them. They were filled with hurt, shock, and rimmed with tears. I knew that using Adele to get her to finish the bond was underhanded of me, but I needed to have it completed before the sun arose. My instincts were screaming at me to finish what we had already started, and I have survived over a 1,000 years by trusting my instincts.

"Fine! How do we do this?" she asked, crossing her arms over her well rounded chest.

"So you are agreeing, freely, to finish this bond with me?"

She rolled her eyes in my direction, and through her own set of gritted teeth she answered, "Yes."

"Come and sit between my legs, with your back to my chest," she turned and did as I told her to do. Though when she was finished moving, she was sitting more than six inches away from where I needed her most.

I wrapped both of my hands gently around her waist, and slid her backwards toward me. She wiggled around a little bit to make herself more comfortable. The small of her back was now pressed tightly into my groin. The feeling of rightness was overwhelming. I carefully pulled the thin shoulder strap of her nightdress away, giving me room to bite her for our mutual blood exchange.

As I lifted my wrist to bite it, she stopped me.

"Will it hurt when you bite me?" she asked, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she finished.

I couldn't stop the laugh that fell from my lips at how naive I once again found my mate to be.

"It is up to me whether or not the bite will be painful, but for you," I stopped talking and softly ran the back of my hand down her soft jaw to her exposed collarbone. "You will feel nothing but pleasure." I could smell her arousal, thick in the air as she contemplated my words. Yes, it is good to be Eric Northman this night.

I brought my wrist to my mouth and bit. My red sacred blood pooling as I placed my opened wrist before my mate's mouth. As she grabbed a hold of my wrist with both of her hands, and started to pull my life force into her.

I had to be careful. The scent of her combined fear and arousal was so thick I could almost drown in it. I could not let my bloodlust get the better of me. The thoughts of what I was able to do to and _for_ my mate overwhelmed my thoughts once again.

As I felt my wound closing quickly, I whispered straight into my bride's ear, "Bite me, again. Hard!" As she obeyed my commands, I could not stop my hips from bucking into the small of her back. After living as long as I have one learns a thing or two about a situation such as this. With my vampire speed I did several things at once.

First, I pulled the strap further away from her elongated neck.

Second, with my free hand I reached down between her spread legs, and ran my hand under both her nightdress, into her underwear, I ran my hand down her soft patch of curls, and into her unused slit. Rubbing small circles where I knew she would need it most.

Third, I bit down on her shoulder, between her collarbone and her neck.

The taste of her sweet innocent fae blood filled my senses with ecstasy, causing my hips to buck with even more speed. My wound was healing once again, and I didn't want this feeling to end. If the hip movement and sounds coming from my new bride were indicators of her feelings, she didn't want our exchange to end either.

The small moans and grunts she was expelling, from around my opened wrist, were hypnotizing to my sensitive ears. As my wound closed she leant her head back onto my shoulder, and with my last pull of her blood into my mouth, we both reached our releases. I carefully closed the small puncture wounds on her delicate shoulder and after pricking my tongue with my fang, I healed it completely.

After pulling my hand back from my bride's intimate area, I turned my head to see her spent body leaning onto my chest. Her beautiful blue eyes were closed to me, and I wondered if she was having the same reaction some V users did after their first hit of vampire blood. Truly, she's had a great deal of my blood this evening.

I then wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her to me, and started cooing into her ear as I laid her down onto the bed, making sure to pull the covers up close to her overheated body as she slept. I could tell from her heart rate and breathing pattern that she was asleep. I could not resist lying on my side and taking in the face that I had once loved so dearly. Then without thinking I was singing to my new bride, a song that my Aude had once rocked our children to sleep with. My bloodlust long forgotten, the sunrise pulled me under for the day…

**Sookie POV**

I was having the mother of all orgasms. I saw stars behind my closed eyelids as the King pushed me to take more of his blood. I wasn't sure if it was his blood, his hand, his manhood thumping into my back, or if it was just me; whatever it was I was sure as hell going to do it again!

As the stars finally let up from behind my lids, and I tried to reopen them, it was like a magical force had pulled them closed. As hard as I tried, there was nothing I could do make them reopen.

My head felt like it did after I got my wisdom teeth out; tranquil, calm, peaceful, serene. I felt completely drugged. Even the human thoughts of those in the rooms below us weren't bothering me at the moment. All I wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep. So with the King's help, that's just what I did.

I could almost hear someone singing a song to me as I drifted in and out, but I couldn't place the song or the voice that sang it.

The dreams! What the hell was going on? It was like the Norseman's blood was a mushroom or peyote. I'd seen people tripping on those in high school, but I was seeing the fallout from the insides of their heads. It was the best way I could find to describe the dreams I had.

I tried to roll over, to see what time it was, but a huge blonde covered arm as wrapped tightly around my waist. I really didn't want to open my eyes, but I knew that I needed to get up as soon as possible after the sun had risen. Well, that was the plan anyway.

With great force I opened first my right and then my left eyelids, and to my amazement someone had left a small nightlight on in the room. Though the light was dismal, it was showing brighter than any light bulb I'd ever seen in my life.

I quickly lifted my head off of the pillow to see an alarm clock sitting on the nightstand beside the bed. 5:53pm, what the hell? I'd _never_ slept this late before. Living with Gran, her motto was 'early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise.'

Shit, Gran! How the hell is Claudine or great-grandfather going to get me out of this building with my Gran staying here with us for the ceremony tonight? Shit, shit, shit!

This was the biggest OSM's I'd ever had in my life! Oh Shit Moment!

As quickly as I could I extracted myself from under the Northman, and hurried off to the bathroom. The strange thing was I didn't need to turn on the lights to see where I was going. I needed a human minute, and I needed to remember where I'd left my damn purse last night. Shit!

I finished my business, threw on the matching robe to the night set that AP had packed for me, and exited the bathroom. I was almost to the door of the master suite, and I wondered if I opened the door would the vampire that I was now fully bonded to burst into flames?

I guess I'd have to take my chances, because I had to find my purse and quick!

I opened and closed the bedroom door as fast as I could, and darted around the living room hoping to find my purse somewhere inside. I didn't remember holding it during the ceremony last night; no, Claudine was holding it for me. Did she give it to me as I left the conference room? God, why can't I remember?

After fifteen minutes or so of searching, I gave up. Claudine must still have my purse, which held my cell phone, a small silver chain, and a small vial of silver spray! Yep, the last two were my wedding present from Niall. OSM, OSM, OSM! Screw me up against a wall!

I was looking under the couch again, when I felt someone plop down on it.

"What are you looking for, my Lover?" the King's smooth voice rang out, causing me to jump and hit my head on the side of the couch.

"Owwww! Shit, that hurts!" I said, sitting up straight and rubbing my head. I was sitting there in the floor wrapped in my bathrobe when his words finally hit me. 'Lover.' Oh shit! I'd had sex with the King last night! Or was it this morning?

Was it sex that we'd had? He'd done his thing on my back, while he did me with his hand. I mean, is sex the full act or was it what the President once said it was? 'I did not have sexual relations with that woman.' He might not have used his own equipment but something had surely had sex with that girl! Was it his fingers or was it cigars? Whatever, something surely had sex with her! So I guess that the King and I'd sex had had last night, this morning? Shit! Why can't I keep my thoughts straight right now? I needed to keep my wits about me right now. Not go off on tangents.

"Are you perhaps looking for his, Lover?" my new husband asked, my death vibrating in his voice, while dangling my purse in front of my face! OSM, I am one dead fairy! The shock must have been written all over my face, and I was getting ready to pop out of the room, when someone grabbed me from behind.

I was twisting and turning trying to get my body free enough and away from whoever held me from behind so that I could pop away.

"Don't even think about it! You're in enough trouble as it is, Missy! I'd stay right here, and take your punishment if I were you. He can track you now, you know. You have had his blood, and he has had yours, three times. Now, he can hunt you down and he will get his answers either way. But with your Gran coming, it would be a pity if you missed her," Pam's feminine voice purred into my ear from behind me.

Oh Shit! Thanks for setting me up like this Niall. Thanks one whole hell of a bunch!

I noticed Godric was standing behind but very closely to Eric, as Eric sat on the couch. Hell, the King had never given me permission to call him Eric, but that is his name after all. He gave a quick nod in Pam's direction, and she quickly let me go.

"It looks like you got some 'splainin' to do, Lucy," Pam whispered again into my ear. I guess, she was trying to sound like Ricky Ricardo from I Love Lucy, but she failed miserably. She went to sit on the couch next to Eric, and I couldn't look any of them in the face.

It's not like I was going to use the silver on them. Niall called it a get out of jail free card, if they tried something I didn't want them to do. Well, Niall called it my 'bat out of hell card,' but I wasn't going to split hairs at the moment. I was in enough trouble as it was.

"Why, pray tell, do you have two different forms of silver in your handbag, Lover?"

I was trying to get my voice to work, but sputtering was I that was coming out. That's when I felt a wave of calm wash over my entire being. I couldn't help but look around the room thinking a vampire with a gift of empathy had suddenly appeared.

"It was me, my Sookie. Now please answer my question," I could feel the King's blue eyes boring into my own.

"Niall, he said it was for a 'just in case'," I held off the part about what he really called it.

"Oh, Sookie. You do amuse me, but my bullshit meter is reading positive on that statement. Shall we try again?" he asked, his voice getting rougher with each spoken word.

"Niall, he called it my 'bat out of hell card.' He said it was for if I really needed to get away from y'all and you wouldn't let me go. That I should use it on you, he even taught me how to use that spray stuff before coming here," I finished, hanging my head in defeat.

I could see the headline in the newspaper now, "Woman Killed by Vampire King Husband, read more on page 4." Shit! I was so dead, but that isn't what happened. All three of the vampires in the room started laughing. No, not just laughing, I'm talking full out belly laughing. I was lost, and I was going to need a map to find my way back to reality.

"We could smell the silver in your bag last night, Lover. I knew it was not on your person during the ceremony, but afterwards I could tell that it was quite close to both yourself and me. Pam has had your handbag with her since the limo ride last night, so we knew where the goods where before we went to rest," he said, as I looked up at him. He was looking rather smug for someone I was throwing _STAKE-eyes_ at.

"You… You… you ASSHOLES! You let me t …think that you were … going to … kill me! Why, so you could …have a good laugh … at my ex …expense?" I was sputtering, and I knew that I had tears in my eyes. I hated that about myself, crying when I was pissed.

Growing up with my brother, my cousin, and my weird uncle I cried tears like this all of the time. I never thought that I would be crying them in front of three very powerful vampires! What assholes! I quickly got up off of my knees, ran to the master suite doors, opened them, then slammed those doors shut as hard as I could, and locked both them behind me! Take that, King Eric Asshole Northman!

**Thanks to Balti K, and her amazing red pen! You are the best chickie! Thanks!**

**I would like to Thank y'all for your Reviews! Added to Favorites and Alerts! I am shocked and completely loving it! ~Hugs~ ;)**

**~EricsGirl72~**


	6. Sad Goodbyes, and on With New Lives

**CH owns it all … I just like to play with her toys!**

*****Author Notes at the Bottom! Please, Read Changes are coming!*****

_**The last time … we ended with …**_

_Growing up with my brother, my cousin, and my weird uncle I cried tears like this all of the time. I never thought that I would be crying them in front of three very powerful vampires! What assholes! I quickly got up off of my knees, ran to the master suite doors, opened them, then slammed those doors shut as hard as I could, and locked both them behind me! Take that, King Eric Asshole Northman!_

**Chapter 6 **

**Sad Good-Byes, and on with New Lives…**

**Eric's POV**

I knew my sweet southern belle would not have thought to bring the silver along with her on her won. I knew that Niall had had something do with it, but I wanted her tell me exactly what I was now dealing with. 'A bat out of hell free card,' was ingenious of the old fairy. Yes, I would be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my existence while Niall was still walking the earth.

To hear such profanity coming from my bride's mouth made me and my seconds only laugh harder at her words. But when she ran from the room, slamming and locking the bedroom door behind her all humor left my being. I stood there shocked for a moment, and then I roared with anger! Who does she think she is to try to keep herself locked behind closed doors, away from me? I would not stand for such behavior. I stood from my perch on the couch, and proceeded to break down the master bedroom door with just a simple blow of my left hand.

As I entered the room, I found my mate lying on top of the made bed, curled up into the fetal position. Her legs were pulled tightly to her ample chest, and her arms were wrapped around her legs.

"No door or lock will EVER keep you away from me! NEVER forget that!" I bellowed as Godric placed his hand onto my forearm. I knew that he was warning me to calm down, and not push too many of my emotions into the newly formed bond, though that was useless at this point.

I was drowning my new mate in fear, animosity, terror, and warning all at the same time. I needed her to know whom she'd married herself to. She will learn that what I _say_ and _do_ is law, whether in my role as King or in my role as her husband. I now owned her! She is mine and she needed to quickly learn her place.

It was up to her, whether that place would be standing by my side or groveling on her knees to me for the rest of her life. I am not only the King of Louisiana, but the King in my own domain.

"Let's take a walk, Eric," Godric whispered, looking between my bride and me. He had yet to release my arm, and was now pushing his wishes as my maker into our bond. "Pamela, get her ready for the ceremony. Make sure she wears the dress that the Ancient One had made for her. Have all of this done before our return," my maker ordered my child.

I shot my new bride one last look before turning around and stalking out the bedroom door, past the suite doors, and into the main hallway. We were half way down in the elevator before I even noticed that Godric and I were alone inside it.

As the elevator doors opened, we both strode off through the front doors of the hotel, around the side of building, and then we took off through the night sky. This is one of the best things about having my maker with me, we can both fly. Feeling the wind whip around over my face and through my hair always seemed to relax me, and having my maker by my side to enjoy these moments of peace with me, was more than any vampire should ever ask for.

After flying for about twenty minutes we landed, on an old unused dirt road just outside the bustling city. I needed time to think. I needed time to adapt to this new bond that was created just this morning. I needed to come to terms with the new players out there wanting and awaiting my final death.

How the silver in my wife's purse went from being a joke to a full out-rage within in a nanosecond showed just how ill equipped I had been when I forged the bond with my new bride. Her emotions were feeding my own, and she did not even realize it, and I hadn't realized it either. This will not do. We have been married for less than twenty-four hours, less then twelve hours fully bonded. How do I make her see that her actions will now forever effect my own?

"You know, you can talk to me," Godric's calm voice billowed in the soft blowing wind. His young face showed nothing of his true age, but at the moment his eyes certainly did. "You will both need to learn how to control your ends of this new bond. You have always known the bond you and I have, so our bond has never truly affected you in such a bad way, because I would never allow that. In your bond to Pamela you have always been then the dominant one. She has never had a say in how you either react or treat her. With your new mate," he stopped talking and was shaking his head smiling with sympathy. "You, my oldest companion, you will have your hands full," he stopped talking again and laughed.

I turned my head away from him, looking around me. Huffing and huh'ing to myself as I replayed my maker's advice, the answer hit me.

"You think that I should treat her as my equal? You believe that … that child … that I married could ever be considered in parallel to me? That is the craziest thing that you have said in a thousand years, my old friend, and considering I had to relive you telling that child last night how you wanted to meet the sun, that is saying something," I said smugly.

Before I could ever react my maker, who has always been so passive with me, threw me down on the hard ground; rocks digging in the skin on my back. As calmly as if we were discussing the weather he said, "Yes, Eric! You will treat her as your equal, you will make sure that her wellbeing is placed above your own, and you will protect her with your life!" He spat his last words at me.

"Why should I?" I knew that I should have kept quiet and let him believe that he had made his point, but he would have felt defiance anyway. Also something in the way he and the Ancient One where treating my new bride was not sitting right with me.

Holding my throat tighter than he already was he said, "She is the reason that Pamela, you, I and so many others of our kind are still around to await another sunset. If not for her, you know that we would all be piles of slime, left for dead that someone else would have to clean up. I do not believe that you see the situation so clearly, Eric. You need to _step_ _back_ and look at the _bigger_ picture."

He let me up without warning, though I decided that lying there on that dirt road is right where I would be staying until I understand exactly what my maker was alluding to. Every time I'd thought about my new mate since I'd seen her face, only one word would float through my mind … Aude.

"That's right, Eric. You are mad right now, but with whom are you angry? Your new wife, whose only crime was to take the help of a man who has had influence over her for many years? A mostly human woman, who thought that her Fairy Great-Grandfather was doing her a favor? Or are you mad at your long dead wife, who left you _alone_ to raise three young children?_ She_ left you, Eric! After promising you so many times that _she_ would stay by your side no matter what happened. _She_ lied to Eric! _Aude_ lied to you all those years ago! Not Sookie!" my maker's eyes were alight with fire. I could feel through our bond that he meant each and every word that he threw at me.

But … how dare he accuse her, someone not here to defend themselves against his accusations? How dare he, to think so little of the woman that at one point had given my life so much meaning? His words were like a dagger firmly imbedded in the depths of my un-beating heart. How dare he?

As I shot up off the ground, his next words wrapped themselves around my mind.

"I command you to STOP!" and I did. "You are acting like a child yourself, Eric! I have known you for over a millennium! You are known the world over, as the bravest and toughest fight ever known. Your skills in planning and strategy have been studied and coveted by many others. You are a force unto yourself, and at that moment you are a complete and utter FOOL!"

His words and motives were making my mind swirl with emotions that were unknown to me. Being forced to obey, to stand here in front of him like this, while he owed me his fealty was both dangerous and damning on his part.

"Have you ever thought about why you have always been such a fierce vampire warrior? Why you have never been bested, in your long, long dead and undead life?"

I contemplated his words, and after a few minutes he continued.

"Because you had NOTHING to live for! You have wished and wanted nothing but your own death, since before I turned you! It made you fearless to have nothing to lose. Let me tell you something, my child. Your Aude, she killed you before I did! She killed your soul the moment her own went to meet your Gods!"

His eyes that had been alight with such fire, where now weary and worried. I was forcing my own maker to act this way, to talk to me about things I had hidden so deeply within my own being that I had all but forgotten them. He was right! I have thought about my Aude and our children everyday of my existence. I had thought that I'd let them go, so long ago, but his words showed me he was right. I have been holding on to her for a thousand years, and would have continued to hold onto them still. Oh, how wrong I have been.

"Your new bride saved us, Eric. She not only gave me a reason to keep on living, but her actions that day put you in the position to become King! You even fought Nevada, to keep Louisiana, in the hopes that your fictional Aude, who saved your undead life would come back to see how well you were doing! But we now both know that it wasn't Aude who saved us that day, it was…"

"SOOKIE!" I shrieked. Oh my Goddess, what have I done? My knees hit the rock embedded road, and I could not help but think that I might have just ruined the best thing to have happened to me in a millennium. My maker is right, I am a fool!

"Before we leave this road tonight, you need to give up hope of ever seeing your late wife again, Viking! If you need some motivation for that, just think on all of the things your newest mostly human bride is forever giving up hope on, having been mated to you. She was raised by a human woman, Eric. A human woman who has probably taught her, through her whole life, that 2.8 kids, a white picket fence, and a husband that gets up for work every sunrise, is the normal, and ideal. She cannot have children with you. You will never walk on a sunny beach hand and hand with her. She will never be able to even walk about freely again without worrying about being abducted, drain, killed, or worse."

My maker was essentially telling me to pull my head out of my ass. He was right when he said I need to give up on Aude. Letting go of the memory of her and our children was many years past due. I needed to be looking to the future, a future that held the potential to make many new memories with a fae female that now bore my name. I needed to make this right, but how? How do I do this?

"You leave them here, Eric. I will even have a small maker placed on the side of this road, so you will have a place to remember them; the right place to come to remember and honor them," Godric said, nodding his head to the side of road behind my back.

Without turning towards the side of the road, I closed my eyes, letting all the love I had for each of them, my children and Aude, flow through me. I allowed it completely take me over for a while, and then I let it go. I looked to my maker, nodded my head in his direction, and took off into the night's sky. I whispered one word as I left my old life behind me and headed in the direction of my life … _Good-Bye_…

**Sookie's POV**

I was in such a rage and I was about to throw myself onto the bed, when I noticed that it wasn't made yet. After quickly throwing the bed together, I crawled up to the middle, and thought about the last twenty-four hours.

My anger was still high, and I knew that if I was going to figure out my next move, I needed to calm down and think clearly. Let's see?

-I was with Claudine yesterday afternoon. She did my hair for me, my make-up, and helped me get dressed.

-She got the call from Great-Grandfather telling us that 'the Claude switch' didn't work and I would need to get the hotel no later than 9:30.

-I wanted to call my Gran one last time, but Claudine talked me out of it, by mentioning how it would look if someone was watching her, and then I married myself to vampire.

-We popped to the hotel, where we were supposed to be.

-I went through a Blood-Bonding ceremony.

-My great-grandfather abandoned me in the middle of an important meeting.

-I said good-bye to fae family, maybe for the last time.

-I heard an interesting story regarding a maker swearing fealty to this child.

-Was locked in a room with a black eyed vampire.

-I was now eternally bonded to said vampire, through of all things, blood.

-Had a little hanky-panky! And a great orgasm.

-Had some crazy dreams.

-Got caught with 'weapons of mass destruction.'

- Been laughed at.

-And finally, pissed off!

I left out of control. All I wanted to do was close my eyes, fall asleep, and see my Gran. I pulled my legs to my chest, wrapped my arms around my legs, closed my eyes, and thought about Adele Hale-Stackhouse.

Just thinking about my grandmother brought another round of tears to my eyes. I'd always felt so safe knowing that no matter what came up, she'd be there to get my back. She's the only person who knows all of my deepest darkest secrets, from my birth through today. How can she even look at the woman I have become and be proud of me now? She's going to be so ashamed of the way I've acted over the last twenty-four hours! How will I ever be able to look her in the eyes again?

I didn't have more time to think about my Gran, because I heard a roar coming from the living room that shook the windows in my bedroom. Then the bedroom doors flew off of the hinges.

"No door or lock will EVER keep you away from me! NEVER forget that!" ranted a very pissed off King, as he stood just inside the ruined doors. His maker and child were standing behind him, and I could see the fear in their faces.

I quickly crawled up the bed, and pushed my back into the headboard. I wanted nothing to do with the man seething in front of me. He was going to make my life from here on out, a living hell, and I wanted nothing to do with it. I will pledge my body to him, but he will never own my heart or soul. I would make it my life's quest to be a thorn in his side for the rest of my days!

"Let's take a walk, Eric," Godric whispered, looking between my husband and me. I noticed he didn't let go of the King's arm, then he faced Pam and said, "Pamela, get her ready for the ceremony. Make sure she wears the dress the Ancient One had made for her. Have all of this done, before our return."

Like I was going to stay past the part where Asshole Number One, Niall, would give me away to Asshole Number Two! I don't think so! I'll make sure before the ceremony to talk to Grandfather Fintan, and see if he can't raise an army to take me back to Faerun before my new husband can kill me! I'll make sure that Fintan knows that Gran is supposed to be here too so she doesn't get left behind with these monsters.

I watched Godric and the King leave the master suite, before letting out the emotions that I had been holding in. I grabbed the pillow closest to me, and held it over my face, screaming for all I worth into it. What had I gotten myself into?

The Norseman was nothing but a bully! A bully who, when he didn't get his way, was mean as an outlaw, and venomous as a viper! He might have all the others around him fooled, but not me. I would never fall for his sweet words or actions again. NEVER!

"You brought it on yourself, you know," Pam said. "If you would just do as your told by your husband, your life will be a hell of a lot easier. Why must you fight that which you can't control? Did your fae relatives teach you nothing of the vampire world? Did you think you could play Princess to a King like my maker? You are nothing but a mostly human female with great potential to be the best bartender our vampire bar has ever seen. That is all you are! And all you ever will be!" she finished with all the malice her voice could muster. She threw my empty handbag onto my bed throwing my cell phone on top of it, before she too, left me alone in the master suite.

I rolled over with the pillow still covering my tearstained face, and I must have fallen asleep. I remember waking up at one point, when the in-room phone rang. But I must have rolled right back over and fallen back to sleep, because the next thing I knew, the person who seemed to be my only friend in this strange new world I was living in, was sitting beside me on the bed.

"Do not harden your heart to your husband just yet, little one. Please, give him and his child a second chance? It has been many years since either of them has needed to use their manners." she begged, pushing the hair out from around my face. She had a slight smile upon her face. She may not be my grandmother, but at the moment, I could swear that she was somehow channeling her.

I'm not sure why, but somehow I knew that the Old Gal wasn't one that often asked for favors from people. She struck me as someone who was used to simply ordering her desires be met. Just like Eric wasn't used to having ask for something, neither was she. Her clouded eyes were beseeching me to comply with her request, and if I didn't know any better, I'd think she was trying to glamour me.

"How can he or you expect me to forget what just happened? It's not like I wouldn't have calmed down over the whole 'we were holding out on you' thing. That's not the real problem here. He's commanding, dominant, and overall he's a complete asshole!"

"Language, little one, language! I can see where you are coming from, but can you try to see his point of view as well? Think, Child, think…" she stopped talking to give me a moment to wake up, and to collect my thoughts. "He has spent the better part of the last four years looking and searching for someone that will he will never be able to find. His first word upon waking after that terrible day in Rhodes was Aude! He thought that you were this long dead wife coming to save him from final death, a fate he could scarcely believe."

"He told me last night that his late wife's name was Aude. How could he even think that she'd survived this long in the world without herself being a vampire?"

The AP laughed lightly, as she carefully chose her next words. "Child, she died before he was even turned. Aude was pregnant, but after the birth, both her and the baby died within a few short hours. He was weakened by a grief so powerful that true death is all he wanted. That is when his maker found him, and brought him to vampire. Over the centuries, he has buried his grief so deeply that he cannot remember what it is like to live without it. You must promise me that you will give him and his child another chance. Pamela was feeling her maker's rage through their bond, when she spoke to you earlier. She is the one that called me to explain what had happened earlier in the night. If not for her you would be alone here, right now, in this very room. Give them a chance. Promise me?"

I was leery of letting that selfish, self-centered bastard anywhere near me. He's proven several times over the last twenty-four hours that he cannot control himself or his emotions. His maker has been nicer to me than my own husband has. Maybe they should have married me off to Godric, not Eric. I couldn't stop the giggle that left my mouth at the thought alone.

The Old Gal must have known what I was thinking, because she to smiled and lightly chuckled. "You have a huge heart, and that will serve the King well. I know that you do not like being thought of as a possession, but, my dear, in the vampire world, now _your_ world …" she paused and pointed one nubby finger in my direction, "… you are exactly that."

"It all reminds me so much of my great-grandfather. I don't know what's going on or why, but I think he wants something out me. I was thinking last night, how Niall even went as far one time as threatening my Gran if I didn't play by his rules. I feel like a pawn, you know, like in the game of chess between two powerful masters. Like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard spot no matter what I do or don't do. Do you know what I mean?" I questioned.

"Yes, little one. You are now walking on a double edged sword, and it will cut you deep either way you turn, if we don't stay proactive and vigilant."

"We?"

"Yes, I believe that you and I are going to be having these little talks a lot more often now that you have completed the bond with the Viking," she said, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Oh, you know about that?"

"Yes. I can smell him all over you. You did not breach the contract did you?" she asked, again her eyebrows were raised into her hairline.

"What? NO … Well, I guess … he didn't … I mean … How well versed are you on the President Clinton scandal?" I asked hoping that she'd catch my drift. I was not looking her in the eye was I talked. I was all of a sudden very interested in a stray thread that was sticking out of the hotel bedspread.

"The man who got caught having sex with his intern in the oval office and your government impeached him for it?"

"Yep, that's the guy. Do you remember anything about him and 'that woman'?"

"Child, just tell me what happened, it can't be as bad as you are saying. The Norseman knows not to break a binding contract. I even warned him not to."

"It was during the third blood exchange," I said, cringing at the memory of what I'd done with him on this very bed. It almost made me what to get up off of it, just thinking about it. "When he bit my shoulder … Oh, dear … his hand it kind of … you k…know touched me th… there," I stammered out. God, I can't even talk about S.E.X correctly, and I'm freeking 26-years old! I'd say that's probably why I'm still a virgin, huh?

"He used just his hand? Did it enter you?" she asked, as serious as she could be.

"Are you kidding me? NO!" I wanted to metaphorically die at this moment. No one had ever put their… anything … in there. Well, one person … now maybe… two people have even _thought _about it.

A slow smile spread across the Old Gal's face, as she asked, "Did it feel good?"

"Oh. My. God! You are so bad!" I said smacking at her hand, as my jaw hit the floor. She was laughing so hard, I couldn't stop myself from joining in.

"Will you give them another chance? If for nothing else, do it for me. I promise: the Norseman, his child, and everyone else around you will be on their best behavior from now on."

"Your mouth shouldn't make promises that it can't keep…" I said, pointing my finger in her direction. "I'm sure that if he apologizes, acts like a decent hum… vampire being, I might find in myself to let this go, as a favor for you," I said, knowing damn well and good, I'd probably have forgiven him without the AP's help, though that would have taken a hell of a lot longer to do.

"Good, now go and take a shower. You stink like a Viking!" she joked, as two of her handmaidens came in to retrieve her. Before she left, I hugged her neck. She's my first, maybe my only, vampire friend and I wanted her to know how much I appreciated her knowledge and helpfulness.

"Oh, before I leave you, two things: Pam would like to help you get ready for the night ahead. And your Grandmother Adele will be here in a little under two hours," she said, knowing that bit of news would get me in and out of the shower as quickly as possible.

"Thanks again for all of your help. The last couple of nights you seem to be my only friend," I said, really wanting to hug her again.

"Stop, Child! Now go and get ready. We have another big night tonight," she finished walking out the door to the main suite, as I ran into the bathroom and started the shower.

As the water heated up, I went back into the bedroom and grabbed my yellow robe. Once in the shower I let the hot water work out the tight muscles in my back and neck. I'd had enough vampire blood that my back wasn't hurting, but enough stress to sink a ship. The hot water was a godsend. I've always believe that the person that created hot water heaters needed a Noble Peace Prize. I made quick work of the shower. Shaved in all the right places, deep conditioned my hair; I even used fragrant oil on my heated skin to make it feel like silk.

I stepped out of the shower, using a huge fluffy towel to dry myself off, before I covered my body with the robe. I then took the damp towel and wrapped it around my wet hair to help if dry faster. Usual I'm a wash and go kind of a girl, but with the pledging ceremony tonight, I hope that Pam knows how to do an up-do.

Pam… she'd said some awfully mean and hurtful things to me earlier. It was like she was kicking a beaten puppy, the way she went after me. Her _Master,_ had just laid into me, and it was like she had to finish off the job or something.

I'd always thought the Master-Child vampire relationship was akin to a parent-child relationship. But Eric and Pam's relationship seemed more like a brother-sister relationship, if you asked me. I might not always like my brother, but I'd always love him, and that meant fighting for him if need be. Maybe, that is what was going on between Eric and Pam?

I'd walked back into the master bath, and sat on the little chair that hid out under the sink. I grabbed my hairbrush. I don't know how she'd done it, but the Old Gal had my favorite hairbrush brought to me, and I started to work the rats-nest out of my long wet hair.

From the mirror I watched as Pam came to stand by the frame of the bathroom door. She was hanging her head, and wouldn't look me in the eye. So I took a deep breath, put my brush down, stood up, and walked over to face her myself.

"Hello. My name is Sookie Stackhou… Sookie Brigant-Northman. You must be Pamela Ravenscroft, nice to meet ya," I said with my best southern charm. I figured if I was going to go through with this fabrication, I might as well make it good! Who knew that it would work?

Pam's eyes lit up as she smiled to beat the band. Her awfulness was quickly forgiven and forgotten as she got to work on my hair. With Pam's help and an hour and a half, my hair was done, light make-up was perfectly applied, and I was getting dressed. Our conversation had been kept to easy topics, but it felt right that we were turning a new leaf with each other. I wondered if it'd be this easy to start over fresh with Eric? Again, I guess only time will tell.

I followed Pam back out into the bedroom. She'd laid my dress out on the bed, and then went to grab another bag from the closet. Once she was back she handed me the unopened bag, and as I reached in I found the skimpiest pair of white underwear I'd ever seen in my life.

"You have got to me kidding me," I said. As I held up a see-through triangle in lace, held together by two elastic bands, "I'm sorry, but this part here," I pointed to the thin lace back part, "looks like it would hurt."

God, I've heard all about paying a price for fashion, but come on! This was taking that phrase a little too literally for my tastes. I ain't into granny-panties, but a good hip hugger was always fashionable and useful. This thong thingy couldn't hold two pieces of paper together, much less my ever-widening ass!

"A good thong can do wonders for you sexually," Pam replied.

"Yeah, but it could as so give me carpel tunnel syndrome from having to pull it out of my butt all the time." I'd made that statement with all the seriousness that I could muster, but Pam was now rolling around on the bed. I even think I saw her eyes rim with a little bit of red as she was laughing so hard at me.

She got herself together as I pulled the underwear on, rolling my eyes in her direction as I went. Then I once again opened the bag, dreading what the bra might look like. I'm not a small girl in the boobs department, and my girls haven't been without an underwire since back in junior high school.

The bra was actually really well made. It was white, silk all over, and the straps were wide enough that they wouldn't be digging into my shoulders, it had an underwire, and even two small balloon things built it to my girls look perkier.

Next came the dress. Pam said, "The AP had this made just for you. I love how she knew ahead of time that you would need this dress tonight. The thought alone of having to find something off the rack, while in this city, makes me cringe with the possibilities."

The dress was HUGE! It was made out of an old fashion pattern. Deep blue silk material, beads and sequins covered part of it. It was off the shoulder, hugged the floor, and absolutely perfect. I felt like a true princess in this dress.

As Pam fastened the last eye hook on the back of the dress, I turned around, as the doors to the bedroom opened revealing my new husband with his maker standing to his side, and my Grandmother pulling up the rear…

**Author Notes:**

**I know everyone hates these, but changes are coming to THaTH!**

**# 1: I, as an author try really hard to NEVER lie to my readers! NEVER! But… (I hate that word) I have been publishing THaTH, every Monday and Friday… That's changing! Sorry! **

**I will now be updating every ****Monday ****and ****Thursday****! Friday Night High School Football starts up in August, and my HS Senior is the starting Left Guard (Yes, he's 6' 6"/ 350lbs/17 yr old) Yep, I'm gonna be busy on Friday's from now on! So this is my last Friday Update!**

**# 2: This week TWCS! Saw fit to make To Have and To Hold, as one of its Featured Fic's this week! … Thank you, to TWCS for that honor! I was so happy when I got the email, I put it out there on Twitter, and emailed all my FF friends! Thanks, it made me feel really honored… So Thanks!**

**Everyone that reads this story needs to thank Balti K for her Beta and editing job! Trust me I DON'T make it easy on her! Thanks Chickie!**

**~EricsGirl72~**


	7. Freaking Out

**CH owns it all … I just like playing with her toys!**

**The last time … We ended with …**

_As Pam fastened the last eye hook on the back of the dress, I turned around, as the doors to the bedroom opened revealing my new husband with his maker standing to the side of him, and my Grandmother pulling up the rear… _

**Just to let you readers know, the Sookie in my head (Yes, she's not the only one that hears voices) would not shut up while I was writing this chapter! I do have a small section of Eric's POV in here, but it is very small! (Unlike, many parts of our favorite guy!) EG72 ;)**

**Chapter 7**

**Freaking Out!**

*****Sookie's POV*****

If my life had a theme song at this moment … I'm not sure whether it would be a choir singing the '_Hallelujah Chorus' since my Gran was now here… or if it be an orchestra of violins playing the 'Jaws' theme song now that my new husband was back. Whichever it was, I couldn't stop myself from running the short distance to my Gran and pulling her into the tightest hug that I dared to. _

I closed my eyes and relished in the feel of her in my arms. She's always been both soft and hard at the same time. She always smells like roses and freshly tilled dirt mixed together. Hair that had once been so dark, it was almost black, now was mostly white with only a few strands of dark grey running through it. She was a couple of inches taller than me, made flawlessly so the top of my head fit perfectly right under her chin at times like this. In my eyes she is perfect and nothing or no one could ever change that, and I was holding onto to her for all I was worth.

I didn't want to talk to Eric or even Godric right now. I just wanted to feel at peace, the only perfect peace I knew, that's something only my Gran could give me. She's been my rock for so long that I don't even want to think about what it will be like when she's passed.

After hugging me back, and saying sweet things into my ear, she pushed me back to get a better look at me.

"My God! … You are beautiful! No more homemade dresses for you. It looks like you'll only be shopping at Dillard's from now on," she gushed, as she made me twirl around so she could get a look at my dress from every angle. Dillard's is the end all and be all where my Gran is concerned.

"Yep, it would seem so," as I looked down at my party dress, then up at my husband, dropped my eyes to the floor again, and back up to see my Gran's concerned eyes staring back at me.

"Are you alright, Child?" she asked, shooting daggers at the King.

"Umm… I'm fine, Gran. I'd like introduce you to King Eric Northman, my new husband," I said gesturing my hand to the tall man standing not three feet from her. I made sure not to look in his direction as I spoke. Heaven only knows how he was going to react to Gran being here, and the Lord knows I didn't want to bring her into the middle of our fight.

The King bent from his waist, bowing to my Gran, and grabbed her right hand to kiss the back of it, before speaking. "It is an honor to meet the woman who raised The Listener. Please, call me Eric."

"Uh-huh, you may call me Mrs. Stackhouse," she said, lifting her eyes brows and daring the King to say differently.

"Mrs. Stackhouse… my comrades and I will leave you to talk privately with your granddaughter before the… meeting. I hope you will find your accommodations to your liking, if … you need anything, plea… please don't hesitate to ask," he stuttered out, bowing to her again before leaving the room. My Gran, a weak, old, human woman made, the King of Louisiana stammer! Who knew _he_ or _she_ had it in them?

I watched as a smiling Godric and a snickering Pam followed their baffled Master out of the room, and Pam shut the bedroom doors behind her. My Gran held my hand and led me to the bed. After she sat down, I too went to sit.

"No, you don't! You'll ruin your pretty party dress. Now tell me all about the King and his people. Have they been good to you so far? Is the blood-bond complete? How many vampires are going to be attending the ceremony tonight? Oh, my Lord! It just hit me! Will Fintan be there?" she asked, her face horrified at the thought of facing my beautiful, young looking Grandfather after so long, and so much aging.

"Umm … they haven't harmed me physically. I wouldn't say they've been good, but not horrible. Yes… I have no clue!…and yes, Grandfather will be there! Now, how is Jason? Where did you get the pretty dress you're wearing? And tell all about the gossip about Bon Temps."

"He's Jason, so he's still being a tomcat! Dillard's! Mr. Northman's friend brought me there before he drove to the airport this morning; he even paid for it! Oh, Maxine's going to a grandmother! Hoyt and Holly just told her the news on Sunday after church; I think Sam might be losing his bar; the Compton house was burnt to the ground a couple of weeks ago. The gossip is that some teenagers were having a party there that got out of hand or something. No one was hurt, thank God," she finished, putting her hand over her heart as she talked about the teenagers who might have started the fire.

"Does seeing Granddad Fintan bother you?"

"In some ways yes, and in some ways, no. Don't get me wrong, I loved your Granddaddy Stackhouse very much Sookie, but Fintan, he just made my socks melt! I guess I'm just worried about how he'll look at me now. I ain't as young as I used to be, or as pretty, or as adventurous. Plus, I haven't been alone with him in a long, long time, Child," she answered, hanging her head a little as she finished.

"You know I think you're beautiful, fun loving, and perfect, right? If you get too nervous just find me, and we'll use the ladies room or something if you need a break," I said, bobbing my head back and forth as I talked. When she didn't say anything else, I asked about the gossip.

"Sam's losing the bar?" He'd always been a good boss to me. He was a little different mentally, but that didn't mean he wasn't a good man.

"Well, I don't know if he's losing it exactly, but there is a huge 'For Sale' sign sitting in front of it now. Just as well! Since you've been gone, he's had trouble getting good people and now since Holly's pregnant, Hoyt don't want her working at a roadhouse no more. Sam's not going to have many waitresses left working for him," she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What did you mean by, haven't hurt you physically? Do I need to take a broom to that man?" she questioned, thumbing her hand in the direction of the bedroom door.

Hey, someone fixed the doors! How come I didn't see someone working on them? Now, that's freaky!

"Well, it's a long drawn out story. So the short version is: He's an asshole!"

"SOOKIE STACKHOUSE! You ain't ever too old to have soap in your mouth, child! And what do you mean, 'he's an asshole?'"

"ADELE HALE! You ain't ever too old either!" I said, and then we both started laughing. I was moving from foot to foot trying to keep my legs from hurting. I mean, this dress weighs a ton!

"He's just hot and then he's cold, Gran. One minute he's laughing at me and the next he's trying to command me to bend to his will. I just don't get him! Plus, he has NO manners!" I finished, shaking my head back and forth.

"What do you mean no manners? He just bowed me to me, kissed the back of my hand, and introduced himself properly. He seems to have manners enough."

"Want to know something? He's never introduced himself to me, well, not formally anyway. None, of them have." I sighed. "Alright, I guess I need to start at the beginning," I said.

I told my Gran about how Niall made a contract before me, her, her mother, and probably her mother's mother were even born. She'd heard about the contract before today so she knew the basics of it. Then I told her about Niall's attempt to get Claude to take my place, and the blood-bonding ceremony. I told her how I supposedly look just like his late wife from 1,000-years ago. I told her about the third blood exchange, leaving out the part about Eric's or my reactions to it. I told her about Niall's wedding presents to me and how Eric, Pam, and even Godric thought scaring me to death was a hell of a good time. I finished by telling her about the fight, and how the Old Gal came and talked to me.

"After my shower, Pam and I made up, and she's been helping me get ready ever since. I just don't know what to do about the King. What would you do if you were me?"

"I'll tell you what I'd do, girl! Follow me!" stated my very red faced grandmother as she pulled me out of the bedroom and into the living room where three perfectly dressed vampires were awaiting us.

"YOU!" she pointed her finger at the King. "SIT!" she ordered him, like he was a mutt running around our backyard.

"YOU" she pointed her finger at me now. "SIT! You other two, I'll deal with later… Or unless you want your butt-chewing to be done here and now, I'd suggest you both leave!" she finished, never taking her angry eyes off of the King's. Pam and Godric left her sight, very quickly.

"Now if you two want to act like children I will treat you both like children. King Northman, you may be nearly twenty times older than me, and you're probably far superior in your ability to fight and stuff like that. But I am the only one in this room that's been married in the last hundred years and that's had to deal with problems that come with them. So let's start."

"You yelled at her?" she asked the king.

"Yes."

"Did it make you feel like a man to scream at a young innocent girl?"

"She had silver in her bag!" the King bellowed, pointing his finger in my direction and looking more like a five-year old trying to get out of a punishment than the Vampire King of Louisiana.

"Yes, she did, and I will be talking to her about that in a minute, and by the way… You knew she had the silver in there before you even brought her with you, and I am dealing with you right now! Did it make you feel all big and bad yelling at her?"

Nothing…

"I'll take that as a yes. Why? Why do you think you have the right to treat her like dog poop on the bottom of your shoes?" my Gran asked, while crossing her arms over her chest.

I was having a terrible time keeping a smile off of my face as she scolded the King. All I wanted to do was stick my tongue out him and sing na-na-naa-na-na in his direction. Just like when I was younger and Jason got caught doing something to me, but Gran would have tanned my hide for sure if I did that.

"I was mistaken…before. I have now come to… understand the situation differently. I would like a second chance to make… things right, but I will understand if…that is not acceptable," the King was halting in his speech yet again. I couldn't help thinking it was because of Gran that the king was stuttering over his words, but maybe, he'd come to understand the way he was treating me wasn't the way I wanted to me treated.

"Do you have anything else you'd like to add to that?" the warden, otherwise known as my Gran, asked.

"Yes. I was married before. A long time ago, and I now realize that my wife, even in that day, would have reacted much the same way as my new wife acted today. For the harm I have caused you and yours I am truly … sorry." Eric's lip curled a little at his last words. It seems I was right and words like 'sorry' or 'forgive me' really weren't part of his vocabulary.

I knew that my eyes were as wide as saucers, and I was just about to accept his apology when Gran turned her angry eyes on me. Now, the King was looking both relieved and smug. Asshole!

"And YOU! When did you get such a potty mouth? I know I taught you better than this! And why in God's green earth, did you listen to that old coot you call a great-grandfather? You told me what he's done before, and you thought you could trust him now? You let him dupe you into this situation. Now, I ask you, did you talk to Fintan about bringing that shit with you in the first place? NO! Not Sookie Stackhouse!"

Both the King's eyes and mine widen when my Gran said S.H.I.T, and right after she just yelled at me for cursing. I knew the next line that was going to come out of her mouth before she even said it. One… Two… Three…

"And you just wait until I tell your Grandfather Fintan on you, missy!"

"Hey, what is it with everyone callin me 'missy', my name is Sookie," I said, crossing my own arms over chest, and at long last the tension in the room ratcheted down a few hundred notches.

"I accept your apology, and I'm sorry for bringing weapons of mass destruction with me from Faerun," I said finally looking into the King's eyes. He nodded his head, accepting mine in return.

"Oh, and there is one more things, kids," my Gran said. You ought to have seen the shock on the King's face when she called him a kid.

"King Eric Northman, I'd like to formally introduce you to my granddaughter, Sookie Stackhouse-Brigant," she gestured to me with her hand.

"You may call me Sookie, your majesty," I said bowing my head a little in his direction.

"And, Sookie, I'd like you introduce you to Eric Northman, King of Louisiana," she said making the same gesture as she did for me, but in reverse.

"And you, my Queen and Princess of the Fae, may call me Eric," he said playing along with Gran.

God, how awkward does it have to be to be introduced to someone who's already had their hands in your pants? Sure, my Gran doesn't know about that, but hell, the thought alone sent shivers down my spine…

*****Eric's POV*****

Pam and Godric were both having a great laugh at my expense, as I blubbered like an idiot after the older Stackhouse woman showed up. Sure they can laugh it up now, but since she reamed my ass pretty well, I can't wait to see what she does to them for not sticking up for her granddaughter when they had the chance. Oh, yes! Adele Hale-Stackhouse will earn their respect quite soon, I believe.

I couldn't believe that she had re-introduced me to my mate. As if I didn't know Sookie's name, but that is not the point, the point is that Adele got Sookie's name wrong. It is now Sookie Brigant-Northman. Evidently, Adele must not think her granddaughter was truly married to me. I guess, without her having been here for the ceremony, I can allow her a slight learning curve, but I will set her straight on Sookie's true name later. Perhaps she will even pick it up on her own after witnessing the Pledging later this evening.

I watched as both of my smug seconds walked back into the living room. Godric seemed more confident in himself than Pamela did, but he had good reasons to be so. Not only did he hand me my ass this very night, but so did Adele. I can only hope that things take a turn for the better before we head down to the meeting in a few minutes.

When I awoke this evening, I'd had several emails awaiting my attention. One was Bobby letting me know that all was going as planned back in Louisiana. The second one was from my accountant informing me that several of the new accounts I'd set up were now active. I needed to have Sookie added to some of my accounts, so that she would have funds in hand if she needed them. And the third was from the Ancient Pythoness, informing me that she wants a private meeting with me alone, before the Pledging ceremony starts this eve.

"Well, there are many things to do this evening before the Pledging ceremony. I was notified that it will be held at midnight, in the hall where the bonding ceremony was. So everyone, with the exception of Mrs. Stackhouse, should know the lay out."

"What does this Pledging ceremony involve?" Adele asked, as she sat down on the couch with Sookie following closely behind her grandmother.

"It is a beautiful and ancient ceremony. I will be on the stage with the Ancient One, and Godric will be standing to my left. Sookie will enter from the back of the hall once again, and she will be escorted in by either Niall or Fintan. I am not sure at the moment if Niall will be in attendance, so we will have to see who is there to bring Sookie down the aisle. She will be presented to the vampires in the room, the AP, and me. She will then give me a ceremonial knife; the same one we used to start the bond. Once she presents the knife to me, I kiss it, and the Pledging is complete. Of course, as a rule there is usually a blood exchange between the two beings pledged. This time though, Sookie, there will be no cup holding the blood. It is meant to be another marital exchange," unable to keep my smile off of my face at this last part.

I watched her eyes widen, she must be thinking about the last exchange we had, and what we had done together. I could sense her discomfort and arousal simultaneously through the bond. Oh yes, I will be a very lucky vampire, and I am looking forward to tasting her once more.

"Okay, so after the Pledging is over, is there anything after that?"

"Yes, you and I will be presented to the vampires, mostly other Kings and Queens, and there will be some dancing and socializing as well."

"Oh, so it turns out to be political hobnobbing?" Adele asked, sounding rather bored with the idea.

"Yes, but there will be entertainment, and I am sure that all of us will see a couple moments peace once the ceremony is complete."

I knew that I for one would have many monarchs soliciting the use of my wife's talent to aid in their state affairs. I wonder if she has ever done such a thing before.

"Do you have a job?" I asked, looking at Sookie so she knew that I was addressing her.

"Yes, I've worked as kind a of human lie detector for my great-grandfather for almost 3 years now. Though, I usually only go on one assignment a month. I am paid extremely well, and I even receive bonuses when I find out extra things I'm not supposed to. Why'd you ask?"

"Do you have a contract agreement with Niall or any of his associates?"

*****Sookie's POV*****

"Well, Mr. C. does have some papers that each CEO I meet with, or person in charge, has to sign. That's done even before I can get on the plane. But do I have an agreement with Niall specifically? Nope… But here again you answered my question with a question," I said, giving him a slight smile. I wasn't sure if I could trust him, but if the Old Gal thought he was good enough for me to give a second chance, I might as well try.

"Sorry, I am unaccustomed to be being questioned. I will try to adjust to this were you are concerned," he said, like he was making a metal note. "Would you consider working under a contract with me? I could help with your security. Now that the vampires of the world know who you are, that could cause some security problems, I'm afraid. And working together could be interesting, could it not?"

I looked at Gran, and she just stared back at me. Neither one of us knew what to say to the King. "Umm… I'm sure that security will be a problem whether I'm working for you or not, but can you give me some time to think about your offer? I'd like to talk to Granddaddy about it and maybe Mr. C. if he's still here …" this is where I'd have to eat a little crow … "Would that be alright with you?" There, I gave him a little back. I asked his permission, just like he'd had to ask mine. He smiled and nodded in return.

Hey, maybe, that's what makes a good marriage, these give and take things. I'll have to think on that one though.

"I have a short meeting before the meeting at 10pm. I should go and get it over with. While I am gone, why don't you and your Grandmother have your dinner out on the lanai? It is a bit chilly outside, but if you wear this you should be fine." He said, as he handed me a silver colored box.

Gran and I had been sitting on the couch so I place the pretty wrapped box between us, and carefully lifted the lid. Inside was the prettiest black lace wrap I'd ever seen in my life. I knew that Granddaddy Stackhouse had once given my Gran one like it a long time ago, but this put hers to shame.

"Oh, my Gracious!" Gran exclaimed as I unfolded the wrap carefully before putting it on my shoulders.

I looked up to see Eric smiling at me, as he slightly bowed, before he and Godric left to go to their meeting. Leaving Pam behind, I guess she was kind of watching over Gran and me. Kind of weird, but I like that Eric was thinking about our safety.

We ordered dinner and a nice bottle of wine to go with it. I 'fixed' Pam up a couple of True Bloods, and my Gran just laughed as Pam told her the story about how I'd fixed up the AP's drink the other night without even thinking about it.

As our dinner arrived Pam left quickly and brought back a wrap that resembled mine, but I didn't think that it was half as pretty. I watched as she stepped behind my grandmother and held it out to drape it over Gran's shoulders. This consideration for others was a side of Pam that I hadn't seen yet, and I liked it.

The three of us followed the room service guy out to the lanai, and once seated, Gran and I dug into our dinners like neither one of us hadn't eaten in a month. As we sat down the man opened up the bottle of wine and poured a small amount in our glasses for before leaving. My steak was done perfectly and the double baked potatoes were to die for, and by the time dinner was over with, the bottle of wine sat upside down in its holder.

"You understand about tonight, correct?" Pam asked, as I sat so full from dinner that I didn't want to move.

"Yep, I give him the knife. He kisses it. And we are official!" I think I might have had a little bit too much of the wine.

Pam laughed and then said, "No… No, after the ceremony?"

"Politics? I'm to stand behind the King like a good little wife does, right?"

"Well, yes, but that's not what I'm talking about, Sookie." Her eyes darted Gran and me.

"Just spit it out, Pam. Anything you say to me, I'll probably tell her anyway," I said throwing my hand in Gran's direction. Gran must've had too much wine, because her nod was very curt from reason.

"Okay then. In Eric's time, when he was human that is, in a wedding ceremony the bride's and groom's hands were tied together to show the community that the couple had bound their families together. That is why the Ancient One saw fit to have that in the Blood-Bonding ceremony. The Fae, they believe in something like the tying of hands, but it isn't quite the same. What I am trying to say is there are procedures that must be adhered to this night. There has and must be an order to things. Are you with me so far?"

I caught myself looking at Gran again, hoping she was picking up what Pam was laying down. I don't know if it was Pam's words, her British accent, or the wine but I just didn't comprehend anything she was trying to say. Evidently neither did Gran; she just shrugged her shoulders to let me know she was lost too. Damn it! We need a map!

"Pam, English, please! This wine is really doing a number on me," I said, as I picked up the empty bottle and then put it down again.

"Fine, maybe this will be better if I do things in order," she said with her finger on her chin. "Alright, here it is: 1) Meeting with the AP at 10pm…" what was funny was she was using her fingers to tick off her list as she went. "2) Pledging ceremony at midnight. 3) Food, dancing, and politicking. 4) You and the Master will be excused and then you will …." She finished rather quickly, again looking in between Gran and me.

Okay … I had to sit there, and tried really hard to get her fast words to make sense. You know what I'm talking about. It's was like when you to a really nice restaurant and your waiter don't use English as his first language. I ain't got anything against it. I'm just saying you have to try really hard and let your brain catch up what he was saying. Yep. That was what I trying to do.

… …Okay, I got the 'before dawn' part_…consummatethemarriage_…

Gran must not have as much wine as I thought because she finally caught onto Pam's words and gasped, clutching at her chest a little as she did. Her eyes were wide, and they were looking between Pam and the door to the lanai.

"Oh, no you don't! Don't even think about, Gran! Spill!" I said, looking at Gran. Trying to put my hand my hip, I missed, as it hit my ribcage. Yep. That was going to leave a bruise.

My Gran looked extremely uncomfortable for a second, squared her shoulders, and said. "4) You and the Master will be excused and then you will… _consummate_. the. marriage. before. dawn!"

_Consummate the marriage before dawn? _

I don't know how it happened. One minute I was sitting feeling full and a little buzzed, and the next thing I knew the Ancient Pythoness was calling the meeting to a close. To a close! Did we already do the Pledging? Or was this the private meeting before? I don't remember if I signed anything, if I talked, if I bumped into someone on the way into the room! I just can't remember.

"Sookie, are you alright?" Fintan asked, as he sat in the chair across from me in the conference room we had been in last night. "You haven't said anything and you look a little pale. Did you eat? Are you feeling well? Should I call Dr. Ludwig?"

I finally looked around the room and all the players that had been there last night where here again. Well, Niall wasn't here, but I don't think I really expected him to be. My Gran wasn't here either! Oh shit! They left my Gran in a hall full-o-vamps?

"Where's Gran?"

"She is in a room just down the hallway. You are answering questions with questions now? That is not like you," he said. He shoots Eric, who was sitting next to me, a rather pointed glare.

"I'm fine. I just had a bit of a shock, I guess. I just needed a break from reality for a minute, but I'm fine now," I lied, through my teeth. I lied like a dog on a rug.

_Consummate the marriage before dawn? _

"Well, we will give you a minute to collect yourself then, Child," the AP's forceful voice said from next to me. "We will give you a moment alone with your husband before the ceremony beings."

Everyone else followed her and her handmaidens out of the conference room, and left me sit at table next to my husband. I wanted to talk, but my mouth felt like it was full of cotton balls all of a sudden.

"What is wrong? Are you not going to give me a second chance? Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?" a worried and upset Eric asked.

"It's not that. I don't really trust you, but I think you will keep me safe, if nothing else. And I already told you that I forgave you. It's just … well, Pam was talking with Gran and me over dinner, and she was talking about all the things that will have to be done, tonight. It just one of those things really … umm… it just it… it freaked me out, alright?" my last words came out more like a screech than I wanted them too.

"Freaked you out? Explain."

"Freaking out, when someone panics over something. You know, someone goes to pieces," I turned in my seat to see Eric's face, hoping like hell he got it.

"Oh, I see now, but what 'freaked' you out?" He seemed proud of himself that he used his new word properly in a sentence.

"Eric! I missed you coming to get us or did you just have us meet you down here? I missed walking into this room, listening into the meeting; I missed everything until the Old Gal called the meeting to a close. I am missing many minutes of my life here, and it's because I'm freaked out about having to ? Alright! I'm not into pain, I have no experience, and I don't know what I'm supposed to _do_ or _not do_! Shit, I'm twenty-six years old and I'm clueless!" I said, standing up so quickly my chair fell and hit the floor. I couldn't look at the king. Hell, I didn't even want to be in the same room with him right now.

Eric grabbed my arms quickly and turned me around to face him. He gently placed his hand under my chin to make my eyes meet his. All the while laughing lightly to himself.

"Sookie, look at me." Once I complied, albeit unwillingly, he continued, "I know that you are untouched, but did you think that by marrying me, you would remain so? Even in your day and age, is it not required for a husband to consummate a marriage with his wife? Yes, ours will be a little different than you had once assumed it would be, but not all that much different. It is the completion of a contract and treaty, it must be witnessed by both sides. It is just four witnesses, two from each party. In my time, my human time, it was mandatory and witnessed by the entire village," he finished lightly stroking my jaw as he talked.

"Witnesses?" I asked, whispering the word out as softly as I could, looking around for the witnesses in question.

"Yes, two of my kind and two of yours. They must be in the room while I take you for the first time, and they will leave once I have broken your maidenhead. Do not be afraid."

"You're talking about when we … OH. MY. GOD!"

"Did you not hear a word that the Ancient One said just now?" he asked, looking shocked and confused.

"Nope. Not a word, as I just said earlier I don't remember walking down here. There's a giant whole in my memory this evening. Just the thoughts of umm…" I moved my hand the two of us indicating my meaning. "Freaked me out enough to zone out or something, but now!" I said, throwing my arms in the air. If I was freaking out before, I was terrified now. Witnesses?

"I can't believe I'm going to ask this, but who? Who are the witnesses going to be? Will they see me? Or you?" I felt the strongest wave of calm wash over me, it was the second time tonight I'd felt it, but damn!

"You will _not_ see them, and they will _not_ see you. This I promise. Their job is to witness that we have 'done the deed', as you humans now say. They will be able to stand for us, if someone were to accuse us of not following through with the act."

"Two of your kind?" I questioned, growing panicked again.

"Yes."

"Umm… I've read enough minds and books to know that there will probably be some blood involved here, Eric! Oh, hell! What am I going to do?" I asked, slapping my hands onto Eric's chest as I fought the emotions that were coursing through me.

"Oh, my sweet, innocent, Sookie. They will be cloaked. You will not see them, they will not see any part of your body, and I will only sense that they are in the room. They will not be able to smell the blood if they are cloaked. The Pythoness herself made this request for your grandfather to cloak the four with magic. It will be alright, this I promise you," he said, holding me tight for the first time. But not the last time tonight, I'm afraid. I so felt small and venerable in his arms, but somehow safe at the same time.

"You answered my question with a question again, Eric. I thought you said you weren't going to do that anymore. Who are the four witnesses?" I asked, as I laid my head on his chest. Freaking out more by the second…

**Thanks to Balti K for Beta'ing To Have and To Hold for me! You are the bestiest, thanks for all of your hard work! **

**Thanks to everyone for your Reviews they keep me writing when I want to throw this stupid computer out the window! LOL Thanks for all the adds to Favorites and Alerts as well! EG72 ;)**

**~EricsGirl72~**


	8. Pledging

**CH owns it all … I just like playing with her toys!**

**The last time … We ended with …**

"_You answered my question with a question again, Eric. I thought you said you were going to do that anymore. Who are the four witnesses?" I asked, as I laid my head on his chest. Freaking out more by the second…_

**Chapter 8**

**Pledging…**

**Eric's POV**

Holding Sookie close to me was everything that I had hoped it might be. Her body was small in comparison to my own, but somehow we lined up perfectly… this felt good, this felt right. I am still a bit unsettled that she was so nervous she blacked out over just the thought of us having sex. Surely, someone, somewhere along the line, had to have told her that consummating our marriage would be part of the contract. Of course, now that I think about it, it is more of an unwritten rule, as it were.

Perhaps she had assumed this would be a marriage in name only, considering that vampires cannot sire children. But supes have rather different views of sex, much more liberal than humans. Some supernaturals would just assume that this mostly human woman who was raised in a human world should know this, but it seems as if my new wife was never given such information. Fucking, Fae! Someone should have said something to Sookie. Niall, Fintan, even the Ancient One could have softened the blow.

"You answered my question with a question again, Eric. I thought you said you weren't going to do that anymore. Who are the four witnesses?" I couldn't stop the chuckle before it left my throat.

"Sookie, you need to know that this practice of witnessing a joining is not a vampire custom. We vampires as a race have a very liberal view of what we do in private or in a group, however we are also very possessive of the things we consider ours. And you are mine. I would not choose to share you."

"I know that and must have known deep down that we'd have to 'do the deed,' as you put it. Hey, wait a minute, what do you mean witnesses aren't a vamp thing?" she asked, lifting her head off my chest and looking deeply into my eyes.

"It was a stipulation that your kin had specified be in the contract. It was not my late queen, it was Niall who requested that specific clause," I answered. I caressed her cheek, running the back on my hand along her jaw. Even though I was pouring as much comfort and calm into the bond as I could, her emotions were so strong it was proving difficult to settle them.

"You mean he asked for, umm… us," she dropped her eyes and addressed her question to my chest, "to be watched?" Her voice was quaking at the end.

"Yes."

"Well, that … that just sucks!" she declared, placing her head once again to my chest.

"Yes, it does. For you at least." Still trying to calm her, I massaged my left hand up and down her back, and ran my right over her beautiful blonde tresses.

Her scent was not overpowering, but her blood held just enough Fae to make it impossible to ignore. Oh, I was a very lucky vampire.

"For me? You mean, you don't mind being watched?"

"Vampires have very different views of our sexuality. We are just as comfortable naked as we are dressed. Though, I must admit you are making things very hard for me," I said, giving her my trademark leer, and rubbing my tight tuxedo pants along her gown covered center. Her only was response was swallowing deeply, extracting another chuckle from me.

I haven't truly smiled, laughed, or been as entertained in a thousand years as I have been in the short time I'd known Sookie. She was an anomaly that I could not wrap my head around. Because she looked so much like my Aude I expected she would act the same as well. But Sookie was proving me wrong at every turn.

Aude was a very serious woman who would stand up for what she thought was right, but she easily deferred if I thought my way was better than hers. I believe that my new bride will not only stand for her beliefs, she would hold her own in the argument. I was looking forward to seeing it.

"Who are they?"

I took a deep breath, and paused for a moment before answering. The two vampires I had chosen preferred men and were married to each other. I had hoped they would be more understanding, and discreet about the situation. Not to mention, more of their attention would be devoted to seeing what I was 'packing' as they called it, and since I preformed their marriage ceremony, they owed me a favor.

"Russell Edgington, King of Mississippi, and his husband, Bartlett Crowe, King of Indiana. For this summit Bartlett is the host, and it part of his job to oversee everything that happens here under his authority. So I thought that they would make things a little more comfortable for you."

"They're married and gay?" she asked, looking at me like I'd grown two heads.

"Yes," I said while looking into her memorizing blue eyes. "I know that is not legal yet by human laws, but we vampires are very forward thinkers."

"I'd say! Y'all don't mind being naked in front of each other and you can marry the same sex… I guess forward thinking isn't always a bad thing, huh?"

"Not at all, my dear."

"You said they won't smell the blood, so how will they know?" her fear was ratcheting up again and starting to overwhelm me.

"Stop, please. You are killing me." I had to stop talking. If she knew all the details expected of not only her, but of me as well, her fear would only be compounded over the length of the night. "You will need to trust me on this, Sookie. Please, let it go for now, please," I begged.

"Fine, just one more question then?"

"Fire away," I said, trying to lighten to mood.

"Who are the witnesses for the Fae?"

"That is a question for either your Grandfather or the Ancient One. I was only in charge of choosing my side."

"Alright, I'll trust you," she said, looking into my eyes. I prayed to Freya that she could not see everything hidden behind them.

I leaned in, and captured her lips with my own. They were made to perfectly fit with my own. They were soft, supple, and flawless. She did not pull back from my advance, and I could feel her responsiveness. I could not help but think of all that I would teach her. Yes, she will be the perfect student and I would be a very satisfied vampire.

My hand was on her back, and I moved it up to cup the back of her neck. Our height differences making it hard for me to find purchase, so I gently wrapped my free hand around her waist, pulled her body flush my own, and gently lifted her. With her feet raised off the ground, and our lips at the perfect level I licked her bottom lip and she quickly granted me access.

Her scent held nothing on her taste. She would be the true death of me, for I truly did not this to end. I wanted nothing more than to take her to our rented room in the hotel next door and have my way with her. But then the contract would have been broken, and I would lose that which I was starting to truly crave.

With great reluctance I slowed the kiss and ended it with two or three chaste pecks. I set her feet back on the ground, but did not let of her body. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of questions and want, the smell of her arousal only heightening my own. We were in a very dangerous situation, and if we did not leave this room quickly we would not be leaving it all.

"We must go," I whispered into the hair on the top of her head. She pulled her body from mine, worrying her bottom lip as our bodies separated. Yes, soon the Pledging would be complete and then nothing could stop me from taking what is truly mine.

I turned to the table to gather my belongings and my self-control. I turned my back to my wife but only briefly. I could feel her eyes on me as I moved, and it gave me great pleasure to know that I was having the same effect on her that she was wreaking on me.

We stepped out into the hallway leading to the meeting hall to see our rather large group awaiting us. Pam had a knowing smirk upon her face, and Godric was grinning like a fool. Yes, he and I both have something to truly grin about since the time of our first encounter this evening.

Fintan stepped forward to gather Sookie close to his side. He was not happy about our union but is cooperating for now. Claudine appeared worried and upset for her cousin, but was trying to keep it to herself. She knew enough about vampires to know it is best for the fae to keep their distance from our kind. Claude was looking rather withdrawn. I wondered what could cause such a transformation from a cocky fairy just last night, to this evening's sullen, brooding version.

"Lady Brigant, Her Grace would like to see you for a moment," one of the AP's handmaidens spoken up. The AP was waiting in a room to our left, and I was sure she wanted to ensure my bride's compliance once more before the Pledging was complete. I nodded in Sookie's direction and after she also received Fintan's approval, she followed the small creature to a room across the way, the door shut behind her. I leaned against the wall knowing that the rooms surrounding us were soundproof and I would not hear a word of what the Ancient One discussed with my new bride.

At our private meeting earlier, she too berated me for upsetting my wife. She then proceeded to tell me that if I could not see fit to change my attitude after the Pledging, the AP herself would take my wife to stay with her. The AP told me that she and my wife had grown quite close and she would be keeping a careful eye on the happenings of our lives.

She then informed us that already this evening, Niall had in fact gone to both the Great Council and the Authority hoping to get this marriage annulled. The Ancient Pythoness stood for me in both cases, and gave her word at each gathering that I would in no way harm or damage that which Niall considered so valuable. In the end, both councils agreed that they would not interfere with our marriage. She then told me that were I to make her regret standing in my stead; she would end my undead life without hesitation or apology.

She had asked which witnesses I wanted to use this night, and after explaining to her my thoughts, she agreed that Russell and Bart would be best for the job at hand. She explained what was expected of me this night, and she was none too happy about it. Nor was I… the thought of having to consummate our marriage with witnesses did not bother me, nor did it affect how I had planned to achieve my goal. But my bride was already overwrought about the act; witnesses were only going to compound her anxiety.

I knew my blushing bride would be less than happy about the witnesses, but it was a necessary evil. Though I had always thought that the Fae more warped and twisted than we vampires, I had no clue until the meeting just how sadistic they truly are. No wonder their numbers were failing. If what they wanted done this night is the norm, it was too cruel to even think about it. This, coming from a man who was a great Viking, who had pillaged many villages and tortured my enemies, is saying something. What the Fae witnesses were expecting would NOT be happening.

I had promised Sookie to keep her safe and 'covered at all times.' The anticipation alone was enough to lighten my mood. She was afraid someone might see her naked form and that they would intrude on a deeply intimate moment. Her modesty was her main worry, not that I was large, nor that I would harm her purposely. That someone might see her… Oh, so innocent.

"You will be kind to her," Fintan demanded as he watched the door his granddaughter had gone through.

"Yes," I said without hesitation.

"You know that is not what my father or my people expect of you this night, Viking."

"Again, yes. I know what is expected of me and I will tell you now on my word, she will be treated as the Queen and Fae Princess that she is. You have no need to ask for this to be done. I mean to finish what I started," I stated staring into his eyes. They were the same as Sookie's and it took me by surprise for a moment. Fintan smiled and walked back over to the two other fairies.

Adele was standing close to door of the room, and she watched every move that Fintan made. Her eyes roamed over his body greedily, and I knew from her body language alone that her feelings for her former lover hadn't been extinguished with time.

Something I did not expect to see was Pam, my Pam, standing close beside the elderly human woman. Her posture was one of outwardly relaxation, but her emotions were wound rather tightly. Godric left Pam's side to stand by mine, and he placed his hand on my shoulder before he spoke.

"You will do well this night, Eric. Our people will be more open to you now that you are bonded to the Listener. She will be a fine mate to you, but you will do well to remember she is beloved by more than just these creatures standing within this hall. A total of two hundred and seventeen vampires, from all different states excluding Utah, owe their undead lives to your bride. I am afraid that the Fairy Prince may be the least of your worries when it comes to her safety, we will need to discuss more in depth on our way home tomorrow night."

We watched as the closed door opened, and my smiling bride came to stand beside me…

****Sookie's POV****

The Old Gal was talking before I could even get to my seat.

"Are you alright, Child?"

"Yes. I know, I was worried before about many things… but Eric has a way of making certain things seem not as troublesome. You know?"

She laughed lightly and said, "Yes, I believe I can understand that. Are you feeling better now? Or would you prefer to have this Pledging cancelled? I will not allow it to take place if you are not certain. You will be tying your heart, body, and soul to his for the rest of your days. You understand this, yes?"

"Yes, I understand, and though I might not like it … I believe that Eric won't be that bad to be tied to. I mean, look at Pam; she's fiercely loyal to him and protective too. Godric seems to think he's alright as well. You told me yourself that he was a good enough vampire. Your word means a lot to me so yes, I can do this," I said only half feeling what I was saying. "Oh, not to mention Gran chewed his butt out, and he never said a negative word to her, so he can't be that bad."

"Alright, then. You and the Norseman will be Pledged this night. Do you have concerns regarding anything else?"

"Two questions?" She nodded her head in agreement and I continued.

"Who are the Fae witnesses?"

"Oh, so the Viking actually told you… I am impressed… Your cousins, and they will be spelled into not making a noise. I heard enough from both of them snickering last night at the Bonding ceremony. They will not interrupt your first joining," she said shaking her head in disgust.

"Okay, number two; is there a reason I look like Eric's Aude?"

"Yes."

"Why?" I asked.

She laughed loudly and said, "That was three questions, Child," still laughing.

SHIT! I hate it when she does this! I just hate it.

"Come on! Think of it as a wedding present to me," I pleaded, hoping that guilt worked as well on her as it does on me. She leaned forward to softly touch my hand that was resting on top of the desk.

"All good things come to those who wait."

"Yeah, well, so do heart attacks and no one thinks those are good!" my words only caused her to laugh louder.

"I will never know about that. Come, it is almost time." She said as she stood up and I led the way to the door. Before we left the room she handed me a long, red, velvet wrapped package. Taking it, I went to stand by Eric waiting to see what we should do next.

"Eric, Godric, please take your places by the stage. Sookie, I believe Fintan will be escorting you tonight?" she asked, and Fintan nodded his head in response.

I turned to look at Eric and he placed a sweet kiss on my waiting lips before he walked through the doors that led into the hall.

Oh, boy! Though this kiss was simple and sweet, it brought back our earlier kisses to the front of my mind. I guess a thousand years had taught him more than just fighting. That man could kiss like all get out. What did Gran say about Fintan? 'He just melts my socks!' Yep! Eric could teach lessons on kissing, and I was excited to learn more from a master like the King.

Granddad Fintan came to stand by my side and placing his hand on the small of my back, he led me back to the hallway that I'd waited in just last night. Holy hell! Was it just last night? It feels like forever ago.

Gran, Claudine, Claude, Granddad, and even Pam followed me. We came to stand were we had last night, and the surprise that I'd lived to see another night was at the forefront of my mind. I guess that if I have to be bonded and pledged to any vampire, Eric wasn't that bad to be stuck with. At least he seems to be trying, and he hadn't killed me yet… I wonder, when we have sex, will he want to drain me? Shit, that was a question that I should have asked the Old Gal! Damn it, I need to get my head out of my ass and get it together. Claudine somehow had my blue Fae robe draped over her arm, and she carefully helped me fasten it.

"You are aware that Niall tried to have this marriage annulled today?" Fintan asked, as he adjusted the hood of the cape over my head.

"I'm sure Great-Grandfather has done everything in his power to correct his mistakes, though I am surprised he abandoned me last night," I said as truthfully as I could.

Niall seems to get out of his messes by allowing someone else to take the fall for him. I wonder…

"Will he have anything to do with me now that I'm bound to a vampire? Will you?" I asked. I knew that my voice was quaking and I hated that I was momentarily panicked about Fintan's answer. He smiled down at me, and squeezed my side a little tighter to his own. It was my relationship with Fintan, not with Niall, that I was fretting about.

"Now that I have you in my life, I will not be separated from you again. You are too important to me, and to my kind, and I can't wait to see all that you will accomplish. You have become very dear to me, Child. Never doubt that."

I pulled lightly on his shirt collar, and he brought his ear down to my lips. "Gran was worried about seeing you tonight, I just wanted to let you know. Please, take it easy on her, she's still…" I couldn't finish my sentence. What was I going to say? She still loves you? You used to make her socks melt? What?

"I know, Child, I know… she's still as beautiful as the day I met her all those years ago. Everything will be fine, I won't hurt her…" he said looking over his shoulder towards Gran. Pam was staying close to her and I couldn't help but wonder if she was protecting Gran? Or was she just trying to keep her fangs off the fairies that were milling about?

"Sookie, we will see you after," Claudine said, grabbing Claude's hand and leading him away from the hallway and into the hall to witness the ceremony. Pam watched as Gran approached, she smiled softy to Fintan, and then grabbed me up in tight hug.

"I'll see you in a few minutes, Sook. Just don't trip on your gown as you walk down the aisle," she smiled to herself over her joke.

I watched Gran walk herself down the hallway, and into the side door of the hall. Pam was still standing up against the wall and I couldn't figure out what she was waiting for. So I shot her a look, hoping for an explanation.

"Wouldn't want you two popping off before the big event. I understand from Abby that brides sometimes try to run away from their grooms. Now I can't have that happening to my master, can I?" I just rolled my eyes at her. Fintan distracted me from trying to find a comeback.

"I brought the item you asked for. Where are you going to hide it while walking with me, holding the bundle, and trying not to fall?" he asked, laughing lightly.

"I'll just have to hide it under my robe. Can we do that?" I looked down at myself, trying to figure out where it was going to go.

"Of course," and he quickly set to work belting the heavy accessory to my waist.

Fintan grabbed my right arm and placed it under his elbow. I watched as once again the doors to the hall swung wide, allowing us entrance. Fintan placed his hand over my own as we walked, and I could look neither right nor left to see the other vampires around us. I wondered if any of my other fae relations had shown up for this, but then I thought of them standing around a bunch of vamps and decided that they were too keen on keeping their blood within their bodies so they probably stayed away. Just like Niall.

Fintan and I had to stop before the steep stairs in front of the stage to let me gather the heavy skirt of my dress in my hand so I wouldn't trip going up them, while keeping a hold of the red wrapped bundle at the same time. Vampires and Fairies are very graceful. It always made me self-conscious at times like this.

Once at the top of the stairs, the AP, with Eric and Godric to her left, bowed to Fintan and me. Fintan led me to stand at her other side before he kissed the back of my hand, and turned to make his way back down the stairs. I'd hoped momentarily that he would go and stand by Gran. I knew she wasn't used to being in a room full of supernaturals and I wanted whatever comfort her old beau could give her right now.

Eric came to stand next to me, and I noticed that he too was wearing a robe. His was black silk, and cascaded to brush the floor around his feet. He turned his hooded head to look at me, and I turned my head to meet his eyes. He gave me a soft reassuring smile, his eyes showing something that I had not seen in them before, compassion… and maybe, understanding? His eyes had softened slightly, and showed a few laugh lines at the corners.

"We all witnessed last evening as Blood of Two, became One. I will verify that both parties have officially completed the Blood Bond, and have asked for this Bond to be Pledged. This night you all will stand as witnesses as these two join their souls to one another, forever more. The Pledging of one soul to another is not to be taken lightly or with haste. Do you both understand and honor the commitment you are making? Do you agree to Pledge your soul, your self, to the other?"

"Yes," Eric said, taking his eyes off of me and focusing on the Ancient Pythoness.

"Yes," I answered, looking to the Old Gal as well.

She smiled at us both, and then nodded her head in my direction. Eric and I turned to face one another, and this is the part of the ceremony that I didn't enjoy. I bent my left knee down toward to the stage floor, and then my right, and knelt before the vampire King. I brought the red package up with my left hand and quickly place my right hand on top of it, and lifted it in offering to the King.

I raised my head, the hood from robe falling back, and met his eyes. They were ablaze with intensity that I could scarcely comprehend. He took the gold cording that held the bundle together and quickly untied it. The gold knife showing bright in the stage lights, he brought it to his lips and kissed the blade.

"It is done," the AP's voice boomed throughout the hall. I took a deep breath and unhooked the gift from my waist.

"Eric the Norseman, King of Louisiana and Arkansas, I, Lady Brigant-Northman, present to you my family sword. May it help you in times of need." I pulled the heavy sword that Fintan had tied from around my waist, and presented it to my new husband.

I'd read some about the ancient Norse, and their traditions when they married. I knew that the bride presenting the groom with a sword was a traditional wedding present, and Fintan had helped me procure one that had been in the Brigant line for several centuries.

Eric's eyes lit up and I could tell through the bond that he was very pleased. He took the sword from my outstretched hands and clasped it firmly. After checking its balance he dropped his hand to mine, to help me up off the floor.

Thank God! My knees were starting to hurt from being on the hardwood floor for too long!

"I, Ancient Pythoness, Head of the Authority and member on the Great Council confirm that from this night forward King Eric Northman and Lady Sookie Brigant are hereby Pledged to each other, to have and to hold from this night forward," I was kind of expecting the Old Gal to say, 'You may kiss your bride' but she didn't.

I could feel a swirl of magic descend around both Eric and I, but it was not Fae magic. It felt more organic. Where my magic _could_ be used for harm, though it never had been, it wasn't powerful enough to have been used in this way. This magic was soul deep… leaving a feeling of love, hope, and peace like I'd never felt before in its wake. By the look in Eric's eyes, I could tell that he had never felt magic so powerful before either.

Eric leaned his body into mine, quickly dipping me backwards, leaving my neck fully exposed to him. He quickly lifted his wrist to my mouth, and he bit deeply into my neck. The feel of him taking my blood once again drove me crazy, and I bit into his wrist. I was drinking as greedily from him as he was me.

Once his wound closed, I felt his tongue lick my neck where the puncture marks were. He rapidly set us both to rights, and then kissed me with abandon. I could hear the crowd clapping and I knew that we were done with the ceremony, but I was lost in the perfected kissing skills of my newly Bonded and Pledged husband. It was the laugh coming from my left that brought me back to the real world, and I pulled away from Eric to see the AP smiling widely.

I shook my head at her, as Eric turned us both to face the crowd, and he hastily brought us down the stairs where we were surrounded by our families. I was talking to Gran, and I knew that she was proud of the way things had gone tonight, and glad she'd been able to see it with her own eyes. Thanks to Eric.

There were workers bustling about the room pulling chairs away from their neat rows, and preparing the room for the gathering scheduled for after our Pledging. They had begun replacing them with tall tables when the back doors to hall were ripped from their hinges and one hundred-twenty fairies stormed into the hall led by none other than Niall.

I didn't want to say it out loud, but if Niall was going to save me, he should have come ten minutes earlier or not at all. He was too late. There was nothing that could be done. I was now bonded and pledged to the vampire King of Louisiana, and Niall hadn't even come to the ceremony. Last night, he left me in the middle of a very important meeting, a meeting that was designed to establish the rest of my life. And he shows up now? Why?

"Say good-bye to your vampire, my Sookie, it is time that you came home to Faerun and _be_ with your people," Niall said, coming to stand in front of me with his army closing ranks behind him.

Now to say that I was mad, that would be the understatement of the century. I couldn't tell if it was my anger or that of the vampire standing next to me, but whichever it was, I was pissed! Who did this old man think he was? He's been treating me like a possession since I'd met him and I'd had my fill!

"Listen here, buddy!" I yelled, stabbing my finger into my great-grandfather's chest. "You're too late! I have already been Bonded and Pledged to the King, for your mistakes! Whose mistakes? Umm ….YOURS! YOU show up here after leaving me in a meeting to discuss the contract that YOU knew all of the ins and outs of. YOU left me! Now, YOU decide that it's time for me to run on off home with YOU? Are YOU nuts?" With each 'you,' my voice rose a little bit higher.

I don't know if it was all the vampire blood I'd had in the last twenty-four hours, the magic of the Bond, the Pledging, or just me coming into my own, but I could feel my fae abilities doubling, maybe tripling, as I stood there getting angrier and angrier at the old fool!

I'd always been able to hear the thoughts of humans, and the emotions of weres. I could teleport, summon things to myself, I could even sometime push my own thoughts into humans. But right now, I felt a snap inside my head, and it was like a damn had busted.

Niall's eyes widened as he took in the power flowing freely through me, and I knew just as well as he did that at that moment my magic might have just given him a run for his money. I noticed that his Fae soldiers took a step back from not only me but Niall as well, and that was all the opportunity the Viking needed.

Eric still had the Brigant family sword, which I'd just given to him, in his hand. He grabbed Niall, spun him around so Niall's back was to Eric's chest, and brought the sword to my great-grandfather's throat.

The vampires in the room quickly took up fighting positions around the hall. The staff that had been working had scattered as soon as Niall's troops stormed in. The Fae warriors watched horrorstruck as my new husband had the Prince of Fae right where he wanted him most.

"Fintan, take Adele to my suite at the other hotel, we will be along shortly," Eric ordered, never taking his eyes off the fairies in front of him. His eyes, which had shown such compassion during our Pledging ceremony, were now calculating and shrewd.

Gran placed her hand on my shoulder and without turning my back on the scene in front of me, I patted her hand to let her know that I would be all right. Fintan took her other hand and they left the hall without a single word.

I knew that I would be fine. While I'd always known that Niall was scheming something up, I knew in that moment that Eric would never do anything to me that was against my will. The way Niall walked in here telling that I needed to _be_ with my people, it suddenly sounded so dirty. Like I was a brood mare, to be taken to pasture or something… OH. MY. GOD!

"You wanted to marry me off to fulfill your contract with the vampires so that you can do business with them again, and then take me back to Faerun where I could do what, Niall?"

Nothing! He said not a word.

"So I could be handed off to every male fairy you wanted me to _be_ with. So you could ally our family with another? So I could make more little fairies for you to boss around like you owned them?"

Nothing, again.

"That's it, isn't it? I've been having these stray thoughts that I could quite get a grip on for months now, but I've finally figured it out! You want me as part of your family so you could what? Use me? Use me to make money off my telepathy? Use me to be sold to the highest bidder? And to get YOU out of your mess! You never wanted to know me! You only wanted to profit from me! That's why Fintan tried for so long to hide me! It wasn't to keep me safe from other supernaturals, it was to keep me safe from YOU!"

It was all making sense now. After working for Naill for the last three years, I'd made enough money to help Gran out, and put some of it away. But I'd read directly from one of the CEO's minds how he was being charged for my services, and compared to that, I was getting paid nothing! Niall was keeping 90% of the profits I was creating, and only giving me a small fee. That's why I'd received so many bonuses over the last three years. Shit! Why that mother fuc…

"She sees now, Fairy! I told you she would find out one day, and it looks as if today is that very day," the forgotten Pythoness spoke from behind us. She slinked by me to stand next to Godric, who was on one side of his King with Pam on the other. They'd taken up flanking positions to Eric while he had Niall.

"She is no longer your pawn, Fairy! She and the Norseman are bonded and pledged, and you were warned at two different and separate meetings this very night, NOT to intrude upon this gathering. Now, what shall we do with you?" she asked, looking to Eric and me.

"King Northman, what do you believe should be done?" the AP questioned.

"I believe this _thing_ needs to meet his end," were his words as he pulled the sword a little closer to Niall's throat. Not enough to break the skin, but only by Eric's mercy was Niall's head still attached to his body.

"And what say you, Queen Northman?"

I didn't want Niall to die, but I didn't want him to cause any more problems either. OSM! Oh Shit!

"I am not sure, Ancient One. I don't want to be responsible for his death. I just want him to leave me and my family alone. But how can that happen unless he dies?" I asked, holding my hands out palms up in question.

The AP smiled in my direction and said, "Draft a contract with the Prince, Child. Make your wishes known, have a formal contract drawn up, and if it is signed by both parties, it must to be adhered too."

Oh, give Niall a taste of his own medicine? Oh, now that sounded pleasant! Yep! I was going to screw him over, like he had been me.

"Umm… Is Mr. Cataliades present?" I asked the hall at large. Eric nodded his head in my direction, agreeing with my decision.

"I am right here, my Dear," he said walking casually up to me with forms already in his hands. "You only need to tell me what you want out of the deal," he said, giving the AP a sly grin.

Oh, shit! That lady knew everything! She knew that all of this was going to happen, and she made it so that everything would work out perfectly. I wondered how many times she'd seen this scene in front of her before, and just what the outcome was going to be.

"Umm … I want it to be between myself and my husband, please, against one, Niall Brigant, Prince of the Sky Fae." Okay what do I want? "I want to be left alone by him and his people. I want access granted to Fintan, Claudine, and Claude, for whenever we want to meet without Niall's knowledge or consent needed. But only those three fairies can come near me. Umm… I want the money I earned over the last three years working for him. I know the rough amount, if you need it?" I stopped to look at Mr. C.; he shook his head no. I rushed on.

"I want my things brought to me from Faerun. I don't want to go back there! No time constrictions on the contract either! I… I want to be free!" I said smiling at Eric, and then added, "Well, as free as someone like me can ever be." I earned myself a small smile from the man holding my kin by the throat with a sword that I'd given him.

"What about you, Eric?" I asked my husband.

"I want to live on for eternity," he said smiling. "And I want world peace and to find a cure for world hunger!" he smirked, nodding his head in Pam's direction.

She bent over and whispered in my ear, "I had a slight addiction to Miss Congeniality a few years ago, and he will never let me live it down. He even had the nerve to call me a 'Donut Nazi' once. Like I've ever eaten a donut."

"Is this all?" Mr. C. asked. Eric's eyes locked onto mine, and he nodded his assent to me. All right, here I go.

"I believe so…" I kind of asked and answered at that same time, looking at the Old Gal for confirmation.

Without any further ado Mr. Cataliades gave me a pen, and I signed on the line. He then turned to look at Niall who consented to it as well.

"You will not try to leave once the Norseman lets you loose, or you will have more than your head to lose, Niall. Do I make myself clear?" the AP stated as Eric looked both pleased and resolved with the current situation.

"I understand." Eric took the blade from Niall's neck, but did not lower it.

"Sign," was her command, and he did. Eric's signature followed Niall's.

"It will all be done, this is my promise," Niall said, never looking at me or even in my direction before he and his henchmen left the hall.

Eric quickly came to my side, and he held me close to his body.

"Do you think it will work?" I asked, and he hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Laws are made for those who are honest. Just as a lock is to keep an honest man honest. A contract is only as good as the people who sign it, and those whom have witnessed it being forged to enforce it. It looks as if you made a very wise choice to have this contract forged here. There are more vampire kings and queens in this one room than you can imagine. Do I believe Niall will stay away forever? No. But this will at least be a barrier for now, and allow us some time to regroup. You did well, but we will need to discuss this at another time, when there is not so much to do," he finished, giving me a wide grin and wiggling his eyebrows at me, letting me know that he had other things on his mind. OSM, out of the frying pan and into the fire!

**Thanks, Balti K, for helping me with my story! You'll never know how much I appreciate all of your hard work! ;)**

**The response to each chapter just keeps growing, and I am so thankful to each of you for letting me know how I'm doing as a writer! Thanks everyone! **

**~EricsGirl72~**


	9. What's in a Name?

**CH owns it all … I just like to play with her toys!**

*****Lemon Warning*****

**The last time … We ended with …**

"_There are more vampire kings and queens in this one room than you can imagine. Do I believe Niall will stay away forever? No. But this will at least be a barrier for now, and allow us some time to regroup. You did well, but we will need to discuss this at another time, when there is not so much to do," he finished, giving me a wide grin and wiggling his eyebrows at me, letting me know that he had other things on his mind. OSM, out of the frying pan and into the fire! _

**Chapter 9**

**What's in a Name?**

**Sookie's POV**

"Eric, don't we have some political hobnobbing to do?" I asked, hoping that he didn't want to make a mad dash out the door and into a waiting car, just to get me into bed.

"Yes, but I am very much looking forward to getting you all alone, now that Niall will be leaving us alone for a while," he was, leering now at me like I was suddenly the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. "Not to mention, that little show you just put on in front of these vampires has them wondering what else my sweet little southern belle of a wife can do."

"Since all of this B.S. with Niall is over do we still need the witnesses?" I asked, whispering my question.

"I am afraid so, my Sookie. It is the last part of the contract to honor, and I am afraid that we now need to dot our 'i's' and cross our 't's' even more closely. We can't give your great-grandfather anything he might use against us if he needs to," he stated evenly, but he was giving both Claude and Claudine the stink eye.

"You think they will take Niall's side?"

"Yes. I believe that your grandfather Fintan will stay by your side, but not those two. They are tied to Niall through their father. Dillon is slated to be the next Prince of Faerun,_ if_ _and_ _when_ Niall meets his end. Fintan is not eligible, since he is half human. Did they not tell you these things? That Dillon will have a fight on his hands with Breandan, his own cousin?" He looked shocked as he questioned me.

"They try to keep me like a mushroom. You know, in the dark and fed full of shit all the time," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "They only tell me what they want me to know, Eric. I guess, kind of like you do. You won't tell me what's got you so edgy about witnesses, and I have no idea what's going to happen to me after we complete the contract," I said, hanging my head while I tried to make a list of the questions I didn't have answers to in my life at the moment.

_Where will l live now? What I will do for a living? Are we going to live as man and wife? Why do I look like your Aude? Will I still get to see my Gran_? I have a million and one things going on in the inside of my head right now, and I just want a minute to collect my thoughts. Too much was going on, and I hadn't really had enough time to think.

"You are worried, scared, and your hopelessness is returning once again," Eric stated while holding me closely.

"I have a lot on my mind," I said more sheepishly that I wanted to. Eric lifted my chin so that I'd have to look him in the eye.

"I know, and I feel the same way. We will work it all out together. Now that the Pledging ceremony is complete, we need to talk about many things, but for right now let's just enjoy being in each other's company," he asked. He held my eye and almost made me forget that we were surrounded by so many supernaturals at the moment.

I nodded my head and I linked my arm through Eric's as he led us around the room. Many of the vampires here were important. Like kings and queens from all over the US, and even a few from overseas. I was nervous to begin with, but the pressure of having to meet people of such importance was only adding fuel to the fire.

"Queen Northman, I am Russell Edgington," he bowed slightly as he spoke, his southern accent drawing his small statement out longer than normal. He must have been turned a while ago, because his mannerisms and speech were impeccable. He had a southern boy charm, and you could tell he was batting for the other team just by looking at him. I also knew that he was going to be one of the witnesses and I thought that I should somehow feel embarrassed about the whole situation, but his laid back attitude was quickly easing some of my worries.

"And this fine specimen is my dear husband, Bartlett Crowe," I watched as the kings got lost in each other for a few seconds. Just by looking at them you could tell that they'd gotten hitched out of love, and I wondered for a moment what that must feel like.

I like Eric well enough, I guess. But I didn't know him enough to put my feelings into words right now. I've read about arranged marriages, and some women were happy just for the fact that they were no longer an obligation to their families. I didn't feel like I was an obligation to Gran or even Fintan, but to Niall I now knew I was just a tool and an asset.

Some women were treated horribly by their husbands and wanted nothing more than their own deaths, and I offered up a silent prayer that I wouldn't end up like that. I knew from questions the AP answered by the AP that she'd seen Eric and I would happy at some point. I wondered when that would be? If I would ever be able to enjoy the marriage I'd been forced into.

I wondered, _how Eric and Aude had met?_ Shit! Just another question to add to the ever growing list, which brought me back to my original thoughts once again.

"You have many admirers here, my dear," Bartlett said, as he bowed slightly to me as well.

"Oh, I don't know about that," I said trying to keep my spinning thoughts and emotions to off my face.

Eric looked back and forth between the three of us, and seemed to be studying us for some reason.

"You have many admirers, my wife, I can assure you. I have lived long enough to recognize the look of envy in the eyes of others, and I see that I am truly envied now," he puffed out his chest a little as he spoke. I just shook my head at him, and tried to shake my lingering doubts.

"I can't help but wonder, my dear, what it must be like to read others' thoughts? Can you do it now? With Bartlett or I?" the king of Mississippi asked.

"No, I can't read vampire or fairy minds at all. I get pictures, flashes of emotions, and sometimes a random word or two from weres and shifters. But humans? I can get every word that crosses their minds as they think it. But, you see, that's the catch. Most people aren't thinking 'I stole the jewels from house 123456 Timber Drive, last night at 10:45pm.' Most humans are thinking about the everyday things; like 'did I put the coffee pot off before I left the house,' or 'did I earn enough money to pay the light bill and buy groceries this week.'" I shrugged my shoulders showing the kings just how minimal my little 'gift' truly is at times.

"Fascinating!" the king of Mississippi exclaimed.

"Quite a catch there, Northman." The king of Indiana was eyeing me up and down like I was sort of animal on display at the zoo.

"I agree with both of you," me new husband replied, leering at me in his own special way.

"Are you hungry, wife?" Eric asked. My stomach growled and I could feel his concern for me through our bond. I wondered if he could feel my emotions just as easily as well.

"It would appear that I am," I said, holding my stomach and looking around to see if there was food out yet.

Oh, there was food all right! Food for the vamps was lining up against the back wall, and each person in line wore a button that read "donor" on it. YUCK! Then I spotted a buffet table set out with human food, and on another table was what looked like a fountain set up with red punch. I had a feeling it wasn't punch though.

I curtsied to all three kings, and quickly made my way over to the buffet line. There weren't many humans in the room so it didn't take very long for me to grab a plate. As I turned around I saw Pam sticking to me like glue, and she led the way back to a table that Godric was holding for us. Claude and Claudine were sitting at the far end of the table, somehow looking both assured of themselves, but lost at the same time.

I knew the confrontation with Niall had not only thrown me for a loop, but them as well. Now that I was studying their faces, I could see the truth in Eric's words about them being loyal to Niall and not me. I mean, up until five years ago they didn't even know I existed. How could I ask them to choose me over a man they'd known for centuries? As if a line had been drawn in the sand, I knew that my kin had chosen their sides, and I had chosen mine as well.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and grabbed one of the huge fresh shrimp that took up a hell of a lot of real estate on the buffet tables. I grabbed a lemon and quickly doused the huge unshelled monsters, and added a bit of hot sauce to them as well. I watched Godric and Pam's eyes widen as I bit into the taut flesh, and relished the taste.

"Fae are allergic to lemon!" Pam screamed, trying to take my dinner from my hand. I swatted her away, and covered my mouth with a napkin as I started to laugh.

"Pam, I'm not suicidal! Neither lemons nor iron bother me. I've got too much human in me to be allergic, but it's nice to know you care." I watched as the horror on her face turned into a pout, only making me laugh harder.

"You are not allergic, but you have fae magic. That is a conundrum," Godric said, pondering his words as he said them.

I just shrugged my shoulders and started eating again. My back was to the stage, and I was facing the rear of the hall. I watched as vampires mingled with each other, and the weres seemed to congregate with their own groups. Just like high school, everyone seemed to have their own little cliques and I was left to be thrown in with the sharks (vampires) or leopards (Fae).

Every so often as I ate a vampire or a Were would pass by the table and nod their head in my direction. Raised as a polite Southern Belle and taught to be a Fae Princess, I'd just nod back, and hope that I'd be able to finish my meal in peace. I could see my tall vampire's head as he mingled and walked about the room. Godric and Pam seemed happy to be sitting at the table quietly with me, but Claude and Claudine fidgeted constantly in their seats.

After about 5 shrimp, and a few small sandwiches I was finally getting full. I'd never eaten sandwiches like those before but they were good. Small thinly sliced rye bread, covered in some kind of sauce, a slice of cumber, tomato, and thinly sliced salmon on top. Yummy, I'll have to make those for myself sometime.

I summoned a drink for myself, and turned to see both of my vampires smiling to themselves.

"Umm…"before I could even get the sentence out both vampires were nodding their heads. It was kind of creepy to watch, it's not that their movements were choreographed but the rhythm at which heads bobbed could have been.

After serving up two True Bloods, someone came to take my empty plate away. I really wanted to find a bathroom. I needed a few minutes to collect myself before I went hobnobbing with the vamps, and I was still worried about what was going to happen later.

I pushed back from the table, and Godric and Claude both stood. I bowed and turned to walk to the bathroom when I heard Pam and Claudine start to bicker.

"I'll take her!"

"Where are you going?"

"She's my cousin!"

"She's my new Mistress!"

I turned around calmly and said, "Why don't you both come with me?" Why women need company while we pee, I'll never know! But if they both wanted to walk with me I didn't see any big deal about it.

"No, Child. Your cousin will take you and keep you safe," Godric answered, holding onto Pam's forearm tightly, and giving Claudine the hairy eyeball.

After using the facilities I went to the sink to wash my hands. Claudine was checking her make-up in the mirror when her eyes turned to focus on me.

"I heard him earlier."

"Who?"

"Eric. He and your grandfather were talking in the hallway while you chatted with your vampire friend," she said, looking rather uncomfortable about something.

"What is it?" I knew she wanted to tell me something, but she seemed reluctant to say it out loud.

"They were talking about_ later_ tonight, Sookie. You know that Claude and I will be your Fae witnesses."

"Yes."

"Then you need to know a few things," she stated, grabbing my arm tightly, and then she opened her mind to mine. I watched as the scene played out in my mind, and ran back to the stall to lose the little food I'd just eaten. I wasn't sure if it was the scenes of Claudine's life that she'd showed me, or if it was the fact that I'd read my first Fae mind, but whichever it was, my stomach couldn't handle it.

"How could they do that you?" I asked in between gags.

"That is how it has been for Fae women since the start of time, Sookie. It is just part of our 'becoming a woman' upbringing," she shrugged at her own personal memory of a living hell.

"ERIC! OH. MY. GOD! I will not let him do that to me!"

"He won't! That's what I'm trying to tell you. Fintan asked him, and Eric said he wouldn't do that to you. He's not bad for a vampire," she grudgingly admitted, looking down at her feet, shifting back and forth as she spoke.

The images that Claudine pushed into my brain were enough to make me want to throw up again, but I could feel the calm and strength coming from my vampire bonded and it was helping me find my resolve.

When Claudine had been with Coleman for the first time, there were witnesses there, a room full of them. I watched from her point of view as Coleman lay on top of her. The witnesses were watching the two join with anticipation. Coleman wasn't gentle with Claudine at all; in fact he was extremely brutal with her. I watched, as my cousin was literally ripped apart by the man she was supposed to make babies with.

Oh my God, the blood that was following out of her as he took forcefully and with abandon! Claudine was screaming and begging for him to stop, but it only seemed to egg him on to take her more violently. She felt no pleasure, no love or need. She only felt pain, anguish, and tortured by her mate.

"Why?" I choked out, as I went to the sink to rinse my mouth out.

"The Fae believe that the woman has to bleed when she is mated for the first time. We believe that the amount of blood that is spilt in the first joining wills and establishes how many children the couple will bear over the course of their life. The more blood spilt, the more children the couple will have. Fae men take great pride in the amount of blood shed by their mate, and they find it to be a great topic of conversation when they gather together," she stated shrugging once again.

I felt nothing but sick, horrified, and scared. What if someone hadn't seen fit to give me a vampire as a mate? Would that have happened to me then?

"That's what Eric meant that the witnesses would know the consummation was complete, even if they couldn't smell the blood or see us?"

"Yes, dear Cousin. We should have known by your screams. But you have a vampire that will not do to you what was done to me. I guess it doesn't matter anyway, it's not like your vampire could give you children. I think that is why Fintan was against you being treated so."

"Yeah, but what will Niall say about it?" She just raised an eyebrow in my direction.

As we left the bathroom, I walked right into a wall of cold arms hugging me tightly around my waist.

"You were gone for such a long time, I was starting to worry," Eric said, as he kissed the top of my head.

"We had some girl things to talk about," I answered, hugging him tighter to myself.

I was starting to see that being mated, Bonded, and Pledged to the vampire in my arms wasn't going to be as bad as I'd thought it would be. Was I upset about the witnesses? Not as much now as I'd been when I'd first heard about it.

There would only be four of them. Eric wouldn't need to rip me in two, and I'd been bound to him for life. They wouldn't see me, and I'd be safe. There would be no fairy men making me scream in pain, no one was going to take pleasure in seeing me suffer, and I'd be allowed a somewhat normal life.

"Eric, you asked last night about me signing a contract with you. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I remember," he said as I raised my head to look him the in eye.

"While Mr. C. is still here could we do that? I'd like to work, and I need to be around humans to keep my shields from failing in a large crowd. I enjoy working, could we come to some agreement?" I asked, hoping that he'd see that I needed to have a small piece of my own independence.

His beautiful blue eyes were boring into mine, and he replied softly, "Yes, that would please me greatly."

I'm sure that he felt the hope that I'd felt in that moment flow through the bond we'd made. I can do this! The words I'd thought to myself last night caused me smile and laugh in relief.

After hobnobbing for a while longer Godric and Pam came to stand by Eric and me; we were in the middle of a conversation with a vampire that I'd saved that day in Rhodes. He was asking me questions about his whereabouts at the site, and was thanking me over and over again. He asked if we'd like to come and see in Alaska someday, and Eric beamed at the idea.

I watched as Godric whispered something into Eric's ear, and Eric quickly turned those baby blues of his on me. "I believe it is time to leave the ball, my wife. Fintan called Godric, it seems that your Grandmother is worrying herself sick over you," he ran the back of one fingers over my cheek.

"If you will excuse us, King LaGrange, we must bid you a good evening," I said as politely as any southern belle with a bit of breeding could do.

"Exquisite," he said, bowing deeply to me, and a giving my husband and his fellow King a more shallow bow. I'm sure Eric didn't let that small slight go unnoticed.

Before you could say 'Peter Cottontail,' I was inside the limo once again watching as Pam, Godric, Russell, and Bart climbed in followed by Eric.

"Where are Claude and Claudine?"

"They will be 'popping' into our suite after we arrive. Do not worry, your Fae kin are safe," Eric soothed as the limo pulled away from the conference hall. "Are you feeling better now?"

"You felt me getting sick, huh?"

"Yes, that is one sensation from my human life I wish I did not recall," he said slightly laughing at some unknown memory.

"Ohhh, do tell, Northman!" the King of Mississippi sang out. Eric chuckled a bit before settling in to tell the story.

"When I was human, drinking was permitted at a much younger age compared to today's standards. My father and brother had just come back from one of their many voyages; we had mead in those days. It was ale based mostly on honey. They were passing it out hand over fist at the celebration feast. My father handed me my first cup and I remember waking the next morning wondering how I came to be in my own bed," he finished, shaking his head at the memory.

"You got sick?" I laughed out.

"Very. My mother and father had a fight over my father's allowance to my drinking. They didn't fight often," he said the last part like the memory was taking him back to a time and place I could only read about. But my husband had lived it, how weird is that?

As I was contemplating my next words the limo came to a stop just in front of the Providence Hotel, and after some maneuvering everyone made it out of the limo, and into the grand foyer of the hotel. People of all sorts, humans, vampires, and weres were all milling about and talking to each other as we boarded the elevator to our floor. Once safely inside the hotel suite (the guards from last night must have been replaced with different ones) Gran ran up to me looking more worried than I'd ever seen her.

"You're alright?" she asked, rubbing her hands up and down my arms, while carefully looking me over, checking for any wounds.

"I'm fine, Gran. Niall… he umm…" I didn't know what to say. I mean, Fintan was standing not five feet from me and I didn't want to make him mad as well.

"Niall, got was coming to him, I hope?" Fintan asked. I watched as his jaw tightened just a bit more than it had been the moment previously. Yep. My granddad was pissed.

"Oh, you should have seen Sookie. She gave that Fairy what for!" Pam cackled, rubbing her hands together. Her accent was as thick as I'd ever heard it. I watched as she pulled both Gran and Fintan with her into the living room area, and started relaying the tale of me telling off one of the most dangerous beings alive.

Godric, Russell, and Bart followed them and I was about to go and sit with them for a while, when Eric, who'd been standing behind me, tightened his grip on my arms and whispered into my ear.

"Go and take a shower."

"Huh?" I asked turning around to look him in the eye.

"You smell of Fae, vampire, and were cocktail. Go and take a shower, I will be in shortly," he said, as his eyes drifted to the master suite doors. As I was pulling away from he whispered once again, "And don't bother getting redressed." He was talking more to my boobs than to my face, and I knew then that we both needed a moment to gather our thoughts.

Without looking at everyone sitting in the living room, I walked into the master suite, shutting the door behind me, and ran off to the bathroom. I felt Eric's eyes on my retreating form all the way into the bedroom.

I had started the shower, and was having some problems with the little buttons on the dress. Though they weren't as bad as I'd thought they would be to get undone, my shaking hands seemed to be my biggest problem. I finally managed to get out of all my clothes, and was standing in front of the sink looking into the foggy mirror when I paused to breathe, I was wondering how I was going to get through the rest of the night without a major panic attack.

_One step at a time!_ I thought to myself as I stepped into the hot spray of the shower. The water was melting away more than soreness in my muscles; it was breaking down my own reluctance. Eric was trying to be what I needed him to be. Eric saying that he wouldn't treat me like Coleman had treated Claudine, to my own grandfather, in front of witnesses meant a whole hell of a lot. Him promising me that no one but him would see me was another blessing that I should be thankful for.

I'd closed my eyes and the water was running over my hair and face, my hands braced against the shower wall. I felt Eric step into the shower with me, facing my back. Through our bond his lust hit me like a Mack truck and it wouldn't be denied any longer.

My body stiffened as his cool arms reached around my waist to pull my back close to his chest. His arousal was pocking me in my back, and as his right hand came to cup my right breast. I couldn't stop myself from moaning as his hands brought my nipples to hard peaks.

His hand moved my wet hair to the side, and he started kissing along my neck while his left hand slid up and down along my ribcage. I turned my head slightly to the right to look at him, and his eyes were transfixed, and staring down at my breasts.

His eyes finally met mine, as he gently turned me around to face him. I couldn't stop my hands as they uselessly sought to cover my naked form. Eric's hands reached and grabbed both of my hands in his, and he held them down until I gave up trying to move them to cover my nudity.

As Eric pulled back to take all me in, I turned my head to face the shower door. The shame poured through me, along with the memories. His hand caught my head and forced it back to face him so that our eyes could meet.

"Who?" I had no idea what he was talking about and my face must have shown it. "Who taught you that your body is not breathtaking? Who has made you feel so helpless, so ashamed of your beauty," he asked. His eyes were imploring me to answer his question.

OSM, stupid blood bond! He knew what I was feeling… Shit!

"Eric… I can't…I…" a huge lump had gathered in my throat and I could not speak. I knew the answer to his question and I hadn't talked about it in forever. I kept it buried deep, where I wouldn't have to face it.

"Who?"

"My unc… Uncle Bartlett… Eric… he…please, don't make me talk about … it, please…" I suddenly felt like that eight-year-old girl again, who couldn't make her parents believe what her uncle was doing to her. Momma thought that I'd made it up to get more attention. She'd never really liked me to begin with. I wasn't normal, and momma wanted everything and everyone to be normal. Eric must have sensed my panic, because he stopped pushing for answers and gathered me into his arms.

"Shhh… You have nothing to fear from me, Sookie. You are safe with me. I have made my intentions well known, you have not said no to me, and you have yet to ask me to leave this shower. I want you to want this. I want you to want me," he actually sounded a little timid. I was amazed with the sense of safety and affection rushing through our bond and I was getting turned on by his sudden chivalrous manners.

"I have never forced myself upon a woman and I never will. You must tell me you want me, Sookie. Tell me that you will yield to me," he whispered as he closed the distance that was between our bodies.

"I yield to you, Eric," I whispered, my voice was tight, and it really didn't sound like me talking for a moment. His never ending blue eye were searching mine, I could feel him probing through the bond, and I wanted nothing more than to know what he was thinking in this moment.

"You are beautiful," he said, as he kissed down my neck. "You are worthy of affection," as his hands started roaming my body once more. "You are perfect as you are, and no one will ever tell you different again," he spoke as his hands roamed my frame.

I was panting and trying to listen to his words. I was trying to let each one sink into my brain. I wasn't a freak in Eric's eyes. I was a woman that was wanted for more than her telepathy. I was important, for just being myself. These were thoughts and emotions all rolled up into one, and I was losing myself in the realization that he truly felt each word he'd spoken.

"I could care for you," he said surprised by his own words. I felt his sudden shock going through the bond.

"Because I look like Aude? Or because of my telepathy? Maybe it's the Fae blood?" I whispered, trying to hang my head as my arms came to rest on his chest.

"None of the above…" he replied as my head tilted back to look into his eyes.

"You are intelligent…" as his left hand went down to my right hip. "You are beautiful."

"You are courageous," his hand was now moving over my curls and onto my mound.

"You are stunningly gorgeous."

"And you are mine?" he asked as his hand slid in between my lower lips, never once taking is eyes off mine.

"Yes…" I sounded like a wanton woman, my panting causing my voice to quiver. He somehow had us out of the shower, with my legs wrapped around his waist as he wrapped a huge white hotel towel around my naked body.

Sooner than I knew what was happening. I was lying on the bed with the thick white comforter covering both of our bodies. As my wet hair hit the mound of pillows, Eric's hand reached to spread it above my head. My back was on the bed, his body covering my own, as his hand started to work me like a fine-tuned instrument.

I'd never felt the way I did at the moment. I felt safe, wanted, and cherished. Like I was the belle of ball, and all my husband wanted was for me to continue to feel that way and more. As his hand worked me into a frenzy, his lips were gentle as they learnt the geography of my body. My hands were resting on Eric's chest, and I didn't know what to _do_ with them or with him.

"Stop thinking. Just let your body feel, my wife. Just feel," he commanded as the bond fully opened for the first time. Eric's emotions were colliding into my own like a meteor falling into the earth, as natural as could be, but with unearthly undertones.

And feel I did. As his hand worked me, I couldn't hold back another moment and I saw stars float on the back of eyelids as the strongest orgasm I'd ever had took over my body. I was lost in a haze of lust, and when I opened my eyes I watched my husband crawl up my body. He stopped when his manhood, as my books call it, was resting over my entrance…

****Eric's POV****

I watched my new bride lose herself in her lust. It was a magnificent and glorious sight to watch as she spent. Her mouth opened in an 'O' as her eyes rolled into the back of their sockets.

I hated that the first things that I'd done as her husband were to hurt her. I'd lost my temper and fought with her, and now… her eyes were closed, and I could not have that.

"Look at me, Lover." I entered her slowly, trying to give her time to adjust to my size. Her eyes left mine as they traveled down my body. She was staring down at where we were joining, and her eyes widened and her fear spiked. Her eyes finally met my own once again, and as I pulled out only to repeat my actions as slowly and gently as my body would allow.

I did not want to harm her, as I knew that she'd seen her cousin harmed. I simply could not take her in such a way. I may be a Viking, but I would never force myself on a woman. My new bride was yielding to me and I would never take her gift for granted, as the Fae do.

As I reached her maidenhead, I paused, allowing it time to stretch. Her eyes were wide and her bottom lip quivered slightly. Her fear, anxiety, and apprehension were bombarding the bond. I quickly took control of our bond completely as I pulled back and pushed through her innocence. Our eyes locked for a moment until hers closed and a whimper came from her mouth, as I buried my length deep inside of her and my face rested in her hair. I just held her trembling form close to my own, in hopes of comforting her in small way and giving her time to adjust and relax.

I could smell the salt from her tears and the blood from her innocence, but was unable to look her in the eye, afraid of what I might see there. I turned my head to right, to where I knew the witnesses to be standing. I could not see them but I could sense their presence within the room.

"It is done! Now get out," I commanded between clenched teeth, my fangs showing, as I jutted my head towards the bedroom door.

The door was opened and then closed without anyone being seen, and I finally found the courage to look upon my bonded's face. Tears were rolling down her cheek, but I could tell through the bond that she was both relieved and pleased.

"Thank you," her whisper came from between her trembling lips. I was in such awe of the beautiful woman under me, that I was at a loss for words.

After a few moments she wiggled under me, and I took that as my cue to continue. I made love to her slow and gentle, at first, until she began to meet me thrust for thrust. I knew that she'd never been this far before, and she was learning. Though, it was unbelievable to me that such a virtuous woman could be mated to a licentious vampire such as myself.

"I don't know what I'm doing," she said shyly, as her hips met my own once again. I smiled down at her, and I lost myself in the feel of her warmth surrounding me.

"You… _thrust_ … are doing… _thrust_… perfect."

I felt her pleasure through the bond, and as she reached her peak, turning her head to the side, I sunk my fangs into her neck. She cried out to her God as I pulled her blood from the wound, and spilt my own essence into her womb, crying out to Freya at the end.

Her body was covered in thin sheen of sweat, and her eyes were wild as she returned to herself. I was still hard within her, and our bond was as open as I'd ever felt. I had never been so connected to another as I was to my beautiful bride. When her eyes cleared and met my own, a soft lazy smile crossed her face and I knew that all was well.

"That was not what I was expecting," she whispered as I ghosted one finger over her jaw. "Will it always be like this?"

"There will be no more pain, only pleasure. Unless you come to enjoy a certain amount of pain?" I answered, giving her my best leer. Her small laugh reminded me I was still buried deep inside of her, and as I gently withdrew myself, her body involuntarily flinched.

Without hesitation I bit my wrist, brushed the fingers of my other hand through the blood, and offered my bloody wrist to my wife. As she greedily drank what my body gave her, I placed two fingers inside her and found the area where proof of her innocence had just been, healing her both from within and on the outside. As she moaned against my wrist, I could not resist taking her again.

An hour before dawn we lay tangled around each other, our bodies spent, and we finally started to discuss how our lives were going to be.

"Will I live with you?" she asked, as her finger played with hair on my chest.

"You are my wife. Is it not customary for you to live with your husband?" I chuckled as her hand landed a firm slap on my chest.

"Yes, but I didn't know what you were expecting. I didn't know if you wanted only a yearly visit from me or if we'd make a real go of it."

"I believe that we will be well suited for each other, my bride."

"Good, but where will we live?"

"Shreveport, of course."

"What about my Gran?"

"You will see her as much as you like. I will have her guarded at all times. Now that we are married, she may come to the attention of those who are against vampire-human relationships," I soothed. Our bond was going to help me win the affection of my wife, and I could feel the first glimpse of her loyalty and devotion she will have for me.

"The Fellowship? You think they'd go after her?"

"Not only her, but you yourself will become part of their agenda." Her fear was rising, so I added, "You will be protected at all times as well, do not fear."

"What about during the day, Eric?"

"I have both day and night time guards. They will protect their Queen as they will protect me."

"So are we going to do that contract, when we get back to Louisiana?"

"Yes. Mr. Cataliades is drawing up the papers now."

"He's your attorney too? Is that moral for him to have the both of us as his clients?"

I was laughing as I answered, "It will be fine, and I can assure you of that."

"When are we going home? I can't believe I get to live in Louisiana, be near my Gran, work to keep busy, and I get to go to bed with you every night," she said with a smile. Then worry crept in, covering positive her emotions as she finished her statement.

"Why are you so suddenly concerned?" I asked, my hand rubbing circles on her arms as I spoke.

"You asked if I was yours."

"Yes, and you accepted me."

"What about you, Eric? I don't want to live in a marriage where you get me _and_ others. I'm not good at sharing," she stated, her hand resting on my chest as she buried her face into the side of my body.

Oh, monogamy… Yes, a mostly human woman would require that of me. I had not thought of this situation when I left Louisiana to attend this summit. I had not thought past the contract and making the Prince of the Sky Fae pay me what was due. Also, I assumed I would be the dominant partner, able to enforce my will as I saw fit. That had changed somehow. Now, I was truly coming to crave the woman that was given to me, and I could not risk her loss if I were to defect on her expectations.

"You will share me with no other, as I will not share you. We will make a go of it, as you stated," I said as her face finally lifted to meet mine.

Her hand came to cup my face, and her eyes shone with the emotions running through the bond. I took the moment to advance on her.

As she looked down at my hardened member, she gasped, and I couldn't help but gloat at this moment.

"Like what you see, my wife? Is this not enough for you?" I asked, and I pushed my enlarged cock onto her side, my hand cupping her mound once again as I moved.

"It's plenty," she responded coyly. I pushed back from her and just stared shocked.

"Plenty? This…" I said, pointing my rather engorged member, my eyes widened at her rather scandalizing comment. "Is just PLENTY?"

"It's a gracious plenty?" her own eyes grew wide with my outburst.

"Is that what you are going to call it?" I questioned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, there are many names for _it_, my dear,"

"Such as?" her voice breathy and low.

"Dick," I said, as I thrust into her to the hilt causing us both to moan at the sensation. "Shaft…_thrust_… Johnson… _thrust _… knob… _thrust_… lad… _thrust_… pizzle… _thrust_… shlong… _thrust_… längd... _thrust_... kuk…"

**Balti K, you are the best! I can't believe how much work you have to put into each chapter that I write, and you're sticking with me anyway! You are a glutting for punishment! Thanks Chickie!**

**Thanks for your overwhelming support with the reviews and adds! I am just dumbstruck at how well this story is being received! Thanks for making the effort writing worth it! **

**Well, what did y'all think about the lemon? Is it what you thought it would be? What did you guys think about what happened to poor Claudine? Let me know! **

**~EricsGirl72~**


	10. Home

**CH owns it all… I just like to play with her toys…**

**The last time…We ended with…**

"_Oh, there are many names for it, my dear," _

"_Such as?" her voice breathy and low._

"_Dick," I said, as I thrust into her to the hilt causing us both to moan at the sensation. "Shaft…_thrust_… Johnson… _thrust_ … knob… _thrust_… lad… _thrust_… pizzle… _thrust_… shlong… _thrust_… __längd... _thrust_...__kuk…__"_

**Chapter 10**

**Home…**

**Sookie's POV**

I awoke with my head lying on Eric's chest, my left hand on his right shoulder. His strong, but dead, arm was wrapped around my waist holding me close to his side. I lifted my head to rest my chin on his chest, and just stared at the face of my husband.

He looked so peaceful while he slept. With his long blonde hair lying fanned out on the pillow under his head, his eyes were closed, but there was a serene smile on his lips. I knew that we'd both fallen asleep at sunrise, with Eric pulling me close, snuggling me into his side. Who would have thought he'd be a snuggler?

I turned my head to see the alarm clock was reading 5:26pm. Damn, keeping these vampire hours was screwing with my sleep pattern. I'd need to start setting the alarm clock to wake up earlier once we got settled back in Louisiana, if I wanted to have a life of my own, that is.

Thoughts of last night were floating through my mind, and I couldn't help but think of how tender, gentle, and compassionate Eric had been with me. I didn't even have time to think about the witnesses inside the room, and if Eric hadn't thrown them out I seriously doubted that I'd have remembered that they were even in the room with us.

I remember him holding my gaze as we joined, making me feel safe and secure. Did I feel the pain? Sure, but it only lasted for a few minutes, and the pleasure that I'd felt soon afterwards was worth those few seconds of discomfort.

I needed to think about this stuff before the vampire I was lying on woke up. It's bad enough blushing when I'm by myself, I didn't want to do it in front of him. And I knew that Gran was probably up and worrying about me, so after disentangling my body from a dead Eric, I quickly got ready for our flight home. After getting cleaned up a bit, I left the bathroom and made my way into the living room where both Fintan and my Gran were waiting on me, just like I knew they would be.

"You keeping vamp hours now, girl? You've kept us waiting all day to see ya," Gran questioned, as I went to the little kitchenette to grab the room service menu.

"It would seem so, Gran. The last two days I've slept until around now, so let's hope it doesn't become a habit," I said, as I picked up the phone to order myself some breakfast.

"Have y'all eaten?"

"Yes. Both breakfast and lunch, I might add! It's almost dinner time, girl. What are you going to order?" Gran asked, as she looked over the menu herself.

"Breakfast, I'm in the mood for some gravy and biscuits. I miss yours," I said, giving Gran a rather longing look.

It was true I'd missed her; her advice, her ability to keep me sane, but I missed the smell of her cooking something up for me as well. I think it's funny how smells can translate into memories and feelings. I'd always felt best in Gran's kitchen, keeping her company as she cooked for Jason and me. I pondered it as I quickly ordered my breakfast.

"So tell me what y'all have been doing all day," I asked as I started the small kitchenette coffee pot.

"Oh, we've been talking about the past… mostly," Fintan replied. If I didn't; know better, I'd have thought he was blushing!

"Ohhh, really? Do tell!"

"Sookie! That's enough out of you, child! I didn't get to talk to you too much last night. What happened with Niall? I got most of the dirt from Pam, but I want to hear your side of it." Gran obviously changed the subject, but I noticed she wouldn't even look in Fintan's direction.

Could they… Ewww! So not going there! Yuck! I knew that my own face was blushing at just the thoughts of Gran and Fintan together. Let's face it; he now looks like he could be her grandson for pity's sake!

Then I closed my eyes and thought about what all Eric and I done last night, and my blush only intensified. Damn! I wasn't sore at all. In fact, I felt like I could take on the world! Like Superman himself wouldn't stand a chance against me. I felt like a thief in the night, and no one was going to be able to stop me.

"Your powers have increased! How and just when did this happen?" Fintan asked, as I opened my eyes to see his and my Gran's horrified faces.

"Huh?"

"Your whole being is radiating power and authority. I can see it in your fae aura. What truly happened last night after we left?"

"Oh, I just figured what Niall truly wanted of me and lost it. You saw all those guards he brought with him? Well, at one point the old fool pissed me off so much that I felt a jolt of power run through me… I don't know how to explain it. Like I suddenly would be able to take him out if I had to, you know? Anyway, those guards backed away from me when they… What did you say? Saw my aura… I guess the word I am looking for is 'grow,' yep. It was like my powers grew. It was like something snapped inside my brain and I just lost it," I finished, shrugging my shoulders as I went to grab a cup of something that sort of resembled brewed coffee.

Fintan was staring at me like he'd never seen me before, and my poor Gran was looking between the two of us with questions written all over her precious face.

By the time I added the packets of cream and sugar to my coffee, the guards had let a man with a cart into the room. I didn't like that Eric was so exposed to an unknown person at the moment, but I knew that I could just pop him out of here if trouble started.

But I worried for nothing, because as I sat down to eat both Eric and Godric emerged from their rooms. Eric was wearing a tight blue-green t-shirt and jeans. His feet were bare and he looked like a GQ model. Damn, why can't I look like that when I first get up?

Godric was wearing what looked be a comfortable pair of light trousers and a white button down dress shirt. I quickly summoned two True Bloods, fixed them up and set them down on the small table that was now holding my lukewarm biscuits and gravy. Damn it! So I charmed my own meal to taste just like Gran's cooking as the two vampires came to sit at the table with me.

I was trying not to stare at my husband as I ate, but I could feel his constant gaze on me. I was blushing, even with the pep talk that I'd given myself earlier, and south of my belly button was tingling with want. How just his eyes on me could make me all hot and bothered was dangerous and exciting at the same time. It was Godric clearing his throat that brought my temperature zooming back down again, and his slight chuckle that made me want to throw gravy covered biscuit at his head. My eyes met Godric's and they were lit with nothing but mirth.

"Stupid know it all vampires!" I muttered to myself causing Godric, Eric, and surprisingly my grandfather to laugh.

"Any news today?" Eric was trying to keep me from losing my temper. I guess the blood-bond was letting him know how close I was to freaking out on all of them once again.

"Oh, yes. There is quite a bit of news," Fintan retorted excitedly.

"Such as?" I questioned, before gulping down the last bit of orange juice.

"Niall, mostly. He has been told about the events of this morning, and has called a special meeting of the Great Council to discuss the ramifications of Eric's actions. Plus, it seems as if he is still trying to find a loophole to get you out of this marriage, little one. He is not at all happy with me either. It seems my father expected me to return to his side once the contract was completed. When I did not arrive in Faerun this morning, he set to discover why," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And just what are you intentions, Mr. Brigant?" Godric asked, as he set his empty blood bottle on the small table.

"I intend to stay with my granddaughter and Adele, if they will have me."

"You are not going to run off to Faerun the first chance you have? You are not going to become a spy for your father, giving him inside information on his great-granddaughter and myself?" Eric questioned. I could tell through the bond that he was suspicious of Fintan, but there was also a large bit of concern going on there as well.

"It was I that hid both Adele and Sookie from Niall. I never had any intentions of bringing either one of them into Fae politics. It was your Ancient One that forced my hand all those years ago. If not for her, Sookie would still be unknown in the supe world, in Bon Temps caring for her grandmother," Fintan stated. His posture had changed with Eric's allegations.

The bond was quieting down a bit, and I couldn't figure out what was going through Eric's mind. But I could tell that my grandfather's words were somehow easing Eric's worries. I can't read his thoughts, buy maybe this bond we have will help me come to understand my new husband better. Maybe, it's not a curse after all?

"I have received many voicemails during the daylight hours. It seems that many kings and queens are interested in having my wife elevate their human and were associates. Many daytime personnel have been trying to contact Sookie throughout the afternoon," Eric beamed as he grabbed my hand that was sitting on top of the table, his thumb rubbing my palm as he spoke. How my hootchie was connected to my palm, I don't know, but it was! I had to quickly squash those thoughts.

"So I won't be a bartender after all?" I questioned, as a cranky looking Pam came through the front room quickly shoving a True Blood under my nose.

"Har-Har! Just fix this blasted thing, would you? And keep your jokes to yourself," she demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the coffin this evening, Pam?" I asked as I tricked out her drink.

"She is not a morning person, Sookie. You must overlook her demeanor, I am afraid," Godric said, with a huge smile on his face. Pam grabbed the blood out of my hand and quickly fled the little table to sit on couch.

Gran was still sitting on the couch, and when Pam sat down they started talking quietly to each other.

"So I have some work to do when we get back home? When will I have to leave again?" I asked, looking longingly in my Gran's direction.

Eric laughed lightly. "They will have to come to you, my bride. I do not wish for you to leave my side so quickly after the bonding has been completed. We will both find being close to one another quite soothing, and we will need to stay within easy reach of each other for a while."

"So I will work out of Shreveport?"

"Yes."

"Oh, we can turn the storage room into her office, Eric. It would be nice not to trip over the boxes that are now lining the back hall of the bar," Pam finally seemed to wake up a little bit.

"Nobody puts 'Baby' in a corner, Pamela!" Eric retorted, giving her a shit eating grin.

"Grrrrrrrrr, whatever!" she growled, getting up off the couch and moving into her bedroom where she slammed the door almost as hard as I did last night.

"She has a thing for movies. Miss Congeniality was one of her kicks, as was Dirty Dancing and many others. Something about the lead actresses makes her identify with them. I have no clue as to why, but that is Pam," Godric explained while shaking his head back and forth.

"I love both of those movies," I stated, thinking that the two male vampires wouldn't understand the connection that we women have with tough but sensitive lead actresses.

"Good! Now maybe Godric and I will not be subjected to them from now on. With your telepathy, your wonderful southern manners, perhaps you would go to see those 'chick flicks' with Pamela, then maybe Godric and I will be able to get some work done in Louisiana."

After finishing dinner and getting to hear about Pam's fetish for chick flicks everyone started talking about what was going to happen once we got back to Shreveport.

"You will be staying with Eric, Sookie?" my Gran asked as we watched the bellboy piled our bags on his cute little rolling cart.

"Yep. He said that it is customary for a wife to live with her husband," I said, biting the inside of cheek to keep from thinking about all the things we could do as husband and wife, in the bedroom, alone! Dang it! One night with a vampire and I've turned into a wanton woman!

"Will he allow you to see me?" she asked, looking rather upset about how I might answer her question.

"Yes. You are a part of Sookie's life, are you not? Did you not raise the Listener without outside help from when she was young? You are important to my Sookie. Therefore you are important to me," Eric stated from behind Gran and me as we watched bag after bag get loaded onto the trolley. "I have someone that will watch over you both day and night. You will need protection now that your granddaughter's gift has been brought into the spotlight."

"Protection? Why?" Gran blurted out.

"As I said, you are important to Sookie and me. You could be used as leverage against us if left to your own devices."

Shit! That's one of the reasons Fintan never wanted to let Niall find out about me. He'd known how Niall was, hell, Niall was his dad after all! I'd figured out now what Niall really wanted with me, and those memories of how he'd threatened my gran right after he'd told me about William Compton came screaming back at me once again. Shit! _He'd_ use my own gran against me if need be!

"Who will be my guards?" Gran asked as we followed the bellboy out of the suite and to the elevators.

"Oh, you will like him. Of that I am positive, do not worry, Mrs. Stackhouse. You and your granddaughter will have nothing but the best protection a vampire king can provide." Eric was looking rather smug and never really answered Gran's question. I remembered then, he'd only promised to try not to answer _my _questions with questions.

"King Northman, I would like to be added to both Adele's and Sookie's protection teams. It could be very useful having a fairy added to your security force," Fintan beamed. I knew some of the things that Granddad could do, and I knew from experience that he was a force to be reckoned with when he put his mind to it, even though he was only half fae. Hell, up until twenty-four hours ago, I thought my magic was small compared to his and Niall's, but I guess it wasn't so small now. Maybe it's not all about the amount of Fae in your blood?

"Granddaddy, you said my aura had changed earlier. What does that mean?" I whispered, knowing that there were human ears around.

"What?" Eric whirled on us as we all made our way down to the lobby in the elevator. The poor bellboy looked like he was going to be sick.

"In the car, Eric," Fintan said, thumbing his hand in the human's direction.

We would be traveling in a caravan; our limo was led by a huge van in front, and a SUV bringing up the rear. All six of us were in the limo on our way to the airport when Eric finally pounced on Fintan's words.

"Explain."

"Umm… Last night when Niall showed up… Do you remember how after he'd pissed me off and all the guards he had with him stepped back at one point?"

"Yes."

"Well, it was like something snapped inside of my brain, and I felt a jolt of power run through me. Much like when I awoke tonight, I felt like I could take on the world, and that no one or nothing could stop me," I said, rethinking how I exactly felt. "I'm not sure if it's all the vamp blood I've had over the last forty-eight hours, the bond, the pledging, or just getting so angry with Niall, but whatever it is Granddad says my aura has changed."

Eric was speechless for a change, so Fintan filled in the gaps for him.

"Her fae aura has the 'essential spark.' Sookie's has always been held within her, but it would seem that it has grown considerably over the course of the last few nights. I am assuming that it can only be related to your blood exchanges, and would like to see if there are any lasting repercussions," Fintan said, eyeing me again.

"Yes. We will all need to know if there have been any changes," Godric agreed. He too was looking at me strangely. Poor Eric was still dumbfounded, and I couldn't understand what the big deal was.

"The blood," he finally whispered out, looking longingly at my neck.

"Yes, her blood, it too seems to have undergone some type of transformation. Perhaps the Ancient One you vampires revere so will have some answers to our questions, no?"

"Or Dr. Ludwig. I will call her when we reach our destination," Eric seemed hesitant to call the Old Gal, and I wondered why.

"Y'all know I'm sitting right here, right? I hate being talked about like I'm not even here!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest, causing both Gran and Pam to snicker at my display. Eric laughed and quickly grabbed my hand, seeming to be over his shock.

"My dear, intelligent, and compassionate Fae Princess, now the Queen of Louisiana, and my bride; I beseech you to forgive my ill manners and unseemly conversation. Will you ever be able to forgive my disrespectful behavior?" Eric beseeched dramatically, waving his hands about, causing the other four in the limo to laugh and me to glare stake-eyes at my husband.

If someone has to give you an apology I believe that they should be genuine and heartfelt. Eric's was both, sort of, but it was also done kind of vindictively. Asshole! I thought, and I looked at my Gran her eyes were telling me that if I didn't accept his apology, I'd be out hunting down my own switch that she'd take to my butt, just like old times. Shit!

I rolled my eyes, and turned to the king who'd grabbed my hand in the middle of his theatrics.

"Of course, darlin'… What kind of wife would I be if I didn't accept an apology from my husband?" My words were saccharine as I pinched his cheek.

"Oh, you loved Sweet Home Alabama too?" Pam shrieked as the limo rolled to the curb at the Indianapolis Airport.

Everyone piled out of the limo and was laughing at the scene between Eric and me, but my feet came to a quick stop. There were porters waiting for our group at the curb, and they quickly unloaded our luggage as we went through the lines for first class passengers.

Godric, Fintan, and Pam led the way into the terminal, while Eric had my arm secured in his left and Gran's on his right. After getting our boarding passes and getting through security we made our way to the Anubis first class waiting room. It was wonderful inside. Everything was black and red, the jackal head on the door was kind of creepy, but what else would an airplane company that specialized in vampires be?

The bar inside offered free blood to the vamps and free drinks to the rest of us, I got a gin and tonic. The gin was for my nerves. It's not that I hated flying. It's that I hated take off and landing. I liked my method of transport; it was easier, faster, and I didn't have to worry about blowing up or crashing along the trip anywhere. Popping was a wonderful gift to have, let me tell ya. But now I needed to understand what was going to happen when we landed in Louisiana.

"Eric, who's going to pick us from the airport in Shreveport?"

"There will be another limo awaiting our return," he said, eyeing me as I took a huge pull of the drink in my hand.

"Mrs. Stackhouse, it would make me feel better if you were to stay with Sookie and myself tomorrow. I will have someone take you back to your home in BonTemps after I arise tomorrow evening. Would that be acceptable to you?" he asked. The king of Louisiana had to ask something of a little old lady. Maybe it's the gin, but I chuckled a little just thinking about it.

"I'd love to see where you and Sook will be living. I know that she'll be busy from now on with being your wife, and Queen, and working as a telepath, but I'd like us to get together at least once a week. I'd say Sunday evenings after church would work out best," she stated. She was now making demands of her own, only my Gran could get away with it.

"Church?" Pam's awe filled voice said.

"Yep. I go to the United Methodist Church of BonTemps every Sunday morning. It's a shame you'll never be able to go with me, Pam. I just know you'd love it," Gran replied dreamily, making me laugh out loud again. Both Godric and Eric laughed at Pam's expense too.

All talking stopped then, as we waited for our flight to be called. I was thankful that Gran wasn't going to push her luck. I guess we'll have to wait and see how things go; who even knew if Eric and I trying to make a go of it would work? Maybe, this time next month I'd be living back in Bon Temps with Gran.

The flight was about four hours long and I sat by the window, Eric was in the middle, and my Gran took the aisle seat. We talked about the flowers in Gran's gardens at home, and all of the improvements that she's made to the house over the last three years since I'd been making some money with my telepathy, and sending her a good deal of it.

"I thought you had a brother, Sookie," Eric questioned.

"I do, but…"

"He's not really good at helping. He's my grandbaby and I love him, but he's a selfish self-centered jerk most of the time. You know, I could have saved a lot of the money that Sookie here sent me, if Jason had done some of the work that needed to be done. But he was too busy…"

"Yeah, screwing anything with two legs," I finished for her. Thinking about my brother made me remember why I didn't always like living in Louisiana.

Jason Stackhouse has had everything in, under, and around the small town we've grown up in since high school. He was the only football player in his graduating class to get a full ride scholarship to LSU, but then he got his girlfriend pregnant, and that dream went right out the window.

Shannon, his girlfriend for all of about five months, miscarried right before the start of college term, but Jason had already given up his spot to stay in Bon Temps and take care of her and the baby. He got a job with the road crew, and was pissed as all get out. Telling Shannon how selfish she was for losing the baby, after making him miss his shot at the NFL. Like Jason wasn't as responsible for her getting pregnant, or was good enough to play pro ball… Right…

Shannon left him after she got out of the hospital, and I haven't heard hide nor hair of her since.

"He does not help you when he is needed?" Eric asked as if most kids jumped to help their elders now a days.

"He has a job, Eric," Gran replied kind of snarkily.

"Yes, that may be, but in my day it was the man's job to provide and care for the women in his life. Your grandson is not what I would call a man, more of child in a man's body," Eric said, raising his eyebrows in Gran's direction. Knowing that what he was saying was right, I decided to keep my mouth shot.

"Amen," was Gran's reply.

"Does he know that his sister is married to me, a vampire?"

"Umm… I left him a message on his cell phone before I left town, telling him I'd be gone for a few days…"

"Like he'd even know you were gone," I interrupted, glaring in her direction.

"Well, I also told Maxine, and I thought that her Hoyt might tell Jason while they were working together or something," Gran said, knowing that what she was really hoping for was Jason to worry about her a little.

How sad is it that she'd use her friend's son to tell her own grandson that she'd be out of town for days, and hope that said grandson would actually worry about her. Gran was broadcasting her thoughts pretty clearly, but putting my shields up wasn't that hard to do for once. Usually when I am out of the human populace for so long, my shields take forever to recover, not now. That thought brought me back to the change in aura. Shit, I've come full circle again.

"Gran, I think you need to face facts here. Jason wouldn't know if you sold your old house, and moved in with Eric and I. Hell, he probably wouldn't even care that much that Eric's a vampire. He'd just be mad that you didn't give him his cut of the money from the sale of the house."

"He ain't ever put any of his money into it, so why would he care if I sold out or not?"

"Exactly," I said, throwing her a look that said to drop the subject of Jason Stackhouse, before I get up on my high horse.

"I do not want this boy told of our marriage until I can be there to make sure that will not harm either of you, is that understood?" Eric commanded using that voice he has when he's being all bad-ass vampire king.

"Yes, _boss_," I muttered under my breath.

We landed not long after our Jason talk, and we were quickly whisked into another shiny black limo. There was a man waiting for us, and the driver of the limo as well.

After the six of us got into the vehicle, and the driver got into his seat, the human got in behind us. I could read his mind as clear as a bell. He knew Pam, Godric, and Eric. Hell, he worshiped the ground that Eric walked on.

He was staring Fintan down, and thought that Gran was some poor human that needed his _master's_ help. He was thinking that I was common everyday fangbanger that the king would tire of quickly. He also thought that my boobs were too large for my small frame and that I'd had a boob job done. He wasn't talking, but man oh man was he thinking.

"Bobby?" I questioned as he turned his head to meet mine. "You really ought to stop thinking about my boobs, and start telling Eric about his many business matters that need attention." I wanted to say _the King's business matters_, but I didn't know just how much this human knew about the man he was working for.

"How'd you know my name?"

"I have X-ray vision!" I said snottily.

_Can you see what I'm packing in my pants?_ He thought crudely, showing my images of just what he was packing.

"Oh, yes… I'm a lucky woman to know it too!" I said rolling my eyes, and I watched as Eric's eyebrows knit together. I suspected that Bobby just might not see another sunrise.

You ought to have seen Bobby's eyes bulged out, and he quickly started thinking about how many things he needed to talk to Eric about. He was also hoping that his will was in order, thinking back on the murderous look on Eric's face. Bobby started going down his checklist quickly, and hoping that Eric would let him live another night.

The window to the limo was cracked just a little bit, so I closed my eyes, and inhaled the scents of home. Louisiana has its own distinct scent. The ground here emanates an earthy smell that you can't find anywhere else. Dry but smelling of red muddy clay… Floral but not too thick…. And I could distinctly smell the old barbeque place that we were passing, causing my stomach to grumble happily. Yep. I was home…

****Eric's POV****

I wanted to know what my day man Bobby had said to my wife, his Queen, telepathically. It was bothering me to be ignorant of certain things, and that will have to change, quickly.

I had a hefty work load to complete once I returned to the office tomorrow evening, and I wanted Sookie to start scanning both my human and were employees. She would be helping me get Louisiana under control before her services would be availed to other kings and queens.

I needed to get my state back to what it had once been, and what I knew it could be again. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes, Louisiana would do the same. Having my telepathic, fae bride at my side while we accomplished this mission together was just one of the perks that I was starting to rather enjoy.

The Shreveport area had been inundated with new humans, vampires, and weres from the lower half of the state since the week before Katrina hit. There were so many new faces around that it was hard to tell who were friends and who were foes. I needed to know that each person on my grounds was someone I could trust and eliminate the ones I could not. There were too many lives at stake, and Louisiana has yet to be on solid ground since the takeover attempt two years ago, the resultant death of my queen, and now a natural disaster as well.

I watched my new bride as Bobby went on and on about the many things that needed my attention. Some of it would be passed down to both Godric and Pamela. I was not able to run the state completely without their help, and they both knew it. Pam usually did most of the paperwork while Godric did most of my legwork at night. The three of us were able to run the state without much help from outside sources; such as Bobby, my human day man, though he but was one of many humans that I had working during the daylight hours, at various operations throughout the state. I also employed many weres and vampires alike.

As I listened to him ramble on, I quickly made a phone call to Dr. Amy Ludwig hoping she would be able to see my wife before the sun arose. I wanted to know what this change in Sookie's blood would mean with regard to my feedings and to her own powers.

The Ancient One had to have known that this would happen, but I'd yet to hear of a blood-bonded fae/human hybrid changing their chemistry so quickly. Maybe Fintan was right and my blood had been the catalyst. Maybe it was something else entirely. Whatever it may be it needs to addressed quickly.

We were coming to the guarded gates of my estate just west of Shreveport, and the car came to a complete stop just outside the gate. After quietly leaving a voicemail for the doctor, I watched my guards check the limo as we approached.

My nighttime guards were of course all vampires, and the weres took over during the daylight hours. Before the pledging ceremony last night, I made a phone call to have a special vampire brought to Shreveport to guard Adele during the nights, and made arrangements as well with the local packmaster to have daytime guards in place for her return tomorrow.

After checking the driver out, and counting the people in the back of the car, and of course bowing to me, my guards let the car through the gates and onto the property.

I had purchased this land many years ago, and had the house built not long after taking over as king. It was a beautiful home with twelve bedrooms, each with their own bath. 12,500 square feet, with the human living quarters upstairs and the functional parts on the main floor. There was also a basement in this house, not common for Louisiana being under sea level, that could hold up to 20 vampires comfortably, if need be. Usually though, Godric, Pam, and I were its only occupants.

My guards, both vampire and were, are housed in the security houses at the back of the property. They were trained and paid well for their jobs and knew what was expected of them. If they could not do their jobs to my satisfaction there were many others that would gladly take their positions.

As we reached the front of the house, I watched Adele and Sookie stare with matching expressions of awe upon their faces. Everyone departed the limo and came to stand in front to the structure that I'd been calling home for the last year. Yes, I own several other properties in the area, safe houses, as they are. But they do not convey the correct image for a king such as myself. This place had the right grandeur, but there something missing. For the first time I thought I might have found it. Perhaps Sookie would bring the spark to this building, make it real… a home….

**I'd like to thank Balti K (my Beta) for all of her hard work on this story! It can't be easy trying to figure out what I am meaning when I write! But she figures it all out! Hugs~ ;)**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, and adds! I feel the love each time I get a review or an add! So thanks!**

**~EricsGirl72~ **


	11. The Waiting Game

**CH owns it all… I just like to play with her toys…**

**The Last time… We ended with…**

_As we reached the front of the house, I watched Adele and Sookie alike stare with awe upon their faces. Everyone quickly departed the limo and came to stand in front to the structure that I'd been calling home for the last year. Yes, I own several other properties in the area, safe houses, as they are. But they do not convey the correct image for a king such as myself. This place had the right grandeur, but there was something missing. For the first time I thought I might have found it. Perhaps Sookie would being the spark to this building, make it real… a home…._

**Chapter 11**

**The Waiting Game…**

**Sookie's POV**

To say that the house was beautiful would be a massive understatement. I'd only seen homes like this in the movies. Vivien Leigh, Elizabeth Taylor, and Katharine Hepburn lived in homes like this about in the 1940's. Not me! I was use to the simple life. Not mansions with five car garages, fountains in the yard, and a tall iron fence running around the perimeter. This place was something out of fairy tale, and since I'm fairy I ought to know. Hell, Niall's home in Faerun is nothing like this one. And it was going to be my new home.

"Holy Hell!" Gran spat out. I was expecting to see drool running down her chin as her eyes took in the gardens that surrounded the whole place.

"Amen!" I whispered trying to take everything in. The house was huge, with white clapboard siding, green shutters surrounding each window, it looked to have a green slate roof, a wrap around front veranda, and there was rather garish fountain sitting in the yard just in front of the double wooden front doors. The landscaping must have cost a fortune, you could tell just from looking at it, and it wasn't even daylight. I bet when I awake in the morning it will be overwhelming in its beauty.

The guards that had been with us quickly retrieved our bags from the limo and brought them inside. I saw that everyone who was working seemed to have a job and were doing their best to make sure that they were doing it properly. As the guards starting filing the foyer with bags, I watched the human servants carrying each bag in different directions. I was guessing that they were taking them to separate rooms.

From the thoughts that I could hear from the driveway, the human staff had been busy little bees getting the house ready for our return. Eric had given strict orders of how he wanted his home to appear upon his return, and they were hoping that they had done as he had asked.

Gran grabbed my hand and when she met my eyes, she said, "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Eric laughed at our exchange, picked me up bridal style, quickly carried me up the porch stairs, and over the threshold. "Rhett and Scarlett," I said, as he set me on my feet. My head was spinning at his fast movements.

"Who?"

"Pam made you watch Sweet Home Alabama, but not Gone with the Wind?"

"No, and let's not give her any ideas, shall we? You and your grandmother have some people that you need to meet, and watching some silly movie is not allotted in the time schedule of this evening," Eric eyed Pam as he whispered his response into my ear.

"Who do we need to meet with?"

"The servants, your grandmother's guards, and you, my dear, have an appointment with Dr. Ludwig. As I said, we have many things to do this night and time is running short. I'd also like some alone time with my new bride," he leered as he spoke the last part, running his fingertips along my palm again making me want to gulp at his intentions, and making my hootchie tingle with desire. Wow, yep! I'm a total wanton woman! Just the thought made me giggle out loud.

"Mr. Northman, it's nice to have you home once again," a small blond human woman said, as I watched the staff line up like they were in the army, the line was so straight.

"Good evening, Mrs. Kraus, it's always a pleasure to return home. I hope you and the staff, have been able to complete the preparations I requested," Eric said, looking about the foyer like he was looking for something. He seemed to have found what he was looking for, and through the bond I could clearly feel his satisfaction about something heaven only knew what though.

"Yes, sir. Everything is in place and all items requested have been procured," she said with a slight bow of her head. Geez! Make the poor women grovel, why don't you, Eric?

"Good, good. Mrs. Kraus, I'd like to introduce you my new bride, now the Lady of the Manner, Mistress Sookie Brigant-Northman," he said the last part staring in Gran's direction.

I could hear several of the employees wondering how a bleach blonde with boobs got the powerful vampire they work for to get hitched. Well, wouldn't that be an interesting story to have to tell over and over again, like Godric's, nope!

"Lady Northman, welcome home," she said, eyeing me in a friendly way.

I can tell a lot about people from their brains, and Mrs. Kraus was a widow who'd been working for Eric for over thirty years. She loved that she'd been able to put both of her sons through college with the money she'd earned working for Eric. Now, both of her sons worked for Eric too, and they were married with teenagers of their own.

She didn't have anything bad to think about me, and though she was surprised that Eric had married someone she'd never met before, from her thoughts I could see that Eric never brought his 'friends', aka meals, home with him. She wondered who the other two new people were, but had enough grace not to ask. Her thoughts were open and kind, and I liked her almost instantly.

I'd have to take each of the other employees and scan them separately without Eric in the room, or maybe in the house. The other 6 people standing in line had a shitload of Eric-worship going on. It was almost enough to get my dander up…almost.

"I have some refreshments for everyone out on the patio. Why don't you go and make yourselves comfortable while I get those all out for you," Mrs. Terri Kraus said, while Eric led our small group outside. It was nice out there, a huge hot tub, a bigger pool, and even a few palm trees growing around the area for shade, I assumed.

"How on earth do you get those things to grow here?" Gran asked looking at the palm trees. The only trees that were common in northern Louisiana were the pine trees that the lumber companies hadn't brought down yet or the cypress in the swamps. Lumber jacking was one of the highest paying jobs for most men in our neck of woods.

Eric just shrugged his shoulders, letting her know he had no clue as to how they grew or who took care of them by his mannerisms.

"We have much to discuss and decide this night. I'm sure Mrs. Kraus could ask the gardeners for you, make sure you ask in the morning, Mrs. Stackhouse," Eric said as he pulled a chair out for her from one of the many that sat around the huge glass patio set in the middle of the cement out here.

Godric pulled out my chair for me, and once everyone was seated I took stock of how our little group was arranged. Eric had the seat at the head of the table; Godric to his left, next to him was Pam. I was seated to Eric's right, my gran and Fintan taking up the seats next to me. I watched as Terri brought out a tray of True Bloods for the vamps in our group, and finger sandwiches and sweet tea for us regular humans. If she only knew that two out of the three 'humans' sitting at this table weren't completely human, she'd probably freak out.

"Now, I am sure that each of you would like a closer look at the house, but that would probably best to wait for tomorrow. Mrs. Stackhouse, if you would enjoy staying here past this night I have arranged for you to have a permanent room within the household. In times of turmoil you will be required to stay with us for your safety, and I would assume that having a small corner of my home that you can call yours would be a comfort for an independent woman such as yourself."

Gran gave Eric a rather short nod, but I was thinking that he was being awful high-handed. But then again, I'd want Gran to me here with us if there was trouble anyway so she might as well get a room with her name on the damn door.

"Fintan, I have thought about your request to become part of the security for both of the women, and have decided that you were correct when you stated that it would appropriate to have someone with fae abilities on the staff, since a fae/human hybrid is now my wife. Do you need accommodations as well?"

Holy shit! Was Eric asking my granddad to move in with us? Gran couldn't hear any hanky-panky going on, but I knew that Fintan would. Shit, I can't enjoy having my kin living with me because I was worried that they might hear me doing the horizontal tango… I'm a hussy… Not forty-eight hours ago I was afraid I might never see Fintan again and now I don't want him staying with me, in my home!

"No, King Northman. I have a home in Monroe that will be accommodating enough. I will not need my own room within your residence." THANK YOU, GOD!

Eric was fighting a smirk, and I could tell through the bond that he was loading it with lust and he had picked up on my worry when he asked Fintan to stay. Shit, isn't it bad enough that the Old Gal knows about everything that's going on in my life, now I have a husband that can get inside my head?

Eric's eyes avoided mine, but his hand came to rest itself upon my knee and was rubbing small circles as it went higher and higher on my thigh. I was afraid to keep my eyes open, afraid someone might see me trying to fight off the emotions that I was feeling, as I knocked his hand away from my thigh. But when Pam and Godric both snickered I knew I'd been found out, and wanted nothing more to crawl underneath the table.

"Sookie has an appointment at 2am, with a doctor that I trust. Her name is Amy Ludwig, do you know of her, Fintan?" Eric asked when I opened my eyes to meet his. His eyes were showing nothing but amusement and lust.

"Yes. She has worked with many in my father's medical companies over the years as a consultant. She knows what she is doing, and I believe that she may be able to answer some questions regarding why Sookie's magic is growing. I am worried though, King Northman. My father has been sending my granddaughter on business trips to read our human employees for several years now, but recently started withdrawing her slowly from all such work. I am starting to wonder if he was expecting this shift in her aura, or if it is just a coincidence."

Gran's hand came to wrap around my own, as my worry about Niall's intentions were put back into the unknown category once again. I thought I had that old fool tagged into the 'need not worry about' compartment of my brain, but then again I was only assuming. Just like my old high school softball coach used to say, "when you assume, it makes an ass out of you and an ass out of me."

I was getting really tired of having to worry all the time. When I was younger I worried about who I could grow up and marry. I worried about the voices I heard inside of my head. Uncle Bartlett. Then as I got older I worried constantly about Gran and her health. I worried about if I was ever going to learn all the shit I needed to know about the supernaturals, which I now knew I hadn't yet. When Niall threatened my Gran when he first came into my life I worried again. I worried about being drained by my husband when I first heard of the contract… I mean the list goes on and on. I was sick of it.

"Sookie… Sookie…" my gran was talking to me and I hadn't heard a word she'd said.

"Sorry, Gran. My mind just took a nap for a few minutes. What were you saying?"

"Would you like some more sweet tea, child?" she asked, her eyes showing just how concerned she was at the moment. Shit, now I got her worrying too.

As Gran refilled my glass I noticed that the vampires' True Bloods were just sitting on the table getting cold with how long our meeting was taking. So without asking them I just flicked all of their drinks and waited to hear what was next on Eric's agenda. Hell, I figured if my husband could be high-handed, why couldn't I? Maybe, he was _rubbing off_ on me… Shit, there goes my hormones again, damn it…

"Mr. Eric… is now a good time to come out of the woods?" a slow southern drawl came from the trees behind me. I couldn't place the drawl, but if I had to guess, I'd say Northern Tennessee maybe?

"Yes, Bubba now is as good a time as any," Eric replied looking into the woods as a tall man with black hair came strolling out of them.

"Call him Bubba," Eric whispered to the table at large as the man came into the light.

"Holy shit!" Fintan said.

"Goodness Gracious…" Gran almost moaned, while holding her hand over her heart.

"He's not wearing Blue Suede Shoes!" I exclaimed, while looking down at his bare feet. I mean, growing up in a house with my Gran, this man's music was constantly playing. I knew every word to every song by heart. I can remember my Gran telling me the story about her and Maxine Fortenberry's mom going to see him perform once somewhere in Mississippi, before Maxine was even born.

"I… thought?" I was trying to talk but was finding speaking a hell of a hard thing to do at the moment. From the looks of it this man in front of me hadn't truly died that day on a bathroom floor in Tennessee. Nope. He was standing right in front of us.

"I found me a couple of cats out back in your woods, Mr. Eric. I hope you don't mind, but I was hungry," he said, his voice just as velvety as it had once been. Though for a vampire there seemed to have something strange about him. He wasn't talking about eating cats was he? No… No vampire would eat cats for dinner, or at least I hoped not.

My gran shot up out of her chair with the speed of someone half her age, and thrust he hand out to The King.

Umm… Could you call him The King, in front of a real king? Wouldn't that be kind of tacky? Shit!

I couldn't believe it when the vampire formally known as The King of Rock and Roll, apparently now known as Bubba, reached out his own hand, and kissed the back of Gran's outstretched hand in a well practiced way.

Gran's mouth hung open, and I swear if someone could orgasm just from someone kissing their hand, my gran… She just did it! I was about to laugh until I saw the look on Fintan's face, and it wasn't one of gratitude, nope! My granddaddy Fintan looked fit to be tied!

"Who knew a fairy could be green with envy over a vampire?" Pam slightly bent over the table of whisper towards Fintan. Granddad didn't say anything to Pam, but if looks could kill she'd be dead, finally dead, about a million times over.

Godric, Eric, and I were chuckling at the show between the other four and I couldn't help thinking that I really liked moments like this. The six…well, now seven, of us laughing and playing around with each other. I silently hoped that we'd be able to do more of this. It all kind of felt like family, or at least what thought I'd always thought a family would feel like.

I watched Gran push Fintan down one chair, to have the king of rock-n-roll sit next her. From her thoughts I knew that she'd be lost in her own little world for a while the rest of us sorted out what needed to be done. I really didn't even think we'd need to talk in some kind of code around her at the moment. She was too far gone to really listen to what was going on around her.

"So now that we have all met Mrs. Stackhouse's nighttime guard, maybe it's time we meet her daytime guard as well," Eric said, looking past me to my gran, nodding his head in the direction of back door of the house.

Gran had her back to me and Eric, her face hidden from our view, and I was just staring at the back of her head, shaking my own at her thoughts.

"Is she even paying any attention to us?" Eric questioned when he felt my shock go through the bond.

"Nope! She's remembering the last time she saw El… Bubba, and the way he shook his hips. She's wondering if he still has it in him and if so she'd really like to see again."

"Truly?"

"Yep. Watch this…" and then I thought about what I was going to say and regretted opening my mouth before thinking.

"Continue, my Sookie," Eric leered, obviously feeling through our bond what I was thinking about. His shit eating grin proving that my own feelings had betrayed me.

OSM, someone kill me now! Why is it when I want to metaphorically die no one is trying to kill me? It's when I don't want to live that there isn't anyone has a sword in their hands trying to bury my ass?

"Gran, guess what?" I whispered, closing my eyes not wanting to see the shock on the faces of those around me.

"What is it, dear?" she asked never even turning her head to look at me.

"Eric and I had hot steamy sex all night long last night, and he wants nothing more than to do that again tonight. Would that alright with you?"

I could hear Fintan's gasp, and the other's laughter. But my Gran didn't even respond.

"Would that be agreeable to you, Mrs. Stackhouse?" Eric asked, as his hand once again traveled up my thigh.

"Whatever you think is best, Eric. I know that you have everything under control," she replied. Her hand was waving in his general direction, but she hadn't really heard a word that either of us had spoken nor did she care.

"And I thought only you had that effect on women, Master. Maybe you are losing your sex appeal," Pam snarked.

Eric was glaring at her as I saw another tall and dark haired shadow coming through the side door of the house.

"God, maybe this one is Patrick Swayze," I said, covering my mouth as they came out.

"Oh, now that would have been good. Master, is he a vampire?" Pam questioned, feigning innocence as she looked at him.

"Enough," Eric growled as the man reached the table.

He wasn't Patrick, but damn, he was really nice to look at. He was tall, dark headed, and built like a Mack truck. His wide shoulders and lean waist were hard to miss, and his eyes were coal black. I could tell from just staring at his t-shirt covered stomach that there was at least an eight pack hiding under there. I could feel my own arousal soaking though my jeans and I wondered if everyone else could also smell me?

Eric, whose hand had been rubbing my thigh, quickly squeezed it tightly as my own lust went screaming through the bond. Oops, maybe I ought not to have thoughts like that while sitting with my new husband, who, oh yeah… just happened to be king of Louisiana and New Guy's boss. Yep, I don't have a death wish, or at least I didn't until a few minutes ago.

I really don't know if it's all the vamp blood I've been having, the wonderful sex that Eric and I had last night, or if I was coming (pun intended) into my own. Whichever it was, my libido was in overdrive, while my body was playing mean tricks on me. I truly felt like I could just about jump Eric at the moment. It was only his taut hand on my thigh keeping me from doing just that.

I lowered my eyes and suddenly found the mottled white paint on the sides of that table very interesting. I needed to get my hormones, mind, and libido under control and fast. Hell, for all I know it could have had something to do with the dirty thoughts that were floating around in my grandmother's mind. Ewww… Dipping into her mind for a minute was like dumping a bucket of cold water over the top of my head. Though really, it was below my waist that really needed a cold shower.

"Alcide Herveaux, I would like to introduce you to my blushing bride, Mrs. Sookie Brigant-Northman. You will be guarding her grandmother, Mrs. Adele Stackhouse," Eric gritted out between clenched teeth. Yep. My lust hadn't done me any favors with Eric, now had it? He waved his hand in Gran's direction, but she hadn't even looked in Mr. Herveaux's direction.

"Oh, I think its puppy love," Pam snickered, as I elbowed Gran gently in the ribs trying to get her attention.

"Yeah, but I bet it makes me sleep in the doghouse tonight," I muttered as Gran finally turned her face and attention back the conversation around her.

"Sorry…" she said sheepishly, and continued with. "I have Sometimer's it would seem. Sometimes I remember what's going on around me, and sometimes I don't," she finished with a slight bow of her head. I could tell from her thoughts that she was only saying what she knew she needed to say. Inside her head she wasn't thinking about anything but the memories of the king, shaking his bon-bon fifty years ago.

"Mr. Herveaux, can I get you a drink?" I was trying to make nice to this being in front of me, and hoping that Eric would soon let go of my thigh. It was starting to get a little painful.

"No thank-you, Mrs. Northman," I could tell that Gran's guard was a Were from his brain pattern, and I was getting quite a few metal images from his brain. Yep. I wasn't the only one having lustful thoughts at the moment.

The Were was thinking I didn't look like any fangbanger he'd ever met, that I looked like a good Christian girl who'd somehow got caught up in the bad side of life, just like some red head he kept thinking about. Every time he'd give a mental image of me sucking on certain parts of his anatomy, her face would soon replace mine. YUCK…

"Mrs. Stackhouse, I would like to introduce you to one of your daytime guards, Mr. Alcide Herveaux. He is the Pack Master here in Shreveport," Eric said, finally releasing a little bit of the pressure on my thigh, though there would probably be a bruise there in the morning.

Gran's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, and her thoughts of the king sitting next to her were quickly turned into to hopes that the man she'd just met could shake his bon-bon as well. She was so not helping me at moment.

"Alcide will be taking you back to Bon Temps tomorrow, and if you need anything before you get home he will make sure that you stop at the appropriate places."

_Yeah, only cause you got me by the short ones, Northman. Once my father's debt is paid in full I won't have to deal with shit any more,_ Alcide was thinking. I saw his father spending countless hours at a casino, spending money that he simply didn't have, in hopes of winning some back.

"Who else is working with you on this, Pack Master?" Fintan asked from down the line of chairs from me.

"One lone Were named Dawson. He lives out near Hot Shot which is about 20 miles from the Stackhouse property. He's a loner, but he's a good out for hire, if you know what I mean?"

"I will be helping protect Adele and Sookie as well. I would like to meet with this Dawson and yourself before Adele leaves the safety of this compound tomorrow evening. Can you arrange this?" Fintan asked as everyone else watched the exchange.

"I think that'll work. He owns a shop in Hot Shot, but it closes at around 5 so we can both be by here at around 6, will that work for ya?" he asked gruffly. He wasn't too happy with this certain situation, but he wanted to get Gran out of here before Eric could see him tomorrow. He wasn't hiding anything; he simply just couldn't stand Eric.

"You are both excused. Bubba, be here tomorrow evening after you rise and have fed," Eric didn't even acknowledge Alcide's retreating form.

"Now, on with other business. Sookie, Mr. Cataliades has sent you this contract which needs to be signed. We should read it over together. We will have some time before dawn and after your appointment with Dr. Ludwig in which to go over the details."

My gran yawned in her chair as she watched Bubba shake his butt as he took off towards the tree line again.

"Mrs. Stackhouse, today has been a rather hectic day for you. Would you like to sit and talk everything else out with us, or would you like Mrs. Kraus to show you to your room?"

"Oh hell, Eric! Call me Adele… But I reserve the right to make you call me my proper name if you upset me again. Do we have an agreement? And yes, I'd like to go to bed; it's too late for an old lady like me."

"Of course, Adele. Sleep well." Eric said, as I kissed Gran's cheek.

"You two kids have fun now," Gran called back as she made her way into the house, followed closely by Terry. I watched Godric and Pam snicker at Eric for being called a kid again, and couldn't help but laugh a little myself.

"We have some time before the doctor gets here, and I need to do some work before then. Sookie, were you able to catch any stray thoughts from any of my employees yet? And what exactly did Bobby think that got you so fired up?"

"Well, no one is stealing from you, as far as I can tell. But I really need to sit down with each employee separately, without you in the room. Somehow just you being in the same room with them makes their minds go wacky. As for Bobby, well, let's just say I doubt I'll be having any more problems from him," I dryly stated, thinking back on what a jerk he truly is.

"That is not answering my question. What did he think at you?"

Shit, I hope Bobby has some life insurance somewhere. "He thought my boobs were nice, but that they were fake. He… doesn't think too highly of me, is that enough?"

"No, explain."

"When I said I had X-ray vision, he thought about the size of his equipment, and he freaked out when I told on him… Satisfied?" I really hoped that my words didn't cause Bobby's death. Sure he's an asshole, but that doesn't mean that I want his blood on my hands.

This is the problem I've had working as a telepath for the supes. I'm constantly torn between telling the whole truth about what people are thinking and trying not to get them killed. If I were to tell Eric every time someone thought my boob were nice, would that person end up dying on account of it? I hate being stuck between a rock and a hard place, but Lord knows I seem to find myself here constantly.

"Anything from the Were that will be guarding your grandmother?" Godric asked, as I felt Eric's rage roll through the bond.

"He thought I wasn't your typical fangbanger, and he was thinking that he couldn't wait to get his debt with Eric paid off."

"Why were you pouring lust throughout the bond?" Eric seethed.

"I… Eric, I don't know what you want me to say… We… I…"

"You find him attractive?"

"Well, yeah, sure." I whispered, feeling the bond open up with Eric's disapproval at my words.

"You want to fuck him?" Eric spat at me, as he pushed back from the table and left the patio faster than a lightning strike.

"Shit! It didn't mean that I want that Were, it was sort of hard not to notice his… umm… body as he approached," I whispered to the table at large.

"You will need to learn, little one, and you will need to learn quickly. Men like the King, do not stand for such displays of attraction where their mates are concerned. Now that I have left Niall and Faerun behind it seems, I will be able to enlighten you on many topics that my father did not see as appropriate discussion for a princess such as yourself. You will need to make amends to the King, and I would suggest the sooner the better," he finished giving me a level stare.

"You mean, you allowed her to be brought to us, to my master, like a lamb to be slaughtered and never informed her of our ways?" Pam asked, I could feel a slight rage running through me, and it made me wonder for a moment, if it was Eric's anger or Pam's? Could I feel Pam now through the blood bond that I have with Eric?

"I was not allowed to give certain information to Sookie. I had hoped that her meetings with your Ancient One would help her when she was brought before your king," Fintan defended.

"Take a deep breath, Sookie," Godric said, suddenly appearing next to me, resting his hand my shoulder.

"Should I have lied?" I asked, with my head hanging.

"No. He would have felt that through your bond, as he could feel your lust. None of us were informed that you had not been instructed in our ways. I am sure that once my child sees that you were just trying to tell the truth, he will be more reasonable. Until then do not look at his face, until he gives you permission. Do not talk until he allows it. Just go into the den, and wait patiently while he works. Do not lie to him, ever. That could have damning consequences I am sure neither you nor Eric would appreciate. Go now," Godric said, pushing me toward to open door at the back of the house.

No one had given me a tour of the place, and I didn't know where the den was, but as I walked down the hall off of the massive dining room I could feel the bond between Eric and I grow warmer within me. I followed that feeling as I walked into they called a den.

The walls were lined with shelves made of a dark red wood, cedar maybe, but it didn't smell like the inside of my Gran's hope chest. The bare space between shelves was paneled with the same, and each shelf held rows and rows of books. There was a huge 'L' shaped black leather couch sitting in the middle of the room, and two chairs that looked out onto the patio through the French doors that were along the back wall.

Eric was sitting at a huge desk on the opposite of the room, in one of those fancy office chairs with his back to the door. If I could tell where he was, he could certainly tell that I'd entered the room. Though neither his head nor his body ever made any motions to acknowledge my presence, I took Godric's advice and quickly sat down on the part of the couch that was closest to me, and waited. And wait I did…

****Eric's POV****

How could she feel such lust for a Were of all things? And in my presence? I was truly starting to wonder if the deal I had made with Niall had been to my aide or if it had damned me. My wife, who I had made love to not twenty-four hours ago, was blatantly eye-fucking a Were, one of my employees, in front of my seconds and myself. Such disrespect was not something that I could stand for, I would not stand for.

I had to retreat from her, to keep from doing something that would set things in motion that even I as King of Louisiana could not predict. Niall may want Sookie to use as his pawn, but he would send his wrath on me and every vampire, if harm were to come upon one hair on the head of someone in his bloodline.

I flew through the house, that I'd hoped would become a home, and into the den. I knew that there were emails, mail, and invoices that needed my attention. Being away from the responsibilities as king for even one night caused a backlog. Since I've been away at the summit for four nights, the paperwork alone would take hours to finish.

The work was easing some of my rage, and through my bonds with both Godric and Pam I could feel pity, empathy, and concern. I wondered if they were thinking about the situation I now found myself in, and wondered how they could help me withdraw from it with grace.

I could send my wife and pledged back to Bon Temps to stay with her kin, but the blood-bond would not allow me to be away from her for very long. I would still need to visit my bonded frequently, and would still have her and Adele protected with a security detail. I would provide for their every need, and could assure the Great Council that their safety had remained ensured. As that part of the contract stated, I would allow yearly conjugal visits from my bride where we would renew our bond. She could live her life, and I could live my own. No monogamy. No strings. No needing to think of her needs above my own.

But just the thought of her being held in the arms of another was enough to make my rage come back tenfold.

I felt her as she approached the den and I knew through our bond that she was concerned, regretful, and anxious. Her scent was filling the room of my retreat, and keeping my mind focused on anything but the work that needed to be accomplished this night. So I allowed her to wait…

**The best Beta in the whole wide world is mine! Balti K, thanks for all of your help! ;)**

**Thanks for everyone for reviewing THaTH, and for adding to your favorites and alerts! ****  
><strong>

**~EricsGirl72~**


	12. Lessons

**CH owns it all… I just like to play with her toys…**

****Caution with this Chapter… It deals with the Uncle Bartlett issue, and if you are unable to read about it, please, skip this chapter****

**The last time… We ended with…**

_I felt her as she approached the den and I knew through our bond that she was concerned, regretful, and anxious. Her scent was filling the room of my retreat, and keeping my mind focused on anything but the work that needed to be accomplished this night. So I allowed her to wait…_

**Chapter 12**

**Lessons…**

**Eric's POV**

I could feel the tension in my own body, but I schooled myself to not show it outwardly. Though my bonded was the reason that I was so upset, she sat calmly and patiently not twenty feet from me. I could not feel her gaze upon me, and I wondered just how much of this was a game to her or if she was truly trying to make amends.

I knew that not only could Pam, Godric, and I smell her arousal when Sookie eye fucked the were, but so could he. Alcide is the packmaster in my area, and I've had enough problems with the Were's before in this community, I don't need them thinking that I couldn't control my own wife's desires.

The bond was a jumbled mess of every type of emotion, so it was not of any use to me at the moment. I was about to delve further into the bond when the cell phone in my pocket went off. It was set to vibrate, so when I said a curt 'hello' I could feel my bonded's head lift to look at me.

"Go out into the hallway, Norseman. Leave your bonded where she sits," a cold and authoritative voice rang clearly through the line.

Without missing a beat or looking in Sookie's direction, within a second I stood within the hallway outside my den. Both Godric and Pam were waiting for me as I shut the door behind me.

"You are doing well, Norseman, though I had rather hoped that I would not need to intervene quite so soon as either of you two are making me," the Ancient Pythoness said as I looked upon my two seconds' faces.

Pam and Godric's eyes were wide as they heard the AP talking, and our shared bonds told me that neither of them were expecting her phone call this evening. They were as shocked as I was.

"She has been taught NOTHING, Norseman. Nothing! Niall would never allow anyone to teach her of our ways, and she only came to you to make sure that no full-blood Fae could be drained. She was under the impression that she was sacrificing herself for the good for her fae kin, though we all know that there is more to your newly bonded than meets the eye," she alluded.

"Why did no one teach her our ways?" I was suddenly livid. "Niall, Fintan, or even yourself? Why not teach her before she was brought before me?"

"Niall saw no need to teach her, Norseman. He only taught her that she would l be drained, raped, and left for dead by the sunrise after the blood bonding ceremony and not necessarily in that order either," she retorted dryly.

I knew that I should not say it, but I could not refrain from such an opportunity. "You? Why did you not teach my bride?"

The Ancient One has professed to be Sookie's friend, but has left both her and I in an extremely precarious situation. Why not make the young fae woman comfortable with vampires before bringing her into such a situation? It was beyond galling that no one told me, my seconds, or even my fae bride that she needed instruction of any life that would extend past our blood-bond, marriage, and pledging.

"If I chose to train her, Viking, she would be trained as a handmaiden to serve me. Is that how you wanted her taught?" she challenged, her voice becoming more lethal with each word.

I was considering her words carefully and playing them over within my mind. Trying to see what, where, and how I might be able to meet the challenge that has now been set before me. My fae bride would need extensive training in the arts of vampire, war, fighting, and sex. Of course, I had an unusual amount of knowledge and expertise in all these areas.

"That is what I thought, Norseman. I recommend that she be taught with a firm but gentle hand. Our Sookie is not as weak as she appears to be, and your expertise will serve both of you well. She doesn't know what she is capable of and neither do you," she spoke.

I was still completely shocked and livid at the prospect of now having to teach a fae/human hybrid the ways of my world.

"She still has not accepted that she is fae, has she? Her mind is still set on human, though she most definitely is not," my words rang true even as they left my mouth.

"You are correct, again, King Northman. She needs to come to terms with many things before she or you can move further towards what I have seen."

"You know why her Fae aura is changing?"

"Yes."

"You know why her features are a twin of Aude's?"

"Yes, Norseman. I believe that it was destined to be as such. You have never loved another in over a thousand years. You, as the humans say, needed a swift kick in the pants to see what you have before you. Would you have looked at her twice had she had not looked as much like the only person you have ever loved? I think not. Remember, a firm but gentle hand. Dr. Ludwig will help when she arrives. She and I have had many talks about your current situation." Click.

My seconds, standing before me, could not help but notice the overwhelming turmoil running through me. Pam's disgust was ramming throughout maker/child bond, and my reciprocal bond with my maker was just as turbulent. With their enhanced hearing I was assured that they had heard every word our oldest and wisest had spoken, and they were just as shocked as I.

Pam and Godric spoke simultaneously.

"Eric, what are you going to do now?" Pam asked.

Godric said, "Fintan would like to teach her as well."

After a quick glance at my two most trusted advisors I reentered the den, and reclaimed my previous seat at the desk. There were mountains of email and other such things that needed to be handled, but my mind would not concentrate on the task at hand.

My bonded had yet to say a word and her eyes lowered as I reentered the room, looking at the floor in front of her, not searching mine out. As I retook my seat Sookie's emotions shifted, closely resembling my own before she entered the room.

She was giving up, and I could feel the dread, sorrow, and horror now plaguing her mind. Yes, it hurt me earlier to think of letting her go. Though I had assumed at the time it was only the result of the blood bond, the words of the AP led me to believe that there was much more going on here than meets the eye.

I had said good-bye to Aude and our children the night of our Pledging, and I was making and effort at a true relationship with my newly bonded. I truly could not understand why the gods had seen fit to make my new wife appear as the twin of my last, but I would not question, as there seemed to be other reasons for everything to come together, here and now.

In the meantime, Dr. Ludwig would be here in an hour and half, and I needed to work some things out with my mate before her arrival. If the AP and Dr. Ludwig had talked as the AP herself had said, I knew that she would ask the doctor for follow up she arrived to see my new wife. We needed to talk and I was hoping that we could work some of our issues out, so we could at least be civil once the doctor arrived.

I took an unnecessary breath and centered myself. Many humans and other beings believe that we vampires have no emotions, and that we are as cold as our skin. The truth could not have been farther from popular opinion. Vampires feel much more intensely than out human counterparts. The difference is in control and appearance. We can never allow our emotions to rule us. We must at all times remember that with emotions we appear vulnerable, and our vulnerabilities can be used to make us seem weak.

Yes, my new bride's ignorance was a vulnerability to not only myself but to those of my kingdom. Sookie will need to understand and learn, quickly. It was galling that someone had stopped others from teaching her these things before. But it is a task that I am vampire enough to take on.

I turned in my seat, slowly getting up, and refused to look at Sookie. I could feel her gaze upon me, and through the bond, I knew that she was regretting her earlier actions. Actions which, if seen by those not within my control, could be the beginning of so many problems.

I sat down at the other end of the couch from her, I did not want to touch her or allow her to find any comfort from my presence at the moment. Our newly formed bond affected us both, and though I understood what I was experiencing, my fae bride would not. Yes, this would be a good start.

"You know that what you demonstrated outside can not be allowed to happen again? It could be considered a treasonous act, did you know this?"

Her eyes were wide as she looked into mine. Her fear and shame were bombarding the bond, and if not for so many years experience hiding my true feelings, I would have been over to her in one of her heartbeats to comfort her. _A firm but gentle hand_ were the AP's words. Yes, firm now and I could be gentle later.

"I'm so…sorry," my bride whispered, as her eyes fell back to the floor in front of her.

"I understand that you are new to this situation, and I can respect that you were not taught the ways of vampire. What I cannot seem to understand is that I am sure your grandmother taught you better than you just reacted, am I correct? We could all smell your arousal."

"Yes, Gran is a lady, and she did teach me to be a lady and respectful, as well. I know that I need to learn about our bond, _and_ vampires, _and_ what is and is not expected of me… I just need some time to adjust. I didn't mean for y'all to smell me… Hell, I wasn't even thinking about him… I was thinking that I wanted to jump you. You were driving me crazy all night," the blush covering her checks deepened as she spoke. I smiled gently at her admission.

"I am afraid time is against us at this point. I will try work through each situation we encounter, but you must be a quick study and learn as we go. When I teach you something you must remember what you have learned from each new situation. Tonight, you are learning that your emotions affect me as well, and thusly have consequences. Am I making myself clear?" I realized that I had a part in this situation with my wandering hands all evening, and I was trying to give of each an out.

"Crystal," she answered with a small nod of her head. "I don't want to have sex with that guy, Eric. I just thought he was nice looking. You can't tell me that when you see other beautiful women that I'm not going to feel your lust spike through the bond!"

"No, you will not!"

"How do you know that? How can you be sure?" she questioned.

"I know how to handle myself, Mrs. Northman. I have been bound to two very powerful vampires for many years now. You… will need how to handle the bond and keep your stray thought to yourself unless you desire my reaction."

"How do I learn that?"

"Can I ask how you block your telepathy when in a large group of humans?"

"Question with a question, Eric, but I'll answer you. I use what I call my shields. It's how I block out human thoughts. I block my mind away behind them, like a wall between me and the rest of the world. It takes time to build my shields, but once I do it it's not too hard to keep them in place," she retorted rather smugly. I laughed. She had me there; I had said that I would try not to answer her questions with questions, though I had only said I would _try_.

"Well, let's start there and see how far we get before the doctor arrives, shall we? If you can block off what I send you, it shouldn't be too difficult to block yourself from send things," I suggested.

I opened up my end of the bond completely. I threw lust at my new bride like I had the night before in the shower. I needed to see just how far I could push her, and I wanted to force her to block her end of the bond.

I could clearly smell her arousal within the air, laced with the remnants of her earlier fear, and I knew that I needed to teach her about our bond. Was I still angry with my bride? In a way, yes. But not as much as earlier. Her ignorance was a setback that I was unprepared for. I had thought my new bride would have some understanding when it came to the world of supernaturals, but that is not how I received her. So she would need to be trained.

"You allow your emotions to overrule your common sense. That is something that you will need to learn to control. You and I are too closely bonded for my comfort right now, Sookie. Your lack of control over your emotions will affect not only me, but my seconds as well," I said. "Shut yourself off from me, Sookie. Feel where it is coming into you, and block me off!"

She closed her eyes, and I could see her concentrating on my words. She would brush the bond, but then rush past it, only to brush again. I watched from my end of the couch while her body stiffened, and her eyes rolled back into her head. Without warning, my new fae mate, completely closed off her end of our bond. Her breathing came out in pants, and I could tell just by watching her that she was fighting the feelings I was shoving into the bond nonstop.

"Are you learning?"

"How long did it take you to learn to block your bond with Godric?" she questioned, her voice quivering at the end. She was working hard to keep me out.

"We are off of topic, my wife. You have learned to block the bond, but not completely. How did you do that so quickly? It took Pamela months to be able to do so." I knew I'd answered her question with a question again, but I was unprepared to answer her. These are matters we will learn about each other over the course of our relationship, not overnight.

It was not until this moment that I realized that I had been enjoying our newly formed bond and I wished for a moment that I could ask her to take down her shields so that I knew what she was feeling. Her actions were so tied to her emotions that I could almost predict the outcome of a situation just by diving into the bond.

"Bring down your shields and let's start from the beginning once again," I said, squaring my shoulders as I waited for her emotions to claim me…

****Sookie's POV****

Eric and I were working on our bond for what felt like forever, but I was getting better and better at blocking him. Every once in a while I would lose focus and his emotions would overwhelm me, but I getting the hang of it rather quickly I thought.

I understood that my lusting after Alcide wasn't a good thing to do. I didn't need Fintan or Eric explaining any of that stuff to me. Eric was right when he said that my Gran had raised me better than that. I felt ashamed of myself and I apologized for it. I was willing to take a scolding from both Eric and Fintan, and I was actually enjoying learning from Eric.

I also understand that I have a supernatural education coming, and I accept the challenge. Just don't talk down to me, make me feel stupid, and definitely don't push your will onto me. That's going to go over like a lead balloon.

Eric wasn't being unkind or hurtful. He was firm about me learning how to learn to block our bond. The process kind of reminded me of the other times I'd sat like this while training my other abilities. Had I told the king about all of my abilities…nope. But maybe I should. They could come in handy and now that he seemed to be opening up to me a little, I didn't think that he'd use me in the wrong way.

"Eric, there are things that I haven't told you about myself. Just like I'm sure that they're a hell of a lot of things I don't know about you. I want you to know that that I have many fae gifts, and sitting here with you like that reminds of the times I had to sit with Naill or Claudine while I practiced them."

He smiled indulgently at me. "You can tell me more about these gifts later. The doctor should be here shortly, and I can hear your stomach protesting its emptiness. Let's take a break for now, and get you fed before she arrives," he said very politely as we returned to the patio.

Godric, Pam, and Fintan were talking amongst themselves as we approached and retook our earlier seats. I was mid-bite into a sandwich when a rather loud pop came from the living room. Sure, I've seen many people pop before, but the person doing the popping never made that much noise coming into a room. Hell, I'd been taught that popping was used more as a stealth weapon.

"Is anyone home?" a small hobbit-looking woman asked. I could see her from my patio chair. She carried a weather beaten carpetbag on one arm, and she was rubbing her hands together as she talked. Godric quickly rose to greet our guest.

"Dr. Ludwig, it is always a pleasure to see you," Godric addressed her as she looked around the room rather intently.

"Where is the Princess?"

"On the patio with her grandfather and the others. Fintan Brigant, you know him?" Godric asked as his head turned in the direction of the patio.

"Oh, yes, I have heard of him. Though we have never met formally, his reputation precedes him," she said, looking rather eager to meet my grandfather in person.

"What in the name of God, is going on down here?" Gran asked as she came stumbling down the stairs, looking rather groggy. "Y'all are going to wake the whole neighborhood up with all of this racket!"

Gran, Dr. Ludwig, and Godric came out to the patio with the rest of us, and I was hoping that the good doctor could answer some of our questions. Everyone retook their chairs from earlier and Dr. Ludwig set her bag next to Pam at the table, looking around at our motley crew with wide eyes.

"So it would seem that I am here to find out what you can do with your fae gifts," the doctor asked. She was not looking at me, but inside her medical bag.

"She has mastered many fae spells and activities. Sookie may be only an eighth fae, but her aura is extremely strong and powerful. In fact, her aura appears stronger that my own now. Though performing magic does seem to take more out of her, more so than from me, her spells are no less powerful," Fintan explained.

"So she is weak?" Godric asked, looking at me like he was trying to figure me out.

"No, not anymore it would seem," Fintan too seemed to look at me funny.

"You have been through your awakening within the last year?" the petite doctor asked, as she set her carpet bag down on the ground in front me.

"Yes."

"You can pop, glamour, shield, spell, block, and there seems to be something else there as well," she announced as she brought her hand to rest over my heart. She was nodding her head, as her hand moved over my body, never quite touching my skin, but kind of hovering over it. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say, but I kept my thoughts to myself.

"You are her grandfather?" the doctor stepped back from me to look more closely at Fintan.

"Yes."

"And your grandmother, she is here as well?" I motioned to my gran who was seated next to me.

"You are how old?"

"Umm…," my poor gran looked rather upset about having to tell her age in front of the men but answered, "I'm seventy-eight."

"And your mother and her mother, who were they?"

"My mother was unable to have children. My brother and I were adopted. I was brought to them at birth."

"So you have no clue as to who your biological parents are?"

"None, whatsoever."

"Your brother, does he still live?" the doctor questioned, both Gran's and my face blanching at the idea of having to talk or even think about him. Gran's face turned as red as I'd ever seen it, and her eyes which had just been groggy were now seriously contemplating the small doctor standing next to me.

Sure, she'd run her own brother off as soon as she knew for sure what he'd done, and sure she'd even threatened him with a loaded shotgun. But my funny uncle was not something that either of us discussed if we could get away with it. I think I'd have rather heard about Gran having all that sex she'd had with Fintan than to bring up that no good, rat bastard, uncle of mine.

"Umm… We don't talk about him. He umm…" Gran spoke her voice holding a threat, and I couldn't see where this line of questioning was going to go past this.

"His name? That is all I need to know," the doctor asked. I knew that she was still checking me out, and just like the vampires she would sense that my heart rate was skyrocketing at the moment. Just thinking about the last time I'd seen my uncle made my skin crawl.

"Bartlett Hale," Gran said with weary eyes that were now focused on me.

Without being asked, Eric came around the doctor to lift me up out of my chair, and hold me close. I knew the others would want an explanation as to what was going on, but I couldn't and wouldn't talk about that man if I could help it.

Last night when Eric and I were alone in the shower was the first time I'd mentioned him in a long, long time. That part of my life was something I doubted I could ever get over or just forget, no matter how much I wanted all of those memories to go away.

Bartlett Hale had taken something from me that I could never get back. He'd shown me that this world could be crueler than I'd ever thought, and he used my own gift against me. He was cruel, sick, and merciless. It was only years later that we'd found out, what he'd done to me was only the beginning of his warped mind.

My poor cousin, Hade, had been raped by him by the time she was thirteen, and Gran and Aunt Linda both felt that is why she'd turned to drugs by the time she was in high school. Even my Aunt Linda hadn't gotten fully away from our uncle, but when she told Gran about it, Gran made sure to never leave her alone in the same room with him again.

I was remembering how I'd wished my own momma and daddy had kept him away after I'd told them about him. His actions were scary but his thoughts were even worse. Just hearing what he was planning, before he did it, was enough to make want to run and hide every time he came over.

That's how I'd ended up telling Gran everything he'd done and thought about me after she'd laid her only son and my momma to rest. He was staying at the house after the funeral, and was planning on creeping into my room after Gran had gone to sleep. I heard it all straight from his mind, as I watched the grounds-keepers lower my parents' coffins into the dry earth.

After their funeral when everyone else went inside to eat and talk, I ran into the woods behind the old farmhouse, and hid behind a tree. I hoped and prayed that no one would find me, but having a half fae grandfather, you would most likely always be found.

Fintan was at Daddy's funeral, hiding in the back of crowd as the minister talked about my parents' lives. He watched me as I ran from the cemetery and into the forest to get away from Gran's brother.

"Sufficient unto the day is the evil thereof… (Matthew 6:34)" the Minister was quoting my Gran's favorite bible verse while Uncle Bartlett was thinking his vile thoughts, before I ran off.

"That is my favorite verse, Sook. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him sooner," Gran said as I realized I'd been saying everything I'd been thinking out loud. I buried my face deeper into Eric's chest as I thought about what I'd told everyone with my own mouth. Though not having to hear their thoughts about the subject was a small comfort.

"He still lives?" Eric's question vibrated through his chest as he spoke.

"No. He is no more," Fintan stated. I could clearly hear the joy of those words echoing through his voice. Not a year after we buried Momma and Daddy, Gran had to throw together a funeral for a brother that she couldn't stand. She had him cremated, and afterwards placed his ashes at the county dump.

"That's the day I found out girls can pee outside!" I said, swiveling my head around to look at Gran. Her roguish smile told me that she'd enjoyed that day herself.

"We had all of five people come to the house to mourn for my brother, and the minister spoke of Bartlett's life's story. Then Linda, Sookie, Hade, and I drove out to the county dump alone. Before spreading his ashes on the dirty earth we… Well, let's just say his ashes stuck to the ground and didn't just blow into the wind."

"You might make a great vampire, Adele," Pam said with a glint in her eye. My gran just beamed in Pam's direction.

"I will need to do some blood work on Sookie, Fintan, Adele, and the King before I can be one hundred percent sure of my findings. Though, if you want my best preliminary guess, this girl's magic is being enhanced by the powerful blood of her king. Her awaking has happened in the last year, and her abilities can only grow after that time, but I'd say her magic is coming into its full potential because of the blood bond. Though the Ancient Pythoness and myself both agree there is more to this little girl than meets the eye," the doctor informed us, refocusing us all on the scene at hand.

She took Gran's blood first, and I watched as my old grandmother offered her bloody forearm to Pam to clean up. I could tell that Fintan wasn't happy with Gran's generosity, but there wasn't much he could have done about it either. She then went to me, after Eric sat us down in the chair and placed me on his lap. Dr. Ludwig took two vials of my blood, and Eric greedily swept his long tongue over my small puncture wound. She then did Eric, and I watched as the doc had a harder time getting blood out of Eric than she did with me and Gran. Eventually Eric just popped out his fang and after nicking his wrist, his blood just poured into the tube. It was when she went to Granddad Fintan that she bid us all good night, saying that she should know more within a few days, before he popped them both away from the patio and the vamps before his more potent fae blood was spilled.

Eric and I just sat his chair with me on his lap. After the conversation earlier, I felt so safe surrounded by his arms, and I wondered what he must think of me.

Growing up as a telepath people always knew that I was a little different, and they treated me as such. But I wondered if they had known what Uncle Bartlett had done to me, would that have just added more fuel to the fire, or would they have pitied me?

The bond that was now wide open on both of our sides, Eric was pouring confidence and strength into me, and I was pushing gratitude and respect right back at him. I remembered the words that Eric had said to me last night, and suddenly I knew that I could have feelings for him as well.

I'd given up on most of my human dreams a long time ago, and my husband had to give up his dream of ever seen his late wife again. Neither of us may be perfect, but at least we can be imperfect together.

"Alright, y'all. This old lady needs some sleep. Please try to keep the racket down would ya?" Gran laughed out as she stood to go back upstairs and into her bed. Godric and Pam were both leaving. Something about going to the bar Eric and Pam owned to see how the business had done this week.

So it was just Eric and I sitting out under the moon and stars, and not really talking about anything at all. After a while I could feel through the bond that he had questions he needed answers to.

"Go ahead, Eric. But just know that if it gets too much for me, I might not be able to answer all of them."

His eyebrows knit together as he looked down at my head lying casually on his shoulder. He laughed slightly at my assessment.

"Your uncle, his abuse started when you were how old?" he asked as his hand played with the ends of my hair touching the arm of his chair.

"I don't really remember when it started. The first time I realized what he had in mind for us to do as _fun_, I was around six. I tried to tell my parents, but they just thought I was insane, even though Daddy had heard about what happened to Aunt Linda. It just wasn't something they could accept, kind of like my telepathy."

"I know you do not want to give me details, and I do not want to hear them. Just know that if this man was not already dead, he would be now. I will not allow anyone to harm you in such a way again. This is a solemn promise I make you, my Sookie."

"Thanks…" I mean, what can I say to that? _I really wished you'd have the killed the bastard, slowly and painfully_? Nope, so not going there.

"I am proud of the way you have behaved since the incident earlier. You are a quick study on the bond, and I am sure that while things may not always be easy for us, we can both learn from our mistakes."

"Oh, like you've learned how to _not_ answer questions with questions, yeah right!" I chuckled out.

Eric started tickling my sides, and I quickly popped away from him, but only to other side of the table.

"Oh, Sookie. The worst thing you can ever do is run away from a vampire. I believe I can use this to teach you another lesson," and faster than I could blink the King had me pinned up against the side of house, his hands traveling down my side body.

I knew that we were forgetting to sign the damn contract, and that there were a million and one things that we needed to discuss, but as his hand gripped under my ass I couldn't think of a reason that they couldn't wait until tomorrow night…

**Balti K, you are amazing, and I can't thank you enough for all of your help as my Beta! ~Hugs~**

**Thanks to everyone who had reviewed, getting a review alert in my inbox is like getting a hug from y'all so thanks for all the love! To those who've added THaTH to your favorites and alerts Thanks!**

**~EricsGirl72~**


	13. Lingering Thoughts

**CH owns it all… I just like to play with her toys…**

**The last time… We ended with…**

I knew that we were forgetting to sign the damn contract, and that there were a million and one things that we needed to discuss, but as his hand gripped under ass I couldn't think of a reason that they couldn't wait until tomorrow night…

**Chapter 13**

**Lingering Thoughts…**

****Sookie's POV****

One minute had me pinned to the side of the house, and the next Eric was laying me gently down onto a soft comfortable bed. The lights in the room were so low it was hard for me to see much farther than a foot or two away. But Eric kept my mind for wandering too far off from the here and now.

One of his hands tangled through the hair at the back of my head. His free hand removed my shoe as my leg wrapped around his hip. I was grinding my center into him, hoping for some much needed friction. He repeated his movements as my other leg came up to pull his hips in closer to me. My hands were clawing at his chest and my hips were rocking, trying to remember exactly how he'd aligned our bodies the night before.

Even with our clothes still in place, I could feel his erection pressing against my core. I was desperately trying to find my own release, and when Eric lightly chuckled into my ear as his fangs scraped across my neck, I couldn't help the shiver that ran the length of my spine.

"Good things come to those who wait, my lover. I have you," he whispered, as he freed me from my shirt. His eyes looked down at my bra-covered breasts like a man dying in the desert, and I was his only source of water. His eyes were dilated and I could both see and feel his lust.

Our sessions working with the bond earlier had awakened an awareness of it that I didn't know I had. It felt like another part of my body that wasn't completely mine, but something I shared with Eric alone. It was scary, nerve-wracking, and wonderful all at the same time.

Eric and I had both off our sides of the bond wide open and I was drowning in his emotions. Niall had said that vampires could not feel emotions like Fae or humans, and that there would be no compassion from my mate. Yet another lie that I would have to come to terms with. Eric didn't feel emotions the way I did, no. From what the bond was telling me, he felt everything a hundred times deeper than I ever thought was possible.

While I considered this, Eric had us both completely undressed, and his hands were gently gliding over the contours of my body. Hands that I knew could kill me in a heartbeat were so gentle that I wanted to cry, not in pain, but for joy at the feel of them on my skin.

His face held a smirk and I knew he too was enjoying the feel of my emotions as they zoomed through the bond. Emotions weren't the only things zooming. I swear that my temperature was going through the roof, I'd boil if I didn't find some type of release soon.

Eric's hand reached down between our bodies, over my mound, and his long talented fingers started working my nub in slow lazy circles. I knew I was squirming under him. I wanted more than just his hands on me. I could clearly remember the things that he'd taught me last night, and I desperately wanted another lesson.

"I want to taste you," he whispered, as his body descended my own. His eyes never leaving mine, I watched as he licked, nipped, and kissed his way down the length of my body. I was quivering with want and he knew what I needed.

One of his fingers entered me, and he slowly added a second. When his long cool tongue stroked my most sensitive bundle of nerves, I exploded into his mouth. He'd had me so fired up most of the night that we both knew it wouldn't take much to push me over the edge, and push me he did.

I may have made noise, I'm sure that I did. Still, I couldn't find it in myself to ashamed. He kept up his ministrations until I reached another peak, before slowly crawling up the span of my body once again.

His eyes never left my own as he entered me slowly, causing us both to moan. Eric has had a thousand years of practice knowing exactly what a woman needs at times like these, and he never missed a beat.

"So perfect," he praised, as he picked up his pace.

The only word I could seem to make come out of my mouth was his name, and I was repeating it over and over again, like a prayer.

"So right!"

The thing about having sex with a vampire, I was learning rather quickly, was that they could hold off their own pleasure for as long they wanted while having no recovery time. I knew human men couldn't compete, I've read in the minds of others. Eric was a master, and he was magnificent to say the least.

I had lost count of the climaxes that I'd had, and I suspected Eric was getting close to his own special moment when his rhythm fluctuated slightly. His grunts turned into words in a language that I'd never heard, as he roared out his own release, biting my neck, and making me come once again.

I could feel my blood soothing his emotions as he greedily took my life force. I was so limp at that moment that Eric could have drained me dry, and I wouldn't have fought one bit. My legs that had once been tightly wrapped around his waist now lay spread on the sides of his body, and he thrust into me one last time before removing his fangs from my neck licking the wounds closed as he finished.

I lay there under my husband panting, breathless, and spent. I didn't think I could have moved a muscle if the house was on fire. My body felt all wobbly, kind of like jell-o left outside too long on a hot summer afternoon in the Louisiana heat. So I asked the first question that came to my mind.

"Is that what make up sex is like? If so, we may need to fight every night!" I laughed, enjoying the feel of my husband still deep inside of me.

Eric's lips brushed my own as he too laughed and answered, "No, no more fighting, my lover. I enjoy your feistiness, but just like sex, there is a time and place for everything. You can fight with me all you want in the bedroom, but once we leave these walls, you must play along. Do you understand what I'm saying?" his nose ran along my jaw, as his eyes roamed over my features once again.

"You want me to stand behind you and play my part," I knew that my temper was rising, but I couldn't help it. Gran had raised me to be a nice southern belle, not a doormat, for God's sake!

"Not behind me, my lover. But rather, at my side," he was pushing reassurance through the bond and I knew that he wasn't lying about what he was saying. "You cannot allow others to affect you the way that _Were_ did this night, you must learn to adhere to the vampire way of life, and you also need to know when and where certain things will be appropriate. You are a Fae Princess and Louisiana and Arkansas's new Queen, you will… No, you _are_ my equal."

"But others… I mean, other vampires won't see me as your equal, will they?" I asked, as he pulled out of me to lie next to me. He propped his head on his bent arm, looking down on me while my head sat on a fluffy pillow. His hand played with the hair that covered my shoulder.

"Others know of your efforts in Rhodes. That day the Pyramid of Gizeh Hotel exploded you made quite a name for yourself. Many of my kind have been looking for you, just as I have been searching for you all of this time. They want you to _use_ your gift to make their kingdoms better, while I want nothing more than to insure your safety, your happiness, and your just dues. That brings us back to several matters still at hand," he said, as his hand cupped my left breast. His hands are so large that my ample breast was lost in its size.

"The contract?" I asked, before things could get too hot and heavy once again.

I'm sure that Eric is used to having lots and lots of sex each night, but I'm a newbie to such things. There was only so much my mostly human body could take, and though I loved the way Eric makes me feel, I was realizing that there may be such thing as too much sex!

Eric felt my apprehension through the bond, and was chuckling when he said, "Yes, the contract, and a few other papers that need to be signed. It seems that the new Mrs. Eric Northman is a very popular client of one Mr. Cataliades, Attorney at Law. You are keeping that poor demon up half the night, my lover."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come, let us get dressed and go to the office where we can conduct business. This room is for loving each other, not for business," Eric stated, as his hand swept the area in front of us. I may be only an eighth fae, and my powers may be growing, but it seems that my eyesight is just as normal as it's always been. Which means, I couldn't see a damn thing he was trying to show me.

I could feel Eric moving around the room quickly, but I hadn't moved a muscle yet. His movements were so fast that I could feel a small breeze when he was close enough to the bed. "You are not getting dressed, lover. Why not?"

I was chuckling to myself as I sat up using my elbows as my prop. "Eric, I can't see a GD thing!"

"GD? Explain…" he said, as my pants and t-shirt landed on top of the bed.

"Eric, if you haven't heard it, I can't explain it!"

"Oh, I think I know how to make you explain it, lover," he threatened as his hand slid up my calf, and over my inner thigh. Leaving two options: to either scramble off the bed or to return to our earlier activities. I chose door number one, I really didn't think I could handle another round of love making, not without falling into a deep sleep right afterwards.

"Eric, where are my undies? And my bra?" I asked, as I got down on my hands and knees rubbing the carpet in front of the bed, thinking that that was where they had ended up.

The light in the room became too bright for a second, and I realized that Eric had turned on the overhead light. I then realized that I was butt ass naked on all fours on the floor of my insatiable husband's bedroom. OSM, I'm never going to get out of this room again!

As fast I could I popped myself to the other side of the bed, and called my underwear and bra to me. I watched as my underwear, which I thought was lying shredded on the floor somewhere, made its way out of the front pocket of Eric's tight jeans. As I called them to me, Eric's jeans pocket flew out of his pants leaving the pocket empty and drooping on this hip.

With my underwear, bra, shirt, and jeans in hand I quickly dressed while Eric tried to re-stuff his pocket in his pants. I couldn't help laughing at the sight of him as he looked between the panties in my hand, and his discombobulated jeans.

"You can call those things to you as well?" he asked, as we made our way up the stairs, away from his room, and into a brightly lit hallway that led to the den.

"Yep. I learned lots of little tricks like that in Faerun," I said, but my voice sounded rather hoarse for a second. I knew that I'd never be able to go back to Faerun now that I was bonded and pledged to Eric, but that wasn't as upsetting as I thought it would be. Nope, I was only upset thinking about the people I might not be able to see anymore.

We walked into the den hand in hand after Eric led me to the couch I put my feet up and got comfortable. He went to the desk and pulled a stack of paperwork about 4 inches thick. The sheer size of the stack was daunting.

"There are several different matters that need to be attended too. Mr. Cataliades will have someone here tomorrow to pick all of this up. So let's start with these," Eric sat down next to me and quickly divided the paperwork into five separate stacks.

"Good Lord! It looks like I'm signing my life away," I knew that my mouth was hanging open, but just looking at the stacks and stacks of contracts was overwhelming.

"This won't take long, I can assure you. Your attorney knows that you are unaccustomed to these formalities. He is making this as easy as possible for you," he said, smiling as he sat and we started going through the stack in his hands.

"This is the contract between one Mrs. Sookie Brigant-Northman, and one Mr. Eric Northman," he laughed. He showed me the highlights. Mr. C even had little tabs on the important pages to make sure that Eric showed them to me.

He went over the work hours. I'd be working roughly 10-15 hours a week, as the states' telepath, reading minds for the states of Louisiana and Arkansas. This would also leave me time to work on other things for Eric as his bride and now the Queen to both state.

I couldn't believe the money that king's offices were willing to pay for me to sit and listen into meetings, hiring interviews, and other business interests. Bonuses were a given. Evidently if I went above and beyond they'd add more cash to the pot, just like all of Eric's other employees. He was big on rewarding those who worked hard, and made a difference in his life.

Since I was now married to Eric, I would be put on the ENI (Eric Northman Industries) group insurance plan effective immediately. Eric even had it set up to add my Gran to. Not having to worry about her insurance needs would take a great weight off of my shoulders.

Four weeks paid vacation throughout the year, fourteen paid sick days, life insurance, a clothing allowance, and a 401K. It seemed too good to be true. I signed where he told me to, and initialed where the little sticky flags were located.

Eric explained it all as we went through it, and I didn't feel confused or lost while he helped me understand which each clause meant.

"Now, this is just the contract between you and I. There is another similar to this one but for out-of-state situations. I am taking care of your health insurance through our contract, but each state that you travel to will have to provide you with travel insurance as well. Your fee for out-of-state meetings is ten times what you are charging me. Any travel for these meetings is to be arranged at our convenience and secondary to any state affairs her at home. The clients will be responsible for all travel expenses, and will have extra security in place, though you will always be traveling with Pam, Godric, or me. I would prefer to go to the meetings with you to ensure that the contracts are adhered by, not to mention the fun perks we can have while away together," he leered at me.

I was laughing until he pulled up another stack of paperwork, and suddenly I realized those earlier sandwiches weren't enough to keep me going much longer. I mean, a few rounds of great sex with Eric would make anyone burn about a million calories. He seemed to notice my hunger and pushed a button on the side of the couch, asking someone to please bring me something to eat and drink, before returning to the paperwork in front of us.

We were going over some of his financials when one of the men that were in the foyer earlier came in with a tray full of food. He silently set it down on the coffee table in front of us, and left just as quickly as he came. Eric never lifted his head to acknowledge him.

I grabbed a bowl of yogurt covered in fresh fruit, and settled in to listen to what Eric had set up for me. He'd added me to a checking account for the household purchases such as food, utilities, furniture, and the like. Also, there was an account for my Fangtasia clothing allowance and unknown work expenses. I would need to keep all receipts and make sure to turn them in as I worked. Eric said he didn't care how much I spent, but Uncle Sam sure seemed to, so receipts were helpful.

My thoughts drifted to all the lovely clothes that I had in Faerun, both business and casual attire that I was missing. I wondered when Niall would get around to sending my money and things to me, when Eric interrupted my train of thought.

"Twice since we have come up from downstairs your thoughts have become sullen. Would you please tell me why," he questioned, looking rather worried about how I might answer him.

"At first I was thinking about the people I would miss in Faerun, and now, I'm thinking about all of my belongings that are trapped there until Niall gets off his ass and sends them to me. I have some really beautiful clothes, but now I feel like don't have anything, like it's all been left behind and out of my reach," I answered, staring intently into my empty bowl.

"You have no need to worry. That is the subject of this stack of papers," Eric encouraged as he reached to show me the papers that Niall had signed, stating that all of my possessions from Faerun are to be transported no later than 10am tomorrow. Then I would need to go through each box as it's unpacked to make sure that all of my things were accounted for. Plus, another new account had been set up with the funds he owes me.

"Why is he making such an effort? I'd think he'd be so mad that he couldn't see straight right about now."

"Your great-grandfather is not a stupid man. You do not become the Prince to the Sky Fae by being foolish. If you remember he has a meeting with the Council soon, and will need to show that he is indeed abiding by the signed and witnessed contract. I believe that he will be more upset about our consummation than he will be about your things being moved into your marital home."

"When is that meeting?"

"I am not sure, but I am sure that Mr. Cataliades will know that answer to that question. He did represent your great-grandfather during our ceremonies. I am not sure if he can act as my lawyer in this case. You know, that is why Mr. Maimonides was my attorney during the ceremonies. Your Mr. C was already taken," he said, not looking very happy about not getting the attorney he wanted.

"Hey, because he was my attorney during when the contract between Niall and I was forged, doesn't that kind of make him my lawyer now?"

"You are bright and beautiful," he said, as he leant in to kiss my lips.

"I need to use the ladies room. I'll be right back," I said as I went into the hall bathroom next door to the den.

When I walked back into the room Eric was on his cell phone, and holding one finger in the air indicating that I needed to wait til he was done with his call to start back into conversation. I went back to the tray on the coffee table and grabbed a glass of sweet tea, and retook my seat on the couch waiting for Eric to finish his call. I couldn't hear what he was saying but his head would bob up and down as he talked.

I liked watching him as he moved about the room. He held his head high, and you could tell just from looking at him that he was a powerful man. Whether you knew he was a vampire when you first met him or not, I couldn't say. All vampires seemed to have a glow about them, as far as I could tell. But I didn't know if humans could perceive it. He got off the phone and came to sit next to me.

"That was Mr. Cataliades and you were correct. He is your attorney in these matters and will be handling the Council meeting with Niall that is set for Tuesday night. So that really only gives us one full night to get the logistics of the matter set straight. It would seem as if Niall is not at all happy with Mr. Cataliades being your lawyer," Eric chuckled, as he sat back down. "Tomorrow, the servants will assist you going through your belongings. You will need to make sure that each item on this list is accounted for. If you think there are things missing you must make a note of them. We will also be transferring the money sent from Niall into a different account. I do not like the idea of him knowing your account number."

"They'll be here at 10am?" I asked, looking at the clock on the wall. Shit less than 5 hours sleep if I went to bed this minute.

"Yes. I have two questions for you before we retire, if that is alright with you?" he asked as he scooped my hand into his.

"Sure."

"Last night, when your grandmother was scolding us, she mentioned something about what Niall has done to you in the past. What did she mean by that?"

"Oh, umm… When I first learned about all of this, Fintan was really protective of me and Gran. He wouldn't allow Niall, or even, Claude or Claudine to be alone with us. Anyway, one day I was working…"

"You worked before you met the Brigants? What did you do?"

"I was a barmaid." Eric's eyes were wide, and his revulsion was running amok through the bond. "Hey, now… It paid the bills, and kept me close to Gran. It's not like I could go to college with my little gift, school wasn't an option for me. Anywho… Niall popped into my car on my way home from work one day. It seemed that a vampire had moved into our little town, and it was big time gossip that day. On the way home Niall scared me death as I was driving at the time, and informed me that "accidents happen all the time" which I took as a threat against my Gran. Then he said, "Accidents don't only happen to humans, branches go through car windshields and stake vampires all the time." He then popped out of the car leaving me alone as I drove. Everyone waited for a Mr. William Compton to come into Merlotte's, but he never showed up. I _think_ Mr. Compton had a meeting with Mr. Stake, and Niall arranged it, but that's just me assuming," I finished, then I saw the rage on Eric's face. He'd closed off the bond, so I couldn't tell exactly what he was feeling, but if facial expressions meant anything I'd say he was pissed off!

With what looked like a herculean effort he seemed to reign himself in, and I watched as he turned in seat to face me completely.

"I will not take my anger out of you. I know that you are not a part of your great-grandfather's injustices, and you will not be on the receiving end of my wrath. Mr. Compton has not met his final end. One of the other vampires in my area at the time found Compton almost completely drained and left chained in silver to a tree to await the sun. He was on assignment in my area for the queen, and I had allowed him refuge in Area 5 while he completed said mission. I'm just assuming here, but it would seem that you, my lovely bride, were his intended target. Am I correct?"

"Niall might have said something to that effect," I replied, suddenly worried that Eric wouldn't keep his cool.

"What exactly did he say?"

"He said something about my gift, though at the time I thought of it as a curse. It had been discovered and that is why Compton had come to Bon Temps. He said that I wouldn't need to worry about the vampire, but he did it in such a way that I've worried all this time that if I didn't follow Niall's rules he might do something against Gran in retaliation."

"Was this before or after Rhodes?"

"Before."

"And you still helped save vampires that might have tried to take you? Why?"

"Because it was the right thing to do. I just kept thinking, what if it was my gran under the rubble, or Jason? How would I feel if someone could have helped them but they didn't? I just couldn't leave people like that. That's not who I am or who I've been raised to be," I finished, my hands on my lap palms up.

"You saved so many people: human, were, and vampire that day. I have read through all of the reports, and you were the primary rescuer that all of the human crews relied on find survivors. If not for you, the vampire community would have fallen under due to the lack of kings or queens to rule over their territories. You pulled the fire alarms?"

"Yep, right before I mugged a hotel cleaning lady for her keys. I'd popped into the hotel, but I missed your room by two floors," I laughed, remembering the scramble of going the wrong way up the stairs as many others went fleeing down the stairs on the other side of me.

"You risked your life many times that day. You were the one that told the police to pull the rescue workers off the rubble before nightfall to keep the wounded vampires from killing innocent people in their bloodlust," he said, shaking his head. He must have suspected injured vampires would try to eat the first person they could get their hands on too.

"I did what I had to do. Niall wasn't happy with me. The Old Gal and Fintan were appreciative though."

"Yes, I'd say she was rather pleased with you, my lover," Eric leered, his anger forgotten as he stared into my eyes. He picked me up bridal style and swiftly carried back down to his light tight chambers…

****Eric's POV****

After bringing Sookie back to our room, I made love to her once more before the sun arose. She was sleeping peacefully, and though I could feel the pull of the sun, I was fighting it this morning.

I un-tucked myself from my bride and went to the desk located just to the side of our bed. I pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote Sookie a note. I set her alarm clock for 9am, mere hours from now. I left messages for both Bobby and Mr. Cataliades, informing the latter of my conversation with my bride.

It was frustrating that Niall would try to kill a vampire yet not do a thorough job of it. To leave a vampire to burn when the sun rose was a cowardly act for even a common 'V' drainer. How a fairy of his years had not done the job properly was both galling and exasperating. How Bill Compton had not known his attacker was of fae decent is another mystery that will need to be uncovered.

Compton is now is a safe location, healed from his near final death experience, and working on a vampire database for my kingdom. He still should have known. He is a young vampire but he should have been able to tell his attacker was fae. I could not reach any conclusions, as the sun's pull was now too much for me to withstand. I quickly climbed into the bed where my wife lies asleep next to me as the sun brought me to my daytime death…

****Gran's POV****

I was finally able to get back to sleep at around 3am. I'm an old woman and I can't keep up with these vampire hours. I need a good night's sleep, and Lord knows I won't be getting one while I'm staying here.

Sookie's new husband seems to be a nice man, and he knows what he's doing. I can tell from the house alone that she won't be needing for nothing material, unlike when she was young and I was trying to raise her and her brother on my own, just barely making ends meet. No, my Sookie is doing well for herself now.

I'd always known that she was the one with more fae in her blood. With her telepathy, I just knew that it had to be part of her fae heritage. Though now that little doctor's got me thinking it might have something to do with my side of the family too. It's not like know anything about the people I came from.

I'd made sure that the Stackhouse heritage was all mapped out, but that won't be doing us no good now. My late husband wasn't part of Sookie. Well, he was, but in name only. Maybe all of this is coming from Fintan's family and we just don't know it yet.

I was lying in bed when I noticed the clock was reading 8:27am. Goodness Gracious! I've never slept in this late before. I quickly dressed and walked downstairs into the kitchen. The smells of fresh brewed coffee, bacon frying, and toast hit me like a Mack truck.

I gladly took a cup of coffee out to the patio and sat down at the table, enjoying the smells of home, the hot coffee, and the thoughts that seemed to be playing a loop inside of my head. I really hope this doctor can figure out what's going on with my baby girl…

**Balti K, you are a lifesaver! Thanks for all of your hard work! Hugs~EG72 ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I know that these chapters are slower, but I am setting a stage and there is a shitload of stuff that needs to be done between where everyone is now and where the characters to be at…**

**~EricsGirl72~**


	14. Possessions

**CH owns it all… I just like to play with her toys…**

**The last time… We ended with…**

_Compton is now is a safe location, healed from his near final death experience, and working on a vampire database for my kingdom. He still should have known. He is a young vampire but he should have been able to tell his attacker was fae. I could not reach any conclusions, as the sun's pull was now too much for me to withstand. I quickly climbed into the bed where my wife lies asleep next to me as the sun brought me to my daytime death…_

**A/N: Tomorrow August 26****th, ****2011 is ****my**** 39****th**** Birthday! (Hence the 72 at the end of my name) And today is ****Alexander ****Skarsgård's****, for those who didn't know!**

**Chapter 14**

**Possessions…**

**Sookie's POV**

I awoke to an alarm clock beeping away, and I really hated that sound. Beep… Beep… Beep… All I wanted to do was throw the stupid thing out the window. I slowly opened my eyes, and quickly realized I was in the light tight room with Eric, which meant there are no windows. I laughed to myself at the thought and turned the blasted thing off.

Eric was lying next to me dead to the world. His handsome face wasn't as peaceful this morning as it had been the day before, but we'd talked about a lot of things last night. It kind of makes me worry that maybe he's had a change of heart about me or something.

I rolled over realizing that Eric must have left the desk lamp on for me last night. He knew I couldn't see a thing in the room without it, and it was a sweet gesture. I smiled and made a dash for the bathroom. I took a quick shower in the monstrosity of a bathroom. I mean, who needs a four person sunken whirlpool in their bathroom? And a walk-in shower that I swear could hold the whole Bon Temps High School football team. The bathroom could fit my old bedroom at the farmhouse in it no problems. It was huge!

My mind drifted to about other huge things, and I couldn't help peeking my head out of the bathroom door to see Eric lying on the bed naked. My eyes zoned in on a specific piece of his huge anatomy, and I had to quickly leave the bedroom before I did something to my dead for the day husband. _Could I even_… So not going there! I dashed out the bedroom door and up the stairs that led to the hallway near the den.

As I walked down the hallway the smell of breakfast being cooked sparked my attention and my stomach growled in protest that it had been neglected for too long. Mrs. Kraus was standing over the stove with a wooden spoon in her hand flipping bacon, and I could smell the biscuits that were baking in the oven.

She saw me coming, put down the spoon, and turned to fill a coffee cup for me. The coffee was the best I've had in a long time, and I couldn't stop the moan that left my mouth as the hot liquid ran down the back of my throat.

"Coffee girl, are ya? I'll remember that," she laughed at me.

"You have no idea what a good cup of coffee can do for me in the morning, especially since I've had less than 4 hours sleep."

"Yes, getting use to vampire hours will take some time to get used to, but once you adjust it's not so bad."

"You keep vampire hours?" I asked. She was older, and I didn't like the idea of her depriving her body of sleep in such a way. I didn't really know Terri, but her thoughts were open and she seemed like a good employee.

"Oh, not anymore. When my boys were little, I'd work the graveyard shift for Mr. Northman. My husband worked 1st shift at the transmission plant in Shreveport, so while he and the boys slept I worked in various houses for your husband. Once I got both boys through college I asked Mr. Northman to let me work 1st shift. He didn't seem to mind, but asked that I be open to working some nights if he was having company or a party or something. If I could agree to that he'd let me switch."

"You enjoy working for Eric?" I was trying to get a real bead on her thoughts. I was making money through ENI now, and I wanted to earn my pay.

"Oh yes! When Earl, my husband, died I requested the night shift again. I hated living in the house all alone. Mr. Northman seemed to understand, and was moving up the vampire political ladder at the time, and he offered to let me become a live-in employee. Now I stay out back in the servant quarters above where his guards live. He even gave me a raise," she laughed. Her thoughts made it clear that she appreciated Eric's understanding at a difficult time in her life.

"Your boys, they work for Eric too?"

She gave me a rather questioning look, but didn't hold back. I realized I had commented on what I'd learned from her thoughts rather than her words. Shit, I haven't done that in years. She was thinking last night that her sons worked for Eric, but never said anything out loud about it. Shit!

"Mr. Northman mentioned my sons?"

"Umm… Something like that," I lied as I took another gulp of the coffee.

"Well, yes, they both work for Mr. Northman. My oldest, Frank, works in the maintenance department, fixing lights and such at all of the business Mr. Northman owns. And John, he works at the business office right in downtown Shreveport. Pushing papers and the like," her thought were centered on the fact that her sons didn't need to work as hard as either she or their father had to make ends meet.

As an employer Eric was good about raises and bonuses. When Frank, Terri's oldest boy, had his first child Eric raised his salary by 20%, and did the same thing after each of his children were born. When her younger son John wanted to have children but found he couldn't, Eric raised his salary enough that he and his wife were able to adopt from overseas, somehow with the bonuses John received they had enough money in hand to adopt his daughter in less than a year.

I could tell from her thoughts that she knew something wasn't right about me, and I started to worry that she'd start to think of me like the people in Bon Temp's do, 'Crazy Sookie'. OSM, I hate this. Fairies aren't out yet, and probably never would be, not like the vamps and weres. We don't want to come out either. If humans knew that a hell of a lot of their medications were developed by fairies we could all be up a river without a paddle!

To avoid and uncomfortable conversation, when I saw my Gran sitting on the patio, I quickly excused myself, refilled my coffee cup and went outside to join her.

"Mornin', Gran," I called as I shoot the screen door behind me.

"Mornin, Sweetie. What's on the agenda today?" she asked.

"Oh, Niall is having my stuff from Faerun sent this morning, and Mr. C. is sending someone over to get some paperwork I signed last night. I know that Eric is behind on all of the state affairs and might need to go the office tonight, and I need to start reading all of his employees," I whispered the last part, afraid Terri might me.

"You signed the contract with Eric then?"

I was mid-gulp when she spoke, and quickly set to tell her all about the contract I'd made with Eric, the contract that would be used for out-of-state clients, the finical paperwork, and the contract I made with Niall.

"That old coot sent you the money already? And your belongings?"

"Yep. Well, I'll have to go through the list of items sent to make sure that Niall sent everything to me, but other than that, I believe my time in Faerun is over," I said setting my coffee down and feeling a little sad about not being able to go back. I didn't want to go back to Faerun and be a pawn for Niall, but I would like to go back to see the people I'd grown to love over the last five years since I'd lived there.

Terri walked outside as I was thinking and set full plates of eggs, bacon, biscuits, and a plate of toast in front of us. She left only to come back with a tray of jellies and jams, a huge bowl of fresh fruit, and the much needed coffee pot.

After digging in and then finishing our breakfasts in record time, Gran sat back in her seat and looked out over the grounds of Eric's house. They were breathtaking to say the least, and I couldn't wait to jump into that pool and start tanning when the weather turned a little warmer.

It's October in Louisiana, and Indian summer had already come and gone. I thought it was a shame that I couldn't use the pool until early March at the earliest, and wondered if they closed it up for the winter time.

"Well, there are a lot of things that need to done here now that you're back home to stay, Sookie."

"Like what?"

"You're gonna be living here, but you'll need a car to get back and forth between here and wherever it is you'll need to be going. You'll need to talk with Jason, but we'll have to set that up when Eric can be there. And I can't get mind off that doctor from last night," she said, shaking her head as thoughts crossed her mind faster than I could track.

"Well, with the money I made from Niall, I should be able to buy a car. As for Jason, Gran, I gotta tell ya, I'm not looking forward to seeing him again. When I left five years ago, he took it bad, and I just…" I couldn't finish my thoughts.

Last night on the plane when we were talking about Jason, I couldn't get the last time I saw him out of my head. Gran and I sat him down at the kitchen table out at the old farmhouse, and told him that I was going to be working as a business professional for a very important company based out of New Orleans. It wasn't a total lie; Niall's medical firm was based there.

Jason got mad that I was getting out of Bon Temps, when he was the one who'd gotten the scholarship out of the 'backwoods bullshit of a town,' his words not mine. He couldn't believe that I was going to leave Gran in that old farmhouse without anyone to help to her out, and in his mind he was worried that he'd have to take care of not only Gran but the grounds of the house too.

Before I left for Faerun the first time, I took what little money I had, and called a lawn service company to have them come out to mow and rake Gran's yard. I'd put the rest of the money I had on the utility bills so that Gran could have four or five months without those bills coming in, and tried to get her friends to start a chain kind of thing to come and see her regularly.

I knew that Jason wouldn't take care of our gran and I needed to make sure that I wasn't leaving her with more that she could handle. She'd been so good to both Jason and I as we grew up that I thought it was high time that we returned the favor and took care of her. She wasn't happy that I'd used all my money to fill in the gaps that I thought she'd need, but she was grateful that she wouldn't be left to push the mower over 3 acres of grass each week either.

That night, Jason grew louder and more violent as the evening progressed, and he ended up slugging me before he roared off in his truck; spraying what little gravel Gran and I had left on the driveway as he went. I haven't talked or seen him since that night, and I couldn't help but think our first reunion wasn't going to be a pleasant one. Jason could do only two things really well. Fuck and hold a grudge.

"He won't hit you again! I can promise you that!" Gran said, as she too remembered that night five years ago.

"He better not with Eric and Bubba there," I smiled, trying to get us back to happier topics.

"Oh my Lord! Can you believe it? I just about peed my pants when I saw that man last night. You don't remember it, cause you weren't born yet, but I cried and cried the day that man was found dead in Memphis," she said, covering her heart as she thought back on the day the King of rock-n-roll died.

"I can't believe that he's still alive, well, undead," I shook my head as Terri came to pick up the breakfast mess.

"I could get used to this," Gran said, as the servants went about their everyday jobs while we sat on our keesters.

I went on to tell Gran about my first days in Faerun when the servants tried to do everything for me, including helping me bathe. She laughed when I told her that I drew the line at people wanting to be in the bathroom with me 24/7. That's when the doorbell rang.

I watched from my perch on the patio as a young-looking, hyper as hell girl stepped into the foyer of my new home. _My new home,_ I thought as I looked about me. Terri led the little girl out to the patio, and after declining a cup of coffee she turned to Gran and me.

"Hihowyatwodoing?" Shit, this reminded me of the other night with Pam on the lanai!

"We're well, I'm Sookie and this is my gran, Adele Stackhouse. How can we help you this morning?"

"My…uncle…sent…me," she said, very slowly like I was a kid that rode to school a short bus.

She was wearing white and black striped tights, like the wicked witch of the east did in Oz. Over those was a very short purple mini skirt, cut like a cheerleader would wear. A red spandex top with sequins and her hair in a pixie cut dyed the awfulest shade of green topped off her colorful look. In other words she was a sight!

I couldn't read her mind, and when I looked into her head it was like static from a radio that wouldn't pick up a signal.

"And who would your uncle be, sweetie," Gran asked looking her up and down.

"Myname'sDiantha.. I'm… with… Mister…Cataliades," she again said slowly. Suddenly I was thankful for her slowing down her speech.

"Oh, the paperwork is all signed, but it's still in the den. Just let me go get it for ya, I'll be right back," I said, getting up from the table.

When I came back out to the patio she was bouncing from foot to foot looking around the outside of the house. She seemed nice, but you never truly know.

"Mr. Cataliades is your uncle?" I asked as I sat down next to Gran.

"Yes… He sent me today," she stated nodding her head as she talked.

"Okay… Umm… Do you have any ID that tells me that you are who you say you are?" she flipped opened her phone and handed it to me, and as I grabbed it her hand brushed my own. I got a picture of Mr. C. sitting at this desk going through mountains of paperwork. I dialed his number in, just to make sure.

"Queen Northman, very good of you to ask my niece, Diantha, to prove her identity to you. Did you and the King go over the contracts last night?" he drawled.

See, Mr. C. and my granddaddy Fintan are buddies, and it's hard not to trust someone who Fintan trusts so deeply. So I had no problems in telling Mr. C. whatever he wanted to know.

"Yes, and they are all signed and ready to go. Do you have a ETA on when the movers or whoever is bringing my stuff will be here?"

"You give those papers to Diantha, and once she can verify that they are signed someone should be with you shortly, my dear. Is your grandfather there by chance?"

"Nope… Haven't seen Granddad since last night, well early this morning, that is." This keeping vampire time things was starting to really suck. I missed my sleep, and being able to know which day is today, and which night is tonight.

When I lived with Gran and also in Faerun, I was usually in bed by 11pm, and I'd wake up around 6am. Sometimes later, but you get my point. I wasn't going to be keeping those hours anymore, and I needed to learn how to deal with it.

"Well, my dear, when you do hear from him, can you please have him give me a call? Tell him it is in regards to a little situation I have going on here, he'll understand."

"No problem, Mr. C. When I see him, I'll make sure to give him the message."

"I will see you later this evening then, my dear. Make sure to have that list with you and bring it tonight when I meet you and the King at Fangtasia. Good day to you," I handed Diantha back her phone and the papers.

"Sorry, it's not that I didn't trust you. It's just these are important, and I had to make sure I was giving them to the right person," I said, hoping I hadn't offended Mr. C.'s niece.

"No… biggie… see… you… around," and she gone in a flash.

"Well, don't that beat all?" Gran said, as she looked to where Diantha had just been standing.

Before either one of us could decide in which direction the little demon had gone, the doorbell rang again, and Gran and I both watched as Terri threw her dusting cloth down to answer the door once again.

When she opened the door I couldn't help but jump up and run to greet our new guest.

"Cccclaaauuudddiiinnneee!" I screamed as I threw myself at my cousin, but quickly realized that it must have been a mistake. Claudine didn't wrap me into one of her usual hugs, in fact she all but sneered at me as I took several steps back from her. I noticed Gran had followed me into the foyer, but she came to stand behind me placing her hands on my shoulders in a show of support.

"Mrs. Northman, your possessions are all here to be accounted for. I am not to leave until you have checked your list with the items that are being returned to you." She didn't look at me; she didn't act as if we were cousins, and she was treating me like I was dog poop on the bottom of her shoes.

Terri, Gran, and I just stared at the beautiful fairy in front of us with our mouths hanging open. Claudine was more than just my cousin. She was my best friend in Faerun, she had been my teacher, and there for a while she was all I had to talk to. And at the moment she was being just plain rude!

There are a lot of things that Louisiana is known for: crawfish, po' boys, poverty, Katrina, the highest teenage birthrate, we switched on and off with Mississippi and Arkansas. But we at least had manners, by golly! Something Claudine wasn't showing she had one stitch of at the moment.

"Ms. Crane, you expect me to open these boxes here and now, to hand you back the list once I have completed it?"

"That is exactly what will be done," she stated, between demanded between tight lips. Well then, I was starting a little plan of my very own.

"Mrs. Kraus, do we have enough staff to help me out here for about an hour or so?"

"Of course we do. I'll be right back, just let me round them up for you, Mrs. Northman."

I stood there wanting to cry, but I was not going to give her or Niall the satisfaction. I straightened my shoulders, held my head high, and turned to my gran. She was shooting Claudine an iron glare that, if looks could kill, Claudine would be as dead as a doornail.

Terri came in with seven huge Weres following her, and I watched Claudine gulp a couple of times at just the sight of them. I then saw my grandfather come to stand on the side of my grandmother, and hold her shoulders like she'd been holding mine.

"Alright, boys, here is what we are going to do. Someone will open the box, and we will go through them one box at a time. I will go through my list and tell you where the items need to be placed. Mrs. Kraus, is there a room designated as my own?"

"Yes, it's upstairs, the …"

"Let's not give the fae female any more information than she already has, shall we?" I asked winking at Terri as her thoughts reflected that she had picked up what I was throwing down.

With the eleven people I had working on this little job I could have it done in as little as a couple of hours, but Gran was staying until Eric awoke. Terri and the guards were getting paid to help out around here, and if Fintan needed to be somewhere before nightfall he could just pop himself away. I figured I had all day to waste, and if Niall and Claudine wanted to waste some time, why the hell couldn't I? Ohhh, and I had a special treat that I wanted Terri to make us all for lunch.

I watched as a string of Fae males and females came to the door and tried to get in with their boxes in hand. Nope, so not going to happen. They could wait as well.

"Umm… I'm sorry I don't know your name," I said to the closest Were guard to me.

"My name is Cody, ma'am," he said as he bowed.

"Cody, I'm going to need you to stand at the door. No fairies are allowed in the house. Oh, that means you as well, Ms. Crane. You can wait outside in the cold along with all of your other friends," I said, gesturing with my hand for her to scoot. As she left the foyer with a pout on her face, and I closed the door behind her. I could think of only a few more things to do.

"Cody, is Mr. Herveaux here right now?"

"Yes, he is working with the guards, arranging the fae as they come to the gate."

"Can you please have him send someone who is experienced with explosives and tracking devices up to the main house to help us out? I don't trust them and I don't want any of those damn things coming in my home at the moment."

I couldn't take a chance of Niall being able to spy on or harm us just by sending some boxes into our home. I was thinking about security right now.

"Why don't we move this operation to the guard shed? We have all sorts of machines down there that we can use to help us out," Cody said. Looking at the line what was quickly forming at the front of the house, I agreed. I don't know why but I felt like I was placing Eric, Pam, and Godric in danger by having so many people on our land.

"If it's heated, I'm game!" I said causing both the guards, and Terri to laugh. OH SHIT!

My eyes met with Terri's, she was smiling at me to beat the band, and her thoughts were telling me all I needed to know.

"Terri, I…"

"I knew that there was more out there, and I knew that Mr. Northman wouldn't marry just anyone. You must be pretty special for him to have married you so quickly," she said, smiling even brighter.

"We don't have wings if that helps? Disney got that part wrong!" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Cody was on his radio, setting up security in the house, and we left the fae to form their line at the front door.

After several guards were in place everyone walked down to the guard house. Fintan told Terri the short version of the Fae; how he and I were both of the royal bloodline, and that we could do things that normal humans couldn't, and that we were very secret beings. Six other guards took up flanking positions around us as we walked. Cody was talking on a cute little walkie-talkie to someone in the guard house I assumed, and I held Gran's arm as we walked the path to the back of the property.

"Granddad, before I forget; you need to call Mr. C. He said something about you knowing of a situation he's neck deep in alligators into…"

"I'll call him back."

Mr. Herveaux was awaiting our arrival when we all came through the door to the guards' shed. It was nicer than I thought I would be. It kind of reminded me of an old firehouse I'd walked through as a kid on one of my school field trips.

Alcide was leaning up against the desk set up just inside the main doors, and quickly straightened up as we all came waltzing in.

"My Queen, I hear we have some rather troublesome fairies in the front yard."

"It would seem so, Alcide. I was hoping that we could do all this here, would that be a problem? I just don't feel safe with them anywhere near Eric at the moment," I said, thinking about all the bad things that could happen to a vampire as they lay dead for the day.

"Here is fine. Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"Just make sure Eric, Pam, and Godric are safe. Do we have a… this is going to sound bad, but a bomb sniffing dog?" I knew that Alcide was a Were, and I didn't want him to take my question in the wrong way, but how else could I ask for what I needed? The guards, Fintan, Terri, and Gran all laughed when I asked; knowing what Alcide shifted into, who wouldn't laugh? "Oh, I also need someone to check for listening and tracking devices as well."

"Not a problem, ma'am," he said, chuckling lightly. Alcide quickly had 3 golf carts lined up in front of the guard shed, and told his men to let one fairy at a time come to the back with them. If they had a problem with waiting, while I went through the list, it was their problem and not ours. Before his guards left Alcide stopped them and told them Claudine was not allowed to the back of the property since she was not carrying a box. That kind of made me laugh, but at the same time I still wanted to cry.

"Mrs. Northman, where is this list you need to check?" Cody asked as we stood there waiting for the first golf cart to come back.

I knew I left it in the den, I'd just seen it when I ran in there to get the paperwork for Diantha. So not wanting to leave the guard shed, I summoned it me. Terri and Gran were wide eyed and the Weres seemed impressed. Fintan just shook his head, and jokingly called me lazy.

Half past ten in the morning the first golf cart arrived with a fae and box. We had them wait outside while Alcide had one of the guards, a specialist in bomb detection, sniff each box before it entered the shed. Several others worked on a scanner type thing, the same kind that the Feds used at the airport last night, to detect any of those little tracking devices.

It was taking roughly forty-five minutes to get through one box, and I was thankful that I didn't really have that much stuff in Faerun. From the security monitors in the shed it looked like there were only thirty or so fairies waiting with boxes. Why they couldn't have loaded them on a truck was beyond me, but if this is a game they wanted to play, I was all for it.

Every box had at least a dozen tracking devices in it. Most of my possessions had listening devices hooked up to them. How could Niall do this? I was his granddaughter after all, but I was starting to see why other supes didn't really trust the Fae at all. 'Damn fairies,' I muttered every time a new device was found. Everyone was laughing, including Fintan and I, when it would slip out.

Around noon we weren't even half way through yet. I had Terri make fried chicken in the iron skillet, and huge amount of fresh homemade lemonade to drink for lunch. I made sure to ask the fairies if they wanted any, as everyone but Fintan sat down to eat the home cooked meal like it was our last supper. Not to leave Fintan out I had Terri bake his chicken in the oven, and she had sweet tea for him to drink.

After lunch, the same routine began again. Gran and I would go through the list, checking off what had been brought as things were brought out of the boxes, and sometime close to 5pm we were finished.

I noticed that there were several things missing. A pair of diamond earrings Niall had given to me after my awakening. A tiara that was given to me as I was announced as a Princess to the Sky Fae, and the fae clips that held several of my blue robes together. The clips each displayed the Brigant crest, and they identified me as part of the royal bloodline. I made notes on the list of what was missing. Alcide made five copies of the list, and he faxed one copy off to Mr. C. from the guard shed.

Now my whole life and most everything I owned lined the walls of the guard shed. Alcide assured me that between the servants, the guards, and Terri everything would end up where it was supposed to. He wanted the guards to go through everything one last time before they entered the house to make sure all the little tracers were gone. I asked him to have the guards check one of my favorite dresses that I wanted to wear to Fangtasia tonight so I could take it with me. With my dress in hand, Gran, Fintan, Terri, Alcide, and I made our way back to the main house and in through the back door. I took a deep breath as I opened the front door.

Claudine was sitting on one of my porch swings, looking out over the grounds. Her head turned to look at me as the door opened, and she quickly stood up to come over to me. Without a word to her I handed her a copy of the checklist, and was about to the close the door in her face when she said.

"Is this the only copy of the list and items that are missing?"

"Nope."

"Well, I will need to confiscate those other lists. Niall wants his to be the only one."

"_I_ wanted a great-grandfather and _family_ that loved me for me! _I_ wanted to marry for love, not to spare my selfish relations who now can't even treat me with any respect! I didn't get what I wanted and neither will Niall. Tell _Prince Brigant,_ if he wants the other lists my husband will be in the office at 2am. If that's not convenient for him, too flippin' bad!" and I promptly slammed the door in her face.

I quickly turned to Alcide and grabbed the copies out of his hand, and put a holding spell on them. Mr. C. had a copy, and I knew that Eric would want his own copy as well. Niall wanted all of the copies to make it look like I hadn't added notes to them, or a list of missing items, but he can just go and screw himself.

The holding spell would keep them in this realm, and Niall would have to have someone physically come and steal them to get them off of the property. No one could pop in take them, and run off to Faerun. They had to stay in the realm where the spell was cast. It was the only thing I could think of that could hold Niall off until Eric arose when the sun went down…

**Balti K… Thank you… Thank you… Thank you! You have no idea how much I love all the work you put into this story! You make it perfect! EG72 ;)**

**Thanks for all the Reviews and Adds! I love them! Please, keep them up! I am having a hard time with the story right now, and the reviews keep me writing! ;)**

**~EricsGirl72~**


	15. Fangtasia

**CH owns it all… I just like to play with her toys!**

**The Last time… We ended with…**

_The holding spell would keep them in this realm, and Niall would have to have someone physically come and steal them to get them off of the property. No one could pop in take them, and run off to Faerun. They had to stay in the realm where the spell was cast. It was the only thing I could think of that could hold Niall off until Eric arose when the sun went down…_

**Chapter 15**

**Fangtasia…**

**Eric's POV**

I awoke from my days rest to the scent of my mate. She was curled up on the side of my arm, and I took the time to just lie here staring down at her. The small desk lamp that I'd left last night was now turned off, so I knew that she had awaken sometime during the day.

She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Her legs were pulled up close to her chest, and her head rested on her arm. She is always beautiful, but when she slept she is awe inspiring. She looks more like an angel than anyone has a right to. She must sense my eyes on her, because without warning she rolled toward me. The sound of paper crumpling as she rolls makes me wonder what she is hiding while she sleeps.

My curiosity got the better of me, and I shifted in the bed to see where the sound was coming from. I chuckled lightly at when I saw several documents sticking out the bottom hem of my bride's shirt. Why she was hiding these papers there is beyond me, but I wanted to know what they were. Trying not to wake her in the process, I sought to remove them.

When she rolled she had relaxed quite a bit and her legs were now only slightly bent, leaving just the tip of the papers showing. The only way to remove them without waking her was with vampire speed. As the papers were now sitting in my hand, I was confused as to why there were so many copies of the list, but it was my wife's voice that brought me out of my thoughts.

"If you wanted to get to second base, Eric, you could have just asked," she snarked, rubbing her eyelids with the back of her head. I watched as she stretched her body, reminding me of a cat in her actions. As she ran her hands over her stomach, she sat up quickly and through the bond and her face, I feel and see the panic in her.

"Where are they?" she screeched, at a decibel that made me regret my preternatural hearing.

"These?"

"Oh thank the good Lord!" she said, as she grabbed the papers from my outstretched hands.

"Why, prey tell, do we now have so many copies of your list?" I asked as I listened to her heart rate slowing once again.

"I've had the day from hell! First, I almost told Terri about fairies. Then Mr. C.'s niece shows up looking like something a freak show would turn away. Then Claudine showed up, treating me like a complete stranger. I did end up slipping and had to tell Terri about fairies, by the way. Then I spent the rest of my day down in the guard shed going through my things, one item at a time, I might add. Now, I'm holding the copies of the list because Niall doesn't want me, or anyone for that matter, having a copy of it. I didn't know what to do, so I came down here, and I knew that once you woke up you'd figure it all out. Now do something about it, please!" she demanded, all but throwing the list into my lap.

"You talk too much," I stated, getting out of the bed, and walking into the bathroom. After starting the shower, I walked back out into the bedroom to see Sookie still sitting where I'd left her.

"Do you want to join me?"

"Eric, this is serious!"

"It can wait until after we've showered. Now, come," I offered my outstretched hand, and led her into the bath. She was still clutching the fucking papers in her hand.

"Eric, we need to talk about this. It's about Niall!" she almost whined.

"Talk, later. Fuck in the shower, now." Taking the papers from her hand and throwing them to the bathroom floor, I kissed my bride for I was worth. She responded to my attentions, and we were quickly naked in the shower, writhing as our bodies connected.

She was moaning my name as the hot water rolled over our bodies. My fangs dropped down of their own accord, I quickly turned our bodies to press her into the tile wall. I moved to kiss down her neck, and blew cool breath over her nipple as I passed causing it to pucker, before dropping to my knees on the shower tile.

I lifted her left leg over my right shoulder and began to devour my wife with my tongue. Her fae essence was more concentrated and overwhelming down here in her little slice of Valhalla. If I could live off her essences alone, I would be a very happy vampire.

I flattened my tongue as it stroked over her nub and thrust two fingers quickly between her silken folds. As my eyes lifted to meet my bride's, I found hers already staring back at me. Her chest rose and fell with her panting breath, and I watched as I felt a wave of ecstasy roll through her body. As she reached her climax and I pulled my mouth away from my heaven and bit on the artery that runs on the side of her inner thigh. I could feel her orgasm start anew around my fingers. Her legs went limp as she peaked, and I wrapped my arms around her to hold her up. I held her until she regained power over her legs before sitting her down on the bench positioned in the back of the shower.

She looked up at me and I could see a question run over her face. "What is it, my lover?" Her eyes were hooded, and the emotions running through the bond told me that I would enjoy her answer to my question.

"Can I try?" she asked, looking from my eyes down to my hardened shaft. Oh, yes, I would definitely enjoy letting her explore. I nodded my head in approval, and I could see many emotions running over her face.

I watched as she wrapped her small hand around my cock, I noted with pride that her fingers did not meet. My body wet from the water, she instinctively moved her hand over my length and I passed through her grip with ease. I was unable to stop the moan escaping my lips as she brought her other warm hand to wrap around me as well.

I stood there watching her as she studied me, and I realized once again just how much I have left to teach her. Her hands twisting in opposite directions, moving up and down my member, brought my attention back to what I wanted the most. I was overcome and I knew that her study session would have to wait. I needed to be in her. Now.

I reached behind my turned off the shower, pulled my body from her hands, and within one of her heart beats had her lying under me on our bed.

"Did I hurt you or something?" she asked, her voice small and worry running amuck through our bond as she chewed her bottom lip between her teeth.

"NO. I just need to be inside of you," I answered, trailing my lips over her neck, before thrusting into her wet heat to the hilt.

"Oh, God!" she cried out as I waited for her to adjust to me, while I let out a guttural moan.

Her body was so tight and the heat radiating off of her consumed my thoughts. I was unable to stop myself as I thrust hard into her core again. Her back arched off of the bed, giving me perfect access to her breasts.

I moved my hands to cup both of them and rolled her pink nipples until they were hard and puckered. My lips followed the trail my hands made. She was writhing under me. I moved my hand to her mound and to press her nub. That was all it took to send her over the edge, crying out my name as she exploded around my dick. Her walls pulsated around me, pulling me over the edge with her.

"Du är min, min älskare. Du är min!" (_You are mine, my lover. You are mine!)_ I cried out as I spilt my essence deep inside her.

We lay tangled together on our bed. I was loathe to move, but I knew that we had many things to do this night, and we needed to prepare for all that was to come. After kissing the top of her head, I quickly dressed for the night ahead.

"Do we really have to leave this room?" she asked, chuckling at herself.

"I'm afraid so, my lover. But do not worry, we will be back here well before dawn," I assured her, wiggling my eyebrows at her as she rose to dress for the night.

I sat on the end of the bed and watched her ready herself. There were some things we needed to discuss before we left for the night, but I did not want to ruin our present good mood.

"You were saying something about the list earlier?"

"Yeah... Before you threw all the copies on the floor," she laughed as she put some simple gold earrings on. "It seems the Niall wants to have the only copy of the list, because there are things missing, and many extra things came with my stuff!"

"What is missing?"

"Some earrings, my fae clips, and a tiara was given when I first came to Faerun," she stated, as she clipped the strap to her heels to her ankle.

"What was added?"

"Transmitters! Lots of them, both the listening and tracking types. Alcide is going through all of my stuff again, before he brings it up here to the main house," she finished with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What the hell happened while I rested?"

She related that she had already taken time to read Mrs. Kraus, but she'd made a mistake when Claudine showed up.

Apparently Claudine came to the house, behaving as I knew she would have to once her father and Niall got their claws into her. Sookie had wisely kept the Fae out of the house, though Claudine had been allowed into the foyer at one point before they moved the operation from the main house to the guardhouse, to make sure Pam, Godric, and I were all safe. With all the confusion and trying to keep her vampires safe, Mrs. Kraus was now aware of the existence of Faeries.

I let the gratitude, admiration, and pride I felt for her flow through the bond, and from the mirror she was checking herself in, I watched a huge smile grace her face. I discovered a few nights ago that when she was loyal to someone she would always try to make that person as safe and secure as they could be. Her forethought about the Fae situation was astounding.

"It would seem that I need to have a meeting with security before we can depart for Fangtasia this evening. First though, there is still one more item of business that I need to discuss with you before we depart," I stated, and watched her facial expression change from pleased to nervous almost instantaneously.

"Tonight, you will be presented to the vampires in my area as my bride, my mate, my bonded and pledged. They are expected to treat you as they treat me. They will call you Mistress or Queen…"

"Eric, I doubt the vampires of Louisiana will ever see me as their Queen!" she grouched.

"Oh, but they will. Or they will have hell to pay for any impertinence. You are not to be disrespected, just as I am not to be. You are my queen and any insult to you is an insult to me. Do you understand?" I was subtly trying to tell her that she could not show me a lack of respect either.

"You remember our conversation? You can fight me all you want in this room, but once we leave, you will not show me disrespect. We must both be aware that there will be many things that I say or do that you will not approve of, but these are things which, as king, must and will be done. Do you understand?" Though the topic was difficult, I was trying to make my words as pleasant as I could.

Sookie has grown up in the modern world, and to her it would be acceptable to question her husband in front of others. However, she must realize she now lives a world that would consider such an act as a weakness to not only her, but to me and mine as well. She needs to learn that there is a time and place for everything. We can disagree in private, but in public we_ must_ present a united front

"I won't challenge you in the vampire world, Eric, but that doesn't mean I have to like it!" she said, her hand on her hip. My eyes traveled the curve of her body once again, and I felt a responding wave of lust come from my bride.

She was muttering to herself, bending as she fastened the other shoe. I only caught part of it, "A couple nights with a vampire, and I turn into a hot southern mess." She shook her head as she finished.

When we entered the kitchen, Fintan, Adele, Godric, Pam, and Alcide were awaiting us. Mrs. Kraus was cooking a human dinner for all the breathers, and the vampires were held sealed True Bloods in their hands. Before I could help Sookie into her seat both of my seconds quickly thrust their dinners into her hands. Sookie laughed as she fixed their drinks, and she quickly tricked mine as well before sitting next to her grandmother.

"Nice nap, Sookie?"

"Yep," her blushing cheeks gave her away to everyone as they took in her appearance.

She looked magnificent. She was wearing a white sundress with small red flowers adorning the top and bottom of the dress, red high heels, and gold accessories. Her hair hung down around her shoulders, and her skin glowed with a fading but still golden tan.

I had decided to wear my usual Fangtasia gear. Black jeans, black t-shirt, and black boots, the type Pam now calls 'shit kickers'. Both Godric and Pamela were in their Fangtasia gear as well. My Sookie will look like candle in a coalmine in what she is wearing, and I will be the envy of every vampire in the bar once we make our appearance.

While Terri brought several platters of human food to the kitchen table, our head of daytime security briefed my seconds and I on the day's happenings. Alcide showed me one of each version of the transmitters that Niall had placed on over ninety percent of Sookie's belongings. He was not only trying to spy on us from within my own household, but also attempting to track our movements and meetings.

Vampires are very secretive creatures by nature and our resting places are our most highly guarded secrets. For Niall to have been caught trying to find my resting place was equivalent to a declaration of war. I knew by his attack on the night of the pledging ceremony that he was not happy about my connection with Sookie, but he had drawn up the papers and essentially sold her to me himself. He was the one who approached my queen nearly two hundred and fifty years ago with his offer. How dare he try to not only renege on the contract and claim what is now mine, but use Sookie try to spy on us as well.

I tried calling Mr. Cataliades to inform him about the situation, thinking this would be another nail in Niall's coffin for tomorrow night's meeting with the great council. I knew that I would be seeing him later this evening but I thought with everything going on, allowing a little more time to work this into his arguments might be helpful. However, it would apparently have to wait since he was currently out of the office.

I watched Sookie interact with everyone around her, and I knew through the bond that she was upset at seeing her grandmother go back to Bon Temps without her, but our night at Fangtasia was already going to be a long one. The added hours to accompany Adele to her old homestead and back amounted to time that we simply did not have. Alcide was already staying late tonight, and would drive Adele home, and Bubba would already be in Bon Temps awaiting her return. Everyone already had the security issues worked out before Sookie and I arose. Fintan would be going with Adele as well, to make sure their farmhouse was properly warded against unwanted visitors.

After everyone finished eating, and after many hugs and good-byes between my bride and Adele we finally made plans to talk Sookie's brother on Thursday night. We vampires, with my bride in tow made our way to the car to make the short fifteen-minute trip to downtown Shreveport. I looked forward to showing Sookie some of our wealth and properties. I owned the whole shopping center where Fangtasia is located. There is a Toy-R-Us and a Sam's Club whose rents add generously to our coffers.

As the car pulled to stop in front of the main doors to the bar, the line of fangbangers already wrapped around the side of the building, and two vampires were checking the IDs at the door. Godric stepped out of the car first, helping Pam as he went. I stepped out next, giving Sookie my hand as she gracefully emerged from the limo before the crowd of curious onlookers and together we headed into the main room of the bar…

****Sookie's POV****

The humans were all dressed like something out of a fetish porn movie. Black leather…Check… Black Lace… Check… Creepy eyeliner… Check… Do they dress like this on day-to-day basis? Lord, I hope not!

I felt like I'd stepped out of the real world and into the twilight zone! "You unlock this door with the key to imagination… Just beyond it is another dimension…" Yep, I'd definitely stepped into another world where people were delusional, bizarre, and just plain crazy.

Pam whispered in my ear one word, "Cattle," as she took off for the back of the bar. Godric followed her and I watched as the crowds just parted as they walked past; no one bumped into them, spoke, or looked straight at them but the thoughts of the humans were overwhelming.

… _Who's the blonde on his arm? I fucked him first! ..._

…_Nice rack! ..._

…_I bet she's not blonde all the way down …_

You get the point, but thrown into the mix of the human brains, I could clearly count fourteen voids. The voids are what my telepathy registers as vamps or fairies. Since I knew the Fae would stay as far away from this shark tank as possible, it was clear the voids were of the vamp persuasion.

Eric and I followed the same path that Pam and Godric took, following behind the swinging doors to the offices. Eric walked into the door on the left, and as I followed him, the office we entered was not what I was expecting. There, of course, was a desk sitting towards the back of the room, with two chairs in front of it. There was a smaller desk set the left of the larger one, a black leather couch lining the right wall, some office supplies scattered about, and posters were the only art on the walls.

"This is your desk, for now. I realize that we will have to find you your own space, but for now this will work. While I take care of business, you can go through this list of humans that work here. Make an appointment with each employee, and set the date and time. Post the finished spreadsheet on the employee bulletin board in the hall, they will either make the appointment that you set or they will no longer be employed."

I realized suddenly that I would be handling my own schedule, and I liked the idea of not having someone hold my hand while I worked here each night. After sitting down in a rather plush office chair, I looked through the drawers and found a vendor calendar, some pens, a wrapped box, a new laptop sitting on top of the desk. I grabbed the employee list and calendar, and quickly got to work on the schedule.

Since the computer was brand spanking new so I had to set it up. I was silently thanking Claude for the first time in my life. He'd taught me the basics of computers when I first went to Faerun. Though I'd never been given my own computer while there, there was one in the offices that I could use and got to be fairly ok with them.

"Did she open it yet?" Pam asked as she breezed through Eric's office door. Her eyes landed on the still wrapped present sitting on my desk. She huffed as she sat gracefully in the chair across from Eric.

I turned in my seat, the present in hand, and started unwrapping with both of their eyes set on what I was doing. When I held the small black box in my hand, I realized that I could be doing my scheduling much differently.

"You know, we vampires cannot use those. Our skin is too cold for the touch screens to recognize and react," she said with a yearning voice. It was an iPhone 4G with a 32 GB drive, and a hundred dollar iTunes card to go with it. I'd never had an iPhone before, but Claude and Claudine used them constantly. So I knew some things about them.

"Thank you," I said, to both Pam and Eric. This was going to make keeping to my schedule much easier.

"Some numbers have been preprogrammed into it, such as mine, Pam, Godric, Fangtasia, Bobby, and your grandmother. Do you know Fintan's numbers? He needs to fill out some forms and I am unable to reach him at the moment," Eric explained while waiting for me to tell him. I reached into my purse and grabbed my old flip phone, and quickly scrolled through the numbers until I reached Granddad's before reciting it to Eric.

The coolest thing about my new phone was that I was able to hook it up to the computer and set the schedule, but I could also transfer the numbers stored on my old flip phone without having to enter each one, one at a time.

"Eric, I don't have Windows Outlook on this computer. Does anyone else have it?"

"Pam's does, but hers is the only one. If you need it, we can have your new PC updated?"

"Nope, I'll just use some Apps," I said turning back to my new machine. Damn this thing was fast.

I quickly set the schedule to my Google calendar, and downloaded an App that set my free calendar to the phone. I was allotting thirty minutes to each employee for their readings. I figured that would give them enough time to relax around me, but not too much time where I'd get everything unimportant out of their brains, like their bra sizes.

I was more than half way through the employee list when I noticed the time. Eric was working on his computer while I was typing away on mine. Godric and Pam would pop in every once in a while, but I was having too much fun with my new toys to really pay attention to what they were saying. At least I had been, until I heard a name I never thought I would hear again.

"William Compton's room, please," Eric growled out while Godric sat across from him looking rather angry about something. I couldn't help but turn around to listen to what was going on around me. William Compton was dead! Niall had him killed five years ago, or so I'd thought. "What do you mean; Mr. Compton no longer stays in your facility?" Eric bellowed into the phone, his voice echoing off the walls in the office. Pam rushed into the room, and she was not looking pleased, either by Eric's outburst or by the circumstances, I wasn't sure.

"I thought Niall killed him?" I whispered to Pam, but my words caught more than just her attention. Godric whipped his head to stare at me as well.

"What do you mean, Niall killed him?" Godric whispered while Eric was still on the phone. So I explained to them what I told Eric the night before. When both of their fangs came down I wondered what exactly happened to one Mr. William Compton.

By the time Eric was off of the phone I'd filled Pam and Godric as best I could about the situation, but Godric was eyeing me kind of funny, and shaking his head back and forth. I knew that getting this type reaction from a vamp wasn't good, but what more could I do?

"She knows more than I ever thought she would. It seems Niall took her naiveté to mean she would never completely understand on the happenings around here. Eric, there is more going on here than meets the eye," Godric stated, tilting his head in my direction. "The timing is just too coincidental, the fact that she looks like Aude, the bonding and pledging, and Niall wanting her back in Faerun as soon as the Pledging was complete. We need to know what is going on, and we currently have no clues."

Here I thought that I would just turn into your everyday telepath, reading humans, living my life with my new husband. That didn't seem to be in the cards though.

"I wish we could glamour her," Pam said, eyeing me like I was suddenly her dinner.

"She is not allergic to lemons or iron, but she has Fae magic. She cannot be glamoured. She can read human minds, but that is not a Fae trait. She looks like Aude, but we can only guess as to why…"

"She smells of Aude as well," Eric said, with longing once again in his eyes. "When she walked past us at that night of the Bonding ceremony her scent caught me off guard. She smelt of Aude."

"The AP believes that she looks like Aude just to catch your eye. Do you believe that as well, Eric?"

"I am starting to think there is more to all this than even the AP knows," he answered.

"I am in the room, y'all know that, right?" They laughed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Maybe Ludwig's tests can provide some answers? We are missing information, and I do not like where this could be heading, my child," Godric stared at Eric as he spoke.

"I thought those tests were more about finding out about my abilities than finding out what's going on with Niall," I was suddenly regretting giving the small doctor my blood.

The phone on Eric's desk buzzed, he quickly pushed the button and female voice on the other end of the intercom announced Mr. C's arrival. Eric told her to bring him to the back of the office where we were...

**To my Beta Balti K, you can barrow Eric for the week! He gave me a great Birthday weekend, but I need to write! Sometimes just looking at the man can take my mind off the balls…Oops! I meant, B.A.L.L! LMAO**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, adds, and Birthday wishes! I spent my birthday in downtown Chicago watching my oldest son (Senior in HS) play football at Solder's Field! It was really cool! The boys won 21-6! **

**If you have reviewed and you haven't received a Sneak Peek it is because YOUR settings won't allow me to send you a sneak peek! Change your settings and I will send you one! I try every time someone reviews! I just can't get through! Sorry, I did try!**

**~EricsGirl72~**


	16. Announcements

**CH owns it all… I just like playing with her toys..**

**The last time… We ended with…**

_The phone on Eric's desk buzzed, he quickly pushed the button and female voice on the other end of the intercom announced Mr. C's arrival. Eric told her to bring him to the back office where we were..._

**Chapter 16**

**Announcements…**

**Sookie's POV**

Mr. Cataliades strolled through Eric's office door, carrying a rather weather beaten briefcase, and an armful of paperwork. Pam quickly vacated her chair in front of Eric's desk to make room for my round attorney.

"What is the news?" Eric asked, looking rather pissed as he asked.

"Oh, there is much going on around all the supernaturals at the moment," Mr. C answered as he sifted through his stack of papers.

"And?" Pam asked, the annoyance in her voice leaking through.

"It would seem that Niall has gleaned some rather interesting intelligence he is trying to confirm before the Great Council meeting tomorrow night. The combination of Eric going against Niall's wishes with Sookie, something about Eric turning Fintan against his father, and of course, the marriage having no standing in Niall's eyes is creating quite the stir, but it's the rumbles from my own world really adding fuel to the fire," he said with a gleam in his eyes. "Oh, and that they will _all_ be at the meeting of course."

"They all, who?" I asked, feeling more and more uncomfortable about what was happening.

"Everyone on the Council will be there, not just the select few that usually show up. Things must really be coming together, though I can only guess as to why," Mr. C. said, almost laughing when he looked he at my face. Through the bond I could tell that Eric was not happy about this, but I really didn't understand what was going on.

"Okay, so not everyone usually shows up?"

"There are two members from each supernatural group on the council. Usually only one representative from each group appears at these closed-door meetings, only half of the council. So to have all acting members attend is highly unusually, my dear."

"And all of this circles back to me! Why? I'm not that special. There must be hundreds of fae/human hybrids out there, I can't be the only one," I said, shaking my head trying to understand the ramifications of the situation.

"True, there are many fae/human hybrids, but only one with enough spark to work magic, who is not allergic to lemon or iron, not to mention you are the only one who is telepathic. Then add to that the fact you look like the King's late wife, your royal bloodline, your aura multiplying, and you being blood bound to the King of Louisiana and they will all but sell tickets to the meeting tomorrow night."

"You make it sound as if I'm going to be at this meeting," I said. My voice shook slightly as the others in the room stared at me some more.

"Oh, I'm sure you will be the center of attention," Mr. C. actually sounded rather proud of me.

"I HAVE TO GO?" I screeched, standing up quickly as my rolling desk chair zoomed across the floor behind me.

"Yes, we are all asked to be there. It is just a short flight to Baton Rouge, or you can just pop yourself there," Mr. C. attempted to sooth me, seeing the fear on my face.

I didn't want to see Niall again, and I wasn't prepared to have to face him head on, especially not at a meeting with all of this council shit. Here I'd spent the last two hours scheduling to read Eric's employees for tomorrow night and now everything would have to be pushed back for another night. Shit, I wondered what would happen if I didn't come back with Eric? What if Niall wins?

"What if the council decides that Niall is right? I don't want to go back to Faerun with him, not knowing what I know now about the asshole!" Eric was finally smiling, Pam and Godric chuckled, and Mr. C looked taken aback.

"Then you need to make your desire to stay with the king known to the council, my dear. It would seem that all they have heard is Niall's point of view. You need to make your wishes known, my dear otherwise Niall will try to overrule your wishes," Mr. C. said firmly.

Could I do this? Shit, I was going to have to do this if I wanted to stay here in Louisiana, near my Gran and with Eric. Niall would keep on using me to get what he wants if I had to return to Faerun. I'd be nothing more than a slave and a baby maker for him. I still couldn't figure out what else he wanted from me.

"There are missing pieces here. What more does Niall want from me than to make babies?" I asked, hanging my head. I'd sacrificed so much to marry a vampire, and having children was the hardest thing I had to give up hope on.

"There are several players that have yet to lay their cards on the table, it would seem. I've heard rumblings from my world, among others," Mr. C. stated but looked in Eric's direction as he said the last line. "Haures is one of the demons seated on the council. He and Shax are the dae consultants seated, and I heard from Haures earlier this day. There is talk of a being born of a mostly human female, but having many supernaturals within the one's bloods line. Human, Fae, Dae, Organic Witch, Were, and Goddess touched as well. Rumors are, something about this hybrid will spark changes in the supernatural world the likes of which most have never seen…"

All eyes were on me when Mr. C. was talking. He'd lost me when he started talking about some person who will 'change the world,' like someone thought it had something to do with me? Give me a break. I'm just a simple country girl that had grown up with her gran, went to church every Sunday, and now has a great-grandfather who was gunning for her.

"Niall believes that my Sookie is this hybrid? Is that what you're implying?" Eric questioned, shocking me out of my thoughts. The bond was wide open, and his emotions were overpowering my own. If we hadn't practiced blocking each other, I'd be up Shit's Creek right now.

"I believe that is what Niall auapects. Shax is being quiet, and that worries me. You see, Shax is a relative of mine. Quite far removed, but blood all the same, he has power over sight, _hearing_, and understanding of others."

Oh shit! Hearing? What the hell does this mean? Could this Shax be a telepath like me?

"It would seem the ramblings refer to one who has many different abilities. Though the list of supernatural bloodlines in this one person is quite long to find in only one such person, the only supe not mentioned in that list is vampire. What if said person were all of the above, then turned vampire as well? Such a person could hold many unknown or unusual gifts, I would assume," Mr. C. finished, leaving me wishing he hadn't come to see us at all.

"Hey, now! I can't be this super unique person! I'm not the only in my family with this blood running through their veins. There's my brother Jason, and a cousin I haven't seen in almost ten years. I don't even know where she is now," I stated, wishing I knew exactly what was going on.

What if Eric tried to turn me? Or would someone else? I didn't want to become a vampire. Did I? Shit, I'm too overwhelmed to think straight at the moment.

"I knew of your brother and you mentioned a cousin was with you when your Uncle was laid to rest," Eric said, his lips turning upwards as he spoke of my uncle's final resting place. "Who is your cousin? Is she still alive?"

"I dunno. I haven't seen Hade in years. After everything happened, she got into drugs in high school. Gran and Aunt Linda thought it was to lose herself from the memories of _him."_

"Her name, my dear?" Mr. C. asked with a paper and pen in his hands.

"You can find her?"

"We can surely try."

"Hadley Delahoussaye, she was Aunt Linda's only child," I said, not looking at those around me, but worried about Hadley all of a sudden…

****Eric's POV****

There was a moment of silence within the room after my Sookie dropped the bombshell name upon us. Each person here not only knew this Hadley, some of us were closer to her than the others. It was Pam who turned her head in my direction, but quite soon afterwards both Godric and Mr. Cataliades did the same.

"What does she look like, my dear?" the attorney asked never looking in Sookie's direction.

"She about my height, she had jet black hair the last time I saw her, but it was out of a box. Her hair naturally was just a little bit darker than mine. Blue eyes, but I guess more gray than blue, round face, big boobs, and an attitude that wore a person down. Though I guess her attitude doesn't describe her looks, huh?" she trailed off as her eyes slowly roamed those of us in the office with her. "What?"

Pam turned to a file cabinet, and came back with a folder full of information on one Hadley Leclerq. She was turned not quite five years ago, and met her final death not three months after the bombing in Rhodes. She was Sophie-Anne's favorite before a former favorite child of the Queen, Waldo, killed Hadley for taking his place. Sophie, who had lost her oldest child, Andre Paul, in Rhodes, not to mention both of her legs, was distraught. She had sent Hadley to find Waldo, and he ended up killing the younger vampire in a cemetery in New Orleans.

"Sookie," I raced to stand in front of her, before kneeling on one knee. "To answer your question, we knew your cousin. Hadley was turned vampire some time ago, but she met the true death not long after Rhodes," I told her gently and watched the tears welled up in my bride's eyes. There are many things that I as a vampire can handle better than the humans around me; blood, sex, violence, but tears were not in my repertoire.

"Someone else needs to tell Gran, I can't do that to her. We've both worried so much about Hade, and I guess I should be happy knowing she found some peace in her life before..." she couldn't finish her statement as a sob broke through her words. All I could think to do was hold her, trying to give her some comfort.

"I will leave these papers here, King Northman. Sookie, I come and talk with you tomorrow. I realize that your time is important, now at night especially. If three pm is good for you, I can stay until the vampires rise and we can all leave together for the meeting?" the old demon suggested. He didn't seem to handle crying women any better than I did. She nodded her head that was resting on my shoulder.

Her tears had soaked my shirt, and I could tell they were slowing down as the news began to sink in. "I will tell your grandmother, but I would like to do this face to face. Hadley has been gone for so long, a few more nights without Adele knowing will not harm her. Do you agree?" She nodded again as small hiccup passed her lips.

"Oh Eric, I ruined your shirt!" she said, it looked as though she may start to cry once again.

"Sookie, I will buy a hundred shirts for you to ruin, just please, don't start crying again," I said, knowing that my panic was leaking through the bond.

When her eyes met my own, she giggled a little in my direction, "You can handle torturing people, but not a crying woman?"

I kissed the top of her head, before going to my closet in the office to retrieve a clean shirt. As I stripped the ruined shirt off, I could feel and smell my bonded's arousal bloom in the air.

"Sookie, I swear to you that we will get home with enough time before dawn to make each other very sated, but until then you will need to control yourself," I promised as I was pulling a clean black shirt over my head. When Sookie giggled again, I couldn't help but laugh a bit myself.

"Well, what do you think it means… you know the rumblings Mr. C. is hearing about?" she asked as I sat to finish the last of the emails that needed to be addressed. "I mean, where did the rumors start? Who would think I fit all of the things Mr. C. was talking about?" I could tell that she was trying to push past the loss of her cousin, and wait until she had time to process everything later. Truthfully, the talk of a person born with so many different supes in their bloodline was bothering to me as well.

"It seems to me that Niall believes it is you, my lover. Personally I would rather wait to see what Dr. Ludwig is able to tell us with the tests that she is running." Then a thought hit me. "Sookie, I need to ask you a question, but I do not want to upset you again." She turned from her desk and looked at me, and nodded her head in consent.

"Did your cousin know of your gift?"

"Yes, she lived with Gran, Jason, and I for a while. There's no way she couldn't know. Hell, when we were kids she would think mean things at me, as a form of mental abuse. She loved talking to Gran and Aunt Linda about things, but like my momma, Hade thought that I was different and she didn't like anything that was different."

I shook my head as I put two and two together. Hadley was the Queen's favorite, William Compton was in the Queen's court, Hadley liked to talk, and Compton mysteriously shows up in Bon Temps living across the way from Sookie before nearly being drained nearly to his final death. I could almost see Sophie-Anne instructing Compton to procure my bride and bring her to the queen's side. Sophie-Anne would have loved to have a telepath.

But where was Compton now? He had been healing in a vampire convalescence facility that my state was footing the bill for. Apparently, he had checked himself out less than a month ago. He was supposed to be working a vampire database for the state, to pay off his debt. Where is that database? Where was the vampire?

Who knew of Compton's situation and would go against me to help him leave my state without my knowledge? And just before my pledging to Sookie? Another monarch… his maker… someone in the Authority? Whoever helped him, I will find out. I need to know now more than ever just who all the players in this game are. As in the game of chess, the king often falls soon after losing his queen and I had no intention of falling. I thought everything over as I watched my queen learn use her new computer. This must all be linked together in some way, I just need to discover how, and then I can take care of the problems myself.

Most of the emails I have received since our bonding ceremony, and since Sookie's identity as the Listener was revealed, have been about her. So many kings and queens want her to come to their state to read their people. Some have sent more than one email request, and all of the phone lines, both personal and business, have been logged full with personal requests for her services. Despite this, there are two kings that I will make sure never have access to my bride; one is Nevada, the other being Utah. Utah has presented many marriage requests over the last few years. I have rejected each one of them, but they still keep coming. Utah continues to waste my time, as each refusal must be notarized, witnessed, and filed in triplicate. And Nevada I refuse to have any cordial dealing with, because of their treatment of the late Queen of Louisiana. Sophie-Anne was playing both de Castro and Threadgill, and they all lost. Threadgill his life and de Castro the two states he hoped to gain with his takeover attempt. Unfortunately, Sophie-Anne lost her life in the melee as well.

Before Sophie-Anne died, she married Peter Threadgill in hopes of gaining his state of Arkansas to add to her list of accomplishments. However, he attacked her and she ended up killing her husband and fellow monarch. She had to go to trial over his death during Rhodes. We in the Louisiana group thought we were lucky to walk out of the hall that night with our lives, only have to the building blown up the very next morning.

"Sookie, I plan on introducing you and announcing our status around 1am, when the building is at its highest capacity. That leaves us some time to talk," I said, as we both turned away from our computers.

"Sure, can we go and get a drink or something?"

"No, I'll have someone bring you whatever you want though."

"Gin and tonic, please, I'll need to booze for my nerves before we go out for the announcement," she said. Her emotions were low once again, and I wanted to know why.

"What is it?" I questioned, after sending Pam her drink request via text.

"The ladies out in the bar, they all _know_ you," she said, hanging her head as she spoke.

"Those are not ladies, my Sookie. Those females are nothing but cows that lead themselves to slaughter."

"Maybe, but they won't quit thinking about you, Pam, and Godric. It bothers me, I don't want to hear them constantly while I'm out there," she explained, as I left my desk to stand beside hers.

"You will have to face them. They will know you are their Mistress, and they will treat you as they would treat me. I am sorry their thoughts are so vile, but that is not something I can help. Yes, I have fed and fucked some of the people out front, though _none_ has received a repeat performance. And none will ever receive my attentions again; you, Mrs. Northman, have all of my focus now." I bent to kiss my beautiful bride.

Before things could go too far, I quickly released my wife, and reminded myself why we were taking off from work once again. "You never talk about Rhodes, and I was wondering what you remember of that day?" I asked, as I led her to the couch across from her desk. Pam quickly brought Sookie's drink in, and shut the door behind her as she left.

She laughed but her eyes held sadness in them. Sookie had seen and knew more about that day than most of the survivors. Her information to the King of Alaska the night of our pledging was quite insightful, and it left me wanting to know more.

"I had been studying with Claudine that morning. We were out on the terrace when my cell phone rang. The Old Gal had been to the summit the night before, but she'd left right after, though she never told me why. Anywho, she called to talk to me about what her witchy friend had said to her, and Niall had told me earlier about his insight on the FotS, so I added two and two together."

"You were frightened?" I asked though I could feel her fear rolling through the bond.

"You could say that," she said shaking her head at the memories. I held her closer to my side, and she tucked her head under my chin before she began to speak once again. "I knew about the contract, though I still have never seen a copy of blasted thing. So I knew that I would be pledged to the queen of Louisiana. Well, maybe I ought to back the train up a little more."

"The AP told me about the contract, but only after Fintan introduced me to the Fae side of my family. She came to visit me at the old farmhouse, where Gran now lives. We thought at the time it would be Claude who married Sophie-Anne, but after she was killed, the AP knew it would be me, and not him."

"When she called me that morning, she told me that you were at the hotel and if I wanted to ever meet you, this would be my chance. Of course, I was all new the fae side of my gifts and just popped out of Faerun and onto the wrong floor of the hotel, but you already know this, right?"

"Some of it I know, some I did not. How did you know to cover the vampires from the sun after the blast and to ask the emergency personnel to leave before nightfall?" I asked, running my hand through her beautiful blonde hair as she told her story.

"The Old Gal, of course. She taught me some things about vampires like about the sun, garlic, photos, mirrors, and silver that kind of thing, but she never told me that your world is so different from the one I grew up in. I knew from reading some history books in Niall's library that vampires have bloodlust when they are hurt. That's how I knew to warn the workers. I guess the Fae and the Vampires have been at war before, you know like real pitched battles and stuff? Niall has many books on those wars."

"Yes, we have, too many times to count. We vampires can make children left and right, though we now have to register each one with both the human and vampire governments when we make a new child. The Fae on the other hand lost many of their numbers during our many wars, though they cannot make children as fast as those of my race can," I felt a stab of regret run through the bond at the mention of children.

"You, you want children?" I asked, knowing that this is the one thing that I can never give her.

"I always thought I wanted kids, Eric. I mean, that's what I'd grown up with. Great married, buy a house with a white picket fence, produce two or three kids, retire at the ripe old age of sixty-two, and die by ninety. It's how I was raised. I mean, look at Gran. She had affair behind my granddaddy Stackhouse's back to produce two kids. Babies are what make us humans, human," she said tilting her head up to look at my face.

"That is something I can never give you, my lover. Children will not come from my loins, only through my blood. You understand this, correct?" I didn't want to hurt her, but I felt it would be best that she knew what she'd given up to be pledged and bonded to me.

"I know that, Eric. I mean, it's not like I really want to have kids anymore. Well… I do want kids, it's just that I don't want them cursed with my ability," she said, slapping her hand to her forehead as she spoke. "I can't do that to a child. Hell, sometimes when I was young… forget it," she finished, feeling and sounding defeated.

"No, finish what you were saying 'sometimes when you were young,' what?"

She buried her head into my chest once again, "Sometimes the preacher on Sunday mornings would say that the Lord has a reason for everything. I'd wonder what the reason for my telepathy was, and if the Big Guy hadn't screwed up when he made me. The kids in school hated me, my own momma couldn't stand me, and I knew some people in family like Jason and Hade were scared of me. It got easier as I got older, but it's never been a walk in a park. I just can't stand the thought of passing it on to someone else."

I lifted her chin and waited until her eyes met my own, "You are not a mistake. You are special, unique, and lovely. You are the mate of a vampire king, you are Fae. You need to stop tormenting yourself by believing you are something that you are not. You are not human. You do not live in the human world anymore. You need to come to terms with this."

I remember clearly Godric teaching me the lesson that I was not human anymore. It took many years to come to terms with the concept, but I eventually thrived as vampire. I'd had to grieve for the life I lost, though at the time of my turning I was already beyond hope with grief. I'd hid my grief so deep within myself that I forgot that it was still there, lying just under the surface until my maker pulled the veil off a few nights ago. I will need to help my new bride learn from my mistakes and grieve now for the things that she will never have again, while helping her look forward to a the future, and all the wonders her life will experience now.

"Eric?"

"Hmm, what is it, my lover?"

"Mr. C. said something about talk of a person who has a hell of a lot of supes in them. I know that he suspected this Shax guy was talking about me, and that part does scare me. But I'll pull a Scarlett O'Hara on that one for now," she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "The part that upsets me is when Mr. C. asked 'what if said person was turned to vampire.' Are you planning to turn me?"

With her question everything that had been running in my head all night came to a screeching halt. I could not be one hundred percent positive about anything. I needed to talk with Fintan, the AP, and Dr. Ludwig and I needed answers now.

"Sookie, we will talk of this later. Your question has aligned some of my lingering thoughts, and I need a few answers before I answer your question. Can you please allow me some time to get my own thoughts together before asking me to answer your question?" I _asked_, something I, as both vampire and king, rarely do. Though I knew my new bride would need reassurance and answers as well, her answers would have to wait for a just a while longer.

I pushed both patience and reassurance through our bond, and hoped that she would understand my need for time and patience before falling back on the anger she usually exhibits at times like these. Time was running against us again this night, and I had so many things to do before I announced my bride to the people in my area.

"I trust you, Eric. Go ahead and get your answers, but you promise me that you won't keep me in the dark for longer than I need to be?"

I chuckled before kissing the tip of her nose, "I swear it to you, my Sookie."

*****Sookie's POV*****

As Eric stood from the couch Pam and Godric returned to the office. How they knew Eric wanted to talk to them was beyond me, but at least he was talking to them in front of me. Not like how things were done in Faerun.

While I was there if something needed to be discussed that Niall thought was beyond my human sensibilities, I would be asked to leave the room. Or Niall and the others would simply leave me standing alone while they walked away from me. I was giving Eric some space here, and praying that if I gave him an inch he wouldn't take a mile.

In the short time that I've been with Eric he hasn't lied to me, he hasn't harmed me (as I'd been taught he would), and he helped me understand the things going on around me. I would have to both faith and trust in my new vampire husband, but it wasn't coming naturally to me.

Eric was on the phone, and typing on his computer at the same time. Pam was on her cell phone, as was Godric. I walked back over to my new desk, and started rescheduling the appointments I'd already set. I quickly realized how much Claudine had helped with such things in Faerun.

Thinking of Claudine brought my thoughts to another cousin of mine who I now knew was dead. How had Hadley gotten mixed up with vampires in the first place? She'd gone missing after taking what little money Gran and I had saved to set her up in a nice rehab in New Orleans. We hadn't heard from her since before Aunt Linda died six years ago.

When she died, did Hade know about her mom's passing? Where had she been in the time between leaving rehab and her turning? How had a small town girl like her, so much like me, become a favorite of the Queen of Louisiana?

AS I pondered Hadley's life, other questions popped into my brain. Hell, if the AP hadn't seen that I would end up with Eric, would I have ever met him? I seriously doubt it. But if I had met him through Hadley, what would that meeting have been like?

I'd worked through the rescheduling, but added Thursday and Sunday night dinner at Gran's to my list. I wasn't looking forward to Thursday night. Jason would be there. His presence alone was one issue, but telling them both about Hadley would be another kettle of worms altogether.

I felt at peace about Hadley, I like finally knowing what had happened to her. Always wondering about how she was doing, or where she was broke all of our hearts; mine, Gran, and Aunt Linda's. I know that the doctors said cancer killed my aunt, but I believe that her broken heart had a hell of a lot to do with her death as well.

Without my even asking for anything a small red headed woman walked into the office after knocking. She set a glass of Coke with tons of ice in front of me, and a Styrofoam box full of food. I turned my head to see Eric smiling gently at me, and I whispered 'Thank you' before turning back around and digging into my late night dinner.

Chicken poppy seed salad that had strawberries, blueberries, pineapple, walnuts, blue cheese, and huge chunks of sliced grilled chicken on top of a bed of romaine lettuce, lathered in a sweet poppy seed dressing. Plus, a warm poppy seed muffin on the side. The chicken was cooked perfectly, and the difference between the sweet from the fruit, and bitter of the cheese was divine.

I finished my salad while the vampires finished their phone calls. I plugged in my new iPhone to the laptop and synced the phone to my new iTunes account. Syncing my Google calendar to the GoCal App, I found a couple of other Apps while everything synced, and added those to my new toy as well. I was playing Paper Toss on the phone, when Pam addressed me.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, I think I could start to love this thing," I said shaking the phone in my hand as I talked.

"I wish they would come out with a vampire version."

"You're a smart vampire, Pam. Why don't you design one?" I snarked.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" she tossed back.

"I know I am!" I said showing her the game I was playing.

"It's almost 1. Do you need to freshen up?"

I knew I cried my eyes out earlier and probably looked like Tammy Faye Baker. So I quickly left the vampires and went into the employee locker room that was right across the way from Eric's office. After fixing my face, and checking my hair one more time, I reentered the office to find Eric, Pam, and Godric whispering too quietly for my old human ears to hear.

They quickly stopped talking and Eric smiled as he took my arm and led the way out to the doors that led to the main floor of the bar.

"Are you ready?"

"Eric, I don't think I'll ever be ready for this," I laughed, as he pushed the doors wide leading us up to the small stage in front of the dance floor.

The patrons respectfully moved out of our way as we walked, arm in arm through the parted crowd, but their thoughts assaulted the confidence I was trying to exude. Everyone was thinking that I wasn't good enough to be walking with their master like I owned the joint. _Hell, as Eric's wife, I just might own a small part of it,_ I giggled to myself at the thought.

The music that was playing suddenly stopped as Eric, Pam, Godric, and I stood in front of a huge throne sitting in the middle of the small stage. I was standing beside Eric, while Pam and Godric stood to either side of us, a little bit behind. The patrons and vampires in the room stopped talking and I swear you could have heard a pin drop. Even some of the more lurid thoughts had ceased.

"Vampires, Humans, and Weres, I am glad that you were able to make it to Fangtasia this night. I would like to announce some wonderful news. To start, I would like to introduce everyone to my gracios and beautiful bride, Mrs. Sookie Northman." I noticed Eric had dropped the Brigant part of my name, but I wasn't complaining. If it wasn't for Fintan, I might just drop it altogether!

The gasps and revulsion rolling through the bar quickly brought my attention back to the here and now.

"Second, to those of you who care to know, I have married The Listener," I watched a smug smile light up my husband's face. "You will treat her as you treat me. If you cannot do so you may petition my office for a release to find other dwellings outside these territories. She will be respected, and shown reverence at all times. This is not a request, it is an order. Now, let's continue the party, there will be a formal announcement in Friday's paper. Thank you," he finished, nodding to the dj as the music once again filled the bar.

I watched as the vampires in the bar suddenly realized who and what I was, and if not for Eric standing by my side, I would popped right the hell out of there. I knew that Eric and his seconds would not allow anything to happen to me as long as I was with them, but the fear was something I couldn't help.

How come I could talk to kings and queens at the summit, but not to lowly minions? _Minions_, now that word made me chuckle again. I guess knowing that Fintan, the AP, and Eric were all with me at the time of the bonding and pledging had helped. But now that I was starting to get to know the three vamps I was with, I could see that they would be there for me too. I just needed to breathe, and hope that everything would turn out all right.

Thirty-five minutes later had me sitting on Eric's lap on his throne, I heard something telepathically that couldn't wait for later.

"Eric, we need to get out of here," I said, causing the three vampires to look at me strangely.

"Why?"

"There's a vampire eating his dinner in the men's bathroom, and that man wearing the black fishnet shirt is an undercover cop. He just called his buddies, they're gonna raid the bar in two minutes."

Without another word Eric quickly took the four of us out the side entrance of the bar. Eric lifted me into his arms bridal style, while Godric did the same with Pam, before heading off into the chilly Louisiana night sky. The last thing I remembered before passing out in Eric's arms was his laugh when I realized we were more than fifty feet off of the ground…

**Balti K, it's time to for Eric to come back to Chicago! We both need to learn to share… I'll send Godric to you, but I need Eric to help me write. I'm hitting a road block! LOL Thanks for all of your help, you are the best Beta a writer could ask for!**

**Thanks to everyone for your Reviews and Add's! I am becoming a review whore! Who knew that could happen? But it did! EG72 ;)**

**~EricsGirl72~**


	17. Meeting

**CH owns it all… I just like to play with her toys!**

**The last time… We ended with…**

_Without another word Eric quickly took the four of us out the side entrance of the bar. Eric lifted me into his arms bridal style, while Godric did the same with Pam, before heading off into the chilly Louisiana night sky. The last thing I remembered before passing out in Eric's arms was his laugh when I realized we were more than fifty feet off of the ground…_

**Chapter 17**

**Sookie's POV**

I was going to find and kill the person who invented alarm clocks if it's the last thing I do. The noise from its nonstop beeping woke me for the second day in a row. I swear if this room had a window I'd have thrown the damn thing out of it.

I rolled over remembering the events of last night, well, this morning really. Eric flew us out of Fangtasia, literally, and I fainted in his arms as the roads, trees, and lights passed below us. Isn't that something you should know about your husband? Here, sign this contract, drink my blood, we'll become one, and oh yeah, by the way, I can fly! I didn't remember how Eric managed to get us into his bedroom, but I do remember him waking me up.

His hands were working my buttons while I lay passed out on his huge comfortable bed.

"Good morning," he said seductively as I came to.

"You can fly?"

"Yes," he laughed, finally releasing me from the rest of my clothing. He was already naked and waiting for me to wake up.

"Don't you need a pilot's license for that?" I snarked, our combined laughter only adding heat to an already lit fire.

He kept me up making love until me to just before dawn. He'd mentioned a letter he'd written the morning before that I hadn't noticed, and told me that there would be another in the morning waiting for me, and not to miss it this time.

I kissed Eric's cheek, and made my way to the bathroom. I was showered, shaved, and left my hair hanging wet around my shoulders to dry before making my way to the closet, and getting dressed. I grabbed my note, and made my way to the kitchen where Terri was waiting with cinnamon rolls and a much-needed cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Lady Northman," she said as a sly smile crossed her face.

"Mornin', Terri. Call me Sookie, please! All this Mistress, Lady, and Queen crap is too much for me to take before I drink my coffee," I stated, smiling right back at her.

I knew that Mr. C would be here within an hour, and I asked Terri if she had anymore of the sugared rolls fixed so I has something to offer my friend when he arrived. Of course she did.

She went on to tell me while I ate, that she usually makes four large meals a day: breakfast, supper, dinner, and another late night snack around eleven each night. Eric has been paying her to feed the Were guards since her husband passed. He also has been paying her extra to be in charge of the maids as well. She's been doing all the hiring and firing where Eric's many houses have been concerned for some time now. She left to go check on said maids as I ate breakfast, and I read Eric's note.

_My Dear Wife,_

_I hope that you rested well this day. I am watching you sleep as I write this note; you look too much like an angel for words while you rest._

_Your Mr. C will be here at 3pm this afternoon. I have set the alarm clock to make sure you are up in time for the meeting. Listen carefully to what he has to say. It is his job to prepare you as much as he can for the meeting tonight. _

_Tonight, you will need to dress as the Queen you are, and I request that you be ready by the time I have awakened. I know that there may not be much time for you to dress between your meeting and the time that I awake but Terri has been informed that she will need to entertain your demon while you prepare, so do not worry about leaving his side while you do so._

_I had Pamela pick out a gown for the meeting tonight for you, I hope I have not over stepped my grounds. I just thought you might enjoy being treated as the Queen that you now are. _

_Our flight leaves at 7pm sharp. I cannot wait to see you this night; I will be awake before you know it._

_E_

I quickly realized that I had no idea about what Mr. C would need to talk to me about, though he'd always been very nice where I've been concerned, but I was still worrying.

Eric said he had Pam pick me out a dress for tonight. Lord only knows what she'd pick out for me to wear. Maybe, I ought not to pick on her too much from now on, if she's going to be choosing clothes and such for me. Then I thought I ought to check up on Gran, so I grabbed my new cell phone and made a quick call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gran, it's Sook. What are you doing?" I asked, hearing people talking in the background on her end of the line.

"Oh, Sookie. Your Eric thought that the house needed some more security lights, video surveillance cameras, and get this, motion detectors throughout the property. Can you believe that? Even Fintan here thought Eric had a good idea with all of this. I have workmen all over the place, and I'm trying to get some drinks in order for them. What are you up to?"

"Oh, I'm waiting on Mr. Cataliades to get here. I saw him last night at the club, and well…" I didn't want to tell her about Hadley, and if I didn't watch my p's and q's I just might spill the beans. "Something came up, so he left early before we had a real chance to talk. So he's coming over around 3. I guess I'm heading off to Baton Rouge tonight for the meeting that Niall called with the Great Council. Can you believe it? Little old me has to talk to the Supernatural head honchos? … Gran…?"

"Sookie, what are you talking about?" Fintan's voice sounded mad on the other end of the line.

"Oh, Mr. C came to talk to Eric and I last night, and it seems that I have to be at the meeting tonight. Mr. C is coming over, though I really don't understand why."

"He'll want to prep you for the meeting, my girl. I'll be at the meeting tonight as well. Eric asked me to be there when he called this morning."

"Eric called you?"

"Yes, he said you were working on some type of schedule at the time. Are you alright with going tonight?"

"No. But I gotta do what I gotta do, right? I don't want to go back to Faerun with Niall. I'd rather stay here with you, Gran, and Eric. Why is Niall so adamant about me going back to Faerun with him? I just don't get it."

"Alcide has many guards here to watch over Adele, why don't I just pop on over to your house, and I can help Cataliades prep you for meeting," he said, not answering my original question.

"Come on over, Terri's got cinnamon rolls made up," I stated, worrying, I knew that Mr. C and Fintan must know more than I do about what's going on.

"I'll be there. Here's Adele, I'll see you soon."

I was still talking to Gran when the intercom in the foyer rang out. The guards at the front gate announced Mr. C's arrival, giving me just enough time to get Gran off the phone before having to answer the door.

"Mr. C, it's always nice to see you," I said, as he bowed to me as I opened the front door.

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear."

I led him into the family room, where Terri already had a tray of rolls and coffee and juice awaiting us. As we took our seats on the white couch, Fintan popped himself into the family room as well. After hugging my grandfather and offering them both refreshments, Mr. C got right to business.

"Now, tonight you will be standing in front of the Great Council…"

He told me about the procedures when entering the room; that I was not to speak unless spoken to, and that he, like Fintan, had talked to Eric last night. He and my granddad seemed to think that Eric had a strong bead on what Niall was up to, but they wouldn't go into details with me about it. Stating that it was 'Eric's job' to inform me of his speculations.

"Now, if anyone were to address you personally, answer them as honestly as you can, and try not to get too overwhelmed with the way you will be received," Mr. C said as he filled his briefcase with the paperwork that Eric had signed while at the club last night.

"What do you mean 'how I'll be received'?"

"Oh, Sookie. Just go with the flow and try to relax. Everything seems to be in order, though there are a few more people coming with us tonight than originally planned. Everything will work out. Eric will be addressing the Council as well, as he is the one being charged," the demon said, only making me worry more.

"Oh, and after the meeting tonight, I will need to discuss some rather urgent matters with you. Now you go ahead and get ready. We'll wait here for everyone."

I left Fintan and Mr. C and made my way down to Eric's bedroom, shaking my head as I went. I was trying to understand what wasn't being explained to me, and coming up blank. I'd already showered, and I didn't feel like taking another. After our round of shower sex last night, the shower seemed way too big for me to go into by myself.

I pinned my hair up, but left some longer pieces lying curled down my back. I used to a touch more make-up that I usually did, and went to find this dress that Pam had purchased for me. It was a gorgeous royal blue dress, off the shoulder, floor length, with a touch of sparkle right under the waist line. The dress was accompanied by a little pink bag, and Pam had a note to the front of it.

_Remember a good thong is great for your sexuality. Not to mention my Master will love ripping them off of you! _

_P_

I couldn't help but laugh when I read Pam's note. She was someone that I could get close to, if she'd let me. I was dressed and ready to go, with the exception of the shoes that I carried back upstairs with me. Mr. C and Granddad where now sitting around talking to Dr. Ludwig and my Gran.

"Gran? What are you doing here?" I asked, as I gave her a hug.

She was wearing a beautiful dress, it was black and long, but fit her perfectly. Her face lit up as she took in my appearance, but she only stared at me, never answering my question. I didn't know what to make of it, but I decided to let it go for now.

"Dr. Ludwig, pleasure to see you again," I said, and I shook the doctor's hand. Her eyes were alight with mischief, but I couldn't read her thoughts to find out what she was doing here with other three.

"The pleasure is mine, my Lady," she said, bowing to me as she talked. "King Northman asked me to come to this meeting as well tonight. It looks as if the flight to Baton Rouge will be rather full."

"It would appear so," I said, trying to use my best southern manners but failing. My thoughts were scattered and I couldn't seem too light on just one question to ask.

Terri was wonderful and had the coffee table set with small finger sandwiches, and an assortment of drinks while we waited for the vampires to rise. It wasn't long after I walked upstairs that Godric, Pam, and Eric emerged from their rooms in the basement.

Pam was wearing a beautiful pink number that fell just above her knees, with an empire waist. Long diamond earrings were her only accessory, but she looked flawless as she set a cold True Blood in front of me to fix. Godric and Eric were both wearing very well cut business suits that I could tell had been made especially for them. Eric's was black, and Godric's was a dark blue. They were each wearing white shirts, and ties, and I couldn't help but wonder how much longer it would be until I get my vampire out o of it.

Eric walked over to me, and kissed my lips gently. His touch was as soft as a could be, but it stoked the fires that were raging within my being, and I'd never wanted a few minutes, hell, hours alone with a man before as I did with Eric at this minute. His blood racing through my veins, his lips still lingering on mine, and his hand softly stroking the side of arm was almost too much for a simple lady like me to take.

I knew that he was feeling what I was through the bond, and I couldn't care less if the others around us knew I was starting to crave the king that I married. He and I were truly starting to come to together as a team, and I wanted nothing more than to come together in other way as well. His light laughter pulled me from my lustful thoughts, and I was embarrassed to death by the cheesy grins that Godric and Pam had on their faces.

"There will be time for dinner before the meeting, but it will have to be served on the plane. I hope that no one minds that I took it upon myself to order everyone chicken. The waitresses at the bar say that many things taste like chicken so I thought that it might as well be served," Pam stated, sounding rather proud of herself.

"The flight will not take more than 45 minutes from runway to runway, and that should be enough time to finish your meals, correct?" Godric asked. I knew that he was a hell of a lot older than Eric, and that my eating in front of them didn't really matter. Pam ordering our dinners on the other hand was a huge surprise. I was about to make a smartass comment but when Pam went to sit next to my Gran I couldn't get the words out.

When Pam interacted with my Gran it was like seeing someone that I'd never met. Pam turned into a completely different person and I wasn't complaining, but it was just weird to watch. She seemed like such a smartass most of the time that when she was with Gran and nice it just made me think that there was more to her than meets the eye.

Quite soon Gran, Fintan, Dr. Ludwig, Pam, Godric, Alcide, Eric, and myself were boarding a small but very nice plane on a private airstrip just north of Shreveport. The outside of the plane was painted blue, and the state flag, with a pelican with stars surrounding it covered the tail wing.

"The Sportsman's State really is being shown off here, ain't it?" Gran commented as we all took our seats.

"We bought it off the old governor before the new one took office. The new governor wanted a bigger and better plane, though I don't know why. He would have been better off investing the money in the state."

"Just more government over spending," Gran said, as Fintan helped her buckle her safety belt.

It was a nice plane. Two leather bucket seats on either side of the center aisle. So there were four seats per row, with five rows of seats altogether. There was a bathroom, and a small office in the back of the plane, Pam was telling us all about it as the pilot got us ready for takeoff. She went on to tell Gran that if it was needed, there were even travel coffins stored in the underbelly of the plane.

After the plane took off, a nice looking man wearing a white dress shirt and plain khakis served us chicken and rice for dinner while everyone else talked about the meeting and what was going to happen.

"I didn't know that you invited Gran and Dr. Ludwig to come with us. Why?" I asked Eric who was seated beside me as the plane made its way towards Baton Rouge.

"Oh, just a few things need to be cleared up tonight. I am afraid that you will have to hear the information that has been uncovered as the night goes on. I would hate for Niall to get the upper hand, and you, my dear, are better off finding out what is going on as he does. It seems that your great-grandfather has been keeping you more in the dark than any of us knew." Eric did something that I'd never seen him do before he took a deep breath than said, "I know that you do not wish Naill harm, but by the end of the night it might not be up to either of us. His fate may be out of all our hands. Do you understand?"

"You think the Council might kill him?"

"They may, or they may award me the opportunity to do it. If the things I believe have happened are found to be true, Niall might not be long for this or any other world, I'm afraid," I could feel Eric pushing strength and encouragement through the bond, as fear and panic ran through my side of it.

This is huge! Whatever Eric has up his sleeve could get Niall killed, and I wasn't really upset at the prospect, but just kind of taken aback by the idea. I now knew what the old coot was capable of even if what I knew could only scratch the surface.

"Eric, what if your plan backfires? What if the Council won't hear your or my side of the story? I don't want to go back with Niall! Hell, I don't want to even be at this stupid meeting," I said, as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"We are Bonded and Pledged, my lover. No one will be taking you away from me without very just cause, and then only if you would allow such a thing to happen. With your magic you can pop away from me, if you wanted. You could spell me into doing just about anything you wanted me to do, I believe. Though you do not," he stated, with his eye brows raised.

Sure, I could do both of those things and a hell of a lot more, and since the bonding ceremony I felt like my magic was endless, like I was truly finally coming into my own. I never thought that my magic would suddenly become so strong, being only an eight Fae and all. But Eric was right, I didn't want to leave him or harm him in any way.

I finished my meal and the same guy that brought it took my empty plate away. Eric was talking on his cell phone nonstop, and it wasn't in a language that I understood. So it's not like I could get anything from what he was saying.

I know he thought earlier that I'd somehow spill the beans to Niall if I knew more than I did now, but that's not something I would do. I'm a telepath, I usually know everyone's deepest darkest secrets and I keep them all to myself. I've had a lifetime of practice training my face, and not telling what people think about everybody, even if they do piss me off sometimes. I guess we really haven't known each other that long and he will need to learn that I might be mostly human but I can keep shit under my hat pretty well.

We were in the air not quite thirty-five minutes when I felt the small craft start its descent. Eric was still talking on the damn cell phone as were all the others with the exception of Gran, but she was sitting next to Fintan a couple of rows back from where Eric and I were. So talking to her while everyone else was working wasn't an option.

There was no announcement as the plane hit the runway, but a slight bump when its wheels touched down. Eric and the others were starting to gather their belongings, and I wasn't sure what to do. So I was going on Gran's old fallback theory: 'when in doubt, smile, and then fake it til you make it.'

We were ushered off the plane and into yet another limo. All too soon I realized we were pulling up in front of a massive house, and not some hotel or office building for the meeting tonight. Where Eric's house is huge but homey, this one looked like a prison, complete with a guard tower and a fence running around the enter place.

Everyone was brought from the car and into the entryway of the house where we were greeted by a rather beautiful female vampire. She was eyeing Eric with deep brown eyes, and her body language told me all I needed to know. She'd_ known_ him, if you know what I mean. Eric was feeling rather smug, and if I didn't know any better I'd have thought this was a kind of payback for the whole Alcide incident.

"King Northman, welcome to my nest. It's always a _pleasure_ to see you," she said, batting her long (fake as hell) eyelashes at him, but her eyes were staring at his crotch, not his face, ewww! _It's a good thing vampires don't get STDs_, the thought made me giggle.

Her eyes finally left Eric and rested on me. She eyed me like I was yesterday's garbage, and I wanted nothing more than to throw this bitch out the front door, but considering she seemed to own the place I thought better of it. So I did what I thought would be best.

"Hello, sorry, I didn't catch your name. My name is Sookie Northman. I'm Eric's new wife, and oh yeah… Your new queen," in my sweetest southern voice. If this bitch wants to play, damn it, I'll play.

Her eyes widened and I knew that she was rethinking her whole 'let's screw with the human' bit, when Eric said, "Yes, Judith, this is my new bride, Mrs. Sookie Brigant-Northman." Holy shit! When the Brigant was entered into the conversation, I thought her eyes were going to pop right out of her head.

OSM, I knew that granddad Fintan had masked his scent, but I hadn't thought about masking my own. I wondered for a brief second if I should, but she bowed from her waist in my direction and I about swallowed my tongue.

"Queen Northman, your presence in my home is most appreciated. You honor us with your presence."

Well, what the hell do I say to that? One minute she acted like I was nothing but a fangbanger and the next like I'm all that and a bag of chips. Well, maybe to her my scent _was_ a bag of chips? I almost giggled again.

I just bobbed my head in her direction and watched as other vampires started entering and leaving the entry way, only after bowing to Eric. They didn't know who in the hell I was so they didn't even look in my direction for the most part. My boobs seemed to be an interesting sideshow to some of them though; even the female vampires peeked at my rack.

Mr. C led us all to a huge family room. It was decorated by someone with an obvious love for the Goth scene, and I couldn't find in myself to be comfortable in this room. Along with the vamps that were running about, I could clearly read many human minds coming from right below where we were seated. Some were thinking about mundane things, and others were thinking about sex, sex, and more sex. So I knew that these must be the nest's fangbangers. Yuck!

"The Great Council is ready, King Northman, if your party will just follow me," a timid little man said. He was a were of some type, I could tell that from his brain pattern. He wasn't happy that the King hadn't had this little shindig at his own home, but then again he liked the idea of his bosses getting some recognition from their king.

We were led into a huge room. It looked like someone at some point had taken out several walls to make this room as large as it was. It just didn't seem to flow right. Maybe, this place really had been a prison at one point, because there were no windows in the room. There were six large tables, where behind each, two of each kind of supe now sat.

I wondered to myself if this was what Noah's ark might have looked like. Two Demons… Check… Two Vamps… Check… Two Weres…Check… Two Faeries… Check… Two Witches… Check. Then my eyes landed the last two, I had no idea who the next two were, they had a glow about them, but where I thought the vampire glow wasn't noticeable by the humans around me, no one in their right mind could miss the glow that surrounded these two.

The AP was sitting next to the King of Alaska, who I'd met at the Pledging ceremony, and I wondered how he got the job of being seated on the council. The demons were easy to recognize, since I already knew Mr. C's brain pattern, though I couldn't tell Shax from Haures. The weres and witches were easy as well. At least I could get a small reading off of those four. The two mystery people I could not place, I didn't even come out as voids that I usually get off of vamps and the fae minds. Nothing, nada, zilch.

"King Northman, glad to see you were able to make the meeting tonight," the Old Gal spoke…

****Eric's POV****

"Thank you for having us, your Grace," I said, bowing deeply from my waist. The others around me followed my lead, though my wife was just a second or two behind the rest of us.

"I believe you know everyone here this evening?"

"Yes, though I haven't seen some members of the Great Council in hundreds of years." Fuck, this isn't good. Some of these council members hadn't been seen by supernatural eyes or any eyes for that matter, in hundreds years.

"Yes, well, it is not every day one gets to meet the Listener, the Bonded and Pledged of the Norseman," the Were stated. I watched the others nod their heads in agreement with his statement, and worried that after all this, my findings might be for naught.

My eyes flicked to the side when Niall, few others of the Fae, and a human man popped into the meeting hall. Judith had been kind enough to hold this meeting in her home for the night. With my new circumstances I couldn't guarantee the safety of the Council members with so many new people wandering in and out of my home. This was one of Sophie-Anne's many properties that I sold right after I took over as king. I knew that the safety issue would not be overwhelming to Judith and her nest, so I requested the meeting take place here.

Niall bowed to the members of the council and sneered at the people in my party.

"You are certainly fond of diversity, Eric. I come here thinking to find you with your elite vampires, and I find you in this odd company," I didn't even thinking about bristling. We _were_ an odd company, no doubt about it.

Though Niall had been rather disrespectful to call me by my given name and not King Northman as he should have, I would not stoop to his level.

"Prince Brigant, how nice to see you again," I lied, knowing that now was the time to play the political game that I am so well known for.

"Prince Brigant, are you ready to present your case?" One of the 'Others' seated on the board asked.

"Yes."

"King Eric the Norseman, are you ready to present your side of the story?"

"Yes."

"Good, good. Then let's proceed, shall we?" the AP asked, looking to each member seated behind rather large tables around her.

"Prince Brigant, since the complaint was filed by you, you may go first."

"Three night past, my great-granddaughter, Sookie Brigant was Pledged to the Norseman."

"We know this already, Brigant, move on to your complaint," the oldest living Were, Clayton Renew, stated.

"Yes," Niall spat out with a sneer on his face before continuing. "King Northman broke the Fae rules when it comes to our females, and as her oldest living relative, I cannot stand by and watch her honor be tarnished in such a way."

"You are talking about the În noaptea de durere?" (The night of Pain) Ada asked.

"Yes," Niall was wizening up and only using one-word answers. He was eyeing Iva and Ada, twin Fae sisters both born before Niall and still holding their seats, much to his abhorrence. He has tried and tried to get them to release their seats, but neither would.

"It was witnessed?" Iva questioned.

"Yes."

"By whom?"

"My grandson and granddaughter," Niall answered, leaving out my vampire witnesses as if they were nothing. Both of the women nodded their heads, and I couldn't tell if it was in approval or not.

"And also witnessed by Russell Edgington and his husband, Bartlett Crowe," the AP added to the council at large.

"Bring them forth," Ora Rheese, one of the witches demanded.

Claudine and Claude popped into the meeting without further ado, and I watched both Kings walk into the meeting hall as well, even though I had not thought to call either one. The grin on the AP's face led me to believe that their being here was her doing, and I couldn't be more grateful.

Once the newcomers bowed to the council, and were settled nearest the side that they would be testifying for, the questions started once again.

"Did you witness the Bonding and Pledging ceremonies of the couple in question?" Avalyn, the daughter of Freya, asked. She sat beside her mate and companion Cadman, son of Woden.

"Yes," all four responded at once.

"Did you witness the consummation of marriage between the King and the Princess?" Odis Whitticker, the second-oldest Were questioned.

"Yes," the question was answered again.

"Was there blood?" Zura, the last witch asked, and both Bart and Russell's fangs descended.

"Yes."

"Did the Listener scream?"

"No."

This drew all eyes to both Sookie and I. I could tell through the bond that she was not at all pleased with the council members' questions. She was embarrassed, fearful, and ashamed. She was raised human, and believed that sex was something to be kept behind closed doors. We in the supe world think of sex much differently than humans.

"She whimpered and tears fell from her eyes, if that helps," Russell stated.

All the members' heads nodded in acknowledgment. I knew that when I chose these two as my witnesses, they would feel they owed it to me since I had married them, but I wondered what I now owed them for their inconvenience in having to attend this meeting?

"The Viking has also stolen my son from my side," Niall said adding fuel to the fire. "It would seem that my son, Fintan would rather stay here in this world and associate with vampires than to come home where he belongs, with his own people."

Every eye quickly turned away from Niall toward Fintan and me. Fintan had chosen of his own free will to stay near to both Sookie and Adele. His staying on this plane had nothing to do with me, it was all of his own choosing.

"The choice was of his own free will," I stated, knowing that Niall was trying to gain the upper hand in these matters. Fintan bowed to the council and spoke.

"I want to be near my mate and my granddaughter for as long as I can. Adele is my mate, and her time is running short. I do not wish to leave her once again. I left her many years ago, to keep her and our children safe from my father. I knew that he would use them against me, to keep me in line where he wanted me to be. Neither Adele nor Sookie were pointed out to the supernatural world until a member of this council wished it be done. I would have stayed away forever to keep them safe, but now I choose to stay for the same reason," Fintan stated, holding Adele closer to his side.

Niall was livid, and anyone could see the wheels turning in his brain as Fintan spoke his wishes, without his father's permission. Niall knew that a mate was held in higher regards than parents in all of our worlds.

"Are their others of your bloodline?" the Were, Clayton asked.

"No," Fintan answered.

I felt the shock and anger rise in my mate. Sookie must be thinking about her brother, but that is a conversation for another night. Jason was Sookie's blood, though only a portion of what runs through her veins runs through his as well.

Many things have come to my attention since the night after the Pledging. My bride is in for many surprises and disappointments, through no fault of her own. I held her hand more tightly to remind her not to speak without being spoken to. I did not want her to be subservient to me, but there is a time and place for everything. And now was neither the time nor place for this confrontation.

"The Viking has used many of his own kind, not to mention the humans, Weres, and Fae for his whims. He cannot be trusted to keep my great-granddaughter safe. She is now in danger, with her gift being proclaimed at the Bonding ceremony by the Ancient One, not to mention her life will be nothing from this point forth. If you allow her to stay with the Viking you will leave me have no choice but to shun her as a Princess to the Sky Fae, her safety and life would rest solely on the vampire."

The list, the missing items from my wife's former life in Faerun, this is why she is missing the things that are meant to distinguish her as Fae. He would not allow her to be known as Fae, and still be connected to me.

"You know that is not possible, Niall. You yourself registered your great-granddaughter in our world as Sky Fae not so long ago. When you signed the registration you knew that it would never be taken back. What are you playing at, Prince of Sky?" Cadman questioned, his eyes showing their other worldly danger.

"Mrs. Sookie Northman will lose the name Brigant for all time, if you do not allow me to take her back to Faerun this night," Niall stated, causing Sookie's temper to flare once again. I pushed as much calm and reassurance through the bond that I could, but Niall was trying to goad my bride into making a mistake.

That was the moment I wanted something that I never dreamed I would desire. I wanted nothing more than for my thoughts to be pushed into my brides mind. I needed Sookie to know what was going on, before she could do something devastating not only to herself but to me as well…

*****Member's of the Great Council*****

**Fae: Iva and Ada (older than Niall, and not giving up their seats on the Council)**

**Were: Clayton Renew (Oldest Were) and Odis Whitticker (Second oldest Were)**

**Others: Avalyn and Cadman**

**Vampires: Ancient Pythoness and Penn LaGrange (King of Alaska)**

**Demons: Shax and Haures**

**Witches: Ora Rheese and Zura**

**A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews and Adds! Please, keep them coming! I am having some trouble writing right now, and I need all the encouragement I can get! Reviews keep me writing even when I want to through this laptop out the window! LOL**

**Balti, I know that you have your hands full with my writing! So thanks for sticking with me! Okay, you can send Godric back from your little romp on the wild side now! I know that he'll be needed after this meeting is done! Love ya! ;)**

**~EricsGirl72~**


	18. Our Side of the Story

**CH owns it all… I just like to play with her toys…**

*****Important A/N at the bottom! Please read it!*****

**The last time… We ended with…**

_That was the moment I wanted something that I never dreamed I would desire. I wanted nothing more than for my thoughts to push into my brides mind. I needed Sookie to know what was going on, before she could do something devastating to not only her but to me as well…_

**Chapter 18**

**Our Side of the Story…**

**Sookie's POV**

…_I wish Sookie could hear my mind. I need her to understand what is happening, before she does something devastating to not only her but to me as well…_ Eric's thoughts echoed in my mind.

I'd never heard a vampire's thoughts before and it was like dipping my head in to a deep dark snake pit. What the hell was going on with me? In the last three days, I've not only read my first Fae mind, but my vampire's as well. I was too shocked to move, to speak, or even listen. The images and knowledge coming from Eric's mind was vast and unnerving.

So many things have been kept from me, by everyone around me. I do mean everyone, including my Gran and Eric. Hell, some of his knowledge went back to shit that happened even before my parents were born. I wonder if my dad ever knew about half the shit that was being played out? And why no one thought that he or I might need to know this before it came to pass.

I dipped back into my husband's brain and could see that if the things he suspects turn out to be true, neither of our lives will ever be the same. Everything I once thought of as fact could all be revealed as lies.

"She seems to have taken to being called Mrs. Northman just fine, Fairy," Mr. C said while never looking at Niall or anyone else. He was too busy going through a pile of paperwork to look up at the moment.

I watched Niall snarl in not only my attorney's direction but mine as well. I tried to dip into my great-grandfather's brain, but came up with just the normal static I've always gotten. Then I tried to dip into the brains of those around me. The only people I got were Gran and Eric, but Gran's thoughts were by far the easiest for me to read.

She was worried about how I was going to take some of the news she suspected would be revealed, some of which I'd already learnt from Eric's mind, but she was even more worried about what Niall had planned. She was also thinking that now might be a great time to put her farmhouse on the market, and move in permanently with Eric and I. Shit, if I this all plays out the way my husband wants it to, my Gran and I'd be living together again by the end of the week.

"Norseman, how do you feel about Fintan, son of Niall, staying with you and yours?" a Were asked. For some reason he seemed to be asking the most questions, forcing answers to many of my own questions as well.

I could tell from Eric's thoughts that he wanted me to play the obedient little wife who just stood next to her husband, and never made a peep. I knew from what Mr. C told me earlier that I needed to stay quiet, but it was getting harder and harder for me not to blow a gasket.

"Fintan Brigant has joined my employ as of a few nights ago. I am quite happy to have him. He is devoted and wants nothing more than to protect his granddaughter and his mate, Adele."

Mate, huh? Shit! I guess Gran would be Fintan's mate since she bore him two kids, but that word sounds funny coming for Eric's mouth. Especially when he was referring to my human grandmother, for Pete's sake.

"He will no longer bear the Brigant name. He left his family to stand with the vampires! He forfeited his name forever more when he did not return to my side two days ere this night," Niall demanded, but when Fintan snorted in his father's direction it was all I could do not to laugh out loud.

"Enough! Norseman, it is time we heard your side of the story," the Old Gal boomed.

Mr. C stood in front of a table to address the council, and Eric grabbed my hand before leading me to stand next to him, while Mr. C seemed to get his thoughts together.

"Over the last few nights many things in our worlds have come together to begin a change. Four nights ago, many in the supernatural world were still searching for the one called the Listener. She'd saved so many lives before, during, and after the bombing in Rhodes when the Pyramid of Gizeh was taken down by the FotS. Some only wanted to thank and honor her," this was said with a small nod in my husband's direction, "but many of those who were looking for her after she saved those lives would want to _use _her gifts for their advantage, so it was best she stayed hidden." I laughed mentally when Mr. C, sneered the word 'use' in Niall's direction.

"Four nights past the Listener was presented to the Norseman to take as his bride, his bonded, and his pledged. Her life has been changed irrevocably and likewise those of us who have come to know her will never be the same again. Where many would use her for their own gains without her knowledge, her husband would not." I watched the council members stare openly in Eric's and my direction.

"Her own great-grandfather, Prince Niall Brigant, has repeatedly used her for his own gain, many, many times over the past few years, with no regard to her wants or wishes. He has made his dissatisfaction with her marriage to the Viking well known, even after he was the one who promised the Viking's late Queen, Sophie-Anne LeClerq, a marriage to a faery for nothing more than money. He knew the time limit to the contract forged with the state of Louisiana was running short, and has tried at every opportunity to get out of this binding and non-negotiable contract to no avail."

The council members' eyes moved from Eric and I to Niall who was getting madder than a hornet the longer Mr. C spoke. I too looked over at Niall; his back was ramrod straight and he had his eyes trained on a spot on the wall. He too must have known not to speak at this meeting if not asked.

"Yes, this is the second meeting in less than 3 days regarding this matter," one of the witches stated, bobbing her head as she spoke. The other council members nodded in acknowledgement.

"The Listener, now revealed as one Mrs. Sookie Brigant-Northman, was working for Niall for a little over three years now. In that time, Niall has made quite a fortune off the talents of his descendant, but only given her a pittance of what she has earned. Now that matter has been cleared up, but the ramifications of his actions still remain. Niall's descendant wishes to stay with her new husband, the Norseman, and to be left in peace from any Fae involvement. She has in fact forged her own contract to state such desires," I watched as Mr. C passed out copies of the signed contract to each council member and waited for him to return to his spot next to Eric and me.

The council members read the contract, and seemed to be thinking through what Eric and I had written the night of the Pledging. Shit, this is when I really wished I had a college education and had made sure to put everything in the contract I wanted to at the time.

"Have all your belongings and the funds you earned been returned to you?" Iva asked. I didn't understand that she was directing her question to me. I guess I was getting used to the supes never addressing me directly. It took me an extra second to respond.

"Umm… Some of them were. Though there were many things unwelcomed things added to my stuff as well."

"Her list is incorrect, my dear Iva. She knows not what she is talking about," Niall stated, looking at me like I'd lost my ever-loving mind.

"Not true," I said, regretting my comeback the moment it left my mouth. I wasn't supposed to talk unless spoken to. Shit!

"Explain," the Old Gal asked, looking straight at me. I felt a little better about my outburst.

"Niall had Claudine and other fairies bring my things to me at my home. Niall had bugs, both listening and tracking, added to almost everything I own. Before Claudine left, she demanded I return the list of everything that was given back to me, insisting that Niall wanted the only copy. Our head of daytime security, Alcide Herveaux, had already made copies of it and had even faxed one to Mr. Cataliades before giving her a copy and telling her she could leave."

Alcide stepped forward with said list in his hands, and for a packmaster he looked awful scared to be standing before the Great Council. He bowed to the board in front of us, before handing the original copy of the list to Mr. C.

"I have checked over the list, as Lady Northman has said, and while inspecting her belongings my team and I have found over three hundred tracking devices concealed," he stated, holding his hand out showing the council a small baggie choke full of those little devices. "I found other things among her possessions as well, Your Grace."

"Such as?"

"A couple of notes; one from Claudine, and another from the Fae Prince himself. Also, all of my queen's belongings were dusted with silver powder. As head of daytime security, I believe the silver was to be used to weaken the king."

I had no clue about the silver powder, and wondered how the guards handled touching my stuff. I mean, silver is almost as harmful to weres as it is to vamps.

"Thank you, Packmaster Herveaux," one of the head weres said.

"As to the original charge regarding the wedding night, I have something to say," Ada of the Fae spoke. "Mrs. Brigant-Northman has been Bonded and Pledged to a vampire king. The _În noaptea de durere_ (the night of pain) is intended so that the newly mated couple will be assured many children. With the king being vampire, Mrs. Brigant-Northman would never bear children from this union. Therefore the ritual was moot. The charges againist King Northman need to be dismissed, and never to be brought up henseforth."

"I second the motion," her sister Iva replied.

"Motion carried. Objections?" She glanced at the rest of the council. No one spoke up. "All charges against the King of Louisiana, Mr. Eric Northman, also known as the Norse Man, are now null and void," the Old Gal, proclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"Any other business?" she looked straight into Eric's eyes as she spoke.

"Yes. There are several things that have come to my attention quite recently. If you would spare me and mine just a few short minutes of your time, I would be most grateful," Eric stated, bowing when he finished.

"I do not need to stand here and listen to this. Good evening to you all," Niall said, trying to leave the room before Eric even had a chance to talk. Shit, I was glad I wouldn't have to go with Niall, and I hated the thought that something I might do will get him killed, but something told me Niall leaving was a bad thing. Whatever Eric was going to bring up must be important, since he has reasons for everything he does. There was no way Niall was getting away without consequences! I have to admit if the choice is between Niall and me, I'll choose me every time. That might make me a bad Christian, but I figure I haven't been to church in so long that my meddling a little bit wouldn't hurt anything, right?

I did the only thing that I could think to keep Niall here, and threw a stasis spell over the enter palace. The witches sitting at the head table looked to each other, wondering who cast the spell, as did the Fae twins. Sure, the spell was usually used to keep rooms fresh and clean until they were supposed to be opened, but they can also hold magic within a room if need be. So Niall and his cronies wouldn't be able to pop out of here without me first releasing the spell.

Fintan, who had talked earlier, was standing behind me and bumped my shoulder a little to show his approval. No one could tell from Eric's face but his glee at watching Niall get stuck here was running amuck throughout the bond. Most of the Council members were just nodding their approval so I left it at that, relieved that I wasn't going to get in trouble for this one.

"You must stay, Faery. Do not attempt to leave again without being properly dismissed. You were the one who called this meeting, not us, nor the Norseman. Stand where you were, and wait til you have been released. Do you understand, Fairy?" The Old Gal sounded pissed, and I for one was glad her anger wasn't directed at me.

Niall didn't answer her with words but he and his entourage bowed in the seated council's direction. I swear you could almost see the smoke coming out of the old coot's ears, and he came to stand in his earlier position. Suddenly, I didn't know if this was such a good idea after all. I mean, Eric won, but we were still standing here before the council, risking so much, and I didn't like it one bit. I could only hope Eric had several cards up his sleeve, secret to those of us who weren't dipping into his head every minute or so.

"I petition to file charges against one Niall Brigant, Prince of the Sky Fae, and great-grandfather to my new bride."

Niall face was a sight to be seen. If I thought he looked pissed before he was absolutely livid now. Why he could not school his facial expressions was beyond me, but he couldn't to save his life, and in this case it just might not have save him anyway.

"And what charges would those be?" Iva asked, looking rather joyful at the thought that the thorn in her side, AKA Niall, was being charged with a crime.

"He has committed several grievous acts within the last few years against his own flesh and blood and several others as well," Mr. C announced. "It has come to the attention of the Viking and myself that he has taken what rightfully does not belong to him. He has made gains through the act of deceit at every turn."

"Explain," Penn LaGrange, the vampire I met a few nights ago, questioned.

"You see, Sookie Brigant-Northman is not just a Fae princess. She is believed to be many supernatural races rolled into one," Mr. C said, nodding his head in the demons' direction.

"How can this be?"

"Her biological grandfather, through her father's side is Fae, Fintan Brigant, as we all know. Though, it appears his heritage is also different from what was originally thought. We will return to that momentarily. Sookie's mother, Michelle Harris, was born in 1954, and was an Organic Witch. Sookie's grandmother, Michelle's mother, was a practitioner in New Orleans, and was as student under Octavia Fant in the early 1940's. Sandy Heath was Sookie's grandmother. She died in 1966 when Michelle was still in grade school, and Michelle was raised by her father Jack Harris, who was ¼ Were. Sandy had never told Jack about her being an organic witch, and Jack never mentioned to his wife that he had Were blood running through his veins."

"Was Jack one of the Baton Rouge Harrises?" one of the weres asked. Mr. C nodded his head.

I was being thrown for a loop and under the bus here. I'd heard stories all of my life about my ancestors, but I'd never heard much about my momma's side of the family. And I knew nothing about the supernatural side of father's family until a few years ago, but here now, in front of all of these people, I am getting a lesson in my own legacy. Plus, I am still reeling from what I've learnt from Eric's mind.

"Now, I need Dr. Amy Ludwig to explain the rest. So if you would be so kind as to listen to her findings," Mr. C said, bowing to the council, but ushering the small doctor forward with his arm extended to her at the same time.

The tiny doctor came to stand next Mr. C, with a stack of papers clutched in her arms. She bowed to the council before addressing them.

"Three nights ago, I was able collect samples and to do some blood work on most of parties involved in this case. It would seem that Mrs. Adele Stackhouse was adopted at birth, and knew nothing of her biological family's blood line."

I watched the council members nodding their understanding.

"That night, before collecting Fintan's blood at his home, he asked me to have the tests run at my facility and not one run by Niall Brigant, his own father. I could not understand why he would request such actions, but agreed to it nonetheless."

"We know through legal records about Sookie's mother, grandmother, and grandfather on her mother's side of the family tree. Those conclusions are not and were never in question. Though Mrs. Adele Stackhouse was assumed to be the only unknown at the time, my findings are quite extraordinary. Though the blood work, it is apparent Adele's ancestors were definitely Goddess touched, though a couple of generations removed. Adele herself is a 1/4 Goddess touched, and her blood also showed some hints of Dae. She may be as much as 1/8 Demon."

I watched the two Demons fidget in their seats and wondered if they knew this already? I turned to see Gran doing a double take of the information she was receiving just like I was. I was glad that she'd been brought to stand in a room of supes while we both heard the news for the first time together. I would hate to have to explain this myself later. Of course, there was still the news I had to tell her on Thursday about Hadley.

"Now, since we suspected that Adele's blood work may show something unusual I was not at all surprised by my findings. What did surprise me most were the findings associated with Fintan's blood." I saw my gran grab Fintan's hand as we all waited for the doctor to find the right paper from her stack.

"Here we are," the doctor stated, scanning the paper and setting it down. "Fintan Brigant, unknown date of birth, born to one Niall Brigant and Einin, a human female lover taken by Niall. There is not much known about Einin, other than that she died giving birth to twin sons, Fintan and his brother Dermot, who were thought to have been 1/2 human and ½ Fae."

I knew Granddad had a brother, but I'd never met him. It seemed that Uncle Dermot had married into the water Fae, and he couldn't stand Niall at all. Maybe, Fintan ought to have taken a page from his brother's book and left Faerun before Niall could jack him up, like he was trying to do to me.

"Fintan's blood is quite unique. You see, he is almost ¾ Fae, not half. There is also Demon and Goddess touched mixed within his lines. It would seem that Einin was more than just some random human lover taken by the Prince of Fae. She herself must have been quite a sight. She had not a drop of human blood within her whole body." Granddad looked fit to be tied at Dr. Ludwig's words. Niall had lied to him and his brother their whole lives, made him out to be nothing within his own race, and for what? I'm hoping I'd find out.

"I loved Einin with all of my heart. If she had not died giving birth to two ungrateful children I know we would have spent the rest of our lives together," Niall bellowed. I guess he didn't like anyone smearing Einin's name. Ironically, he didn't seem to mind smearing his son's, or mine. Asshole!

"You have said she was beautiful. But I have never seen a portrait of her," Fintan stated, clearly wondering what was going on.

"She was everything. Beautiful, young, and she had a glow about her like I'd never seen."

"You have stated many times in public that Sookie looks much like my mother," Fintan assessed.

"She does."

"What does it matter that this Einin and Sookie so much alike?" the council Were questioned. He didn't look happy about something but I was too lost in my own little world to worry about that at the moment.

Hold on a second, so not only am I the spitting image of Aude, I also look like Einin as well? How screwed up is this?

"If Niall is 100% Fae, than where did the Dae and Goddess touched come into his line? It must have been from Einin. Is that what you are saying, Doctor?" the Old Gal clarified.

"Yes, it must have been through Einin, if, as you said, Niall is 100% Fae."

Everyone turned to look at Niall, he was beyond livid at this point and I could make out from just his facial expressions that anyone questioning his bloodline was going to be in a world of hurt, if someone didn't get to the point and quickly.

"I am 100% Fae, we all know this. Iva and Ada were there at the time of birth. They both knew my mother and father." The two Fae twins nodded in assertion to Niall's statement.

"Was my mother Fae, Niall?" Fintan asked point blank. He was looking rather upset at not knowing his own bloodlines as well he thought he had, or at least that's what I assume he was thinking. God, it's times like these that I wished my telepathy worked on Supes! Well, more than it was right now!

"Yes, I was aware that she was part Fae. You know how we can always make out those of our own race. But I had no idea about any other supernatural races within her blood. If I were to believe this doctor, and I do not, she is asserting that my Einin was more than I'd ever known."

"She was," the lady with a bright glow spoke, but as she answered her eyes were trained on me. "You look very much like the late Einin."

_What a bunch of crap,_ I thought to myself as the words left her mouth.

_You are too young to be so jaded_, someone spoke inside my head.

_WTH? Who is this? You can hear my thoughts?_ I asked as I looked to see who was speaking to me, mind to mind.

_Yes, as can your Mr. Cataliades. I am Shax by the way,_ I watched the dark hair demon nod to me. _As well as Haures,_ the other dae nodded to me as well. Mr. C just grinned towards me while standing next to Eric.

OSM, I'd never thought what it would be like to be on receiving end of my gift/curse, whatever it is! Crap!

_It is a dae gift, my sweet. Trust me, it can come in quite handy when you are dealing with so many unknown and untrusted supernaturals. I had to learn the hard way. _His mental voice spoke with authority.

_Why am I just finding this out now?_ Eric must have felt my fear through the bond, and his hand came up to rub soothing circles on mine. Shit! I am expected to answer the 'Other' lady, right?

_Not everyone needs to know such things, correct? And yes, an answer would be appreciated._

_Shit! Now what do I do?_ The three demons in the room, and in my head evidently, tried but failed to hold onto their amusement. I blurted out the first words that came into my head.

"Why me?"

"You have a very rare and extraordinary bloodline, one that has not been duplicated in over a millennium. You, Mrs. Northman, are unique, even to all of our worlds, but then added to that, you are the Bonded and Pledged of the Norseman," she said while turning her head to glare at the demons that were not truly paying attention to the conversation going on around them.

"So exactly what am I?" I whispered to myself.

Hell, I had a hard time coming to terms with being Fae. Now, to find out I'm… What am I again? I couldn't help it, I was starting to understand that Eric standing by my side would be good for not only me but for those around me, so I dipped into his head to hear his thoughts, to make sure he was still with me. Unfortunately, I only got his mental laughter at the situation at hand.

"You, my sweet, are just over half human. Though you also have Fae in your blood along with Goddess Touched, Were, Dae, and Witch, in that order," Shax spoke out loud much to the annoyance of the light-brite lady.

He must still have been listening to my thoughts because he, Haures, and Mr. C were trying their damnedest not to laugh.

"My dear, as you are fairly new to all this, allow me to make introductions. You know Iva and Ada, the Fae twins. You have met the Ancient One many times, along with the Penn LaGrange, the King of Alaska. The Weres here are Clayton Renew and Odis Whitticker. Shax and Haures apparently, have introduced themselves to you already…" Eric stiffened next to me at with that statement. "The Witches are Ora Rheese and Zura. The 'Light-Brite' people are called 'Others', but they do have names. The female is Avalyn and the male is her mate, Cadman," Mr. C made the introductions, but I was wondering what 'Others'' meant.

"It means that they are not from this realm, but from another. So they are called 'Others.'"

"I will explain to you later, my Lover," Eric whispered. I could feel through the bond that he was not happy with the demons talking so freely with me, or the fact that I kept tensing up when their minds connected with my own, but I had too many questions to focus too much on him. Though I doubted he knew, Eric's own thoughts made me tense up quite a bit as well.

_Why do I look like both Aude and my, I guess, she'd be my great-grandmother_? _Another realm… like Batanya and Clovache, the Britlingens? _I asked, mentally hoping someone would be listening into my thoughts.

"You look like both Aude and Einin, this is true. The Ancient One believes that was done to make the Viking take notice of you. I on the other hand have a different theory on this matter," Shax stated, getting up from his seat and walking toward Eric and me.

"Viking, you know that your new wife," Shax paused, looking in my direction, and eyeing me up, "Is the twin of you late wife Aude. You have said that her scent even matches that of Aude, is this true?"

I was overwhelmed as Eric's rage, fear, and contempt rippled through the bond and I was trying my best to block his end of it off without much success. His thoughts were just as goofed up at his emotions when Shax mentioned Aude, why can't I block him?

_You cannot block him in this room, my dear. It has been warded by another not of your bloodline so you cannot block your thoughts nor your bonded's emotions or thoughts,_ Mr. C's southern voice rang through my head. I was sure I would go nuts if Eric and everyone else didn't calm down soon.

_But I could throw out a stasis spell?_

_Yes, that was not meant to hide anything it was meant to keep those who should not have left from escaping prematurely._

"Yes, she both looks and smells of my Aude. What is your hypothesis on this?"

"She was blessed through her bloodline, your Aude. Aude and Sookie were both Goddess Touched, but Aude was also part demon. I know this because she was part of my bloodline." You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife at this point.

"The Gods have seen fit to give Mrs. Northman the visage and scent of your late Aude for you, Viking. Sookie was born to be yours, as you were made to be hers. Why they thought you, a vampire, needed such a gift still remains a mystery. Though I doubt we will ever know the real reason why, we do know this; her eyes, her face have forced you to lower your guard and allow her into your cold un-beating heart.

"You are meant to take care of her, Viking. She needs know our ways and do so quickly. She needs to know her place in the supernatural world, as well as how to fight to defend that place. You are her mate and her chosen one. There is something coming. What, no one yet knows, but we do know a few things," Shax finally stopped talking, though his right eyebrow jutted up on his forehead as he stared down Eric.

_Niall? He has something to with this?_

_Yes, and your Viking has information about this. Really, who does he think informed his informants? _

_You gave assistance to a vamp? Why?_

_Because you are blood of my blood, you are now attached to him, and knowledge is power,_ he laughed to me in his thoughts.

_You sound like a bad afterschool special!_ We both laughed out loud causing those around us to question our sanity.

"In which supe world is this _something _coming?" Eric questioned, getting back to the audible conversation.

"We are not sure, but we as a council have been searching for some time now," Shax stated.

"You seem rather familiar with my new bride," Eric glared at Shax as he spoke.

"She is my family as well," he shrugged getting everyone attention with his statement, especially Niall's. "You see, Fairy, you are not her oldest living relative. I am." OSM, Niall looked fit to be tied, and Eric wasn't much further behind Niall. "While we are not as closely related as you and she are, Niall, we are still kin by direct line."

I felt Eric's elation through the bond, and I knew that he was pleased to hear that Niall wasn't my eldest relation, but I was confused and didn't really understand what everything meant. Though I was sure that Eric would eventually explain everything to me in detail, I just wished I had more information when I walked into this meeting, rather than having to rely on someone else to explain it to me. Even with being able to dip into Eric's brain I was still lost and confused.

Sure, I didn't do well in school but that doesn't mean that I was stupid or dumb. Back then with everyone else's thoughts running through my head in class, I just couldn't focus. Nope, the noise was much too distracting. But my shields are much better now than they were then. Suddenly I just wished that I didn't feel like I was back in high school. I was getting tired of always feeling so slow.

_You never were nor ever will be unintelligent. I mean, how could you be? You are my relation after all,_ Shax said, smiling at me as he went to retake his seat with the other council members.

"Now, King Northman, please tell the council what you have discovered over the last few days."

Eric straightened his shoulders and turned his head to me. When I looked up to met his eyes I saw compassion and something else sparkling in them.

"It has come to my attention that this plot you have mentioned has something to do with my new bride. Niall Brigant was assumed to be Sookie's oldest relative until just moments ago and though we now know that is not the truth, this news will be upsetting to her nonetheless."

"This threat seems to be tied in with Niall Brigant and vampires. Looking back over our war torn history, I have previously wondered if fairies and vampires could co-exist, and since my marriage, I have learned that we can. To follow all of this we need to think back five years. Sookie was working in a small town here in Louisiana, living a normal human life with her grandmother, Adele Stackhouse. When the Ancient Pythoness stepped in and had my bride informed of her heritage…"

"You are NOT stating that the Ancient One is in on this plot?" King LaGrange yelled, bolted up from his seat. He was ready to bite Eric's head off, literally, for accusing the Old Gal.

"Of course not, Penn. You know me better than think such a thing."

"My apologies, King Northman, continue," Penn said as he retook his seat.

Eric nodded in his direction, "As I was saying, the Ancient One knew that something was coming. Whether she knows the full extent of this plot is unknown to me, but I can promise that it is connected to the vampires and the fae. I believe that Weres and maybe some other supes are involved as well."

"Sophie-Anne was still in power in Louisiana at the time, but running out of funds quickly. She had used up her own means, and started using the state's coffers to afford her lavish living. At the time there was talk of marriage between herself and either Nevada or Arkansas. I do not believe that at the time Sophie-Anne knew both of those kings were plotting against her. You see both kings were in communication with each other; these phone records prove their many phone calls," Eric stated as Mr. C dropped copies of what must have been phone records in front of each council member.

"Peter Threadgill, the king of Arkansas, and Felipe de Castro king of Nevada were both looking to take this state, though Sophie-Anne was similarly plotting to annex these other two states. When Sophie-Anne married Threadgill, they were both only in it for the money and prestige. It was not a love match as many of you know." I watched the council members nodding their heads at Eric's assessment.

"When Threadgill was killed, his death set off a chain of events that continue to affect us even to this day," Eric said, looking down at the paperwork sitting in front of him. "It would seem that one Mr. William Compton worked for both de Castro and Threadgill. He was a double agent, making money where he could, though he claimed all along that he owed his fealty to Sophie-Anne."

"Several years ago, Mr. Compton was reportedly on a mission for Sophie-Anne in my area when he was found drained nearly to his final death and left chained in silver to a tree to await the sun. After his ordeal, Sophie-Anne took it upon herself to handle Mr. Compton's recovery. Since her death, my state and I have been paying for his convalescence, until almost a month ago when he left without informing my office of his departure. I have since found records indicating that he was contacted via landline phone by King de Castro."

"Last night, in speaking with my new bride, I chanced upon some rather interesting news. It would seem that Niall Brigant knew of Mr. Compton's mission in the small town of Bon Temps, where incidentally my Sookie was born and raised. Within days of Niall admitting knowledge of William's location, Mr. Compton was drained nearly to death."

"That's quite the coincidence. If he were after Sookie, it would be a reasonable assessment that Niall was involved in the attack," Shax stated, looking from me to Niall.

"That is what I was thinking. If what I believe is true, Niall Brigant has committed a blood offense against a vampire in my retinue, and can be charged with said offense."

"There is no proof of these heinous allegations!" Niall screamed. "You cannot trace me back to this vampire you speak of!"

"But we can actually get the truth, here and now," Eric looked rather pointedly at Haures who appeared rather taken back for a moment.

"You see Haures gives true answers of all things past, present and future. Even the humans have legends of him, but for them, he must be first tricked to enter a magic circle, for if not his will lie, deceive the conjurer, and beguile him in other business. But once he enters the circle he will answer truly. Of course, he has the power to enter any circle and pull the truth from even the most unwilling of subjects any time he chooses." Shax stated staring into Haures' eyes. His attention shifted to one of the witches, I believe her name is Ora?

"Yes, my dear, that one is Ora," Mr. C whispered as we watched the witch draw a circle with salt, muttering in another language the whole time. Then Haures stepped into the circle, dragging Niall with him. I watched, amazed as Niall's will was taken from him.

I thought I'd try to read Haures' thoughts, but his mind was a snarled mess. I guess he was taking in Niall's thoughts, and losing his own as he rummaged through my great-grandfather's memories. Meanwhile, each council member was sitting talking to the person next to them, and I was ready to go bat-shit crazy!

"Eric, do you have time to explain the 'Others' now?"

"Think of them like gods," he said never taking his eyes off of confrontation between Niall and Haures.

"Like Gods, Gods? Like Roman Gods?"

"No. They are more like the children or underlings of Roman Gods."

"Really?"

"You will learn that everything and everyone here has a reason, Sookie. You need to broaden your horizons," Pam snarked beside me.

"What does Goddess Touched mean?"

"It means that one of the 'Others' many years ago had relations with one of your ancestors."

"So Gran, Fintan, and I all have Goddess Touch in our bloodlines," I watched as Pam and Eric nodded. "Gran knew about my momma's family and never told me."

"Sookie, she didn't believe that you would ever be brought out in the supernatural world, and I wouldn't hold that against her if I were you," Pam said, watching Gran as Fintan led her to the chairs lined up against the wall throughout the room. After sitting Gran down, the were that led us to this conference room brought her a glass of water.

"How did Shax and Haures introduce themselves to you without our knowing?" Eric questioned still watching the main activity in the room.

"Did you know Demons call all read thoughts?"

"Not all, just the ones through Shax' bloodline, my dear," Mr. C offered as he too watched the scene with rapt attention.

I couldn't stop myself before the question left my mouth, "You are related to Shax as well?"

"Yes, he is my cousin. As you are, though many times removed, I am afraid. You are the first mostly human female to exhibit the telepathy, it's quite an honor," Mr. C stated as Haures left the circle only to turn and point accusingly at Niall.

"He is the key!" Haures screamed the salt circle started to glow bright green.

"In trying to keep his kin from marrying a vampire he struck a deal with other vampires. De Castro and Threadgill are just the tip of the iceberg, it would seem. Compton was a traitor known by all three of the vampires in question, de Castro, Threadgill, and LeClerq. They conspired together in hopes for taking over not only the most powerful vampire state in the country, but this council as well. Since de Castro is the last king still living, Niall has had routine conversations with him in hopes of striking a deal.

"He had Compton drained, though not enough to end is existence. He knew Compton was the one that would take the fall for three monarchs and Niall himself. It was Niall who tipped Mr. Compton off about King Northman marrying, and sent him back to de Castro before the marriage could take place. He knew that he'd told his kin too much about killing Compton and that as soon as Queen Sookie had a chance to be questioned by Northman, the king would understand the treachery."

"There are still four listening and tracking devices still in the Queen's possessions that she knows nothing about. One on her cell phone provided by Niall and one on her Fae robes. Both of those are trackers. The other two were hidden among her personal effects before the bonding ceremony by her cousin Claudine, though she did it under the commands of her father and grandfather.

"This meeting here tonight is a ruse to keep the head vampires occupied while Compton leaves on a plane to go back to Nevada. Niall wants nothing more than for the Viking to fall, so that de Castro and Niall can claim Louisiana as theirs. It would seem that Louisiana has the most faery portals within its lands," Haures spoke, causing all the fae including myself to gasp. Portals were not something we wanted anyone to know existed, let alone where they were located.

"He truly cares nothing for his mostly human granddaughter and only wishes that she was still under his control to make profits for himself. He knew of Sookie Stackhouse years before the AP announced her, but did not want his name tarnished by acknowledge her heritage. He needed to keep Fintan in line, so he used her for his own gains, hoping the Viking would kill her on the night of the bonding. That is all he told her the Viking would do. He wanted her scared and frightened. He hoped she would fight and run, further inflaming the vampire.

"He cares for only power and fame, not for his family, his people, or their plight in life. He believes he is better than all of the people who trust him combined, and is only concerned with the accumulation of power. That is why he now wants his great-granddaughter back, to harness her magic for himself, and nothing more. Niall does not even believe she is any use to him now in breeding either," Haures stayed quiet for a moment, and after hearing what Niall truly thought of me, I wanted nothing more for the council to end his sorry existence. I really didn't care if he was my kin or not, I was tired of being used.

"No more, Demon! I believe we now have more than enough to cast judgment on the fairy," the Old Gal bellowed.

"If you will all step out into the hallway," the one named Cadman instructed, and the council members waited for us to leave before talking about Niall's fate. I noticed as I walked out that Haures never walked far from the circle, and Niall was still staring into his eyes. I wondered if Haures hadn't glamoured him in some way?

We were all standing outside in the hallway, and both Fintan and Gran walked up to me. I was standing beside Eric and Godric had my back, while Pam had Eric's.

"Sookie, there is much that we need to discuss. I didn't know my of mother's heritage. I was always told that I was half Fae and half human, though we now know that was a lie. Einin was more than Niall thought though I wonder why she never told him of her life." Fintan spoke softly, and kept his arm around Gran.

"There's some stuff that I need to talk to you about as well, Sook…"

"Yeah, I know. Like why didn't y'all count Jason in as my blood? Or why you never told me about Momma's side of the family? It would have been nice growing up to know that I wasn't the only one that was different."

"Sookie, please, I swear you will understand what happened when we talk all this out," Gran said, her eyes pleading with me for patience.

"When we get back to Shreveport, the two of you will be staying with my bride and I. I believe it's time to get all the cards out on the table, don't you agree?" Eric asked, holding me closer to his side.

"Let's just get through this meeting and take tomorrow night to clear the air. I believe we all need a break from the situation at hand," Godric stated. With my back to him and my face burrowed into Eric's chest I couldn't have agreed more.

I knew that I needed to tell Eric that I could hear his thoughts, but I was worried that I might not live through that experience.

"I believe we have done all we can do for you, King Northman, Lady Northman. If either of you were to need us again, please, do not hesitate to ask," Russell Edgington, bowed as he spoke.

"The Old Gal called y'all?" I asked knowing that Eric hadn't thought to call either of them for this meeting.

"Yes, and when she calls you listen, or you die. When she said that it might help to repay some of the debt we owe to you, my dear, how could we refuse?"

"You don't owe me anything," I said.

"Yes we do. More than you will ever know." They bowed once again to us, before walking out the front door of the palace and into an awaiting car.

I was thinking about how I wished that it was my little group leaving, when we were asked to come back to hear the ruling of the council.

Fintan stepped next to me, while Eric never left my side. I had a feeling that things were going to end badly for Niall. Not only because of what Haures read directly from Niall's brain but from Eric's warning before the meeting ever started.

_Never fear your Viking, my sweet. He will never hurt you_, Shax spoke to me as the AP rose from her chair with the help of handmaidens.

"We the members of the Great Council, in a vote of ten to two, we sentence Niall Brigant, Prince of the Sky Fae, to death by iron. He has been found guilty of a blood offence against a vampire in the kingdom of Louisiana. Our ruling is final and cannot be overruled. All members of the council please stand." I couldn't watch, my fear was overwhelming me, and I just couldn't watch as the council members killed my great-grandfather in front of me.

Without thinking about it Eric turned my body into his chest, away from the front tables while Fintan came to stand in front of me. He was blocking my view of the group of front, sure I couldn't see what was going on but I could hear it. I was about to scream when Eric put his hand over my mouth, and whispered rather harshly into my ear. "You silly girl, you are going to get us all killed. Now, be quiet and stand still."

**Family Trees:**

**I really hate numbers, and it took forever and a day to figure out the percentages of this family tree. You know it's bad when you have to ask your sons to do the math for you because you forgot how to do fractions…**

*****Sookie's Father's Side*****

**SOOKIE STACKHOUSE**

(17/32 Human; 3/32 goddess touched; 6/32 fae; 2/32 were;2/32 demon;2/32 organic witch)

Daughter of

**CORBETT STACKHOUSE**

(5/16human; 3/16goddess touched; 3/8fae; 1/8 demon)

Son of

**ADELE HALE **

(5/8human;2/8 Goddess Touched; 1/8 Demon)

And

**FINTAN BRIGANT**

(F: 3/4fae; 1/8goddess touched;1/8Demon)

**Adele's Parents are Unknown**

**Fintan's Father; Niall Brigant**

(100% Fae)

**Fintan's Mother: Einin**

(1/4Goddess Touched; 1/2Fae; 1/4Demon)

*****Sookie's Mother's Side*****

**Michelle Harris**

(3/4 Human; 1/8 Were; 1/8 Organic Witch)

Daughter of

**Sandy Heath**

(3/4 Human; 1/4 Organic Witch)

And

**Jack Harris**

(3/4 Human; 1/4 Were)

**A/N: Well, it's that time of year again… Corn Pollen season! I am allergic to corn… Corn Flake, Corn the cob, Corn Chips, you get my point… I also have Asthma! Well, the two of them are kicking my ass right now! And I feel like complete and utter horse shit!**

**So in saying that I don't know how many updates y'all might get next week! If I start feeling better I will still add 2, but it's looking like y'all might only get one! I AM SOOOO SORRY! I just hate lifting my head off of my pillow at this point! ;(**

**Balti K, my beta, and I just love you… Thanks for the taking the time to help me with this story and especially with this chapter! I love that you could do the math and get it all right, when I had to have my kiddies work on it! LOL Thanks Chickie!**

**Y'all blew me away with all of your reviews of the last chapter! Thanks for making me feel better about my writing skills. I really really LOVE reviews! Thanks for all the add's to favorites and alerts as well! PLEASE, keep them coming! EG72 ;)**

**If you haven't received a Sneak Peek it's because your settings won't allow me to send you anything! Fix it and you'll get a Sneak Peek!**

**~EricsGirl72~**


	19. Hope

**CH owns it all… I just like playing with her toys…**

**The last time… We ended with…**

_Without thinking about it Eric turned my body towards the front tables while Fintan came to stand in front of me. He was blocking my view of the group of front, sure I couldn't see what was going on but I could hear it. I was about to scream when Eric put his hand over my mouth, and whispered rather harshly into my ear. "You silly girl, you are going to get us all killed. Now, be quiet and stand still."_

**Chapter 19**

**Hope…**

**Eric's POV**

"Sookie, before you leave tonight I would ask for a few moments to talk to about some things, please," Mr. Cataliades asked my wife, as we were getting into the limo to finally leave this council meeting.

Sookie looked up at me, almost as if she were asking if we could spare a few minutes. She knew the sun would rise within a few short hours, and we still had to fly back to Shreveport. Time was running short, but we could spare a few minutes for the man who we now knew was part of her family line as well. It would also give me some time to talk with my seconds. I watched as Mr. Cataliades stepped several feet away from our group and started talking quietly to my Sookie, in what I assumed was ancient fae language.

"It all leads back to before Sookie was born, Eric. We all know this, why did you not bring the other matters to light in front of the Great Council?" my maker questioned.

"We need to keep some of our cards close to the vest, Godric. I am sure the Council is aware of much of it anyway. If they are truly looking into these strange coincidences, then they too should know by now that things are transpiring more quickly than any of us had thought."

"The Fae still have many gifts at their disposal, now with Niall gone, and Dillon sure to take his father's throne as the Prince of Faerun, things will only get more interesting from here on out. We are left pondering the possible outcomes, my child," my maker stated, shaking his head at the uncertainties crossing his mind.

I too was lost in my own thoughts. After we witnessed the execution of Niall Brigant by the Great Council, everyone was dismissed from the meeting. The members of the Council were still milling about in Judith's home, and I knew that many of them would be staying here until the following night. That was when Shax approached our small group, as we awaited a car to take us back to the airport.

"A word please, King Northman," Shax requested, as he stepped away from Pam and Godric.

I followed the demon until we were standing in my underling's living room. His face was schooled not to show his emotions, but I could tell that underneath his stony exterior they were as turbulent as my own.

"She is special, Viking. Never forget that," he stated, tilting his head in my Sookie's direction. "You have been blessed in so many ways, and only the ones doing the blessing seem to understand the exact reasons. She is my kin, and I do believe that should stand for something, not only with her but you as well. I have many descendants that are only part dae, but she is unique. Wherever all of this fuckery leads, she is going to be right in the heart of it. You will need to teach her, Viking. I believe that she has been fated to you for this reason. Do not fail her; else you'll be failing yourself, the council, your people, and me. There is something big in the wind, and I believe that Sookie will be in the eye of the storm. Do you understand?"

All I could do was nod in acceptance. I knew that his words were true, I was trained as a human to be a warrior, and as a vampire I had never been defeated. Sookie would need to know how to fight, and how to protect herself. Her Fae abilities were helpful and she could protect herself against many who would oppose her, but the idea of her holding a sword to defend what is hers made the bond hum with lust.

"Dillon will be busy fighting Breandan for his seat as the Prince. At this point if I were to back either side of the fight, it would be Breandan, if only because he will fulfill my desires without any interference from me. He wants to close all portals to Faerun for the safety of the Fae, but I believe protecting the human populace from the Fae is a worthy reason to close the portals. The Fae have no regard for the humans they encounter. Fintan and his mate are the closest Fae/Human relationship I have seen in many years," he said, eyeing Fintan and Adele as they stood together in the hall. I had my own thoughts regarding the couple.

Adele had many things that she needed explain to my Sookie once the dust from tonight settles, but it would have to wait until we met at her house on Thursday night.

I still had to contact my many informants about the situation at hand, and I needed to make sure that my bride understood the ramifications of all that was going on around us. She has been kept in the dark for far too long, and that needed to stop.

I could tell earlier through the bond that she did not enjoy her ignorance, even if it was supposedly for her own good. I knew keeping things from her would only lead to further arguments, something that neither of us had the time or energy to waste on right now. We need to be a united front, and that will not happen if she is not kept informed.

"Adele and Fintan have a very special bond," I stated to Shax as I watched Fintan try to comfort his mate.

"That is something you too could have, Viking. She was made to be in your life. Though she is most definitely not your Aude," he made his point with eyebrows raised at me.

"I know that she is not Aude. I will admit that when I first met her, and when we bonded, I saw nothing but my Aude when I looked at her. I have since acknowledged my error, and I have released Aude from my dreams. I do not see one when I look on the other now. Sookie is her own person, and she may be stubborn and naive, yet she has wisdom that no one else does. At the same time, she does not seem to understand that she never really was human, and I feel that that will be the hardest knowledge to accept and understand."

"I am glad to hear that you do not see her as a replacement for the one you lost, but do you feel for her, Viking?"

I did not answer him. I did not completely understand what he wanted for me to say.

"Do you love her, King Northman," he clarified, looking rather intently in my wife's direction.

"Do not use words that I do not understand."

He chuckled quietly as the words slipped from my lips. "What I mean to say is can you love her?" His eyes bore into my own, as if he were trying to see if the words I spoke next would be a lie, or if they held any truth. It would do no good to deny anything with him, I could tell, so I responded with complete candor.

"I have feelings for her, though I would not say that love is among them. We have not known each other long enough for love to have bloomed. I do hold hope that one day I will be able to love her rather than just being proud that she is mine." I was watching Fintan and Adele as I spoke. I remember clearly what it felt like to love that way.

Aude and my children had been the loves of my life. I never hoped to feel that level of attachment once again, but now I find myself yearning once more. Love is not something that vampires usually experience within their existence. It is avoided, a weakness to be exploited by our enemies. It came at too great a cost to love something that could be taken away from us so easily. To leave oneself open to that type of loss not is something I relish, but deep inside I yearn for just the hope of that type of love.

Thoughts of lost love bring my eyes to Pamela. She is not my only child, just my favorite. She is kind, loyal, and trusting, though being vampire suits her. I often wonder what would have happened to her if I had not taken it upon myself to change her all of those years ago. We have never discussed her hopes or dreams as a human. I have been too busy teaching what I believe she ought know in order to survive in the supernatural world.

In the same manner, I will have to teach my bride that she no longer lives in the human world and that she will need to embrace that if she is to survive within our world. She will need to learn and adapt quickly, and though she has done marvelously this night, I wonder when her stubborn streak will raise its head again. I can only hope that when it happens, as it is bound to sometime, it will be contained within my own small group.

"I also wanted you to know something before you left here this night, and while your bride is still within my own protection," Shax spoke again, making me look back in his direction. "She read your thoughts tonight, Viking."

Shock, outrage, my own ire, and indignation rose within me so quickly I almost could not contain it. I quickly shut off the bond between my new bride and me. I did not want to give her any indication of my conversation, but at the same time I needed to know why she has been deceiving me the whole time we have been together.

The first night I met her, I sent coarse and vulgar thoughts to her to see if she could read my mind. I knew from her scent that she was innocent and when I did not receive as much as a simple blush from her I believed my mind to be safe as she claimed. So how is that this night she was able to hear that which I'd hoped to keep from her until I could talk to her alone?

_Her telepathy can be strengthened when she is within Haures, Desmond's, or my presence. Just as you are now hearing my thoughts, so can she_, I heard him in my head while he visibly quirked his eyebrow at me. It was Sookie's gasp that redirected my attention to look at her.

_Can she read my thoughts now?_

_Yes, though only because I wish it to be so. Sookie has human blood within her Viking. Her telepathy is not as strong as mine or that of others around you at the moment. This does not mean that with time her gift will not evolve and grow as she does. At some point Sookie herself may be able to hear the thoughts of any she chooses._

"I was going to tell you as soon as we were away from the other vampires and supes, I swear it!" my Sookie said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Her fear and natural survival instincts were clearly telling her to move herself to safety. It was only Mr. Cataliades' grip on her arms that kept her from popping herself to where she felt safest.

_Take him home alone, Sija Zvijezda. (Shining Star) I will make sure the others get home safely,_ Shax bowed his head in her direction as he gave her an escape route. Sookie's eyes were closed as she listened to her elder direct her to pop us away to be alone enough to talk without others hearing us.

"Godric, we will see you when you get home," I said before making my way to my bride. She reached out for me before she popped us back into my sleeping chamber within our home…

****Sookie's POV****

Mr. C was telling me about what would happen now that Niall was dead. It would seem that my Uncle Dillon was going to be fighting a war within the next few hours and I wanted nothing more than to stay as far removed from it as possible.

I knew that Claudine and Claude would have to fight alongside with their father, and I knew that many at Niall's castle in Faerun whom I'd grown close to would be in the battle as well. I could only hope and pray that I wouldn't lose anyone close to me.

Claudine had been a complete bitch to me yesterday, but that didn't mean that I wanted her dead or harmed. She was like a sister to me, a sister that I never had. After all, I'd just learned that while Jason was my brother, but he wasn't by full blood. If the thoughts that I'd gotten from Eric during the meeting were true, my momma, my dad, Gran… Hell, everyone I knew had lied to me all of these years.

Michelle, my mom, was pregnant with Jason before she even met my dad. They fell instantly in love, but Jason wasn't my father's biologically. He was Jason's father by choice. Apparently, Momma hadn't been very far along when they met, so no one thought much of it in town, as I had never heard any rumors. No one that knew thought either Jason or I needed to know that information. Everyone thought that it would be best to leave the past in the past, but ain't it funny how the past can come up at the worst times to bite you in the ass?

I wasn't really listening to Mr. C as he spoke. I was trying to come to terms with Niall being killed in front of me, losing what I thought was my brother… well, Jason was my brother, and we did grow up together…

As a kid, I'd always wondered why he didn't get this curse everyone calls telepathy and I did. Now I know why. Most of the oddities in my bloodline come from my dad's side of the family, but Jason did get the organic witch and were part. I wonder if any of this will affect him in some way, other than learning that his real last name isn't Stackhouse. I wonder if we should even tell him that part.

I was just standing there when Mr. C thrust a packet into my hands. "It holds some things of your cousins and the letters Mr. Herveaux found among your things," I nodded my head as if I were really paying attention to him.

_You will need to inform your King about hearing his thoughts tonight, my dear,_ Mr. C said mentally to me, bringing me out of my own thoughts.

_I will, just as soon as I can get him alone. I don't think he's going to handle this too well, and I don't want the others to see him lose it on me. Though I don't think all of this is my fault,_ I said. I was listening into Mr. C's thoughts and I knew that he, Shax, and Haures were screwing with my telepathy to allow me to hear Eric's thoughts, but I was still trying to keep Eric from killing me front of everyone else.

_He won't kill you, my dear. Shax is telling you husband of the occurrence now_, I gasped out loud hearing Mr. C thinking those words to me. OSM, someone dig a hole! I couldn't stop my head whipping to turn toward Eric's direction, and I could feel the sting of tears that were threatening to flow from my eyes.

"I … I was going to tell you as soon … as we were away from the other vampires and… s… supes, I swear it!" I stammered, hoping he could hear the honesty in my voice. Eric didn't say a word to me, and through the bond I could feel him searching to see if I was telling him the truth.

_Take him home alone, Sija Zvijezda. (Shining Star) I will make sure the others get home safely,_ Shax ordered, looking directly at me. I knew that Eric and I needed to be alone and to talk about all of the shit that had happened tonight and all that I'd found out, but I was suddenly so scared that I couldn't move if I wanted to.

Eric must have found what he was looking for, because before I put two thoughts together he was walking towards me before saying, "Godric, we will see you when you get home."

_Take us home, my Sookie_, he said as he stroked my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his waist and popped us back to his sleeping chambers.

As we both got our bearings I dropped my arms from around his waist and waited for whatever was coming next. Did I believe that Eric would kill me as Niall once told me he would? No, but that didn't mean that I wasn't readying myself to pop out of the room if need be. The old adage 'better safe than sorry,' kept going through my mind.

Eric took a step back from me, and bent his large frame to get on eye level with me. I knew that I wanted him to believe that I was going to tell him as soon as we were away from the others, and that he could trust me. I hadn't given him any reason not to trust me, right? Okay, the silver in my bag that first night but cut me some slack!

"You cannot read my thoughts now, can you?"

"Nope, not a word! I swear it!"

He was nodding his head as he contemplated my words. I knew he would be able to tell if I was lying through the damn blood bond, but I wasn't so I really didn't have anything to worry about. I guess being so new at this marriage thing, I just didn't know how to react to anything right now. I have to say though that I doubt most newlyweds had the trust issues we seem to.

I trusted that Eric, Pam, and Godric didn't mean me any harm. I knew deep down that Eric would always try to keep me safe, and I hoped that one day we could be at ease with each other. Sure, we were comfortable with each other when we were doing the deed, but we really didn't talk much at times like that other than the occasional 'Oh my God' or 'more please,' or sometimes Eric would growl something in a language that I didn't know. That's not really a conversation exactly.

"Shax told me about you hearing my thoughts," Eric said, breaking the ice. He went to sit on the bed, and I followed him, kicking off my high heels as I went.

"I was going to tell you. It happened when you were being questioned by the council, but only after Niall had his say. I only heard your thoughts, not Pam's or Godric's. All of the other supes that I hadn't heard before were still quiet too. It was just your brain that I was able to hear," I whispered as I picked at the cream colored bedspread.

Eric nodded his head as I spoke; I was hoping that he believed me. I really didn't want to fight with him anymore. I wanted to be able to talk to him about anything without worrying that I'd say or do something that would cause us to fight. I was tired of fighting, after tonight all my fight was just beaten out of me. I'd stand up for what I believed in, and I defined what I believed is right from wrong, but I would stop fighting him at every turn.

I knew that I was stubborn. Lord knows my Gran has told me that I was from day one, so did many of the fae that I'd come to know. Thinking about the fae brought my thoughts back to Niall. I was glad I wouldn't have to worry about him ever again, but I was still saddened by his loss.

"Why are you so sad?"

"I guess seeing my great-grandfather being killed right in front of me might have something to do with that," I snarked, regretting my words as they left my mouth. "I'm sorry. That didn't come out like wanted. I'm just tired, overwhelmed, and upset. Forgive me, please." I was rubbing my forehead as I spoke.

Eric grabbed my small hands into his large ones, and whispered. "It is understandable that you would be upset after learning all you have this night, and with the loss of one of your kin. There is nothing to forgive. We have all at one time or another found ourselves in a situation that is a bit overwhelming and have been unable to think clearly without having the time to process the information given."

I nodded my head in agreement to his statement, and I knew that we needed to talk about what all was going on. Though I really didn't want to I knew that we needed to get all of our cards out on the table.

"So, you think that vampires and the fae are working together, and it all somehow revolves around me?"

"Yes. Niall knew about your heritage. At this point we are not sure how he knew, but we do know that he had worked it all out before he even met you. I am sorry that your kin have kept so much from you over the years. I do believe that they were trying to keep you from the pain this knowledge has brought you this night. Your grandmother cares deeply for both you and your brother." At the mention of my brother, I couldn't help but wince a little. "He is still your brother, whether you share the same father or not. He is your blood. Tell me about him."

I lay down on the bed and started telling Eric about Jason. About him, me, and Hade growing up together, the fights we used to get into. How Jason really didn't stick up for me in school when the kids would pick on me, because of the telepathy. About how when Momma and Daddy died, Jason somehow thought it was my fault and started picking on me even worse. How my gran had a hard time trying to keep the two of us from killing each other.

I then told him about the last time I saw Jason, and how he reacted to my leaving. About how Gran and I came up with the idea that I'd gotten some big city job in New Orleans, and how he smacked me before he left. I told him about how I haven't seen or talked to Jason since that night, and about how worried I was about seeing him again.

"He struck you for leaving?"

"Yep. Though Gran promised he won't do it this time around, I can't help but think that it will only be worse since you'll be there. I doubt he cares much for vampires. But what I am most scared of is when we tell him about Hadley. I know that Gran will take it hard, but she'll be relieved to know that Hade isn't out there somewhere in an unmarked grave. Jason, I'm sure, will somehow bring it back to the fact that a vampire killed her and want will probably want to hit something, I just hope it isn't me this time," I said, rolling from my back to my side to face my husband as we talked.

Eric pushed a stray piece of my hair away from face, "He will never lay a hand on you again. No one will for that matter. You are my queen, and you still retain the name Brigant, so you are still a fae princess."

"Yeah, but that is something to worry about now, isn't it? I mean with Breandan going after Dillon I know that many of my kin and the friends that I've made in Faerun will now be at war with each other. I just hope that no one comes after me."

"Even if they tried no one will take you from me. The Great Council has declared you mine, you heard them tonight after Niall's judgment was rendered, and Sookie Brigant-Northman will remain with King Northman forever more. No one in their right mind would take what is mine. Trust me; many have tried, and many have died in the attempt."

"You would really kill someone for me?"

He chuckled softly. "Yes. Never doubt that I will hold you above all others."

"Including yourself, Pam, or Godric?" I asked thinking that this was not what I was expecting. Vampires, especially ones as old as Eric, have spent their whole lives keeping themselves alive.

"If the choice is between killing someone else to keep what is mine with me, or losing what I have come to care about, I will choose to keep what is mine every time. You and I are now one, my Sookie. You need to realize this. Your happiness, health, and survival are as important to me as they are to you. We are one. You are mine, just as I am yours. Would I allow Pam or Godric to die? No, but you see they are able to take care of themselves, where you, my new bride, are not."

My dander was starting to rise. I could take care of myself just fine, thank you very much! He knows just a small portion of what I can do, how dare think that I was some little damsel in distress who needs a big badass vampire to save me?

"Listen, just please, before you go off half cocked, listen to me," his eyes were pleading with me to let him finish. I was half temped to say no, but that would have been childish, and that wasn't who I was usually, not unless I couldn't help it. Plus, I reminded myself, I had just vowed to stop fighting him all the time.

"Fine, finish was you were saying Eric," I said, pulling my knees up to my chest as he continued.

"Think back to the night of the Pledging before our fight. You were in the living room of the hotel suite looking for you handbag. Do you remember Pamela grabbing you from behind? Were you able to pop away from her grasp?"

I recalled the situation, and Eric was right; when Pam wrapped her arms around me I wasn't able to just pop away even though that's really what I wanted to do. At the time, I should have just brought my shields up around myself, but I wonder if Pam would have been stuck inside the small bubble right along with me?

"The answer to my question is no. You could not get away from Pam, her arms were wrapped around you and you panicked. I am sure with enough time to recover you could have fought your way free from her, but by the time you could have pulled yourself together enough to think straight, my Pam could have drained you drained you dry," he said through clenched teeth. I don't think Eric liked the idea of someone feeding from me.

I hated the next words I spoke. "You're right, and I admitted it was wrong of me to bring the silver that day. I suppose I may not be as able to defend myself as I'd like to be, go on." I rolled my eyes at him when a smug grin crossed his face.

"Fintan is here to help you with your magic. I would like you to train with him at least three days a week to keep your magic up. I believe that if you have enough warning your fae magic will help you in a fight if need be. I believe that Shax or Mr. Cataliades may be able to help you with your telepathy to make it stronger, possibly. That will be something for us to look into. Now, I would like to teach you how to wield a sword. Will you let me teach you something I have studied since my human days?" he asked, his face beaming, and the bond humming with something akin to lust.

I knew from my reading in Faerun that most battles between the Fae and Vampires usually were fought with swords and stuff. In the books that I'd read I mentally glamorized the whole thing, but the thought of holding a sword as a weapon was a completely different matter. Hell, the one I carried into the Pledging ceremony was almost enough to bring me to my knees with just its weight.

"There is nothing to be nervous about, I will teach you all that there is to learn about swords and the way to handle them," he said leering at me once again. The lust floating through our bond was enough to choke a horse, and we hadn't even talked about the most important parts yet.

"Eric," his eyes finally dropped that glazed look they had just moments before and I thought that we might just be able to finish our conversation. "Niall was going to bring charges of theft against me at the Council meeting tonight. Why?"

When I was reading Eric's thoughts at the meeting I was surprise and scared when I realized that Niall was planning on turning on me if the Council didn't vote the way he wanted them to. It was only when Eric brought up his own charges against Niall that he decided to drop the matter in favor of getting away.

"You had Fintan procure the sword that you gave me at the Pledging, one from the House of Brigant. We believed that Niall would try to implicate you in the matter, by saying it was by your order that Fintan stole the sword from the royal armory."

"In other words if Niall couldn't have me, then neither could you. He thought it would be better for me to dead than here in this world, living out of his control?"

"Yes. Niall Brigant has grown very bitter and cynical in the last many years. The man I knew when the Fae and Vampires were last at war is not the man that was standing in the middle of that Council meeting this night."

"Okay, so Jason isn't my full brother, vampires and fae are working together to somehow bring me down, and I was almost brought up on theft charges. Plus, I can read your thoughts sometimes, Gran and Fintan were called mates once again, and I watched as my great-grandfather was killed before my very eyes, anything else?"

"I was covering your eyes to protect your delicate sensiblities," Eric sounded a bit indulgent as he spoke. He even put his hand over his heart to show me just how upset he was at my words.

I slapped his hand away from his chest causing us both to laugh lightly, but my mind was still whirling from the events of the night. Eric reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"It's a text from Pam. They have landed in Shreveport they will be here shortly. The sun will rise in less than an hour, and you, my bride, are exhausted. I can feel your fatigue. Let's get you ready for bed, and will talk more about this tomorrow before your meetings with my employees at Fangtasia," he said, rubbing small circles on my hip with hand resting there.

"But there is so much to talk about and figure out."

"Yes, but we all must rest, my wife. Now, go and dress from bed, while I tell Mrs. Kraus that we will once again be having company for the day," he instructed, as I got up to go to bathroom to do my nightly routine. He slapped my ass as I walked past him, chuckling as he left the comfort of _our _room, just the thought made me smile.

Maybe I was starting to see that this wasn't only _his_ home or _his_ room. Maybe, just maybe, I was starting to see this house as _our_ home. Just thinking about having somewhere to always be, and someone to be with, who I was starting to care about, gave me hope for my future…

**Balti, I swear you are the best BETA ever! Thanks for all the help, and please send Eric back over here! I'm sicky and need some lovin'! Lord, knows my hubby ain't good with shit, hopefully Eric will be better with it! LOL ;)**

**Send me a Review of 19, and I'll send you a Sneak Peek at Chapter 20! Thanks for all the Reviews! They keep me writing! Even when I feel horrible!**

**~EricsGirl72~**


	20. Sorry

Hey, Y'all!

I know y'all are dying for an update! But this isn't one! Sorry!

Just to let you know, I am really, really sick! I have double Pneumonia, a sinus infection, and seasonal allergies on top of all of that… I am fighting the Doctor's at this point. They want to admit me, and I don't want to go… So because I have promised the doctors and my Husband to stay in bed and sleep and rest there probably won't be any updates for a couple of weeks! I am soooo sorry! I promise when I start to feel better I'll write more, but right now I just can't!

I am going to the hospital daily for IV anti-by's, Prednisone, and fluid's... So hopefully my lungs will start heal quickly! (One can hope right?)

I'd say the first couple of chapters, when I get back to writing, will be smallish but they will be updated as soon as I feel better!

Sorry once again!

Hugs~EricsGirl72


End file.
